Friends, or More? Tauriel and Legolas
by hochopeto
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Tauriel returns heartbroken of Kili's death. Yet her adventure is to come as she somehow finds herself alone in the outer world as evil still grows. Presently she is in Valinor of the Undying Lands. However, the journey of the 60 year period in between is yet to be resolved between her and Legolas. Tauriel/Legolas: friends, or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I hope those of you hobbit fans out there are getting pumped for the movie battle of the five armies coming out;). And hopefully you will enjoy this story of Tauriel's journey. I did a lot of research so, much of the utilized Should be fairly accurate. But after watching the trailer for the Battle of the Five Armies, I decided to edit the first two chapters or so. Some is based off my research, whilst others is from imagination. If it isn't factually correct please comment in a review and tell me how you like this start. It jumps back to present and past a lot. More past than present, in which Tauriel pretty much journeys through a 24 hour present day journey of a reunion, whilst explaining elongated memories of her past before she sailed to undying lands. Okay enough gibberish of my note. In case you don't know, this is fairly similar to the book arrangement of if i stay. There's gonna be alot of editing since i just saw the BotFA too and I apologize**

Prologue Flashback

She witnessed her father fall protecting her.

She saw her mother sliced to bits piece by piece by orcs over hundred years ago.

And her journeys were filled with fighting ever since she became a maiden warrior; Captain of the Guard

As far as Tauriel's life went, she had always experienced so much fatigue and agony.

Just more loved ones dead and more lives destroyed.

This wasn't something necessarily new for her, not something necessarily happy. She just controlled her emotions to show no sympathy, and no sadness.

'Always keep your guard up' her face is emotionless

As of now, Tauriel was struggling to keep her vision, the Orc had thrown her into a brick wall and it hindered her vision..

Next to her lay a dwarf.

Her dwarf Kili, slain by the cursed Bolg.

Bolg had tossed her into a wall and was close to killing her. It was Kili, Kili who saved her for that split second. By sacrificing himself to save her life. Legolas quickly took over and killed the Orc, but what was done had been done.

She pushed herself towards him. Many tears were streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry Kili." She whispered. "You were a wonderful companion. I love you."

Tauriel just knelt there, a few tears followed. She blamed herself for this. She could've saved him, his wounds were not exceptionally fatal. But she couldn't fail the king again. Or herself. Finally, Tauriel planted a gentle kiss on his hand and lips and struggled to close his eyes. She wanted to cry. Everyone and everything she loved was gone. She lay knelt there, her hand firmly pressed to her stomach. She wanted to bleed out, and join everyone.

"Tauriel."

"Tauriel, are you alright." she felt hands remove hers and ripping of cloth.

It was Legolas. He stood by her and stared at Kili.

"I'm grateful for him. That he sacrificed himself to save someone that wasn't even of his own kin." Legolas murmured.

Thranduil had witnessed it all, and allowed her to bury her loved friend once she stood up. It was even harder now, since Kili had bestowed her with his promise rock and love. She felt heartbroken. This was her fault. Legolas had also taken his leave. It did not bother her now, since her heart was focused on Kili, but it would eventually

Tauriel did not remember herself spiritually riding back to Mirkwood.

The only upside was that most of the orcs were dead. Unfortunately not all. There were possibly a few more spiders still lurking in Mirkwood, and definitely more orcs to come. Thranduil looked alert, and expectant of impending doom. There was surely more evil to come soon.

LINEBREAK

Present day  
Tauriel POV

I rest in Valinor. It's been almost 72 years since battle of five armies. But not a single day goes by where I don't miss Kili's smile. Or worry of Legolas and his task. He promised me he'd accompany me when he finished his journey, which was clearly important since Sauron was no joke.

I live in Valimar, the capital of Valinor, with the Vanyar elves with Thranduil and the other Mirkwood elves. Valimar accepted us more welcoming than ever, which is always good. We await the return of Prince Legolas. I've heard from Gandalf and Frodo, who sailed in a couple years ago. So their journey is complete. They have defeated evil.

Of course that doesn't surprise me. I always had extreme confidence for hobbits, and the dwarves, and my kind. It doesn't surprise me a fellowship of such diversity would nonetheless succeed.

I do miss Mirkwood though. I've spent my entire life there. I've asked Thranduil about it but he wasn't so confiding on the idea. Our time is over. But that doesn't mean nomadic elves couldn't prosper. Both places will always be my home. Not that I ever had one.

Legolas is sailing to Valinor this afternoon today. I am very eager and nonetheless, proud of him. He always was the hero. Always there for people. Always having everyone's back. Including mine countless of times. Starting with saving my life almost 400 years ago, when orcs ambushed my family and slayed my parents, I was close too. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I remember extremely vividly the Orc cackled and was about to bring his dark bloody ax down on my helpless body.

Legolas saved me. An arrow pierced clean through the Orcs skull, and in no time, the ambushees were slaughtered brutally. 'Twas a fearful yet always memorable day.

They led me back to Mirkwood, and introduced me to Lord Thranduil. Ever since, I have faithfully served him and the kingdom for many centuries. Well 90% of the time I did. Things started to vary a bit more when and after I turned to help Kili and battle of the five armies.

That was my first time I disobeyed the king and I was not alone. Legolas, out of all people, worried, and accompanied me for my personal journey, which was just starting. In fact the beginning might as well be the end of the battle of five armies. It is a pleasant and indeed interesting journey to remember as I found my own light and path of freedom.

**By the way italics indicate the dialogue spoken in Elvish. It will come up later**

**please review and tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I decided I had time to update again. Please review and comment your thoughts**

Tauriel POV past

Sure I'm over 300 years old, but my journey truly became interesting in the recent 75 ish years.

The night they got back to Mirkwood, I was quite exhausted. The healers fixed me up with a couple herbs, bandages, and a good nap. The next day I was almost good to go. I quickly changed and bathed. Though elves do not need rest physically, I still found it relaxing to maybe meditate. Kili's words pained my heart deeply, and I struggled to not cry

After awhile, a servant knocked on her door and entered.

"King Thranduil would like to see you"

LINEBREAK

"I know that the love you felt for your dwarf was real and sincere. But you symbolized a sign of rebellion as well by defying me in front of my kin. Shall you ever go against my word again, you will be banished, and Legolas will not be there to save you." Thranduil warned and I nodded

So I retired to her chambers. The sun was just rising. I decided to stay in bed today. After all there would surely be no guard training right after a massive battle.

My heart still pitied the losses and of Kili especially. I would surely miss them. Besides that I thought of excuses. I forced myself too. If it meant losing someone in replace for keeping my rank and abode. I had to keep a distance from everyone.

'I'm sorry, the King needs me to run some errands.'

'Sorry I do not feel well today'

'My apologies friend, I have dungeon duty today, let us talk later.'

Spend most of your time in your room. Sounded like the best way to go. Nobody needed to see my upset

I trained minimally, only during late night. I developed a brilliant nocturnal like life; saving all the activities til after midnight. Shooting arrows surely under starlight surely would help if I ever faced night battles in the future.

'Perks of not having to rest' I sighed

For the most part, I wandered the halls heartlessly, my heart aching painfully to go to starlight with Kili. I trained harder, put my body near its' breaking point, and barely ate. I wanted to feel pain so it would dull out my love for Kili.

Everyone had knew of the King's decision to let Legolas leave. Nonetheless, he seemed a bit distant like always but I was far worse. I missed his soft lips, his perfect smile, him. I held onto his rock every night. Curse elves for falling so hard. Why couldn't I have replaced him.

Some nights, I even spent outside in the woods. Consistently stargazing.

I did this for about 10 years. Possibly the longest years of my immortal life. Why did I still exist. I started to feel myself blending in with the night more and more. I knew I was fading. Everyone could tell

Then one night, as I rested in my chambers, nightmaring of my friends and family death, someone came back. Temporary. But long enough. Orcs were starting to reform, and Thranduil banned everyone from leaving the palace. I was to follow his word. We were to stay out of the fight this time.

It had been a while since Thranduil had thrown a banquet, especially for his sons return and celebration for meeting the so called strider and deciding to put off being outside.

Homesickness gets to everyone. And I was particularly grateful for this one

"The prince is home!" All the guards yelled and their cheery voices echoed throughout the halls.

The prince. He who stood up for me. He who shielded me against his fathers sword. He who saved me and accompanied me.

He who Thranduil claimed had feelings for me.

I unemotionally walked to my door and locked it before returning to stargaze.

Recently, a servant friend of mine has kept me sane. Helena. Shes brought me good and attempted to chat with me, though I wave her away.

I wasn't aware of the banquet planned that night. But I did hear some knocks on my door.

It was a voice I haven't heard in a long time. A silky, dangerous, and kind voice.

"Tauriel? Are you in there." Legolas asked.

A guard must have answered. "Most likely not. The captain is fading. She refuses to eat. She doesn't sleep. She trains harder than ever and wanders agelessly in the woods sometimes."

I listen, petting Kili's rock in my hand.

The door eventually clicks, and I feel anger rising inside.

I forgot I had given him a spare key to my room. It had been a while since I saw him. Since he expressed his feelings of defense and condenses against Thranduil.

"If you harm her, you will have to kill me first." I remember him saying as I replayed my act of defiance.

I have been going back in forth from flashbacks to present.

I turned around slowly. My hair had dulled. I was skinnier. Paler.

"Tauriel." Legolas walks in quietly. "I've missed you."

"Welcome back Lord Legolas." I say quietly as ever

"Please my friend. Just Legolas." He says and then looks at me.

"You should take better care of yourself." He said and presented me with a plate from the dinner.

"I know what's happening." I say.

"Please, don't do this to yourself Tauriel. It kills me to see you like this." He touches my hand. It is ice cold compared to his warm touch. I jerk away.

"Who was Strider?" I ask

"Aragorn. He is betrothed to Arwen of Rivendell. I wandered outside for awhile, then decided to return. Keeping in touch with Rivendell and meeting with Lord Elrond has helped. I didn't want to put father through not seeing me again. But when the time comes, I must leave to go fight. _Now please Tauriel eat something. Your skin is ice cold and I command you to take better care of yourself_." Legoals ordered

I sighed and poked at the plate he handed me. But inside I felt bit it better


	3. Chapter 3

Present day Tauriel POV

I temporarily am offered hospitality in Valinor. Thranduil and the others have seemed to make themselves at home. Were all the same kin here, but there seems to be a severed line between us and him. We get along famously well. Thranduil spoils me like I'm his daughter.

I've practically stopped training. There is no evil to kill. And besides, an elf always remembers former skills and talents.

For the most part, I live off of Elven food, which is very fulfilling. Does well. I think a lot these days whether Legolas is alright. Whether he's changed or been scarred. Has he made any friends from fighting all foe.

Long distance on elves is not nearly that bad. My kind fall hard. Almost to a point where he is what keeps me going and fighting and waiting for his return, sure it hasn't really been a fight, but Legolas is the reason I've decided to temporarily stay. I would've explored through middle earth, and restored and help those affected severely from the war if it hadn't been for the particular encounterings I've had with him.

Today's a bit different. Legolas is sailing in. He is coming back. My fight has paid off. I can imagine his face when he sees me. There is always a twinkle in his ice blue eyes that lights up when we meet eye contact. Although I haven't seen him in almost 2 short years, I never thought I'd have less patience than now.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel POV past

A few mornings later, the guards reported an orc scout in Mirkwood.

As mentioned earlier, Thranduil ordered us to standby. The inner fire of me raged. No.

Legolas continued trying to talk to me and he continued to urge me to do things just like Helena.

I did spar and chat with him, but at a distance. I was still recovering. Love hurts so bad and it takes 10 times as long to mend.

But with the Orc scout, I thought otherwise. This was my opportunity. I haven't killed orcs or avenged death in ten years. I had to go. Legolas had left this morning to go meet in Rivendell again, and I had to take my chance. He would be gone for 15 days.

I snuck out with a new bow, arrows, and my daggers and ran into the forest. This would surely go reported, but I had to. My hunger for blood of Orc was morbid.

I walked to the front gate. "Open the door." I ordered the guards.

"The King wants the doors locked, we won't step into war again." The guard answered

"By the words of Lord Thranduil, I command you to open the door." I say. I would pay for those words of foolishness.

The guard obliged and I walked out and into the forest.

I silently climbed up a tree in the forest and took aim on the beasts. There were perhaps 15 orcs and goblin mutants combined. I envisioned Bolg and angrily fired. it pierced the Orc between the eyes. Then, I jumped down and began slashing wildly.

I looked 'weak' but was strong enough to brutally slaughter all of them before long.

According to Thranduil, we always kept one orc alive. For interrogation. But it was too late. I didn't care what they had to say

The fact that I also went against Thranduil by modifying his order wasn't smart either. Foolish of him, even more foolish of me. He says he is not stubborn, but he is.

I approached the gate of Mirkwood again, wondering if I should even return. I could reason with him. But he certainly wouldn't be as forgiving. I've done this before, after all

But I made my choice. I must accept the consequences. Most likely banishment. For eternity? Or only a few centuries.

Thranduil had forgiven me for loving Kili. But his hatred for dwarves was too strong. He ever truly felt my pain. Never accepted me the same way since I first disobeyed him For my love.

As I approach the gate bravely, Helena's words ring in my head.

'Tauriel, perhaps you do not feel as empty as truly heartbroken elves. You are strong enough to keep training, and talking to me. That is a sign that you are recovering. That your love was deep, but not eternally true. Faded elves, as so I've seen, are far worse than your status after a decade.'

So why am I still alive? Why does it still hurt so bad?

Legolas knew of pain as well, but not as much as I did. He's lost his mother. I've lost both parents. The emptiness of not being able to look up to someone for advice. The pain of not being able to see someone for so long, or ever again.

The pain of immortality and death

I sighed and continued walking into the castle.

**Sorry if you're confused everyone, im trying to make revisions to all the chapters since I watched BotFA and want to make the story connect with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Present day Tauriel POV

Obviously since no orcs lingered in the undying lands, I didn't need to train nearly as much. In fact I barely did.

My routine for the day goes something like this.

Wake up whether I choose to sleep or not. Usually I don't

Eat, whether I choose to do so or not.

Sew.

I've made an attempt to actually behave like an elegant she elf. Surely this was the most difficult task ever. I never pricked myself with the needle, but the time and ditched required to sew out an entire tunic was too much time. Surely how much time is dedicated to make my current wardrobe.

Ive also attempted the past year to settle in dress attire. It took me awhile to convince myself that I would no longer need my fighting skills, yet still I strive to fit in 15 minutes a day of mirror work. I wear a dress that doesn't flow all the way to my feet. There is nothing I crave more than sparring with Legolas when he returns. Surely we would both share the same value of remaining in shape and contact with such hobbies.

It has taken me almost 3 months of sewing but I have made a tunic. This is my 2nd piece of clothing I've accomplished to create. The first one failed tremendously. I gave up quickly and slashed through the cloth with my dagger, only to get yelled at by my instructor and coerced to start over and learn patience.

It took my another couple months to learn patience and not slash through my work. And I completed my first dress in a total of six months time,which included 3 months of learning patience, a trait I never possessed.

When I heard Legolas has successfully completed his journey, a sudden motivation grew within me. He surprised me in a way of accomplishing such a task within 13 months, so I ought to return. I set to work immediately, and picked out a baby blue cloth that would be comfortable and warm. I sewed for 30 minutes everyday. And slowly the tunic came along. I was adding final touches today. We were expecting Legolas to sail in this afternoon, and I had to be dressed fairly formally, which was not of my choice.

Helena, my long friend, was helping me get dressed as I finally finished his outfit. Ever since I learned patience, I have awaited his return. More eager than patient though. Indeed elves fall harder for elves than they do for dwarves. Helena zipped me up in a turquoise gown with purple sequins. She braided my long auburn hair with wild lilacs and I put on a pair of flower sandals. In the mirror I examined myself. I looked elegant. Helena never overdoes anything.

LINEBREAK

past Tauriel POV

Surely enough, Thranduil consulted with me the next day.

"You have failed me again Captain Tauriel." Thranduil sighed disapprovingly. "I thought we had settled things out last time you went against me."

I said nothing, so the king continued, "A report has come to me that you left Mirkwood against my orders to clear orcs when I clearly gave order to standby."

"I had to." I said. "I was-"

"So you dare defy the king?" Thranduil said timelessly at her.

I couldn't reply again.

"Well I dont think you believe me enough that I am still true to my word. Legolas left for a meeting in Rivendell. You may spend time packing today. I will find him a partner while you are gone as well so you will not cause me any more trouble and death like you did in the past. He needs to get back to his princely duties and back to organized schedule" Thranduil promised. His words pierce me like tiny needle pricks that dull out in my pained body.

"Where am I going my lord?" I sigh, this was what I had expected.

"Wherever. Just stay out of Mirkwood and when I do find him a mate, we will make sure you stay out of it. You caused the death of our kin in the Battle of the Five Armies. I will not tolerate it again." Thranduil said.

I nodded. I was a failure. I took off against the king before battle of the five armies to save my friend Kili, and nearly got myself and Legolas killed. Now I just defied the king.

As I exited Thranduil said behind me , "Do not misunderstand. I must be fair too all. You are like a daughter to me and I am fond of you, but understand you've given me no choice and I must do this to ensure the success of my kingdom. You humiliate me by going against my orders and defying me under my authority. How will the guards respond now?!"

"I understand my lord. Farewell." I said quietly and exited.

I headed straight to my room. There was no way of making both royalty members happy, so I was kinda in a ditch anyways.

There wasn't much to pack. I took a tote and stocked it with 3 quivers of arrows, and 1 backup dagger. Besides that, I would have her bow and a quiver of arrows, along with 2 daggers on me and probably conceal my backup materials for when I ran out. Nobody knew the forests as well as I did. I could weave through the trees and probably stay concealed up there if they ever sent a search party.

Next i went to the kitchen, and collected some food that would last for awhile. After that I could hunt small game.

I didn't need a horse for all the forests were very easy to navigate.

I set off in the evening, leaving most of my belongings in the palace.

But I also had left a little note to the king saying. "Tell everyone I've taken off to explore the rest of middle earth and will come back soon to which I desire."

And I secretly wrote another note to Legolas. I slipped it directly under his pillow. It read

"Stay where you are my friend, I will come back soon. There is no need to come looking for me I promise the king will tell you."

Secretly Thranduil would know and that was all that was needed

**Heads up btw disclaimer I obviously don't own any of these characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Present- Tauriel POV

Helena and I chatted as she dressed me up.

"You look flawless." She said.

"Thanks to you." I grinned. I stood up and placed a sheathed dagger in my dress. Better safe than sorry.

"Gosh I told you 60 years ago this was gonna come true." Helena grinned.

"Okay okay. You don't need to rub it in." I chuckled.

"He is going to kick and smash Antonielo's heart." Helena sighed.

I didn't say anything.

The few years I've been here, someone has taken love interest in me. He is Antonielo, an elf of Legolas's kind. Raised from a noble elven family, Antonielo and I accidentally met when I went outside my chambers to find Thranduil. I was slightly absentminded and accidentally slammed into someone as I was looking around for his chambers in the palace that we had been offered hospitality by the King. **(A. N. Just call him king. I did some research but did not find the ruler of the city, so if you know please comment in a review and correct me.)**

I was heading to Thranduils chambers when I suddenly realized I was headed in the wrong direction and quickly turned around. I slammed into a young elleth.

"My apologies sir." I stuttered embarrassingly.

"Oh it's okay." He chuckled, "I'm Antonielo."

"Tauriel." I say. I was in my hunting dress. It was most comfortable in my opinion and this was before I decided to try and accustom myself to true elegant ways

He nodded and we went our own ways. At least that's what I assumed.

Antonielo followed me much more around the palace. I learned he was the son of a noble family. But I had no interest yet, I barely know him.

Anyways back to Helena, "Well hopefully I can return to Mirkwood soon."

_"I honestly don't get why he didn't formerly get that your heart is taken." _Helena says.

_"Well some are not bright like others."_

"I'm so excited for you Tauriel. He's coming back today." Helena squealed. "Thranduil and the king are throwing a banquet just for your reunion."

"Or Legolas's return." I mumble under my breath. But she was right, I was quite excited. Only a couple hours wait remaining.

Past Tauriel POV

Before sunset, I hunted down a swift pheasant with a clean arrow and roasted it. I sliced it into strips to feast on til my next stop for hunting. I covered up the burnt floor with some larger leafs, then took off traveling amongst the trees. In no time I reached the edge of Mirkwood.

I knew I must leave, yet I didn't. I wanted to release my anger at all this sudden change. I wanted to say farewell, yet I couldn't.. I wanted to kill something.

Kill some spiders. Maybe as a final thank you to the king. Or final favor. I ran back into Mirkwood and quickly scrambled upon a tree and started maneuvering. I went deep into the darker parts of the forest, where any possible spiders remained. This was probably stupid and reckless but I didn't care.

They were crawling all over of course, there never really came a time where i caught them sleeping. That would've been too simple. I loaded a few arrows and felled them one by one quietly. They screeched. I jumped down and unsheathed my two long knives. I started slashing with all my might. Indeed the mirror work paid off. Greatly. I killed all of them in no time, ending with a graceful dagger thrown deep into the back of the spider. I could leave it there, it would take more effort to bury the weapon out than in and I had limited time. And plus the spider blood wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at or touch. I scanned the area for possible spider eggs, then moved on, back towards the edge of Mirkwood.

"This is goodbye." I murmured. Goodbye to my home for 600 years. Goodbye to mybeloved king and prince. Goodbye to this beautiful yet spider infested forest.

Then I ran off into the night. My mind bustled with thoughts. Just a few days ago, I was chatting with Legolasfor the first time in a decade, and now here I am on my own again for who knows how long. Perhaps 10 years. Perhaps eternity. Time flies when you lose count. But then all of us do.

I mainly rested more during the day, and kept myself concealed. At night I was always alert and weapon armed. Legolas was right. The orcs still existed sadly. There was simply more to come which meant more orcs to kill. That was never a big deal to me though. I enjoyed killing orcs and vengeance. These foul souls killed my parents. They cut them down, so I will in return.

Before hunting for food, I would cleanse my arrows in the river or water source nearby.

I carved out targets in wood or used unspiritual trees for dagger training. I only sliced the tree when absolutely necessary,

Being a nomad wasn't so bad. Until one ran out of things to try and do.

LINEBREAK

I counted. It had been 15 days already? No 16.

Legolas would be back today.

The thought if his disappointed timely face made me shudder with guilt, and want to bow down. I inwardly prayed that he would listen to my note of advice

I had found a secret hideout in the tree and placed my belongings. I then sat in the tree, daydreaming about how this was all real. Me running off and living like this. I would survive. And hopefully Legolas would move on. Silvan elves are less wise than others. I can't help myself to go looking for action around when I should be sewing or being elegant. But at least Kili's death was avenged.


	6. Chapter 6

Third person

Legolas had just gotten back from his trip. He greeted his father hello, filled him in on the status of everything, that orcs were temporarily dispersed but were slowly grouping back together.

Thranduil dismissed him and he went to his chambers to rest a bit. He changed into a new tunic and picked out a clean polished pair of spotted a note leaking out under his pillow.

_Stay where you are my friend, I will come back soon. There is no need to come looking for me I promise the king will tell you._

_Tauriel_

Where did she go. He pondered. Legolas turned around and headed back to the the throne room.

"_Father_!" Legolas said.

"Yes Legolas?" Thranduil looked up, "_What now_?"

"_Tauriel told me you would tell me where she went. Did she leave against your orders again_?" He said.

"Yes and no_. She went to explore the rest of middle earth alone_. I granted her permission." Thranduil replied. He felt bad lying to his son, but the banishment must be carried out this time.

"Why? _There are still orcs and spiders and everything out there_." Legolas said.

"She will come back, Legolas. Perhaps you ought to think about your marital status and consider choosing a partner." Thranduil suggested.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier father, but I personally do not wish to engage in love and my marital status right now." Legolas replied

Thranduils face scrunched up a bit. "Let's give the maidens I've called hither today a try first okay? You have to give them a chance."

"Very well." Legolas walked up and sat on his throne too

Thranduil called the maiden forth

"Hello. I am Luna, I am a pure heritage from the Sindarin elves."

He didn't care for their blood or status.

"Why do you come today?" Thranduil asks warmly

"I think I can make a good bride to your fellow mighty prince. It would be my parents dream." Luna bowed.

"She's pretty." Thranduil whispered to Legolas

"_I'm sorry I am not interested_." Legolas said. "You may go Luna."

The elleth bowed sadly then walked out of the throne room.

"Shall we call in the next one."

"I think that's enough for today." Legolas said.

"Son-"

"I'm going to train a bit." Legolas replied.

He stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. Before going to train, Legolas took a detour into Tauriel's room. It had not been cleaned. So she did not get banished or moved out. Most of her belongings remained, except her bow and arrow.

He sighed and headed down to train. Why would Tauriel disappear suddenly and secretively.

She would return. He had hope. She promised.

40 years later.

Thranduil had tried over and over again, with little success. Legolas was still distant. But at least he returned to the regulated princely duties. Legolas still had hope for Tauriel's return.

Tauriel POV Past

I have explored much of the outer world by now. And it's quite beautiful. So many trees to climb, so little to carry, so much freedom. I've visited the shire to see the fellow hobbit Bilbo, ventured through the grasslands, spent many nights in pleasant trees, and so much more. But all this time I find worthless, like no such thing extremely appeals.

As far as I recall it's been what 30-35 years? Curse my elf sense disability of acting rather than thinking first.

A few times I like to return to the edges of Mirkwood, to just refresh myself with the memories of childhood and adventures. And indeed, the world has grown deeply dark. There are many more orcs and goblin mutants along with spiders and wolves. Azog's death was clearly not the end of this evil. I tend to travel in concealment, and it's become second nature to navigate branch by branch. Very easy to silently travel many distances. Sleeping in a tree wasn't so bad, nature loves those who love it. Though I sleep lightly usually. One can never be too careful.

I regret leaving my dagger embedded in that filthy spider the day I left it. When I went back to check a few years ago, my dagger was still embedded in the rotting corpse. However, when I checked it recently, all the spider carcasses were burned and the dagger taken. I fear Legolas would find out my ownership of the weapon. I mean I prefer long knives over all other weapons. I must be meticulous to avoid discovery. Yet this mistake haunted me for days. What if Legolas recognized it? What if Thranduil recognized it? What if they send out a search party? I spent days worrying for no reason yet I couldn't help myself. I would have disobeyed the king's orders again, and I can't afford that.

Nightfall arrived. And I headed away from Mirkwood. I settled in a different forest tonight, to weary with worry and deprivation of strength to travel more back to the original spot I camp. I climbed the nearest oak tree and concealed my weapon tote before navigating deeper into the strange dark forest, searching for a place to stop. I had my bow and arrows and a dagger with me. My backup quiver and daggers were concealed in my other tote. I hadn't slept for 10 days. It was time for a bit of rest. Sure my body didn't need rest but I was mentally drained. I needed sleep for once.

That was the only night I ever slept deeply in nature, losing awareness of all my surroundings. And gods it was a bad mistake

LINEBREAK

Tauriel present POV

So in the undying lands I just stayed indoors most of the time. Helena often came to chat, and I often helped out the servants with cooking when some lord decided to throw a banquet. There is a lot of time being an elf to learn new facts, and I figured, I'd take advantage of the times there are peace.

My nightmares are coming back. I envision Legolas or Aragon getting slain in battle in middle earth. My screams during night get louder and louder from such visuals and not being able to help. One of the nights, Antonielo walked in.

"Lady Tauriel,are you alright?" He asked with concern.

'I am fine. Please, it's nothing you can go." I insist.

That pulled off the first couple tries, but my dreams got worse and worse. I slept less and less

Perks of not having to rest or eat everyday like that of men.

After another month of sheer midnight torture, I decided to spend one of the nights outside. It had been 3 months since I picked up my weapons. I took my knives and slashed them around a bit during night. It made me content and more at peace. Plus I felt more useful and free. I had finished my archery and knife throwing practice. As I slashed my dagger came into contact with Antonielo's.

"You're a natural." He says.

"Thank you." I reply.

"If you'd like, we can spar a bit." He offered

I don't see the point of it. "No, it's fine. I was just messing around."

"Rebellious." He grins.

"Yes." I reply.

He smiled and walked away. I later consulted Helena for advice.

"Tauriel just ignore him. When Legolas comes back it won't be a problem." She says.

Assuming he does.

Sometimes I wish we could be in training. So I could train freely and do whatever I want.

At least currently there was no sign of Antonielo today, the day Legolas is returning.


	7. Chapter 7

Past Tauriel POV

I awoke to an agonizing pain in my gut, like a steel weapon of some sort just slashed at me. I look up to see my hands tied around a post and my feet were bound together to themselves and the post. I was not in the original place I stayed, but in some cave. Outside was a forest from what my vision could see. A very familiar yet dreading forest, with dark and funky leaves in the shade of evergreen.

Mirkwood

Orcs dared to live here under the noses of elves?

Cackling echoed in my ears. There were 3 orcs

"So little she elf is awake. Now we got some fun." Orc 1 said.

"Let's make sure she suffers." Orc 2 said, "I say we whip her til her garments tear and then whip her some more."

"No not good enough. Whip her. Bite her. Stab her. Beat her. Scratch her. Let's see what is under her stupid hunting shred first." Orc 3 said.

My weapons. I see them in a corner.

How do I get to them.

"Aight. She elfy. Why don't you cooperate with us so things won't be so difficult." Orc 1 grinned, it held a firm whip, constructed of coarse rope with metal shards embedded within.

"Get away from me filth." I snarl

If you behave we will consider not scratching or stabbing you." The orc hissed and leaned in.

I spat on his face.

"Whip her." Orc 2 snarled

"Leave her face untouched though." Orc 3 said "Watch her face contort gives me content."

"You will be oh so sorry you called me filth you dog." The orcs cackled together

What happened next was indescribable.

The Orc whipped me. Metal shards pierced through my hunting dress and into my flesh, where they remained. Clearly orcs don't have durable weapons. But It hurt like hell. I screeched in pain. I could feel metal sinking into my skin at my arm, and torso. My blood began to ooze out and soak my garments.

The orc whipped me again and again. Going faster and faster. I screamed softer and softer as blood trickled from my shoulders down, soaking the rocks below me in crimson. My vision became blurry. My body went numb. Stings burned all over my body strands of my hair were sliced off by the whip of metal and rope. I felt like I was being lit on fire with burning hot metallics. I'm actually glad when I pass out and everything goes black.

Sadly I awakened.

When I awaken, pain hits me everywhere. I vomit blood. Scars dripped from my hand to toe. A huge pool of blood is beneath me as I am helpless the post. My boots were torn to shreds. My hair was cut or whipped off unevenly to my shoulders now.

How dare those filthy rascals. I swear if I ever get my hands on them again.

I suddenly hear dreaded noises, of Orc cackling.

"Took you long enough. Let's get settled with round 2. After all, we all want a turn with you doggie." A new Orc cackled.

"I want to taste her flesh. She is too mouthwatering." Another Orc comments.

He whipped me harder and faster. And I let out blood curdling screams. There was practically no patch of skin left on me besides my face that wasn't bleeding. I vomited blood again as he whipped my torso harder. Meanwhile I feel sharp bites penetrating into my arm. I try to shake them off but they only sink deeper. I wail in agony as the orc biting me brutally rips out chunks of my flesh. I was pretty sure Bolg would've done the same had Legolas not save me.

He squeezes and punches my openings. Each of them causing me to release blood curdling screams.

The last thing I see as I glance down is 4 sharp pieces of metal stuck in my flesh on my torso. My chest is covered in red with bites and bruises. My legs have lost many chunks of flesh the orcs ripped out. There is so much blood loss I feel as if I am dead. I definitely should be dead,

Death isn't so bad. At least I didn't fail Thranduil.

I think of all the promises I made. Promising Legolas to return to him. Thou I could never anyways.

A tear trickles down my cheek. It burns as it flows down my body. I will never be able to make it up to him.

"Sorry friend." I murmur

I pass out again. Who knows, this time for good.

Who knows how much time passed.

But curse me for awakening. Believe me I didn't want to. But I was wise to keep my eyes closed or minimally squinting, I taste bile and blood in my throat and see my blood, still dripping from all over onto the ground.

"I think she's dead."

"Yea she's dead." The Orc said happily.

"Now we must feast, while she's still fresh."

I am half alive, so my senses may have failed, but I believe what happened afterward was a tremendous black wolf ran in the cave. Great I don't need this too.

It snarled at the orcs. I was too dead to panic.

"Guess we don't feast." An Orc said

"No big wolf can. Same deal. We find she elf other time. At least we all had our fair share of her flesh." The orcs ran out

Then what the wolf growled and waited a bit, before transforming into a very large possible 9' man?

I was too weak and my vision was too blurry to see his face clearly. And I blacked out again. I dreamed of walking into starlight with my mother and father. And Kili. It was a good dream

LINEBREAK

Third Person

Legolas had temporarily served as captain in replacement for Tauriel.

Thranduil had meanwhile sent out some guards to eliminate the orcs that had recently been infesting Mirkwood. Strange that he so quickly went back on his word. But none should defy the king.

The guards approached a cave, where a strong scent of blood lingered.

"_Wonder what happened here_?" A guard said.

"_Whatever it was it was recent. The smell of blood is fresher than ever."_ Another guard murmured

"_Let's check the site. I smell orc too_." A third guard said.

They followed the scent into a cave.

"_Oh dear. You need to see this_." The guard yelled.

The guards walk in. There was a wooden branch smeared in blood. Near the branch lay a deep puddle of blood, tattered with forest green strips of cloth, hair, leather of boots, and skin.

"What on middle earth happened here?"

_"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling it's the captain_." The guard picked out strands of hair not blood soaked. "No elf in Mirkwood besides Tauriel would have such fiery auburn hair."

"_Where is she_?" Another guard asked.

"Most likely dead by the amount of blood loss. We must collect this proof and report to the king immediately so he can proceed to appoint a captain position."

_"We should keep looking. Perhaps the captains body my be around_"

"No. From the looks of it she was probably eaten or taken away. We need to report back as soon as possible. Besides, I would do my family and her proud by taking the captain job." The guard loaded the evidence in his tote. They made their climb back up to the trees

On the way back the guards encountered three orcs.

"Shall we eliminate them?" A guard whispered from the trees.

"Wait," the leader said, "_They wield Elvish weapons_."

"Keep them alive. Capture them and bring them back to lock up to rot if the king does not choose to interrogate them."

They charged. It was an easy win. Mirkwood guards quickly apprehended their weapons and headed back to the palace.

LINEBREAK

Legolas sat on his throne with Thranduil. He had throne duty that day. He wondered the locations of Tauriel. It had been forty years.

The guards reported back, "My lords, we have eliminated the orcs. They sit in the dungeons to rot. And we also discovered some rather abrupt news."

Thranduil nodded, "Well?"

"We scouted and found a strong smell of blood. We tracked it to its source." He said and cut off

Legolas and Thranduil waited.

"Well? What did you find." Legolas asked

"I, I have news on Captain Tauriel." The guard replied.

Legolas's face changed, "Is she alright?"

The guard was silent.

"What did you see?" Legolas said softly but firmly.

"A few remains, a couple large chunks of flesh, and a very large fatal puddle of blood." The guard presented his tote. "She was either eaten or her body throw out to rot we couldn't find her remains other than these."

Legolas's face fell, then contorted into anger. "Y_ou're lying_."

He took the tote from the guard and waved him off. Inside was strips of her leather boots,hunting gown, skin, some minute chunks of flesh, and fiery red hair all soaked in blood.

He gripped the bag so tightly and closed his eyes. Thranduil was whitely pale.

"Legolas." He says. "_What is in there_?"

He slowly shook his head.

"She's gone." He whispered.

Present day Tauriel POV

I patted some powder on my chest where my dress revealed my scars, too many to describe, too much agony.

If it weren't for Beorn, I would have been dead meat. Not that I wasn't,

I recall he carried back after my near death experience. I stayed on his cot for only 2 weeks. And he tended each and every one of my wounds best he could. At first when I tried to sit up my wound would reopen. Which hurt even more than the wound itself. I couldn't talk without feeling pain near my abdominal. I stayed there in his bed for 1 week til I was able to sit up without exploding again with blood. It took another week for me to recall how to move my arms and legs. And I was finally free to go after my wounds had healed for the most part, and I was able to wobble around. It was risky, but I had confidence they wouldn't split open while moving simple muscles.

Walking was especially hard. I was practically down to bone, and my feet stung with the slightest body weight shift.

Beorn gave me fresh clothes and I told him I could use a horse, in which he provided. He handed me a tote of food. I am eternally grateful for his good doing and generosity.

Finally he saw me off as I headed aback towards Mirkwood. Where my weapons were still concealed. I had to travel by night. It would be a couple day journey, And it seemed the safest ground to sleep because I was still weak to climb trees. My legs hurt badly as I pushed my horse forward. I had raging anger for Thranduil. Raging anger that he punished me for a mere friendship with his son. Perhaps I deserved punishment for putting the prince in danger, but I would've rather died. He put me through living hell, through terrible abuse.

The scars remind me of my carelessness. And the pain and suffering will forever be with me. But yet they've changed me as well. I'm supposedly equally wise as I am dangerous now rather than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Past Tauriel POV

I had to return to Mirkwood. It was the closest elven kingdom that existed where I could pursue my healing. Beorn could only go so far.

Thranduil never kept very detailed count of the citizens in his palace. I could sneak in through a passage and stay with Helena. Helena could hopefully heal my wounds, which were in terrible condition with elvish medicine and conceal me there temporarily before setting off again. But I prayed I didn't have to.

I halted the horse and set it free, telling it to return to where it wished and thanking it gratefully. I maneuvered around the back exit very slowly but quietly, where there was minimal guards and snuck in through a secret tunnel passage that I'd discovered when I was younger. This would lead me right to the servants quarters. I quietly tiptoed to her room and knocked. She opened the door. Helena looked like a mess. Her hair was knotted, and her face was clearly a bit swollen from crying.

"Taur?!" She half screamed as I covered her mouth and pushed her inside.

"Shhhhh." I hissed.

"What the. Are you. You are. Wait you're supposed to be with the stars?" Helena says.

"Indeed I was. But I was rescued and somewhat cured. But it will not suffice." I said

I poured everything of my story to her, she deserved to know. I started from when I got back from battle of five armies.

"The King and I were not on good terms after the battle. He threatened to banish me for disobeying the class I fall in and interacting too much with the prince. Unfortunately I didn't listen as well as he'd hoped and I was banished. I went out and for a while I lasted for 40 years. I hunted orcs in the forests and small game as a source of food. But I was captured and whipped to almost nothingness later on and I had to return."

"Whoa." Was all Helena could utter. "That sounds terrible."

"It was." I say as I struggle to find a comfortable position. "Do you mind if I lay down I don't feel well."

"Of course." Helena nodded. "I'm going to head out and get you some painkiller."

"Alright." I say

I was aware Helena was a servant, therefore she couldn't access the medicines in the healing chambers, which was probably what I needed. Badly.

I am not sure whether Helena and I just got along or our humor was fully resonant. But I sure felt safe under her care in the blind spot of Thranduil.

After Helena returned with medicine and a bucket of water. She had me lie down and began her work. Cleansing each spot at a time for my arms and legs. Each dab brought agonizing pain and I fought the urge to scream. I let out a couple baby ones here and there, mucus and blood from scabs still practically oozed out of my entire body,

"We did a memorial service for you today friend." Helena said quietly.

"Is that so?" I replied

"Yes. The king was emotional Tauriel. Who knew he cared about you so much." She says

He regrets his decision.

"And for the Prince?" I ask reluctantly.

"He was still the entire ceremony. But I can see through him too. Legolas is not well. I've served him mainly ever since you decided or take leave. He calls for me often. He always likes to question of our conversations or ask about you."

"Oh." I say.

"_He isn't well Tauriel._" She sighs. I wince as she brushes her hand over my scarred bosom, where metal shards penetrated especially deeply, as well as bite marks

"He doesn't sleep or eat. He always holds your belongings when I offer him food, only to turn it down. The king is worried and has tried harder than ever to retrieve a suitable bride, but he refuses. His eyes have lost the light. He doesn't train or attend his duties, no matter how Thranduil reminds him."

_"Helena I hope you didn't forget that I'm supposed to be dead. And banished_." I say getting the hint she wanted me to show myself.

"Do you think that will all matter of the Prince gets sick? We all fear for him. Especially Thranduil. He is the only heir. You would be doing him a favor just seeing Legolas." She urges.

I say nothing. Thranduil put me through this. How dare he. My mind is in thought as Helena puts a towel on my treated wounds. Well temporary treatment.

"I chatted with him once during the crisis when I thought you were gone. He blames himself for this. He said he should have been there to save you and coax you out of the original dumb decision to even leave the palace and face the evil on your own." She whispers.

I close my eyes, it was never my intention to break my promise and leave everyone. Yet here I am, a fugitive, alive in my home, grieved by everyone.

"The healers worry Legolas won't last through the next 150 years." She murmurs, "Tauriel he loves you. Just accept it. Don't be the cause of his death. Do you not want to see him?"

"Please, let me think. I will come up with something. Just keep me concealed meanwhile." I say painfully.

She nods. I'm thankful my friend always understands me.

LINEBREAK

Third person

Thranduil couldn't handle it anymore. His son was dying, he couldn't afford it. All he wished was to protect him, yet he was killing him.

That night he went to visit Legolas in his chambers.

"Legolas." He found his son sitting timelessly.

He didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers and sits besides him."

_"She promised me_." Legolas said without emotion. "_She told me she would come back in her note. To hopefully dance and spar with me._"

The note. Another reason Thranduil dreaded this. But he knew it was right. A noble elf will take blame for his mistakes humbly. It was Thranduils pride that led him to talking with his son.

"I don't understand why she would leave so abruptly and suddenly." He says quietly.

_"Legolas, she didn't leave_." Thranduil said.

He turned his head swiftly to look into his fathers eyes. Thranduil saw emptiness and sorrow.

_"What do you mean_." Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Tauriel wouldn't leave on her own. Where is she?" Legolas continued.

"_She was banished, exiled... By me_." Thranduil said

He stood up. "You what?" Legolas said lowly. "Again?"

"I was punishing her for endangering your life. She needed to learn what was outside by herself. She went against my word and told all the guard I said otherwise." Thranduil says. _"I just didn't imagine such severe outcomes."_

"Why?" He said quietly after brief silence.

"I was doing what I thought was right." Thranduil took his son's hand. He squeezed them tightly in attempt to express remorse

A crashing thud hit the table, and Legolas yanked his hands out from underneath Thranduil's, and instead buried a wicked dagger an inch from his fathers hand in the ebony wood table

_"You send out Mirkwood's most treasured and spirited warrior for forty years and then to her death because she saved the kingdom, and brought me to recognition to seek greatness. How dare you_." He said lowly.

"Please son." Thranduil started. "I was trying to protect-"

_"You are no father of hers. You say welcomed her as your own kin. You never forgave her. And I certainly do not acquire your protection_." He growled,

"I take blame for this, please forgive-"

"Leave." Legolas ordered.

"I'm so sor"

"Leave!" Legolas said more loudly.

Thranduil sighed and exited

Legolas shut his eyes, and breathed heavily. A tear flowed down his cheek, followed by another and more. He wept in his chambers, for the first time in a thousand years.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Tauriel POV

I remember clearly, while Legolas was away. I'd always stare out the window. I thought constantly of his promise. How he would return. He said I wouldn't be alone whilst he lives. Yet he goes on a suicide mission. I pondered how Arwen sufficed such pain. I admired her strength and admired her. The selflessness to stay on Middle Earth and wait.

The worst type of torture is when you're just sitting and waiting and there's nothing you can do.

Helena came to talk with me everyday. "Tauriel you must eat. Tauriel you need rest. Tauriel you should go train perhaps to get your mind off of things." Or of the sort. But hope and determination saved me. I had faced a few more times of uncomfortable situations with Antonielo. He noticed my faded scars, for they were very visible still in the vision of an elf.

"_Who would dare do this to you?"_ He asked.

"Orcs" I sigh. "_It was my fault I was clumsy_."

I remember him uncomfortably taking my hand. "_I am here if you'd like to talk."_

"No." I immediately rejected. _"The past I wish not to speak of._"

_"Tauriel, I am aware that you are young, but definitely old enough to realize you may look for a mate. He will ease your pain and loneliness_." He says.

I nod and smile halfheartedly. "I am aware."

The conversation ended awkwardly and I excused myself to my room. More like he escorted me since it was common etiquette.

"Rest well Tauriel. I'll see you tomorrow I hope."

It clicked for me then. A rather indirect motive. To have hope, and show no fear or loneliness, for as long as I could hold. Hold him off.

This morning, I changed out of my gown for tonight and into a pleasant forest hunting gown instead. There would be a feast tonight, and I was going hunting.

Past, Tauriel Pov

A week later

I slept that night in Helena's chambers. She tended my wounds the best she could.

I awoke with an agonizing pain in my torso. So much of my flesh had been whipped off.

When I awaken Helena immediately notices.

"Tauriel you need to see a healer. Your entire torso is infected with little pieces of metal still embedded and I can't stop it, slow it down, or heal it. I don't have the medicine."

I sigh, everything was such a mess right now.

"Legolas is going to find out sooner or later. You shouldn't be so stubborn. Tauriel you need surgery to remove and disinfect all your wounds. There's a rock embedded in your arms and legs for Gods sake!"

I say nothing.

_"You know Orc weapons. You may last longer than your previous dwarf friend but surely that will not go over two weeks. Tauriel please."_

I sigh, _"Let's wait one more day."_

Helena nodded and left, she had duties to attend. I decide to nap.

I was awake when she came back around night.

By the look on her face I could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" I say weakly.

"Rumor has spread that the king and Prince got in a quarrel. He confessed his banishment of you."

My eyes widen, that was unexpected. _"The prince, what of him now?"_

"He says he will leave tomorrow morning. No reason mentioned." Helena said.

Oh no.

"No." I say forcefully and wince. "He cannot leave. He still thinks I'm alive. He won't come back this time." I speak from my knowledge of the princes determination.

"Tauriel you need to stop him. _I'll try to call him over before it's too late_." She starts to go outside.

"No." I say and sit up. "I'll go."

I dress in a warm cloak covering all my scars and concealing my face. I wobble slowly. Helena escorts me. There was no plan of concealment. It was last resort. Plus I was as slow as a tortoise.

A guard stooped us midway. "_Servants are not allowed past this point to the prince and kings chambers."_

_"But please let us go it is an emergency._" Helena offers

_"I'm sorry, but I gave orders. As captain I must protect the royalty and ask you to please hereby leave and take your cloak down too it is very safe in the kingdom."_

There was a new captain? Of course there was. I was eternally banished.

_"Please is there any way you could let us see the prince?"_ Helena asks.

_"He is resting. No disturbances._" The guard says.

_"I believe the captain actually has dungeon duty. Never royalty duty. The prince and King are better than us all when it comes to sparring. You should know that_." I say.

_"You have no voice above me you weaponless peasant. In fact I could have you taken to the dungeon for your foul Silvan mouth."_ The wicked captain places his hand on his sword.

_"Prince Legolas sent for me, for her_." Helena urges

I am fading. I feel myself falling into Helena's arms more and more. The guard draws his sword

"You are lying. Why would he summon a peasant in the middle of the night." The guard crosses his arms

"Fine. Walk me to the princes chambers. If he says to not disturb him. You may have me imprisoned." Helena says

"Are you out of your mind?" I hiss.

"Very well." The guard says.

"No take me." I say. "It's my problem."

LINEBREAK

The guard walks me with his sword at my throat. My hands are tied behind his back. Helena glared at me as I walked away.

"You ought to watch your mouth you filthy peasant." The guard walks. "Move it."

He kicks my behind and I feel pain. "You should review the authorities of a captain with the king..." I say,

I feel his grip tighten on the sword. A cut forms on my neck. The pain just numbs out with the rest of my body.

_"Watch your mouth_." He hisses.

We reach his door.

The guard knocks. "My prince, there is a servant who begs to see you."

"Can it wait til morning?" Legolas responds. "_I need rest."_

I hear his voice. Smooth, so firm.

And yet so monotonous and dead.

"No it can't." I force out.

The guard smacks me. "Keep your mouth shut."

"I would like to rest. I will be leaving for a journey tomorrow. " Legolas replies.

The guard gives me an unsympathetic cruel look. He rips the hood off my head. We recognize each other. His eyes narrow at my appearance. In jealousy, disappointment, and anger.

"Just give me one minute to talk." I say.

"You're not the captain anymore Tauriel, and you're going to prison. You're supposed to be banished! The King could have your head for this.I will not have my position stripped from me when it is rightfully mine now." He says, and takes out Elven rope.

I stagger to the door, my breaths are fading and I feel closer to darkness. "Please open. Legolas."

He doesn't respond. I feel my arms yanked behind my back and tied at the door.

"It's me. Taur-" I whisper out before I was gagged

The guard is yanking and dragging my rock-embedded body away. I don't fight

"Please." I say before I give in

Third person

The door clicked and Legolas soon found the new captain dragging a lifeless auburn haired body towards stairs.

_"What are you doing to the servant?_" He inquires.

"My prince, it's not what you think. She was trespassing, and I had strict orders to imprison anyone who crosses." The guard stops.

_"Let her go._" Legolas ordered. The guard bowed and stepped side. Legolas ran to Tauriel's body.

"Tauriel?!" He says quietly and checked for her pulse. Helena ran up from behind. The guard stopped her at first but Legolas waved him away

"I believe you have dungeon duty. You may leave." He says. The guard nods and walks away.

"What happened? How is this so?" Legolas asks Helena

"She managed to survive, who knows how... But she needs a healer." Helena says urgently.

Legolas carried her to rest on his bed. He took off her cloak, revealing her scars and open wounds, and then summoned the guard.

Helena checked her pulse. "She's fading my prince."

"No she won't leave. She is strong." He says

The guard walks in, "Yes my prince?"

"Call the best healers you can find to my chambers immediately." He orders urgently

The guard nods and exits. Shortly, a healer walked in

_"I need you to help treat her wounds._" Legolas said orderly

"I'm sorry, you and your servant may not be in the room while I operate. I will notify you as soon as I finish and do all I can."

Legolas sighed, and took Tauriel's hand for one last second. "Promise me you will fight. Please Tauriel."

He exited with Helena, feeling mixed emotions.

"I can't believe she's alive." He murmurs.

"Indeed, she is strong." Helena says.

"Someone will be punished for such crimes. I will apprehend those orc's and slice them into-" he says with more anger

_"Have hope my prince, Tauriel will survive._" She said nervously

**Reviews please! Anyone else excited for Battle of Five a Armies movie coming out soon?!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tauriel past POV

When I awoke I was in a chamber that was quite familiar, but it was not mine or Helena's. It was clear. I was in Legolas's bed. He did not change my clothes, only removed my cloak. I kept my eyes halfly closed, and noticed he was sitting by me. He stroked my face with tender finger, and brushed my shorter hair which was now his length. I could tell by his posture he was worried.I stirred a bit and he quickly looked over and smiled. I open my eyes.

_"You're awake."_ He says relieved

_"How long was I asleep_?" I asked

"Six days." He says

"What?!" I say immediately before wincing a bit.

"Easy Tauriel." He catches my shoulder and rubs circles in my back 'soothingly'. Though it hurts more than it soothes

"Stop." I say quietly and he obliges.

"Please...Don't punish Helena." I say randomly, recalling the risks she had taken "_She deserves no blame."_

He nods.

"I understand that you are young," He says, "but it was foolish of you to go outside in the first place. Why did you listen to the king? _Why risk yourself this when you could've consulted me?"_

"I already know that my father exiled you, how much worse can talking to me become?" He took my hand under the covers and warmed it, not before noticing the deep centimeter scars embedded in my wrists.

It was pretty self explanatory. He eyed me for permission and I nodded. Legolas peeled back my sleeves and continued to trace up my arms, revealing the bruised and scarred Orc bites, embedding deep into my skin. His cool touched soothed my burns

"Tauriel." He whispered sympathetically. "You look terrible"

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"I should have had your back. I should have been there to tear those filths apart before they set their hands on you." His eyes flared with flames of anger.

Legolas continued, "Let me do the pleasures of avenging you, and to make myself feel better."

"_Are the orcs not dead?_" I ask.

"_No, the guard found them in Mirkwood, but they wielded your elvish weapons, so my father ordered them locked up to rot instead after interrogation."_

I say nothing. I close my eyes and sigh.

"These wounds will heal." He said. _"I promise you will be good as new decades later."_

Perhaps he spoke from experience. He was ageless. I was a baby compared to him.

I didn't want to show him the remainder of my body, but I didn't know I was so weak before I got myself into the hole of misery and setting him off unintentionally.

Personally I felt fine, having no idea what happened while I was unconscious. But the main thing I knew clearly was I was filthy. Rock clear, but still filthy.

"I should probably get up and bathe. I'm filthy and your bed must be soiled." I apologize. I would've bathed whilst staying with Helena, but clearly her chambers did not include a washroom. And I couldn't risk getting caught.

"_It's nothing Tauriel, you may do so in my chambers.._" Legolas replied as he assisted me. I felt a strong gratitude towards him.

I couldn't even walk in a straight line. So much for self confidence in feeling fine. He caught me as I stumbled over and over. Yes the walking to his chambers while I was at a critical stage of health was clearly unwise. Once a silvan elf always a silvan elf. I realized I could barely raise my arms to undress myself. This of which really irritated me. Tauriel you are strong. Do not show pain or struggle.

Legolas helped me undress to my undergarments since my arms and muscles were clearly all destroyed. Indents of deep black bites tattooed my skin all over.

He was fuming by the time I had taken off the garment Helena gave me. I looked at myself

Black, purple, blue, and red bite and slash marks of various sizes all over my pale skin. The wounds were beginning to heal, I could feel it. Nonetheless I looked like a hellish nightmare. Legolas skimmed over my front with a tender finger, stopping at the various bite marks over my chest. He balled his fist tightly. At least all the metal shards were gone

"You look terrible." he whispered again.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. This was not me.

The only part that was still me were my hands and my face. He took my hands gently, and caressed my face.

"Look at me." Legolas said gently.

I opened my eyes and met his ice blue ones instantly. They showed anger I had never seen before. Like a sudden icy flame started within him.

"Those orcs will remorse they ever bit you or whipped you. I promise. Nobody in Mirkwood shall live after abusing in such ways. _Not while I have authority."_ He says in a low tone.

That was the first time I've seen him that angry.

"Legolas." I say wearily.

Legolas grabbed his long daggers lying aside his bed and headed out swiftly before I could stop him. His face was as icy as a blizzard.

"Wait." I sighed but he had already exited.

I sighed again, a part of me relaxed. I made my way into the bathtub.

LINEBREAK

By the time I finished bathing and had gotten dressed again, with much struggle Legolas had already returned. He sat cleaning his daggers of what was distinctly the dark Orc blood.

I walked out and he immediately rushed to my aid, "Tauriel." He said with a bit more satisfaction. I wave him back. I felt stronger.

"What happened?" I asked

"I slaughtered them brutally." He said calmly. So calmly it sounded abnormal. Legolas was always calm and never overdid things.

"Legolas-"

"_Redemption._" He said. "_For all the pain you felt, that I couldn't prevent."_

I don't know the words to say. He clearly looked satisfied with himself

I get up and walk slowly out his door. Maybe mind refresher will help.

"I'd like to get back to training. _My captain spot._" I say.

"Tauriel that would be unwise." Legolas replied. "You are still recovering. I assure you your position will be restored, that guard shall be punished."

"But-"

He puts a finger against my mouth, "Rest some more Tauriel. Y_ou are fatigued beyond your awareness_. I see it in your eyes" He leads me back to his bed and tucks me in.

I nod and shut my eyes. His calm face is the last thing I see,

I dreamed terribly. I saw myself fighting orcs. Kili, my parents, Arona, and I were surrounded by orcs.

My mother was first cut down. She screamed as orcs sliced her apart. I yelled, "Mother" as I cut my way to her dead body. My father fell next, saving me from being back stabbed.

It was just me and Kili.

He smiled at me, "Run Tauriel. I'll hold them off. I love you."

The dwarf kissed me on the cheek and then made his final stand. I ran away from the forests of filthy orcs and didn't stop til I reached a palace I didn't know I was aware of. Pain tore at my heart. Why was I the one chosen to live with this. Why.

Suddenly three orcs jump in front of me, catching me off guard. It disarmed me and I was cornered. The second Orc smiled and drew out a metal whip.

They slashed at me and I jolted. I screamed but no scream came.

"Tauriel. Tauriel wake up!"

I snap my eyes open. It's dark outside. I'm in Legolas's chambers still. Sweat and tears stain my face. Legolas uses a kerchief and gently wipes my sweat and face.

"My apologies,_ it was a nightmare_."

"You can sleep Tauriel. No orcs will touch you again."

He strokes his fingers through my hair and slowly I fall asleep again.

When I awake I am still in Legolas's bed. It is still and warm as ever. A blanket is draped on top of me. Legolas smiles down at me

"Feel better?" He asks.

"Yes much. I should've slept on my own." I apologize, recalling what happened yesterday.

I sit up. Indeed I notice the scars on my arms have faded a tad. I still looked horrible, but this was progress. Legolas must've consulted healers whilst I was unconscious again.

A servant walks in. "My Prince, the king would like to see Tauriel alone please."

My face turns ashen. I couldn't tell him of my deal with Thranduil, but here was the moment of truth.

"I will escort her" He says.

"I can your majesty." The servant says.

"No it would be my honor to do so." He says

"But your majesty-"

"_She can barely walk."_ He says harshly.

I scowl a bit. But the servant nods and exits.

I glance at him. He shows anger in his eyes. I touch his shoulder. "Please, do not be angry with him." I say

He doesn't respond, instead he leads me toward the throne room. I stop midway.

"Legolas, let me go on my own. I can walk." I say.

"_No, it's time I faced him too._" He says

We reached the throne room, "I'll go by myself. Please just stay outside. I can handle it." I say urgently.

He nods, "I'll be outside if anything happens. If Thranduil summons guards, I'll come."

He agreed finally, and I walk in the throne room and scan around. Sure thing there's a pile of disformed Orc bodies and heads in the corner. I could tell Legolas decapitated them brutally by the slash marks on the orcs neck and arms. I look up to see the king sitting on his throne, elegant and timeless as ever. I stand and bow to the king

"So it is true. You have lived. Again" Thranduil says,

"Yes." I say quietly

Thranduil talked smoothly, like always. But in search deep into his emotionless face I sensed a bit of care in him, which was certainly a good thing for this conversation.

"I summoned you to ask you how you feel? For I to have been through similar pains."

I nod, "I barely move and experience pain. It is bearable." I knew I had to be strong. His stupid words infuriated me.

" I know I've hurt you deeply, but I hope you will eventually forgive me."

I close my eyes. The fury and pain strikes me and I harden. Thranduil can be cruel and kind. But to me the cruelty was too far for my opinions to be swayed

"My apologies." I say, "But I cannot."

"Tauriel I know you and Prince Legolas are angry at me. I do take blame for what happened."

"No, you don't. My lord, you've never forgiven me for what I've done. You say you have, but you haven't." I clench my teeth and say quietly.

"Do not antagonize me!" Thranduil said louder and threateningly waves on the guard. "You already know the pain of losing a loved one. You think I know not?!" He silenced me

"I tried to find Legolas a mate. I did all I could til I realized it was you. When you faked your death, he began to fade quicker than I'd ever seen._You hold him to the ground"_ Thranduil said in a rather acerbic tone.

"You've taken away everything I ever had gained here. My lord why don't you just summon the guards and punish me. For failing to carry out your orders" I say softly. My family didn't count, but my friends, my position, and my home in which I've dwelled since I was practically born.

I turn back, he says loudly. "You're right I should. My apologies Tauriel. But I confess and will make up my mistake the best I can. You may stay here for the rest of your life but are enabled to leave freely. And I enable you to be restored to your position."

"I cannot give you an answer today." I say after a pause

"Very well." He sighs, "I'm patient. I can wait."

That was about the best apology Thranduil ever gave.

Tauriel present POV

Seeing Legolas off haunted me sometimes at night. The horse trotting literally sent a worrying chill through me. I couldn't fathom my hatred for the dark lord. Yet there was nothing I could do. Which angered me more. Here I was living in Valinor, a place of complete safely while my prince was out there fighting with around 10 people. No one had reported his death to Thranduil, so I assumed he was okay.

But we did get reported about the Battle of Helm's Deep, and the death of Haldir. 'Twas a dreadful night.

Haldir was a brave king and elf. We payed our memorial service to him

Time passed. I recovered more and more, my relationship with the king was slowly restored, my health improved, and my scars grew fainter and fainter. Legolas and Thranduil also resolved their conflict for the most part. Things were turning up.

Anyways I mounted my horse in the stables and rode out to hunt for either some larger game or some harvestable crops in the fields further out. I personally went to retrieve some crops.

I rode into the fields, halted my horse, and began picking the rich crops. I started with collecting corn and wheat, and then picked out a few ripe vegetables until my tote was full

There would be a feast tonight, whether Legolas wished it or not.

I returned by noon and began helping Helena in preparing the crops. Only a couple more hours.

**Please read, rate, and review. I appreciate all your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tauriel past POV

I walked back outside, where Legolas was waiting. He held two bows now.

He hands me one. The wood is smooth and sanded ebony, with intricate designs carved. As for the string: strong and woven with the finest material.

"How do you like it?" Legolas asks.

_"It's so beautiful._" I whisper and then pull the drawstring.

"_Then it is yours._" He says.

"What is this for?" I ask. "I already have one from the armory that works well."

"_My father sliced your old one, and you've never had one restored. The ones in the armory are older and will not last as long or serve as well._" He says.

_"I cannot take this_!" I hand it back but he refuses.

"I had the servants make it for you." he says "You dare refuse a gift from the prince?"

"No." I say.

He nods, "Good."

I bow down to him. "I cannot thank you enough. It is so beautiful."

"_Tauriel. Rise. It is nothing. Just a gift from a friend_." He smiles warmly and I oblige.

"Come on, let's go try it." He says.

LINEBREAK

Legolas and I became closer. I was back to sparring with him on a normal basis after 2 months. My captain spot was returned. Things were looking on the bright side. But nonetheless, I still had problems.

The nightmares kept coming. Every night that I slept I dreamed the death of my loved ones and my torture haunted me. I jolted myself awake most nights if not during morning. As my body matured I grew out of having my face as an open book. I concealed my fear and agony. I secretly trained at midnight, fearing sleep. My heart still bled, as the pain of Kili's death tore my insides. But certainly not as bad as before. I was beginning to see more hope and light in life.

Also, rumors had spread. Of me being the king defier, the condemner. That Thranduil was too lenient with me. After all,this was the second time that such had happened. I had a good feeling Thranduil wouldn't tolerate me a third time. Whether Legolas helped or not.

I was training a new group of guards. We were in need of more security, since the battle had clearly wiped out a good amount of Mirkwood's army. Legolas had been training them since I was away, and now I finally felt healthy enough to join him again.

The new trainees clearly knew a lot of information about me. Rumors spread quickly.

Legolas and I trained the recruits together. These recruits consisted of elves that just reached adulthood, and young elves in general. All looked up to the prince for his noble standings and superior courage and statue. Me, not so much.

"Greetings." Legolas says, "This is Tauriel if you haven't already met her yet."

I nod in greeting.

"Today, you will learn to shoot your bow with an arrow." Legolas says, "Do not underestimate the power of the bow. _It is an elf's most treasured weapon."_

"_As I instructed last session. Your posture is key. One foot slightly in front of another, and face sideways."_

The archers nod and turn.

"Now, retrieve an arrow and notch it in place, be sure to aim before you fire. In this case, aim at the target." Legolas says and demonstrates.

His arrow flies with great speed and soars through the center.

I stand aside listening, it had been many centuries ago when I was a learner.

Legolas had taught me as well, but privately. Archery never came very easy to me. I was never accurate or precise enough like him. I personally enjoyed up close hand combat.

The trainees took aim and fired. Some missed some hit. Legolas observed all.

"_Keep shooting. Practice is vital._" Legolas instructs.

He walks slowly and approaches a young elf who reached into an empty quiver, "Never lose count of your arrows." He hands him another one.

I even looked up to him. Legolas always had such impeccable posture and towered but was kind to all.

One could always count on Legolas to be fairest in judging and situations. He made sure the right people were rewarded and punished. It was pretty much his princely duty.

He motioned me to come help as well.

I strolled up to a young elf who was struggling as well with holding the bow in the right position.

"Make sure you keep tension when you pull the drawstring back. That should help with control." I say.

"Tauriel, weren't you the cause of all this in the first place. _You betrayed Thranduil._" The elf said.

I bite my lip, "_Yes. I was involved in the battle of the five armies."_

"You were in love with that dwarf." He says.

"Indeed." I say solemnly

"Why?" He asked.

_"That is not something I wish to speak of._" I say.

He nods and turns away. I walk up to another elf who had trouble

"Keep your bow hand firm so the bow doesn't move when you shoot." I say.

I hold the bow firmly for him, "Now load your arrow." I say.

He nods and aims.

I walk back around to check, "Good, now fire."

The elf fired and hit the target. He expressed thanks to me before saying, "_You should've known Thranduil's disdain for dwarves. He never forgave you for causing him all that death and his son's departure then you turn around and disobey him again."_

"I've apologized for hurting the king." I say.

I moved to help a little elfling who just hit his first target. "Well done."

"Why didn't the king have you imprisoned for all the death and wrongdoing you caused." He says, "My parents say you could've come to your senses that the dwarf was mortal."

I opened my mouth to reply but someone beat me to it.

_"You should watch your mouth before you speak. It could put your entire family at stake if the situation was more grave. And you know nothing of her life._" Legolas said behind me harshly. "I wouldn't antagonize those more skilled if I were you."

But the words stung. I was already aware of all this. Kili was mortal. He would've died sooner or later. Why did I fall for him, and not all the way. Was that possible?

The little elfling nodded in regret and consent as Legolas scolded him gently.

I take a few steps back from the situation.

Legolas comes by, "You are bothered. I see it in your eyes."

"I am still mending." I say

He takes my hand gently, "I am here if you wish to talk."

I smile and nod.

A servant comes by. "Tauriel the king calls for you."

I nod.

"I'll see you later Tauriel." Legolas said.

LINEBREAK

"Tauriel, I need you to do something for the sake of Mirkwood. Orcs are beginning to infest the city, I'd like you to take the most elite guards to rid hopefully most of the orcs. You may bring those training if you think they are ready as well. If that is feasible for you." He says

I nod, my first task finally, "When should we leave."

"As soon as possible." He replies.

I walk out towards the armory to fetch a quiver of arrows.

I head back out. Legolas isn't there. The class has started packing up.

He would disprove of this, but I let the thought pass. I head over to the new training soon-to-be guards.

"Let us do a little scouting mission of the orcs." I say. "Who is brave enough to come?"

A few nod, and we head out into the forest. I head into the forest and begin climbing the tree to navigate.

I heard faintly, perhaps a mile away of Orc snarling. I motion to my 8 guards. Of which three were those who assaulted me, "Let's go."

We swing from tree to tree, the noise gets louder. I peer down when we reach the site, holding my hand up.

There were approximately 50 orcs. That was easy to overcome. But what were they doing in Mirkwood?

They chatted in black speech.

"Let's just take them out now." A young trainee elf jumps out of the tree and began firing. Foolish of him. Shooting a bow and arrow was more useful at a farther distance.

"No!" I say and proceed. The elf immediately realizes he doesn't know how to use a dagger in hand to hand combat. Fool

I have to protect him, and it's my first time back fighting as well.

"_Stay up there and fire your arrows_." I command to the other guards.

The violent fighting begins. The orcs hiss. We kill off most of them. Most orcs were ranting as they fought.

"Kill her kill the she elf! She is the one." They ranted in elvish now

This did not bother me much, for I was used to fighting many at a time. But not used to defending a helpless elf. A part of me inside wanted to leave him be, for insulting me. But I don't. The filths back us against the corner against a tree.

"Climb! Now." I yell as I fight with my daggers. The elf resists.

"_I can fight let me help_." He says otherwise.

"_No, it's more dangerous. Climb up. Now_!"

How stubborn of an elf. The arrows he shot weren't even precise.

He hid behind me, as I parried the daggers and swords closing in on him. The orcs were beginning to target him and I turn to throw my dagger, exposing my back.

A guard yelled from above, "Captain behind you!"

Before I could turn I heard an arrow fly. However something collides with it. Another arrow. I turn around after killing the Orc in front of me.

Legolas jumps out. He lands on an orcs shoulder, decapitating it immediately and jumping to my aid.

"Climb the tree now." He commands to the elf and he finally obliges. "Do not fire any more arrows."

He stands back to back with me. He draws his bow and arrows, firing almost simultaneously.

"_I apologize about the late arrival_." He says.

"It's alright. You needn't come." I say,

"Indeed probably not, but it's not easy defending someone while fighting on ground in hand to hand combat while recovering. And I promised to not let any more harm come to you." Legolas says. "A_ prince is true to his word as well_."

The stabbing and slashing never felt so good. Especially since I didn't have to worry about defending Legolas. He always had backup, whether it was arrows, daggers, sword, or a combination.

I felt better, stronger with each kill. The beasts were diminishing.

There were only around four left. Legolas captured the next orc he encountered, by jabbing its head with the hilt of his dagger. The more skilled guards come and bind the prisoner

Legolas decided to take over from there, "Burn the dead orcs."

"_And you, come down here right now_." He commands to the unexperienced one.

It was in a tone Legolas rarely utilized. He sounded like Thranduil almost. The elfling timidly comes down the tree.

"Why did you jump down?" He asks threateningly.

"My Lord, I thought it was right to do." The little elf says. "My aim is better when it's closer

"The bow is best used at a farther distance. You are not skilled in hand combat yet." Legolas says. "Did the captain not tell you to climb?"

"No..." He shrinks back against the bark.

Legolas narrowed his piercing, and now highly intimidating blue eyes.

"You are lying." He says. "_I see your regret in your eyes. I will ask you one more time. Did Tauriel tell you to climb?"_

"Yes..." He says quietly. "Yes my lord."

"Why did you refuse?" Legolas says, crossing his arms.

I saw terror in the young elf's eyes. He looked to me for help.

"Legolas," I say quietly. "It's alright, I forgive him. He was not thinking."

"Shall you ever endanger your own kin or violate orders, no matter who your authority is, you will be punished, and removed from training and your family both humiliated and punished. _My father's leniency to this is far lower than that of myself._" Legolas threatens. "Are we clear?"

The young elf did not respond. "Are we clear?" Legolas says louder.

"Yes my lord." He replies.

I did not want to listen, I walk to look off into the distance, into the darker depths of our forest. I hear him come stand by me.

_"They're growing bolder."_ I say, "_There must be a source."_

"We will worry when more come. Let us go back now." Legolas suggested. "You fought very well today."

"You should be more lenient on him. He didn't understand." I say gently.

"Tauriel, he could've gotten both of you guys killed. Refusing such simple orders now will create problems later." Legolas says. "Are you injured?"

"No." I reply.

"Good." He replies. "Let's leave."

I start climbing up the tree again. It would be faster to get back to the palace.

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! And if you don't, happy holidays to you and your family! Hope you enjoyed the little Christmas update and the gift giving at the beginning;) Nonetheless, Read and Review! Feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel Past POV

Back at Mirkwood, I stood aside while Legolas had the remaining orc pinned.

"What were you doing in Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked.

"None of your business." The filth replied.

"Answer him." Legolas pushed on the grip of his dagger against its throat.

"Why? You're going to kill me anyways." The orc replied.

"You have nothing to fear." I say smoothly. "Tell us what you know. And we promise to set you free."

Usually this phrase indicated something a bit different than it sounded. I put in extra effort to make the place sound safe.

"Why were you in Mirkwood?" Legolas commanded.

"I have eaten many. Other orcs, dwarves, men, and even a few elves. Word has spread fast that none taste as pure and sweet as that of a she-elf." The orc hisses.

I minor chill runs down my back. I remember the filthy black teeth that tore away my body almost to nothing. I took out my dagger and twirled it dangerously. Thranduil raised his hand and I hesitated attacking the monster.

"You came in search for me? Don't lie you filth." I growl. "What is the dark lord planning?"

"I do not respond to dogs she-elf!" The Orc yelled

Thranduil sits on his throne, "Legolas." He cues

Legolas brutally pushed his sword into the orcs neck, forcing it to speak. "Answer the question, or you'll never see light again you goblin mutant."

"You have no authority here, and none would dare go after elleths in our kingdom whilst I live." Thranduil says.

"Evil is rising. You all will suffer. My lord has great plans. And when the time arrives we will all feast on you. We will torture, whip, and sink our teeth into your tender flesh just like we did with you. Don't think I don't know. The rumors of your flesh tasting so pure and tender are raging through the orcs." The Orc disproves and looks greedily at me.

Legolas glanced at me. I held his gaze for a second before looking away.

The Orc began to cackle wildly, and I had had enough. I stayed poised, fighting the urge to slice this beast into many pieces. I walked out calmly, avoiding eye contact with the filth.

It lunged at me, and I raised my dagger to kill it, but Legolas had had enough also. He sliced the orcs head clean off and the body slouched before toppling over with a thud.

I felt sick. Not only had I created a bad reputation amongst my kin, but also created an even worse identity to orcs. I sped up my pace and focused my gaze on the door

"Tauriel! Wait." Thranduil says afterward.

I stop and turn angrily. Whether it was towards the king or the orc. Still anger. I wanted to get out of this room

"_You served me well,_" Thranduil says. "I wish you will remain loyal to me this time and in return Mirkwood will protect you."

Legolas tramples the orc with his boot to cease the moving.

"_Thank you my lord, may I take my leave_?" I ask curtly.

"Yes." Thranduil said bitterly. I could sense he still found anger everytime we chatted. Situations hadn't really been completely resolved. And nonetheless, I felt fury in myself as well. I was permanently scarred

I went to see Helena. To chat about the scenario

"You can't expect Thranduil to forgive you for defying his orders a second time. Not that soon." She says. "_He is treating you well on behalf of Legolas. I know it sounds bad, but you need to accept the truth._"

"I know." I sigh. "It's just. He hurt me too. I am trying to overlook my suffering though. The fate and succession of Mirkwood is more important."

"_Good, that is a sign of your maturity. But nonetheless, you are still recovering Tauriel. Love can push you to do rash things. Perhaps Thranduil didn't make the wrong choice. He didn't necessarily make the best choice, but he thought he chose best for Mirkwood and its future. Allowing you to return has clearly been a gamble. You just have to accept the consequences. And slowly earn your honor back_." She suggested

I sigh. Everything takes time to mend. That is the one thing I learned from being whipped brutally by orcs.

Tauriel present POV

Helena and I cooked in the kitchen. She prepared the spices and I cut the vegetables with my dagger. I had disinfected it well of orc blood. And it wasn't even my dagger since Legolas had mine still.

Antonielo came in dragging a large pig and a couple chickens. "This should help."

Blood poured out of their necks, where he had shot them. I stared at the creatures in sympathy. I personally did not like meat. "Could you help deskin them and prepare then?"

He nods, and draws out his dagger, waving it wickedly. Helena motions me to go help him, she looks uncomfortable at his dagger waving.

Antonielo smiles and tosses me a dagger as I walk towards him. I easily catch it and unsheathe it.

_"You have a very quick reaction, have you been in battle before_?" Antonielo asks.

"I was captain of the guard back in Mirkwood." I reply.

"Impressive." He says. "Oh right I forgot."

Of course he did. I was beginning to really dislike him now. But not because of what people may think.

Flashback

About a week ago, during one of the banquet nights, someone close to me must've decided to betray word leaked out of my past love for Kili. I was proud of our relationship, but nervous of how the elves would think of me. Especially those above my low rank could antagonize me and berate me for my foolishness. I already invested so much effort to try and redeem myself. Only to be spread again. Not that I thought of it foolish. But certainly, one couldn't expect me happy.

It wasn't difficult to keep my composure and temper down, although I was upset at whoever leaked out the information.

Rumors say it was one of the Mirkwood guards. Maybe Thranduil at a banquet?

I tried avoiding everyone and only attending mandatory dinners or feasts.

It was common receiving disapproving glares from the noblility. But as I was exiting back to my chambers I ran into Antonielo. He too had discovered my secret. I was fine with that, but what he said next destroyed all hope I had to become friends with him.

"Hello Tauriel." He said cooly.

"Greetings." I say.

"So it's true? You love a dead dwarf?" He says.

The words stung me like dagger pricks.

"Loved." I say bitterly. "I am-"

"But why? Dwarves are foul goblin mutants. They show no love nor do they possess the slightest bit." He says rudely. "None would fall for elves. Especially such former captain as you."

He had crossed the line. I fought back my tears and my anger.

"What do you know of love?" I say back. "Nothing."

I sidestep to walk away but he catches me and pushes me one step back against the pillar.

"Don't thing I'm a fool. Now I understand why you fail to show feelings for anyone." He says sarcastically. "How long has it been since he died?"

"You know nothing." I say sharply. "If you love someone, would you be willing to die for her? Perhaps you are too blind to see it. See that I am still healthy. Because there is no love in you."

I hinted that Kili died for me and pushed aside his arm before swiftly walking into my room. I close the door tightly and lock it.

That fool. That idiot.

I need not comfort. I need not love. I need not protection. I am Tauriel. Tauriel doesn't care what others think of her.

End flashback

We cut the meat for a couple minutes in awkward silence. He suddenly twitches his arm and slashes his bloodstained dagger at me. I quickly block his attack in her daggers clash over the meat. Blood spurts everywhere and drips on the floor.

A jolt of anger surges through me and I'm tempted to continue the spar. I could easily take him. Training individually in my own chambers everyday certainly improved my skills and reaction. I just hadn't done so with an adversary in a while.

"Can you two please not spar in the kitchen." Helena turns nervously and crosses her arms. "There will be a feast and perhaps sparring if proposed tonight. You may spar outside. Anywhere. Anytime. Just not now. We need to cook now."

I glance at Antonielo, he is smirking in admiration at me. I hide my glare of abomination.

4 more hours.

**Happy New Year everyone. I hope you enjoy the update. I just recently finished my other fanfiction I was working on, so I will update more often! To everyone who has seen the Battle of the Five Armies, how did you like it? My goal was to have this story kind of flow through and connect with the movie. Anyways enough of my blabbering. **

**Please review! I appreciate all comments and constructive criticism **


	13. Chapter 13

Tauriel past POV

The next day, training still carried out. The trainees reviewed the archery, and I could see much progress and improvement. Archery is only hard to master, not difficult to simply hit a target.

"Good." Legolas says. "Everyone draw your swords. We will start combat today for the next few days."

The trainees obliged.

"Now, the sword is a weapon of great power. Many moves come with it and cause it to be one of the most difficult weapons to master. _The dagger, even more so. One slip up can cost your life_." He specifically eyes the little elf who went against me yesterday.

I smirk. My favorite weapon of choice was the dagger.

"It's the skill of mastering hand-hand combat that sets the elite from the regular guards."

"Tauriel come demonstrate." Legolas motions. "There are three basic moves, and essential footwork associated. Stabbing, slashing, and parrying."

I turn towards him. He nods and I demonstrate. I stab midair. Then I slash many ways

"Good," Legolas says. "There are many types of slashes involving different situations. _Sparring will help create the experience of the usage of these moves. Begin the stabbing technique_. "

The guards oblige. I stand aside observing.

"Keep your grip firm." Legolas teaches. "Grip tension is vital to control."

"_Step confidently when you stab_." I observe

"Do not change your positioning against your foe. Do not give them any spots of temporary exposure." Legolas says. "_A good fighter will take advantage and go for the kill_."

When most of the elves were beginning to pick up the technique understand, Legolas moved on to slashing.

"The purpose of slashing can be used in many ways: to advance, parry, or kill." Legolas says.

"The technique is simple." Legolas demonstrates on me. I parry with a slash just as mighty. Our daggers create a large clashing sound

"Parrying consists of specific footwork. _Follow the advancing weapon with your own_. " he says.

The trainees begin their practice, and Legolas turns to me.

"I am sometimes confused on why you do not choose a sword as weapon of choice." He says.

'First, it's easier to fight with two daggers rather than two swords." I say.

He draws his daggers and twirls them, nodding in accord.

"_Next, daggers are closer ranged, and require a faster reaction_." I slash at his head. He ducks and stabs at my leg. I somersault away.

"Which is exactly why they're more dangerous. People who wield them and combat itself." He smiles.

We continue sparring til he's trapped my dagger under his arm. He pulls me in.

I spin around, and place my dagger at his throat. His very move stolen by me and used against him. The Bolg killer move

"I win." I smirk and he laughs along.

The trainees had stopped to watch us. I hear slow clapping. Thranduil steps out as well.

"_Very good Tauriel_." He says smoothly.

I bow, "T_hank you my lord_."

"You, you beat the prince." The trainees awe.

I smile humbly and sheath my daggers.

"That's why you don't antagonize Captain Tauriel." Legolas indicates. "Even if bad rumors are true."

Finally, I feel like I've earned my respect again. At least some of it.

LINEBREAK

I headed back to my chambers afterward. We will be dining in tonight and for the next 3 days. And Thranduil always overdoes dinners. But especially when we had guests, and tonight was Lord Elrond and some noble elves from Rivendell.

Some noble elves under the influence of strong wine suggested loudly altogether this morning to have me and a few others including Aragorn and one other fight the gladiator orc wars prior to the feast. I figured it could've been just a side affect of the alcohol. Perhaps not. But Thranduil... Who was even foolish enough to agree, was calling out gladiator wars. Or in our case. Elf versus orc wars. See there was a training area and a sparring arena. Professionally designed for violent entertainment.

Thranduil had a rather abundant collection of orc prisoners of which he was letting them 'rot' for like the past decades. Elves were very gracious to their prisoners. Even the orcs were fed well

This infuriated Legolas. "Who was foolish enough to come up with such a method of entertainment?" He argued with Thranduil.

"We must honor our guests. They want orc blood shed, they'll have it." Thranduil replied. I stood aside listening. "We have the orcs and the fighters..

"And of Elrond? Surely he wouldn't send Aragorn in. Elrond knows of Aragorn's importance. What has he said?"

"It was a bit difficult to turn down. They were all a bit intoxicated and agreed to the violence we couldn't keep it down." Elrond appeared.

"Why did they choose me?" I ask. "_Most people of Rivendell don't even know me."_

"You're skilled and can put on a good show." Thranduil said. I sighed in irritation.

_"I picked you Tauriel_." He said softly, "Do not disappoint me."

All of this made no sense. Like a pointless enigma. And furthermore, let such a plan go into action.

Hence that is why I spend the rest of day training as well. I should be prepared. Part of me is excited whilst another part of me is nervous. I have to put on a show when I fight?

Legolas was furious and stormed out after Thranduil explained the situation. But indeed, I agree that anytime is a good time to crave orc blood and death. After what they did to me. And of what I have admitted I owe Thranduil this. I would not disobey this time.

I throw my daggers with flawless aim and practice my sparring for the rest of the afternoon.

But the fighting orcs for entertainment wasn't exactly what happened.

There was another alert of a spider raid just as the fight was about to begin. A clear sign of evidence that evil was rising. Orcs and spiders almost back to back had been unheard of. Servants fled the forest from picking some crops for tonight's feast. I rushed out, my daggers and bow prepared. The spiders were too close to our borders and needed to be pushed back.

Most of the guards were in the banquet hall already. They were prepared to see me fight.

I stopped the servant, "What's going on?"

"We were picking wild berries in the forest for tonight's final feast touches. But the spiders remained and attacked."

I command to the servant. "_Seek the closest guard to pursue the beasts. If anything see that any remaining servants are rescued_."

I concentrated and heard the spiders crawling possibly amongst the middle area of the forest.

There are more important duties to attend. The spider rid had to wait.

I couldn't get a hold of any guards. I glanced back hoping to see Legolas or any other trained guard.

Nobody.

They all needed to be exterminated. I didn't think that the spiders would still exist. I thought I killed them off earlier. I pushed against my will towards the arena

I needed to redeem myself. Giving up the spider raid pursuit was the only option.

Third person.

Aragorn had finished killing his orcs. The Rivendell elves boomed in applause in the arena.

_"And now, Please welcome the third and final fighter for tonight, the finest Captain Tauriel!"_ Thranduil says proudly.

The gate opens and no one walks out. Beside, Legolas looks around suspiciously.

"Did anyone notify her?" Elrond says.

"Yes, Father and I both." Legolas says.

"Well someone has to face these orcs. Blood must be shed!" A foolish Rivendell elf states.

"Very well. Tauriel is probably preoccupied." Legolas glares. "This was your idea, why don't you go?"

"Or we shall cancel and just feast. " Thranduil says faintly

Just then I arrived. I walked swiftly out onto the field and drew my daggers.

_"Apologies for the delay my lord, but there is another spider raid right moe on the edges of our forest. They attacked a group of our servants who were out collecting final crops for tonight, and I couldn't rescue them all by myself._" I say

"Legolas. Go." Thranduil says. "Thank you Tauriel."

Legolas eyed me before standing up and leaving with a group of guards.

**Read and review! Hope everyone's year is going well so far!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tauriel POV past

As Legolas exited, I changed my focus now to the oncoming orc. It was big but slow. I dodged his attack, sliding under his legs and struck his lower back with my dagger. A blind spot. I sliced up, and decapitated the growling orc within seconds.

The next orc was faster, and around my size. I chose to throw my first dagger into his leg to slow down movement. I then stabbed at his chest. He caught it under his arm but I swung up quickly on the orcs neck and stabbed it through the skull.

The move Legolas had taught me. The very one he used to slay Bolg. I was beginning to like this move more and more.

I aimed better and killed orc three with a dagger throw.

I managed to decapitate orc four after a couple slashes and faced orc five now.

It was fast and strong, with teeth as black as night sky and hunger like a pack of wolves.

He backed me against the wall. I thrust my weapon into the wall and used it as a lever to heave my body and kick its head. It topples over temporarily, but long enough for me to kill.

Applause booms for me. I hear Thranduil clapping loudly. He looks like he isn't paying attention as he converses with Elrond, but even the slightest praise from him is enough to send an adrenaline rush through my veins

My confidence builds up more and more. I attack with more marveling stunts, and kill orc six with a spin and decapitating slash.

I brought the seventh down with a well aimed throw to the skull.

I took the eighth down after a long spar. I somersaulted under his strike and stabbed from behind.

The crowd applauds for me. But inside I was thinking two things.

One, 'I shed this blood and kill these orcs for my beloved ones who fell under their foul hand.'

And two, 'Stay alive'

Only two more.

But they were smarter. Orc nine wielded two weapons. Two gnarled swords.

Instead of me throwing, he threw a sword at me. It nearly missed my head, had I not duck in time.

I was slightly traumatized by its aim, and the orc didn't bother to attack me further. Instead I saw him take aim for one of the elves in the stands.

Specifically an elleth servant standing awfully close to Thranduil. No just Thranduil

"Watch out!" I yell but the orc had released. His sword headed straight for Thranduil. Of course, every enemy wants the Elven King eliminated

It all happened so quickly, I had to react faster. And there wasn't enough time to throw my dagger sideways and throw it off its path. So I too threw my dagger... At Thranduil. It was certainly not the smartest decision I've ever made.

See when I first began training with Legolas he taught me how to throw another weapon off track with your own. He would shoot an arrow and I had to shoot the moving arrow. I knew this, but it was much easier to perform with arrows, rather than daggers. If my dagger went faster. It would kill him. If it was too slow, the orcs dagger could pierce Thranduil. But I had to try.

The daggers traveled closer and closer together and towards him. He had his sword on him, which made me feel better, but he didn't reach for it. Thranduil looked calm, he kept his gaze. He was conversing with Lord Elrond.

I close my eyes, I couldn't bear to see the outcome. Or the prices that come with throwing and wounding the king even worse.

The daggers clanged and dropped. The crowd gasped. Thranduil didn't flinch, and we met eye contact. There was perhaps the slightest surprise in his eyes as he had not seen the weapons coming

"Thank you." I could've sworn he mouthed those words. I quickly aimed my other dagger and brought the Orc down.

I could feel a sense of relief among everyone. But now I only had one dagger.

It will last. Treat it like a sword.

The tenth orc ran out carrying a heavy mase. I couldn't risk a throw. If I missed I would be weaponless.

"Come here she elf." It hisses.

I ready my dagger and charge.

The Orc swings the mase down. I dodge and stab twist through its gut.

Game over.

As the audience claps for me, I bow courteously and exit the arena.

_"Reckless of you to throw that dagger at the king Tauriel._" The guard whispers as I pass.

I don't bother to reply. I was just relieved the king was still alive.

I return to my chambers and lock the door

After I had washed up, I braided my hair to confine it. Someone knocked on the door, and I went to open it.

I smile when I see him, "Hello Legolas."

"Greetings Tauriel._ I heard you fought spectacularly well today._" He claps playfully

"Well I killed ten orcs." I say humbly

"And saved the king by throwing a dagger at him to knock the other dagger off course?" Legolas smirks. "Word spreads fast."

"Well it was dangerous. Had I thrown too early or late-" I say quietly.

"_You saved the king Tauriel. For that, I am very grateful that you saved my father."_ He placed a finger on my lips to stop me from continuing my sentence. Indeed he didn't know the pain of losing both parents, even if Thranduil was a bit cruel at times, and I didn't want him to.

I smile smally and ask in return of his journey, "Did you kill the spiders?"

"Yes." He replies, "All of them. They were darker than ever."

"Shame that they influenced our forest so much." I mumble, _"I am glad they're gone now though."_

"But..." He continued, "We may have been too late."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There was a servant who didn't survive, he had been poisoned too long by the spider's venom. And..." He said grimly.

"And what Legolas?" I ask

"Nothing," he replied. "_I just wished we could have saved him."_

"Legolas." I say quietly, _"Do not blame yourself, You saved many others, I'm sure. Let's go feast."_

He smiles, but I see a bit of regret? No some disturbance in his eyes. Even at the banquet, I could feel he was holding something back, but I didn't pressurize him. Situations are turning dark these days. No it was definitely spider raid related. The feeling of failing yourself is even worse than the feeling of failing your authority.

**Hey everyone's! So I finally had time to update again, was going through the back to school transition. Please enjoy the update and by all means review!**

**Thanks for all the feedback**


	15. Chapter 15

Tauriel Past POV

The next day I personally went out with the servants to retrieve crops. I wanted to chat with Helena too. But strangely, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I mean she couldn't be elsewhere since all servants were scrambling to prepare for tonight's feast... I scanned around finding nothing.

The servants took most of the day to finish, but they worked with more urgency now, especially from yesterday's encounters. I patrolled while they worked. There was no sign of threat; Legolas had exterminated them all yesterday

When we returned, I walked through the servants quarters, hoping to find my friend. Her room was empty, her bed cold.

A suspicion grows within my mind and I next rush to the throne room, where Thranduil and Legolas were conversing. I knock politely.

_"Come in."_ Thranduil says.

I slowly open the door and walk in.

"Hello Captain Tauriel." Thranduil says. "What brings you here?"

I bow, "Greetings my lords. I inquire of the spider raid yesterday... How many were wounded or killed?" I ask .

Beside, I see Legolas's face darken. "I_'ve told you captain, one was killed, and we saved the rest._" He says a bit harshly. But it doesn't dissuade me.

I nod, "Forgive me, my prince, I've been looking around the palace for my friend Helena. _Have you seen her_?"

"Ahh the servant." Thranduil says lazily. "She was badly wounded from the spider raid yesterday Tauriel._ She rests in the healing chambers recovering from a coma is what the healers reported_."

The words take a while to hit and for me to realize what he had just said. Why didn't Legolas tell me this?

Helena was badly wounded. No.

I take a long look at Legolas. His eyes don't meet mine. Instead, he clenches his fist and glances at Thranduil, who is fiddling with his rings on his fingers.

"Thank you my lords." I say curtly. _"I take my leave now."_

"Tauriel, wait-" Legolas stood up.

I didn't give him time to finish. I rushed out and swiftly walked down there, my mind racing. She was one of the few friends I had that was alive, she can't die. I couldn't see her leave to starlight. I wouldn't be able to bear it. The thought of losing her almost brought tears to my eyes.

"_Tauriel wait_!" I heard Legolas say as he tried to catch up.

I went down another flight of stairs, and knocked on the healers chambers.

"_Come in_." A voice replied.

I open the door slowly and walk inside. Helena rested peacefully on the cot. At

I rushed towards her, and immediately grimaced.

She had bruising on her torso and a few marks on her arm and neck. Marks of spider pincers. I grabbed her cold, lifeless hand in mine.

"_How is she_?" I asked the healer.

_"I managed to get the poison out of her body, but she is still very frail. A spider corpse collapsed on her torso, breaking many bones. But fortunately there is no continuous internal bleeding._" The healer replies.

"What are the chances of survival?" I ask quietly.

"I'm sorry captain. _I cannot predict that. In the end, it all comes down to her. If she chooses to fight for survival._" The healer bowed.

I nod, "_Thank you_."

Legolas had caught up to me. I knew he was waiting outside. He was not my main focus right now. In fact I was angry at him. But he was the last person I wanted to have conflict with. So I push most of my anger away

"_Please Helena_." I say quietly. _"Fight. For me. I don't want to lose you. Please I beg you."_

I say that over and over again. Over and over and over. I remember being taught by the Mirkwood elves to never beg. Ever. It was a sign of weakness, and the elves were not weak. Certainly not those of Mirkwood. But it felt suitable at this time. Finally I stood up, and took my leave. Sure enough, Legolas was outside.

_"Tauriel, I am sorry_." He says quietly.

I shake my head.

_"If only we had gotten there sooner, I could've slaughtered them all before those spiders harmed any of our kin_. " Legolas says angrily looking away.

_"I do not wish to talk much at the moment._" I respond unemotionally.

He grabs my shoulder as I attempt to walk past him, "_It was my responsibility and I take full blame for failing to protect the Mirkwood servants. I should've told you sooner_." He says shamefully

I shake my head again

"Then why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I ask warily. "_Why did you hide this from me and make me find out myself that my closest friend is now barely clinging onto life?"_

"I thought it would protect you." He says. "You've dealt with enough pain and loss over your short 400 some years already."

"I do not seek protection my friend, I know how to protect myself." I say hollowly, with an edge to it that I was irritated. I shake his hand off of my shoulder too.

"Indeed you don't. But nonetheless, you had a good night yesterday. I did not want to ruin your heroic glory and joy." He says quietly

"_By lying and not telling me_." I say with a bit of hurt. Truly, I felt a dull pain and definitely worry for Helena. I didn't want to see him while being at such a low state of mind.

There is an eccentric silence and I wanted to fill it with my thoughts, but I waited for his reply.

He replies quietly, "It was not your burden to bear."

"But I'm bearing it now, am I not?" I reply just as quickly.

There is another awkward silence between us. I decide to speak again

"My friend, ever since I was first rescued 400 years ago you've always had my trust and loyalty. You need not fear for me even if I am young and have seen my fill of death." I say. _"I would've found out sooner or later."_

I would not show weakness. I am captain of the guard. I do not reveal my pain. Even if I have lost both of my parents and a once star-crossed love that I considered genuine. And now the possible loss of the only close friend I have. I will not show agony in front of him.

He nods, and takes his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my head. "Forgive me for keeping this from you Tauriel. The world is becoming a dark place; and I wasn't thinking as clear as usual last night._ If there had been anything I could've done to save the life and injuries associated with the attack, I would have sacrificed everything."_

I wanted to yell at him, to argue that I knew he could've saved her if he was earlier, or told me, or both.

But I don't say them. It wasn't worth the relationship I had built with my friend.

And so I whisper almost inaudibly before glancing back in Helena's direction. "You're not at fault Legolas. I just hope the best outcomes will go for Helena. The healer says her recovery and survival is all mentally determined_. I fear for her fate._"

I was getting better and better at masking my feelings

Instead of replying, he embraces me smoothly and softly; his touch is abnormally warm, and I felt a bit hesitant at first before placing my hands on his backside. It had been so long since I had associated with affectionate contact. My head fit perfectly under his chin, right above the chest, where I could feel his spirited heart.

"Have faith Captain. Like you, Helena is spirited and will fight and come through. And I will see to it that the healers do everything they can, to fix my mistake and her injuries." He whispers in my ear. "_You have my word_."

**Please Read and Review! I appreciate all feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tauriel Present POV

After we'd finished preparing the meat, Helena and I were alone again cooking.

"He shows interest." Helena says.

"I'm aware." I say.

"Beat him in sparring tonight. If you do get a chance." She mumbles

"I will." I say. I would destroy him. Take my fury of his brutal words. Revenge for myself and Kili.

Flashback

It is a bit difficult to determine when specifically, since the undying lands are well, the undying lands. I lose track of time quite easily.

But, Antonielo had the guts to ask for my hand in wedding.

We had encountered each other in the halls, and I dreaded the conversation.

"Hello Tauriel." He began

"Greetings." I said back.

"My father and mother request meeting with yours." He said next.

"Why?" I answered politely

"They urge me to search for love, for a wife. An arranged marriage. You should be honored in raising your status, I presume." He says smoothly.

"I am sorry, my parents are not available to meet. I wish to say no more." I reply.

He grabs my shoulder as I attempt to walk past. "What do you mean? _They dare refuse their citing by nobility_?"

"_They are not available to meet_." I say and angrily shake his hand off. "Excuse me I have duties to fulfill for Lord Thranduil."

End Flashback

Just thinking of it made me want to throw a dagger in the wall. But of course, I contain my anger.

"_Or let Legolas humiliate him that works too_." Helena chuckles and I nod.

"I doubt I could spar with Legolas now that he's been professionally fighting orcs for over a year." I say as a front. But I've been secretly training with myself in my room with a small rusty dagger and a mirror. Recently it was a bit more than fifteen minutes. I was getting back in shape. Back to the old captain life.

"You underestimate yourself Tauriel." Helena laughs and I chuckle too. "You can do anything. _You can beat whoever you choose_."

Tauriel past POV

The next day, I went to help train the new guard recruits with Legolas. There was definite awkwardness and tension between us now, and none of us spoke to each other. I knew he blamed himself, and I wanted to tell him otherwise; still I did noting. Nonetheless, I caught him watching me apologetically a few times as he observed the guards' archery. Indeed, I could find anger at him, but truly, I did not need more on my plate.

Afterward, as the guards clean up, I walk towards him.

_"It is not your fault my friend." _I say quietly. _"Legolas you need not put this upon yourself. Please, let it pass."_

"She is your closest friend Tauriel, and certainly a very dutiful, loyal servant to me." He replies. "I cannot forgive myself for almost killing her. She does not deserve such pain, and neither do you deserve such stress and worry."

_"That is the cost of war, my friend." _I reply. "_With victory always accompanies a cost. _Whether that is lives, or resources. You are Mirkwood's most prized and victorious warrior. Please, I know better than all what it feels like to bear a loss of a loved one. You need not behave this way when Helena is still alive, and Mirkwood is thriving."

He looks at me eye-to-eye. I hold his gaze. Then his gaze softens.

_"Your maturity has made great progress over time." _He says kindly. "I appreciate your words, _my friend."_

I smile, then went down by the healing chambers to visit Helena. Fortunately, the guards had shown very good improvement. Unfortunately, the healer was busy and did not grant me entrance. But I felt that my presence was more important to myself than Helena. I would be there to guide her. Just as she did with me forty some years ago. I guess it was truly difficult for me to cling on to something I was willing to fight for on middle earth.

Legolas still had duties afterward, but I had fulfilled all of mine that day. I wait outside the healing chambers, spinning my dagger and bow around, thinking about Helena. At least all the spiders had been exterminated. At least she was alive. At least I could feel her presence lingering.

I stayed by the healing chambers all day and night. Nobody bothered to come visit me and tell me to feast with them. That was not the priority. When the healers finally granted me permission for visit, I rushed in. Her hair was all tangled, her skin coarse. I noticed her wounds were now bad bruises. They had the slightest bit of improvement, but honestly, there was barely a difference from yesterday.

I grabbed some oil and rubbed down her skin, smoothing out her old calluses from harvesting crops or cutting food. Next I gently took her hair out from under her head and brushed it. It was still tangled, with a few leaves and twigs in it.

Slowly, I remove them, starting from the bottom, brushing her hair with my fingers, and then with her brush in which I retrieved from her chambers,

I braid her brown hair, which was equally long as mine, like mine. A three braid start connecting into one, to remove any hair that would swish into the face during war or fighting. In this case, while she was resting.

I brush out the rest of her hair til it was smooth and slowly replace it under her. She looked beautiful. Almost as if sleeping if not for the extreme paleness and no breathing.

I sit down, grabbing her hand in mine staring at her lifeless face. My best friend. She couldn't be dead.

"I helped train some recruits today Helena." I whisper softly, "They're improving. Mirkwood's guards are improving. Soon there won't be anymore orcs or goblin mutants that dare come into our sacred forests."

"_Soon you won't have to worry about this happening again_." I whisper.

"I'll make sure of it that you're trained. _You are much more amiable than the young inquiring elflings that question my existence_." I blabber on.

I pour our my thoughts slowly, as if she were my diary. From training to Legolas to her to training to duties to hair braiding and resting. Everything I would say to her in a normal conversation.

When it was late at night, the healers asked me to leave. I had completely forgotten about the second consecutive banquet, but that was irrelevant; it was not a priority. I stood up to exit for my chambers.

"Please Helena, fight hard. Dig deep." I whisper. "_There's reason to stay_."

**Read and review! **

**I will gladly take some suggestions for future scenes or minute one shots within the plot. **

**Thank you so so much for all the thoughtful reviews. I appreciate all the feedback:)**

**See you all next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tauriel Past POV

Anyways it now was Day 3 of the banquet. The time flew by pretty fast, as it does to all immortals

Personally I detested these banquets since dressing up and wearing uncomfortable clothes. Most of the male elves could wear tunics and leather boots and yield weapons but I had to wear a silk gown. Also, many of the elves would drink far too much and cause problems. Like if the keeper of the keys had done better and not drink, the dwarves would still be under our hospitality. Well dungeons,but we care pretty well for our prisoners.

I sighed and began to change.

I decided to wear a red gown. As I've been told, red goes well with my hair. Green too, but I decided to go with red, since my hunting gown was green already and I wore that often. And as always, I brought a dagger concealed under my garments, just to be safe. I put on some sandals and headed down.

Usually, I would just sit and eat and then retire to my room early because I didn't enjoy dancing. Though many people ask me to dance: drunken guards, those who find me 'striking', young elflings. I personally did not enjoy the activity as much as the 'normal' elf. Perhaps there are a few exceptions, but not many.

In the dining hall, Thranduil, Elrond, and Legolas all sat on thrones, clothed appropriately. He spotted me quickly. I curtsy politely. He smiles faintly, and lowers his head.

Wine bottles were placed on every table. Drinking was also not my favorite. I filled my plate with some breads and some legumes. It would last.

After the hall has filled up, Thranduil stands to give a speech, "Welcome to Mirkwood! Tonight we welcome the elves of Rivendell to join us on the third and final day in the feast of three nights!"

This banquet was held particularly for Legolas, Elrond, and Aragorn. I knew that they had some business to discuss, since darkness has been growing stronger and stronger.

We certainly had to make allies, if we wanted to survive through these upcoming days.

Therefore, I do my best not to disturb them as they converse

"Let the feast begin!" Thranduil announced.

I turned and began eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a group of unfamiliar guards. Rivendell guards. They drank goblets and goblets. Like usual. Again, blame the keeper of the keys at Mirkwood for losing the dwarves and giving me motive to disobey the king.

But they were not my business tonight. It was not my job to order them to stop. Indeed I had responsibility over my guards, but I had no authority now, not while I look like a common Silvan elleth. Besides, it did take a lot to intoxicate our kin.

Legolas was busy for the rest of the night. Elrond and the noble businesses. I took advantage to eat quickly, and skip out on the dance.

However, on my way back, I heard some glass shatter farther down the hall though as I was making my way into my own chambers. It was in one of the guest chambers, that Thranduil had reserved for the incoming guests.

I followed the sounds down the hall to a specific room. I leaned my head up against the door and listened.

The footsteps were heavy and there was certainly more than 1 person in there. The smell of wine reeked.

"Stop." A feminine voice claimed, _"You've had too much wine, sir Adanar!"_

"It's fine." The elf grumbles. "_Just stay with me tonight_."

"I am a servant, and you are of nobility. It would be unlawful. You need a healer." The elleth backs against the door. "You aren't thinking clearly Adanar."

"Do not antagonize me." Adanar draws his sword is what I heard. "_Pour me another glass. NOW!"_

I had had enough. I readied my dagger and turned the handle of the door.

The elf had the elleth pinned against a wall. His sword at her throat.

"_Let her go_." I say with my upmost authority.

"And who are you?" The elf lowers his sword. The servant runs behind me.

_"As captain, I must protect all those inside and outside of Mirkwood with my life._" I say.

"Call for a healer and guards. Any guards except the Kings and Prince." I hiss to the servant

"Thank you." The elf says drowsily. "But I must inform you that you have come at the wrong time. I do not seek your protection." He takes another drink, of which it looks like the 9th bottle of wine. He throws the glass bottle against the floor. And I step backward to avoid the shards cutting my flesh.

He raised his sword threateningly, "_But I do seek you_."

I angrily raised my dagger up against his attack. The long gown and sandals certainly slowed my attack, but I had to fight back. Until more guards showed up. I received a minor cut on my arm. Nothing compared to whippings before, but it still pricked with pain. I felt blood trickle out of my sleeve and blend in with my gown.

His sword blows were both strong and out of control. I had a difficult time wielding my dagger too since the silk gown had flimsy sleeves as well. He aimed his sword at my arm, thus disarming my dagger.

"I must say the captain is good." He points his sword against my upper chest, just at my heart. I had been in this position decades ago when Thranduil had broken my bow.

"_But not good enough_." He smirks. "So brave that your willing to die for someone of lower rank."

I'm willing to die defending anyone. So long as my conscience is clear.

"You are not thinking clearly." I state simply

"Don't tell me that!" Adanar roared

"_An noble elf doesn't harm his own kin_." I strain as his other hand grips mine tightly. The grip is atrocious.

Where was that servant.

"I'm of nobility. One of Elrond's favorites. I'll give a good reason. Your blood will match the wine." He smirks. "Your voice sweet as wine._ You remind me of wine."_

I hold my breath in fear and look straight into Adanar's eyes.

"Drop your sword. Now." The guards finally barge in

Adanar looks wickedly at them. "And if I don't?"

"We will shoot." The guards threaten.

"If you shoot me, I will use the remainder of my strength to drive my sword into her heart. _We wouldn't want that would we_? She's a favorite of Thranduil." Adanar says wickedly. "Lower your bows, and no one gets harmed."

"Go." I say. "I'll be okay."

The guards obliged. Adanar closed the door again. But he wasn't sober enough to lock it.

"I must say we make a pretty good team." Adanar chuckles. He keeps his sword pointed against my heart, and begins to apply some pressure. I suck in a wary breath of air.

"Very well, I will spend the night with you." I say coolly. "_But how do you expect me to in such position my gracious lord_?"

_"How do you expect to convince me you won't escape_?" He answered

"Let me pour you a glass of wine then my lord. To express my gratitude for sparing my life." I slide away and cunningly reach for the wine bottle. He turns slowly but I've lunged and smashed the bottle against his head. He falls over, passed out and obviously covered in wine.

"Elrond will be notified of your attempts tonight." I say quietly, yet angrily

I go notify the guards to retrieve Adanar.

Finally, I went to my chambers and closed the door. I grabbed the promise rock that Kili had given me many years ago. Then I went out on the balcony to stargaze. I lost myself as I gazed up into the many diamonds twinkling in the night sky. A routine I did every night, as I still felt a dull ache. I subconsciously knew I was healing. Thanks to Legolas. I have indeed grown very grateful and attached to his personality and figure.

"Tauriel?" I heard knocking and rushed to open the door.

I wasn't surprised to see the prince, but it wasn't him. Legolas was busy. Instead, it was a servant.

"Hello." I say politely.

"Prince Legolas sends his apologies for not telling you in person, but he sent me to tell you that Helena is doing better. _She is showing evident signs of life, but hasn't woken up yet_." The servant bowed.

"Thank you," I say gratefully. "_Could you take a message back to him that I appreciate everything he's done and that he has no need to apologize_."

The servant bowed and walked away.

I return to stargazing. Tonight was the 50th year that Kili and the other dwarves and elves from the Battle of the a Five Armies had fallen. It's strange that it had been almost a century, yet it still feels like the tragedy happened within a decade ago

I held his little promise rock that nobody knew about in my palm and stared up into the night sky

"Dearest Kili." I murmur.

He had shown me what real love felt like, what heartbreak felt like, and what inner strength felt like. Now, even though I wouldn't see him anytime soon, I feel happiness from his existence, from our memories, from our love for war and justice. It was evident I was mending.

The scars will fade but the memories will last forever.

I replay all the events and days I had spent with Kili, from capturing him to saving him, to fighting with him and dying with him.

I was strong enough to pull through and still see the light, therefore I am strong enough to overcome my heartbreak and fall again.

But perhaps I wasn't so sure of whether I will fall for someone anytime soon.

No one disturbed me that night. It was a nice night for peace and quiet in memory for my friend.

**Read and review everyone!**

**Believe it or not, reviews make authors update faster. We love hearing some feedback or suggestions!**


	18. Chapter 18

Tauriel present POV

Helena and I finished cooking, and made our way into my room. There were 3 hours left. Three hours til I had to be ready since Legolas could be reaching Valinor anytime then.

"Now back into your outfit. After you go bathe and everything. Y_ou want to look flawless for tonight..._" Helena urges.

Yes, I decided I still hate banquets, but tonight's was maybe an exception.

After I bathed, Helena redid everything. She dressed me up. The wild lilacs sat on the table still as I took them out before going ' hunting ' earlier.

She zipped me up in my gown again, and redid my hair. I decided to go barefoot. Much to her distaste.

"You have to let me interact with nature somehow." I say. "I'll go faster barefoot rather than those silly sandals that slow me down."

"No Tauriel, you must wear these." Helena says. "I promise you will be able to change back tonight for the activities. I'll leave the lilacs in your hair though."

I scowl as she practically forces the shoes back on my feet. Actual non-slipping shoes for elleths on banquets would be much preferred.

Tauriel Past POV

Around a week or two later Helena awakened, but she was still very weak.

Legolas accompanied as I went to see her for the first time she had awoke.

"Helena." I say pleasantly, "Your awake."

"Tauriel? My prince?" She says tiresomely. "Where am I?"

She begins to sit up. I rush to help her.

"_The healing chambers_." He answered. "Tauriel has been looking after you for the past two weeks."

"What?" She says shocked. "My servant position. All my duties..."

"Relax. My friend." I say, "Legolas has excused your absence and I have been fulfilling most of your tasks too."

"You are free to start again whenever you feel comfortable." Legolas says. "_Rest up, your health has certainly decreased."_

"You need not be so benevolent to a servant, my prince. I am more than grateful for what you did." She says softly.

"It was necessary Helena." Legolas replied. "This topic shall go no further."

_"Perhaps we could start some private training sessions too when you are fully recovered, my friend_." I suggest. "You should be prepared next time."

She nods, and eventually, the prince and I exit.

"_Thank you Legolas_." I say quietly, "_For everything you have done, for saving her."_

I bowed down to him, for saving my best friend, for standing by me, for being there.

"_Tauriel, rise_!" He physically grabs my shoulder and raises it gently.

"You need not thank me, regardless of our statuses. It was my duty." He smiles at me.

LINEBREAK

Nonetheless, I visited her everyday with news and updates. I also helped the servants out with some cooking and hunting for dinners.

Anyways today I sat outside the healing chambers for around three hours. The usual wait. It wasn't until the late afternoon that Legolas came to find me. Helena was resting, and I was determined to be present through her recovery. But I had obliviously zoned out and had begun pulling back the drawstring on the beautiful new bow Legolas had given me. I've only used it once or twice so far

Legolas was by far the best archer in Mirkwood. I couldn't even compete with him. And I'm the only one that can compete against sparring and sometimes win.

"How do you like it? _Performance and weight suitable_?" He says and I realize my mind was elsewhere.

"I_t is amazing_." I reply. "Even better than my last 4 I've had."

"Good, I'm glad. You need the best weapons to ensure the greatest success during fights and spars." He unsheathed his dagger and twirled it around. "Speaking of which, I haven't redeemed myself from your last victory yet. Perhaps we should go try out your bow in the woods?"

"Are you challenging me to archery?" I say smugly, immediately perking up. I was up for almost any challenge.

Plus, it seemed like a while since I went to go see the stables.

"Indeed." He flips his dagger and bow menacingly at me. "Do you accept or cower?"

"Agreed. But, in that case, we agree to my terms, since you proposed the challenge." I say smugly. "Archery and sparring." I decide

"Prepare yourself, I will not go easy." He nods in accord.

I jump up, and head out. I dash over to the armory and grab some 10 targets into a tote. I then run into the forest, hanging them up, one by one on branches of various height. When I finish I'm at the edge of the forest. I navigate quickly back. I spot Legolas outside, sharpening his dagger for sparring.

He heard me approach, "Where did you go?"

"You will find out soon." I take a quiver of arrows and my bow, and take his hand while heading over to the stables. He sheaths his dagger, and already has a quiver and his bow slung across his back.

All my life Legolas has taught me how to fire a bow. So an archery contest was definitely new, ironic, and a bit self determined at this point.

"Horseback archery followed by sparring." I say proudly

"My specialty." He replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I laugh.

As we saddled the horses, Legolas caught glance of my scar I received from Adanar.

He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled up the sleeve as I had accidentally exposed it, "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago." I say, "On the final day of the banquet."

His face stays the same, and I continue, "A Rivendell elf became intoxicated and threatened one of our servants Legolas. I had to do something."

"And he cut you." He says emotionlessly

"Yes, I was wearing a gown and wielded one dagger." I defend.

"Did you not summon any guards?" He asks.

"I did, he was brought to a healer afterward." I state. "I appreciate your concern, my friend, but it's only a minor wound. You need not worry."

He smiles, and gently rolls the sleeve back down, his hands lingering onto mine. I feel his hard hands and calluses from centuries of fighting, yet his touch is so gentle, and my heart races as he rubs circles in my palm

"Just be careful next time." He smiles, "Even summon me if situations get grave."

"A captain summoning a prince. Do you really think I would dare think of doing that while you converse on matters far more important than my situation my friend?" I scoff in surprise and add a touch of humor.

"Yes," he says seriously. "Summon for me next time."

I'm left a bit in shock, "My apologies Legolas, but it is never appropriate-"

"If you summoned me I would always come, faster than any of the guards, regardless of the situation." He says gently, barely above a whisper. "I promise you."

The response catches me by even more surprise, and makes my heart pound louder than ever in the brief silence. I smile and nod at him, "Thank you my friend, I will not forget your generosity."

LINEBREAK

We mount our horses. The contest was shooting at all the targets going there and back. Whoever got closer on the most targets wins. The hard part, we're going at the same time, and the targets are extremely light and move with little force.

"Ready." Legolas cues, "Set."

I take off before he says go. I load my arrow and send it to the center of the first target and so on. He catches up to me by the ninth target.

I glance at him. He smirks, shoots his arrow, and gallops on

We meet at the end, in a clearing after all the targets had been shot at.

Turns out, I beat Legolas on five targets, in which mine was a centimeter more centered than his. On the others his arrow sliced through mine.

"So it is a draw then." He says.

I sigh in disappointment. Better draw than lose.

"_Where should we go now_." He asks.

"I believe we need to settle the competition out so there is a victor." I say. "_Unless you secede victory to the captain, my prince_." I add a tint of mockery and arrogance.

"Never," Legolas smiles. "Sparring has never been with problem for me ."

"Remember when we used to do this when I was younger and in training?" I sigh contently. From racing to firing arrows to chasing each other and climbing trees. All activities were certainty enjoyable.

"Indeed." He says, trotting his horse up to me. It was like old times, when I was little and we messed around the entire time. "But it's still like the old times Tauriel. Not much has changed other than the repeated attacks."

"Then...Catch me if you can." I laugh and gallop off, spiritually yelling at my horse. I could've sworn his face was half filled with shock and determination as I flashed past him.

I ride a bit deeper into Mirkwood, finally halting my horse.

A voice speaks up from the tree.

"Did you take a detour?" Legolas hops down.

"Where did you show up from?" I ask.

"_Just knowing where you would go and taking a shortcut_." He says.

Legolas and I knew each other all too well, as well as this forest itself. When I was little, he would always take me climbing, training, exploring. I must say he was also rather childish back then. However, Legolas became appointed as official prince and stopped, as he had duties, and I had qualified for captain.

"Well." I look around, 'We have trees and nature surrounding us. _There is nothing to lose_." I smile, drawing my dagger

"_A true daughter of the forest_." he responds.

He looks at me with an awed and admirable look. I hold back my blush and hold out my dagger.

He does the same.

We stare at each other for the longest time. I admire his blonde hair flowing behind his back, as well as his stability and posture. Strange, because I never thought he could be viewed such ways.

But a draw must be brought to justice.

I slash at him unexpectedly, expecting him to block it. He does and the fight begins.

It rages on. I back up but stay strong. He will not win today. I take my dagger and go for a cut at his legs. He blocks and slices for my head. I dodge. Our daggers clash again and I push my weapon towards him, without very much luck.

"_Wait_?" I say. "Did you hear that?"

"Nothing is here." He assures.

"I think I heard a noise in the trees?" I say.

"Tauriel I didn't hear it. _It shouldn't be too dangerous_." He says, letting his guard down.

I take advantage of him then, starting with disarming both his daggers, then placing mine at his throat.

"I win." I wink.

He chuckles. "Deception?"

I smile. "Indeed."

"_Clever_." He submits.

He slowly pushes my daggers away and closes in the space. One foot, six inches, three inches

One inch. He stared at my face and caressed my cheek. I allowed him. My heart pounded out of my body and I held my breath in anxiety. Why I did that, I do not know...

Then he violently jerks my hand and in turn disarms one of my daggers. I react and fight back but his strength overpowers me. He backs me against the tree, one of my daggers now buried deep in the bark, the other held even more tightly against my throat. One move and I'd receive a cut.

"But not clever enough." He grins. _"I told you I would redeem myself_."

I sigh and place my hands up. Then I turn and pull out the dagger in the tree. How did that even get there?

But then he truly stopped and became alert. Whoever it was, they must've heard us fighting. Or my deceit must've been reality. He gently takes my dagger from my hand again. Our fingertips brush real quickly and his touch lingers.

"Duck." He motioned. I crouched down. I smelt an odor that was only way too familiar. Of goblin.

Legolas flipped the dagger, ready to throw

He takes an angled walk and fires. I hear it pierce through flesh with a slicing thud. And a deliberate goblin screech. I load my bow and fire. The fight is easy. He always stays by my side, which I'm grateful since I've had more defects in fighting lately.

Legolas thrusted his dagger into one of the final goblin's gut. But it got caught on its armor. As he struggled to twist it out another goblin approached him from behind. I stood there in shock for a spare second before throwing my dagger straight into it's neck. He yanks out the weapon to throw at one other hiding behind the tree.

They're all dead. Thranduil usually knew goblins refused to speak the truth when it came to interrogation and thus had no issue with us killing off their species.

"_Thank you Tauriel_" He says afterward.

I smile. "I will always have your back, my prince."

"_We ought to return to my father and at least report the attack to him_."

We ride back from the forest, a bit more solemnly. Why were these attacks of orcs becoming more and more frequent. And why would they target Mirkwood, one of the more aggressive fighting Elven kingdoms.

**Quite the lengthier chapter this time, so I hope you enjoy. Romance wise this story will be a tad slower than that of others im sure you've read since there is going to be more of a plot to this story...but I will gladly take suggestions for minor fluff moments of small one shots.**

**Read and review. I appreciate all feedback you guys have to share. Feel free to contact me through review or PM to express your thoughts. I don't put all the review my story stuff for no reason;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Tauriel past POV

"There have been way too many recent threats in our forest." Thranduil decides as Legolas gives him the goblin report. "_No one is safe in there_."

"_Father, I have to leave for a meeting in Lothlórien for a week and I will send warning of the rising darkness_." Legolas states. "I could travel through the trees. No one will see me."

"Not this time son. I will send word to Lord Celeborn to excuse your presence." Thranduil objects, "I fear we may have more trouble coming from all these frequent attacks. It is too risky to venture out alone."

"Then what do you suggest we do my lord?" I ask

"I want all the watch double guarded." Thranduil begins. "Prepare all our armies and warriors ready for battle in case what I fear is true. Make sure the elleths and those incapable of fighting do not exit the kingdom." He sends out commands.

"Tauriel, take your guards and scout Mirkwood for any other signs of darkness, especially gatherings tents, hidden armies. If you do find more orcs or goblins, try to find out their purpose of invading these lands." He says. "Legolas, prepare the guards and the weapons for battle. We will outlast them."

I nod and exit, heading over to the guards. What did the mighty Thranduil fear...

"Guards!" I command. _"We must go on a scouting trip over the entire forest. Kill no one. We will travel by tree. As a forewarning, anyone who disobeys shall be punished by the king and myself_."

"Yes captain." They respond.

Tauriel present POV

I kept being pressurized by Antonielo. Indeed he was noble, handsome. But he was blind and oblivious to the obvious. Had he truly unrecognized my status. Had he really not known all along

To the extent of which I've heard, I'm like an open book: easy to interpret, and even easier to read.

The only two things I tried to conceal: my past and my status as a silvan elf. Not because of the status, but the opinions and rumors that could potentially be spread. They passed, but were a pain to both me and Thranduil.

Especially now, with my particular relationships.

I do recall confronting him.

"What do you mean your parents aren't available?" Antonielo orders me aside.

"I wish not speak of it." I reply.

"You cower from opportunities Tauriel. You may disappoint me but you will not disappoint the noble." He reminds me. "Do you not know etiquette?"

I turn fiercely, _"Had my parents been available they would've arranged the meeting and declare you blind to the obvious._"

I walk past, close to blowing my anger out. It was a bit redundant and harsh, but it would keep him off for a while. And indeed, he has not spoken of it to me again til this day.

Tauriel past POV

We scouted the woods. It was easy. The keen elf eye spots even the most ambiguous things. Not in this case necessarily, but still.

We tracked down some goblins collecting firewood. I motion the guards to pursue.

"There." I hear a guard hiss.

Around three and a half miles down, I spot more goblins and orcs. The trees shield us as I guide my guards towards the camp

"Eavesdrop." I give command, "_Do not open fire."_

In the open space the orcs had set up a grotesque camp, at least 50 feet wide in each direction. They had cut down perhaps a dozen trees to make such space. Within, they set up animal skin tents, with harnessed wolves to trees, and a rack of weapons under another. Two orc leaders, both big, scarred, and ruthlessly hideous conversed.

Black speech was difficult to decipher, but every now and then I could pick out a sentence or two.

Of which I heard, "We don't stop searching until it's been found. And we don't leave until we're certain it isn't there."

"Yes elves are highly intelligent. High possibilities they're the thieves of what our lord seeks." Was another phrase.

I gave command for all the guards to standby before I climbed to the tips of the trees to analyze the camps. There were a few, perhaps 5-6 stationed within our forest based on the bald spots I saw. How dare they. Destroying everything in their path. I could sense the unbalance in nature , at least 50 orcs and goblins per camp. Within, I could hear swords being sharpened, barking orders. It would be soon that the enemy attacked, as they worded with extreme urgency.

A part of me wanted to just leap down and kill everything in my sight, but I contained my fury

Instead, I waved the guards back for the palace. Thranduil must be informed.

LINEBREAK

"They think something precious is in our kingdom, but there isn't. If the dark lord's weapon is within our walls, I would sensed it and have had it removed already" Thranduil summarized when I finished the report.

"Then what do we do my lord?" I ask

"Prepare to defend our kingdom. The only solution may to kill them all, as orcs and goblins are stubborn creatures. There may be a bloodshed, and we will have to be ready. Make sure those unable to defend themselves and the elleths stay inside the kingdom. How are the new guard recruits?" Thranduil commands.

"_They should be ready. The prince and I have trained them well."_ I say

"Good." Thranduil says, "Then await my command on battle plans later. They will do no further harm to our forests, we shall attack as soon as possible."

"And what about our food supply, how will we collect crops or materials outside the kingdom?" I ask.

"Make sure guards accompany them." Thranduil says.

I nod and make my exit, heading down to servants chambers,

Helena had begun her duties again, and she looked stronger everyday. I found her cooking some stew.

"_Come, we need to start training_." I say, "War is soon to be upon us again. You need to be ready."

LINEBREAK

Helena and I had snuck out to the fields, where only servants went to retrieve cultivated foods for the banquets. It was an open space, with few trees. Perfect for archery practice. Plus, Helena had crop retrieval duty anyways.

After I demonstrate the technique, I hand her a bow from the armory. She looks at it in awe. I set up a target, around 10 feet away.

"Try pulling the drawstring. As far back as you can without losing control." I say.

She manages to pull it back halfway. I scowl temporarily, but remember my first training sessions with Legolas. How I was too weak to wield a bow.

Flashback

Thranduil had instructed Legolas to be my trainer. It was the first time I would touch a weapon, and I was more excited than ever.

I was one hundred years at that time.

We were in the training grounds, and I was told to try and shoot my first arrow. Legolas had demonstrated, and I followed up, placing my left foot in front of my right, and loading my arrow.

"Pull back." Legolas instructed.

I pulled the drawstring with the arrow around halfway, straining to keep control

"Is that as far as you can go?" He asks patiently.

I nod and hang my head in disappointment. I was to be captain. I had dreamed of fighting since my existence and arrival in Mirkwood. Yet here I was: weaker than the bow.

He stands by my side, grabbing my bow hand. "_Loosen up._" He whispers kindly.

I loosen my grip. He takes my hands off the bow. "You're nervous." He says, "I feel the tension in your arm."

"I want to fight." I say through inner pain. "I am determined to fight."

"_Tauriel, I understand_." He says gently. "But, the looser you are, the better flexibility you will have in battle. Try again."

I nod and grab my bow again, looser this time.

He replies, "Good. Now let the back of the arrowhead rest on the top of your finger.

He guided my other hand. "Three fingers to pull the drawstring. Not your entire hand."

I oblige.

He is hesitant, but touches my hand, guiding it back, and thus stretching the bow to its limit. The touch is eccentric, as I have never experienced much hand to hand contact before

It was only then I had acknowledged his strength and control.

"Keep holding it like that." Legolas says, "Tension of your back hand is vital."

I nod, and slowly he let go of me.

He says. "It is most important to visualize yourself hitting the target than the technique of aim itself. Whether you think you can or cannot, you're right."

I nod, keeping my position. I saw myself hitting the target. I saw myself killing all the orcs in the world. The orcs that killed my village, and made me flee in terror.

No more.

"Aim for the target. Place your bow align to the target. Or the place to which you perceive." He instructs.

My arm was burning up as I fired. The arrow soared as if in slow motion. Perfect spirals. Great speed. Breeze of wind. It approached the target...

And fell a few feet in front.

I angrily drew another arrow, and loaded it. I would not stop until I hit my first target.

"It is because you are not strong enough yet, Tauriel." Legolas applauds me ironically, "Your aim was very good. It is merely practice you lack."

End Flashback

Slowly, I step towards her, correcting her form. It is less awkward, as we are close friends, whilst Legolas was a stranger and Prince to me at that time.

She slowly improves, hitting the target on her third shot.

"Well done..." I say. "_You learn very quick for a beginner."_

"You instruct very well Tauriel!" She blushes. Oh Helena, always the humble one. Never one who enjoyed taking the credit. "But why such the frantic behavior today. Surely war doesn't come upon this quickly... Are there impending signs?"

"Indeed. A battle may soon be upon our kingdom. Those orcs are searching for their masters weapon. They think we possess it." I say cruelly. "You have no idea my friend... We could be fighting tonight, and one must always be prepared."

"Then may we not reason with them?" She asks. Helena was smart, but certainly naive to war

"Helena that is not how encountering orcs goes. They are stubborn creatures, and we must fight back and defend our kingdom." I say

"Well we kill them all, aren't they bound to come back?" She asks.

"_That is why we form alliances_." A voice behind me says.

We both turn. Helena bows immediately, and I copy. "Forgive me, my prince, I did not sense your presence." Helena says swiftly.

"Rise, you are not at fault." Legolas says, "Helena, you are needed back at Mirkwood. Very good shooting today."

Helena nods and takes her leave. Once out of sight, Legolas turns to me, "You train her well."

"_Thank you_." I say, "Are the guards ready?"

"They await for command." Legolas replies. "Thranduil wants small groups of troops sent to clear the camps one at a time._ I came to ask if you would fight alongside me; as we take the newly trained recuits."_

"Of course." I say. "_I always will, my friend_."

"We should attack within 3 days on my father's command." He says.

I reply in surprise, "_So soon? I thought we were defending not aggressing_."

"It is a combination of both. I know it's a quick warning, but we must be ready in the quickest time possible. We all learn from you Tauriel: the evil will not remain in our territory and harass our kin." He states

I nod. What more was there to do...

It had been no more than half a century since the last battle, and now again?

War came upon people quicker than one could expect. Yes it starts suddenly, foolishly, violently.

But it was for my home, I wasn't backing down. It was with Legolas, I wasn't gonna let him down either. No more betrayal. No more of starcrossed love.

"Come, we must feast while there is still temporal peace" Legolas gestures to me.

I walk towards him and he swiftly stops me, a faint smile crawls upon his face. "The fight we had previously has left quite some nature in your hair." He chuckles.

I flush, embarrassed, _"I will most certainly bathe when I return. I apologize for my filthy appearance."_

"Allow me." He whispers and sets his bow on the ground.

He traces from my head to the ends of my hair, which ended at my lower back. I rarely ever cut it. Most of the time it was cut off by the enemy or by Helena. My last trim was perhaps a century ago, aside from my other beating and hair loss associated

I feel his hard hands, gently weaving out the twigs and leaves. Curse myself for failing to realize this. The time passing by is awkward, as neither of us spoke. But I enjoyed his hands running through my hair. The adroitness of Elven fingers is indescribable.

He undoes my three braids at the top to remove all the interweaves twigs.

"I can braid it again Legolas." I say.

"It is no problem Tauriel, I would be honored to do it for you." He replies.

He was honored? I could feel my face heating up. Thank god he was standing behind me.

As the prince gently parts my hair, I feel the excluding fingertips, running through my roots. He tightens the braid with a gentle tug,

"_Your hair is beautiful Taurie_l." He says quietly.

I wait a moment of silence before replying

"T_hank you, my prince_." I reply. "As is yours."

I turn around as he finishes up, removing a final blade of grass from behind my ear

"Thranduil couldn't notice in the first place, it wasn't as bad as you thought." He chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulder and rubs my back.

I smile it off, but it was indeed embarrassing

He then picks up his bow, and smiles faintly at me. We make our way back.

**Read and review**

**Authors note: I received quite the few reviews requesting more fluff, and all I can say is I'm all for it. But sadly there isn't much in this chapter as I have to write out the transition. It does seem a bit quick from peace to war, but there were a few hints of previous signs and I guess rising action up to battles and wars can be quite choppy and sometimes out of nowhere. As for fluff, I will definitely be adding more on afterward, please have patience**

**Thank you all for your gracious reviews and feedback I enjoy reading all of it and hope you enjoy reading this story:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Tauriel Present POV

"It's great that the wars are finally over." Helena says as she escorts me down to meet the heroes arriving. "_There's been so much undeserved death."_

"Quite enough." I say.

Times of war were harsh. I remember the dread that came upon me when I realized there was more war to come. Those orcs, spiders, and goblins. They were all sent by the dark lord. Why? I did not know at the time.

There was always more death in war. Not that I've had enough or anything.

At least from my experience, I learned that there were two types of elven fighters. Those like me: fierce adrenaline pumps through me and I fight with an inner fire hotter than a torch. My slashes were fierce, my stunts a bit reckless. Every now and then I would expose a weak point, but orcs were never quick enough.

Then there were fighters like Legolas and Thranduil: experienced usually. Calmly and tirelessly stabbing or shooting arrows through 2 orcs at a time. Composure was under control, no battle cries. Silent, but deadlier than ever.

"No doubt that your champion survived." She grinned. "_He's saved both of us countless times_."

I smile to myself. "Indeed. A true prince to his kin."

Tauriel Past POV

During the last couple days, I trained with our new guards, and worked with the blacksmiths to help prepare and sharpen weapons. Legolas was barely seen, as he was either organizing the battle plans with other guards and admirals, or meeting with Thranduil. I kept to myself, thinking in my chambers for most of the shortened time, and prepared a tote with some healing herbs as well as backup daggers and quivers.

It still seemed unrealistic that the war came upon us so quickly. Two days ago, I shared a memorable fight with Legolas, we merely encountered goblins, no big deal. But adding all the recent attacks, with the spider raids, and orc concealments and goblin attacks, it did seem realistic that evil was still growing, slightly. I had never known there were other camps situated in our forests. How dare they hide under Mirkwood's noses. How long had they even been there?

I suppose war was suitable, situations had added up, they invaded our lands.

War. Never something I was fond of. Perhaps I was a fighter, a warrior, the captain. Yet how many more losses could I afford other than that of my own. It would always be the orcs. Starting idiotic raids on elves or weak cities, slaughtering all in the area.

Of all the battles I've been involved in, and that is 2 already, the orcs and goblins always start the fight, with either a raid or a shooting of the first arrow or first kill.

Not this time.

The king was true to his word, and we would be invading them.

The battle plan: slaughter all without mercy. I was good at that.

That night, I sat in my chambers, flipping my daggers whilst gazing up at the beautiful stars. They glistened under full moon.

"We leave now." A new guard recruit spoke out from my room.

The phrase was sudden, and I jumped up immediately.

_"I will be out shortly_." I reply

LINEBREAK

I joined Legolas out in the field. We were accompanied with 5 other guards.

He eyes me and the guards, "Good, everyone is here. We will attack the farthest east camp. Leave no survivor._ Show them no mercy, as you will receive none."_

"Yes my prince." They nod. Legolas leads us into the forest in midnight. I trail behind.

My tote and Kili's stone were slung over my back and concealed in my undergarments. I decided to leave the tote in the tree

I notice all the guards begin climbing the tree and copy. We were approaching the camp Legolas catches my hand and pulls me up.

"Are you ready?" He whispers softly.

"Yes." I say after a deep breath.

I focused my vision to the camp. There were a few on watch, and the camps were larger than I expected. So perhaps this army was more than a few hundred. But our forests were vast, as they could easily conceal Mirkwood's entire army.

Legolas loads his bow with an arrow. I follow.

It had been quite a while since I had engaged in war. And I was hesitant about going in battle. Was it really worth all the loss, all the pain that I endured last time?

But Legolas fired, then leaped off the tree with grace into battle.

I follow up swiftly, my battle instincts kicking in. This was for my home. And my duty was to protect the prince.

It had begun

LINEBREAK

We quickly ambush the orcs and goblins, which was definitely an advantage. Legolas fought fearlessly and timelessly, almost as if he was slowly slicing down the hoard of fighters. Always the paragon.

I went towards the back of the camp, we would surround them and kill out way in. That was the battle plan

The seven of us destroy the camp to debris. Perhaps the smoothest battle I could have ever fought, as it seemed more like a raid than a battle.

Their numbers were diminishing, and I searched to find Legolas afterward.

He had just decapitated the leader and proceeded to kill off the last few.

My eye caught onto something else. Someone of our kin, shot by an arrow in the left shoulder, just above the heart. He was still breathing, faintly.

I run to the tree and retrieved my tote, in which I had concealed some healing herbs.

When I returned, the prince was down by our fallen warrior. I too, kneeled down by him.

It was Maldir, the youngest of our group. The one in which berated me about killing off our kin from the battle of the five armies and Legolas in turn berated him. He was never fond of me nor did I earn his respect. But this was no excuse.

"He is still breathing, we must get him back to the healers." He says emotionless.

"I fear it would be too late by then." I said. "The arrow is tipped with poison, and by the location of the shot, he will not last long."

Legolas stood up and said. "Then we must leave him behind. _Tauriel it is dangerous to stay here."_

He and I both knew the policy, even though we both disliked it. If a soldier is too weak to move on, we must leave him. It was simply the art of war. I suffered often from excessive loyalty. Me to Kili. And now to this guard.

"No." I say. "I will not leave until all hope is lost."

I quickly pulled out the content within my tote. He observes.

"I need you to hold him down, and pull the arrow out" I say to Legolas. "I have brought with me some herbs, among which is athelas."

The prince had commanded the other guards to return to Mirkwood. We moved Maldir beneath the tree, away from the open area.

As I prepared the athelas, I heard Legolas pull out the arrow, quickly. Maldir moaned.

"He is bleeding, fast." Legolas says softly. "Hurry Tauriel."

I brought the prepared athelas in a minute bowl. "I am going to need you to hold him down. He will jolt a lot, as the healing process may be painful."

He nods.

I place the remedy over the wound and begin to speak, "_May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him!"_

Maldir began to yell in pain and shake violently. Legolas held him firmly by the right shoulder and legs.

_"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him!" _

The yelling decreased slightly, I could feel the spirituality purifying the poison in the guards blood_._

_"May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him!" _I say extra loudly_._

The yelling and jerking stop. Slowly, I motion to Legolas to step aside; I removed the herb and bandaged the little elfling. Our brave wounded warrior.

He takes a couple deep breaths, which is a relief to see.

"Mother?" He murmurs in a deep sleep-like trace, with the slightest edge of childhood purity. "Is that you?"

"Shhh." I comfort, "You can rest, it's alright."

The guard slowly reaches out, and grasps my hand weakly. His grip is light as a feather. I wipe the beads from his eyes until he finally falls asleep. Slowly, I pull my hand out, and walk over to Legolas.

"You never cease to amaze me Tauriel." He says faintly, "_Forgive me, for my words earlier."_

"You flatter me Legolas." I reply, "But you ought to return to the kingdom. I must still watch over him, as he is weak and vulnerable."

"The kingdom can wait, as my father is already notified by the guards. I stand by you." He replies, "I always will."

I nod. We climb the tree above the resting elfling together. Hard to believe that I've developed such a memorable relationship with the prince.

I find a rather sturdy and large branch to sit upon. Legolas sits besides me

"You should rest Tauriel." He suggests. "The night has been long. And as will the nights to follow. I will take first watch."

I nod. Indeed, sleep did sound good.

I set my weapons aside, and lie down. My head rests on his legs. My feet stabilized by the rest of the branch

He strokes my head, moving all the hair out from under me and brings an arm around my waist,

I allow his fingers to run through my hair, as a comb.

_"Thank you Legolas_." I sighed contently and shut my eyes.

"Anytime, Tauriel... Anytime." Were the last words I heard that night.

**Hey guys don't forget to leave reviews. **

**Two announcements: the present point of views of Tauriel will temporarily be adjourned, and there will be significant moments to follow where I can add quite a bit of fluff.**

**I will try and update soon! Thank you for all feedback and suggestions!**


	21. Chapter 21

Tauriel Past POV

The next day, Maldir was still fast asleep, as all our kin requires in order to heal. But we could not stay in the forest much longer. I had an uncomfortable gut feeling, and besides, Maldir's parents would most certainly be already grieving or worried sick.

I awoke in Legolas's arms, and immediately flushed. He was still as ever, the same arm combing through my fiery hair and the other hand intertwined with mine. His palm gripped the back of my hand, and his fingers had parted mine.

I could've sworn that was not how I fell asleep, nor was the night how I envisioned.

When Legolas realized my movements, he smiles.

I speak swiftly, "_I should've taken a watch. Dearest apologies."_

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but I fear we must return. The forests are dangerous to dwell in at nighttime these days." He replies.

Sometimes I feel as both of us apologize to each other too much, but then again. We were half of the time prince/captain mode, the other half friends or more mode.

It was morning, but I understood his point. Slowly, we both make our way down.

"We cannot awake him. Of what the healers say, it would only make him weaker." I say._ "I will carry him."_

"Very well. I will scout ahead." He says.

Walking through the forest was definitely unintelligent, but there was no other solution in this case.

Maldir was light. He rested in my arms as I swiftly maneuvered through the tall trunks.

On our path, I could hear leaves brushing and faint foot stomping. Those filthy orcs. Oh how I wish they were all burned and mutilated for their terrible crimes.

We finally reach the kingdom. My arms were slightly tired, but not bad. Maldir was still not fully grown yet, thus he was lighter and his weight feasible to bear.

Maldir's parents were greatly respected, and definitely of nobility. His father was Megonir. An excellent warrior and general of our armies, his mother: one of the finest elleths in Mirkwood. They got along famously with King Thranduil too.

Legolas turned to one of the guards as we returned, "_Where is my father, I have urgent news to report to him."_

When Legolas left for the throne room, I headed for Maldir's parents, still carrying the elfling.

I took a detour to drop off my weapons in my chambers, so I could carry the guard with more ease. I finally reached the door and knocked.

His father, a well built elf, armed with all his weapons and a shield, answered. His face was clearly indicative of worry as his mother, who sat in the armchair in the corner, clutching her hands together. Clearly he was also fighting in battle recently

They had known of my past. They had told Maldir never to trust me. As he had exploited when we first trained.

"Maldir!" His father exclaimed in relief, and practically snatched the elfling from my hands.

He checked his son's pulse, and realized the wound of the arrow puncture and bandages in the left shoulder.

"Maldir, wake up my son, please." He begged. His mother too, rushed over to see her elf.

"General Megonir,_ he is resting." _I say quietly. I was fully in the room.

Megonir looks up with hatred.

He takes a threatening step at me. "Then why, Tauriel.." He socks out the syllables of my name and gives me a menacing glare. "Is he not BREATHING?!"

I take a step back, only to realize I'm against the wall.

Before I could reply, he continued berating me."You Silvan slave. You dog. You filthy traitor." Megonir yells, "From the moment you left pursuit of Mirkwood in chase of your star crossed dwarf, I knew you were no good. Just like the rest of your kin. _How did Thranduil pick YOU, out of all people... The captain?"_

I attempted to reply, "I healed him temporarily. He was shot with a poisoned arrow. He will get better, but he needs to see the healers. You need to take-."

But my statement was ignored

"Do you know how many of us died in that Battle you involved us in? Three hundred elves. All of my best warriors. Killed! Destroyed because of your idiocy! And now, they seek my son, barely over thirty to go fight as a guard. He comes back from the first mission barely alive! How dare you Tauriel! Y_ou dare manipulate your captain powers to send such misfortune upon me and my family and my people!"_ Megonir released his fury. Something I hadn't done in a very very long time.

His words stung me over and over. I tried to walk out of the room with no avail. He backed me against the wall, my strength not nearly nearing that of his.

Plus, I had no weapons.

And emotional elves especially, fight with a fierceness never seen before.

I want to tell him again that I healed his son, that he was alive and getting better. But there was no swaying. Mirkwood's elves are less wise and more dangerous

"This is for my son. You silvan failure." I heard him glower into my eyes. With that his fist flickered in my eyes and then I was hit with a rock hard hammer against my face. A flame ignites on my cheek, but I contain the wincing look that tried to leak out. It caused my vision a tad of blur, as I was not expecting a force so great.

I began to fight back. I ducked his next punch and attempted to flee the room, but Megonir had kicked my abdomen up. He held my collar and fired again. I winced again, as another fire lit ablaze my face.

On the third punch I turned my head with my eyes closed, awaiting the blow. It would blend out with the throb already existent.

Instead, I felt his grip release and slowly opened my eyes.

My savior. Legolas had caught the punch with his wrist.

"_Stop this mutiny right now!"_ he commands, but also to no avail.

Angrily, Megonir growled and threw another punch at Legolas only to be blocked. Legolas spun around the general and kicked his backside to the ground.

The prince then, takes a protective step in front of me. But even more surprisingly, he has an arrow notched in his bow. I step to protest, but by the look he gives me, I decide to remain quiet.

"Do not move." The prince commands as Megonir begins to stagger up.

Megonir's wife immediately kneels down, speaking frantically, "My Lord Legolas. Please, please forgive him it's not his fault... I beg you do not harm Megonir, and take what is left of our family away."

He looks at her unsympathetically, his blue eyes piercing and cold. "Do not harm him, then why was he abusing his power? _My father announced the law very clear, that no elleth or elf in our kingdom shall be neither abused nor beaten by any other without reason._"

"I have a reason." Megonir says, glowering at me. "_She killed my son, my prince. And brought his corpse to me to watch me grieve!"_

"General Megonir, I healed him. He is resting." I say solemnly.

"Shut your mouth you Silvan Bastard! You brought upon my family only ruin and death." Megonir roared loudly and stood up.

Legolas pulled the drawstring back further and advanced. "Do not think I won't shoot you. You are in no place to speak."

Megonir shut his mouth, and continued glaring daggers at me. The prince decided to talk

"General, Maldir lives. I witnessed Tauriel heal him. You must give it time, as all elves enter and require sleep in order to heal. She has brought you good news, yet you beat her mercilessly. Do you not realize the severity of the crime you brought upon yourself." Legolas states.

"She is a sorceress. You can't heal an arrow this close to the heart. My Lord Legolas, trust me. It's Tauriel that has caused us all this death, and your blindness. She must be punished, if anything imprisoned!" Megonir states and his wife begins crying.

There is an awkward silence, I glance at sleeping Maldir

"_Tauriel, leave._" Legolas says in a low tone.

"Legolas, do not-" I start. They deserved no punishment. All their words were true. But I knew I was in no position to talk either.

_"Tauriel. Leave. Now. It is no longer your business to handle._" He commands, turning the slightest bit, I see the minute softness in his eyes, concealed under his cold, firm face.

I sigh and take my exit

LINEBREAK

I washed up in my chambers. Megonir had punched slight blood out of my nose, and I definitely had bruising on my cheek. But it wasn't anything major.

One thought ran through my mind. Maldir must be brought to the healers. I only took him to his parents to reduce their worry, but the result was quite opposite.

As for the scolding words, it merely touched some old scars in my heart. I was no longer intrigued by the idea of love. At least I thought I wasn't at the time.

I took out the little promise stone. Remembering the words Kili had said

"Keep it as a promise." He said.

That was the final time I had spoken to him conversation wise. And I wish it had not been him gifting me, as all I could return after his death was a couple kisses and a few words returning his love.

As for all of my people, indeed I had taken the first active step, but it was the King's desire of jewels too, that led him to command troops to advance.

"Tauriel." Legolas knocked and entered my room.

I snapped out of my daydream. "My prince... What of it. What of General Megonir?"

His face darkens a bit. "Maldir has been sent to the healers for further treatment. As for Megonir, he has been removed of his position for his foul behavior and fallacious words against the king."

"They were not to the king, Legolas." I say. "The words he said were true and applied to me. I accept them."

"So indeed you did, but he beat you for your past, for saving his son, for saving a life in our kingdom. I cannot forgive him easily for that.." He says.

_"It was a misunderstanding_." I say. "He deserves another chance, just like I did."

"Tauriel, you are too modest." Legolas sighs, and takes a step closer. " I removed him for your safety and welfare. He could have worse intentions than just harming you, and we do not want more enemies than we already have." He replies.

This silences me, and I knew my arguing would do no good. Especially when Legolas was austere, my contentiousness would get me nowhere. Instead, I merely nod. His words warm up my heart, as well as my cheeks.

"Now come, we must join the remainder of the army. More darkness will ascend. Our scouts have seen the orc armies marching towards Mirkwood."

He grabs my hand to lead me out. I slowly part his fingers, intertwining them. He glances at me and smiles temporarily before tightening the grip.

"What of the current status. Of orcs and battles" I ask.

"Father has acknowledged that the orcs may not be after something, but someone in our kingdom." Legolas says. "You remember Gollum do you not? He was captured by our kin approximately 65 years ago and perhaps knows of more information that the dark lord would like to hear."

"And what of the orc camps out in the forest?" I ask.

_"Two of five have been removed, the remaining three have come together to form an alliance, and we must as well. Father sensed the attack would come soon, so we are to take guards and wrap around the opposing army. The remainder shall defend the kingdom_." He heads for the stables.

**In honor of Valentine's Day being this weekend, I decided to add a bit more Tauriel Legolas fluff in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**To all of you who do celebrate Valentine's Day, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**To those of you who do not, enjoy this update **

**I appreciate all the reviews and feedback you guys have to say about my story!**

**To the questions posed about the story as far as the love story goes, all I can say is be patient, they are soon to come ;)**

**Nonetheless,read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tauriel past POV

Our riders had swept through the stables, so when Legolas and I got there, there was only one horse remaining.

"I can defend the kingdom Legolas, there is no problem here." I say.

"Ride with me." He offers.

"My prince, I-" I start.

_"It is no problem Tauriel._" He mounted his white stallion and reached out to me.

I nodded and mounted the horse.

We trotted out, just as our horn sounded.

"It is starting." I mutter as Legolas and I gallop towards the forest. We are accompanied by many riders, weaving past trees, at a distance from the orc armies. Of what I could see. There were at least a few hundred.

Slowly we rode until the end of the army was visible. Legolas began to turn in direction, wrapping the army up. We were a couple miles distant from the enemy as we enclosed, so the orcs couldn't hear nor see us.

When we had wrapped them all around, we merely followed at a distance. The orcs were not heavily armed, but they wielded weapons and marched with a decent organization. Amongst them were goblins, as well as orcs that rode upon wolves.

The more deformities in our forest I saw, the angrier I became. How dare these orcs come upon our lands and kill our nature. They infest our forest like ticks to a dog.

The adversary slowly approaches the palace. Their army breaks out into a run around all sides of our forest. Up front, by the gate, Thranduil and his army awaits. I see him mounted elegantly on his elk, approximately 3 miles away

Little did they know that we too had surrounded them.

Legolas draws his sword and points it straight, indicating attack. The guards beside him follow up. We too break into a gallop

The enemy begins to charge for the gate, with ladders and tree trunks from our forest. They are met with volleys of arrows from the top of the gate.

As we near the enemy I begin firing arrows as well. Our riders begin slaughter from behind.

I was not as skilled at combat on horse than I was on ground. So I preferred the bow this time. But to Legolas it was all the same. He swung his sword with ease, and I shot my arrows to the opposite side.

The two armies collide, and for the most part, it looked like the orcs had the upper hand. Indeed our battle strategy was good. But defense up top and surrounding such a large army was not enough.

Also since there were two of us on the horse, we were targeted more by the enemy rather than single riders. Why that is, I do not know.

The orcs began to charge out gates and climb our walls.

"Legolas quick." I say and motion ahead.

He realizes and charges in that direction. I shoot down some ladders and some more orcs

"Let me down by the gate." I say. "I'll be of more use with your father's group and you can fight quicker."

He nods, _"Be careful Tauriel_."

I nod. Legolas rides us towards the gate. With ease, I swing down and draw my daggers.

"You too." I say briefly and take on the advancing goblin's swinging axe. I quickly dodge and stab through its throat. Slowly, I fight my was to Thranduil's group.

Thranduil's double swords were practically unbeatable. He had wider range and almost simultaneous slashes all around. The scary part, he fought with a firm face, and no emotion. Almost as it he was absent minded.

Nonetheless the king saw me. I maneuvered my way towards him.

"I thought you would be with Legolas." He says.

"He is better off alone on a horse. Besides, this group looks like it requires more defense than the offensive group does." I suggest as I decapitate another orc.

Honestly, from the battle of the five armies, there wasn't nearly as much combat for me than that of dwarves or for Thranduil. I was with Legolas, and only joined the fight when we came back from the north.

"Very well." He says while stabbing through two orcs. "_At this rate, we ought have victory by nightfall. General Megonir is leading a third group to charge out from the_ east."

My face falls, "My lord, you haven't heard. Legolas has removed the general." I say.

His face contorts, "Why is that? Legolas should have waited."

"He had abused his power and beaten another elf." I speak, a bit overwhelmed as multiple orcs surrounded me._ "For saving his son. He beat an elleth."_

I spoke indirectly of myself, as it would seem as if I were complaining if I did say he beat me. After all, it was the prince who stressed the importance of equality and fairness.

Rarely had I ever seen Legolas act poorly to his people. He would always think through all the possibilities and consequences. Always calm, yet prepared and ready to act when necessary. Much better than King Thranduil, in all honesty, as the king of Mirkwood was quite ill-tempered, and isolated our kingdom into nothing but defense. Rarely did we ever engage and initiate combat. This, defense, was no different.

"That fool." Thranduil replies, riding his elk over to aid me. "_Tauriel, you must go in his place. Without the third enforcement we will not hold off."_

"Where, my lord?" I ask, shooting another arrow

"Go east, within the forest for around a few miles. Megonir's army awaits there, as I had commanded earlier; they await for signal to attack." He decapitates a goblin. "Go now."

I nod.

As I make my way east, a goblin had shot down a rider. Yet the horse was unharmed, I payed inner respect to the guard, "_Thank you for your sacrifice_."

I mount my new horse and gallop east.

LINEBREAK

"What do you mean he has been removed of general?" The guards question as I had reached the third army.

_"He has broken a divine law that the king has enforced for millenniums_." I reply.

"Last time you said by the command of King Thranduil, you told a fallacy." The soldier says. "How do you expect us to risk our lives and trust you."

These people were soldiers of Megonir. I should've known they wouldn't trust me.

"I cannot." I reply, "But both our king and prince are out there, fighting for their lives. If we don't act, they both would perish._ Don't do this for me, do this for your kingdom, for your loved ones, for your rulers, for yourselves."_

No one speaks, so I continue my incentive speech, "_When I betrayed the king, I was doing what I thought was the right thing to pursue those orcs. I couldn't stand to let them pass on by our lands. I couldn't let them kill innocent lives. All those guards fighting now, they are innocent, they fight for peace and riddance of evil. _I cannot tell you to trust me, as Megonir has said I am corrupt, but to those who do think this is right in their heart. Those who are willing to make their last stand for their authorities, and for their families. Come with me! "

I turn, and charge back towards the palace. The thundering of the footsteps and sprinting follows me. The rock in my heart sinks. I know I've convinced them. At least for this battle, and that was enough.

"Charge!" I yell out in the chaos as we engage.

Megonir was right. His warriors were elite. They overcame the orcs with ease.

But with war comes death. The depravity and mutilations of the corpses laying around was morbid.

There was certainly bloodshed on both sides. Thankfully the prince and King still stood. But not nearly enough of our kin was left to hold them off. The fact that Thranduil had planned these reinforcements was lifesaving.

I led Megonir's men into battle, and slowly, we overcame the ferocious goblins, the deformed orcs.

I shot my arrows, occasionally pulling a dagger on monsters who got too near.

Thranduil saw me and smiled. I dipped my head, proud that I had successfully completed his request. It was never bad to be favored by the king.

It wasn't much over another couple hours that we'd defeated the last goblin and shot down the final orc

Yet I was beaten up and worn out as ever. I received no wounds, but walking through the piles of fallen soldiers opened up old scars and brought upon tearing memories.

The corpses reminded me of the faint memory, the day my mother and father died.

**Read and review everyone!**

**I apologize, as this chapter was more filled with combat and situations associated with the story plot rather than Legolas and Tauriel fluff I tried to condense most of the fighting into a single chapter, and the following chapters should be quite enjoyable and in well position for fluff**

**Depending on how the story flows, I may or may not continue Tauriel's present point of views. **

**Please please tell me what you think:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Tauriel Present POV

Though the memory is faint, I still remember to this day the gruesome details of my parents death. The second battle I had associated myself in had particularly interconnected my vivid images.

_Flashback _

_Accompanied by a few other warriors from our small village, my family sought to meet the king. Reasons of specificity, I do not know._

_On our road through the forests, we were ambushed._

_Orcs jumped from all directions, wielding their wickedly twisted swords and rusting axes._

_My father and the remainder of the men, drew their weapons to fight. My mother led me away, as the majority of the army swooned my father's group_

_There was still a definite line that severed skill from numbers. Even Thranduil, if challenged by an army, would fail to survive and outlast them all._

_I never expressed love or appreciation to him. Neither to my mother_

_As for her death though, she led me farther south into the forest. Deviating slightly from the path. _

_She told me, "Tauriel, you need to climb this tree as fast and quick as you can. Whatever you do, don't look down. I'll be up shortly."_

_It was a blessing that I had loved nature, and climbing trees or of the sort. But as I climbed I heard the agonizing, blood-curdling scream that sent the chills down my spine. _

_I looked down to see 3 swords impale my mothers bosom, against the tree. Crimson paint splattered down her light green short dress. I opened my mouth, only to close it to conceal my scream. The orcs next mutilated her, slicing her limbs off and ripping her beautiful soul apart. _

_I watched in silent terror. It was only until another orc within a few feet of me in the tree did I realize I was possibly doomed too._

_With urgency, I climbed with all my might, swinging, dodging the orc's axe until I reached the very top. I knew my death was near._

_But it never came. _

_I stayed in the tree, grieving over my parents death for half an hour. Another stirring of the tree comes and I immediately tense._

_It was a blonde hair elf, who wielded a bloody sword, two daggers, and a bow with arrows. He had the strongest features and kindest yet most intimidating gaze I had ever seen. I shrink back even more_

_"It's okay." The elf comforted me and sheathed his dagger. "The orcs are all dead."_

_"Are my parents okay?" I ask timidly._

_The elf's face changed. "They are, but not in the way you think."_

_There were three things I failed to understand that day_

_One: that I was the only survivor and my parents sacrificed themselves for me_

_Two: the blonde hair elf was soon to be one of my only true friends_

_Three: my life would always be filled with eternal darkness, when I witnessed the orcs killing my mother_

_I was not even ten at the time,_

_End flashback_

As I waited patiently with Helena these thoughts returned to my head. I wondered what visions my beloved prince had foreseen in these short, yet long two years we've been apart.

It felt as if once I submitted to love, the short second-like years became as long as ever. It made waiting merely two years last like two millenniums

Tauriel Past POV

I had given my horse to those injured, so they could ride back to the kingdom, and seek the healers.

I weaved through the mess, crouching down to close the eyes of our fallen kin and express gratitude within. Of which I approached a guard, Penchanar, who had two arrows punctured in his abdomen, as he fought for air.

"Captain." He croaked out the word out of his bloodied mouth.

I silence him, "Shhhhh. Let's get you to the healers. Quick." Even though I knew survival chances were slim.

He shakes his head, I close my eyes in vain.

Shaking, Penchanar brings his hand up to grasp mine, he brings it to his wound. My frozen palm grasped within his soaks in the blood of his gut. I feel the poorly crafted orc arrow, and observe wicked, dismantled feathers on the back of the arrow. I take my other hand and painfully stroke his hair, his muddied face. He opts to open his mouth, but no words come.

"Shhhh." I comfort, "It's alright, it's going to be okay."

"It, it... Was an honor serving you." The guard chokes out.

I nod, tears brimming my eyes, "Thank you so much._ You are a wonderful fighter, your sacrifice will be remembered._" I whisper.

"You- you were always confident, kind-." The guard coughs more and more. I turn around to find my tote, but he grasps me.

I hush him, "Shhh." My voice shivers as I struggle to glance at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I hold his coarse, muddy hands.

"Tell my wife, my son and daughter-." Penchanar sputters. "Tell them- tell them... I'm, I'm sorry, and that I love... That I love them. P-P-Please... Protect them for. For me."

I nod, a tear drips down my cheek, "You have my word. I promise you."

He sighs, and stares into my eyes with a faint smile. I coerce myself to smile, as I acknowledged his face.

His dark blue eyes were holding a pained expression, yet they never looked so pure, never so free. The twinkle in his iris was dull, but shone brighter than any other star in the night sky. I wiped the single bead that slid down from his cheek.

Then the light leaves his body, I feel his hand go limp, and see his peaceful face freeze, forever.

Tears also slide down my cheeks as I close the door to his munificent eyes, I place his hands one over another, on top of his heart.

If there is one thing that is worse than death, it is failing to tell someone something before death. As I failed to tell my parents I cared for them.

Finally I stand up, Legolas stands a few feet away watching. I make my way over to him, my heart heavy, and pain indescribable. It wasn't for just the guard, it was for the love and loyalty to Mirkwood, and how it was saved. I felt emotions of both sadness and bliss. But more sadness, as Elven death as always a shame.

"That was very kind of you." Legolas says solemnly as I approach him.

I force a smile, "Thank you."

He takes a step in to caress my cheek, wiping a tear from my eye. "You need not conceal your pain Tauriel. It is a bittersweet victory."

I nod, he welcomes me in, and I rest my top of head against his shoulder. His arms find my lower back where he rubs in warming circles. I slowly bring my hands up too, to return the gesture.

I close my eyes, as we separate. His lips touch my forehead temporarily.

"We must go now," he whispers, almost inaudibly, "_my father wishes speak to you."_

LINEBREAK

Thranduil had requested my presence, what for?

Legolas assures me, "You have nothing to fear."

Nervously, I walked into the throne room, where Thranduil sat patiently. He was still dressed in a hunting dress, but had removed the armor.

"You summoned to speak with me, my lord?" I bow down. Legolas strolls up to his father. But he merely dipped his head, perhaps the slightest inch.

"Yes." Thranduil said, "Legolas has spoken to me about the details of Megonir's case. I agree with his viewpoint. But someone must replace him, as general."

He continues, _"You have fought excellently from our previous battles, and managed to lead an entire army into battle and save our kingdom. I couldn't see to it any better that you were appointed the new general."_

"General Tauriel..." Legolas said, "Rolls off the tongue quite smoothly." He smirked at me.

My mouth almost dropped on the spot. I was tempted to submit.

I did not want to backstab Megonir. Additionally, his men were not the most easy to convince, unlike my guards.

"I am beyond flattered of your generosity and benevolence my lord." I say slowly and bow again. "But I do enjoy training the guards, especially since we must recruit more after this battle, as more evil is sure to come._ It is a big step up from captain straight to general.."_

"You need not worry about that Tauriel, you may still conduct all the captain duties you wish." Legolas says

"I suppose we could make that exception." Thranduil nods.

I pause in silence, thinking.

Of the short time I was privileged to spend with my parents, I remember my father saying to me as we were adventuring in the woods together, "Always take advantage of your opportunities."

Thranduil spoke, "What is your answer?" He commands heartlessly

I bow and smile, "I would be more than honored to serve Mirkwood, regardless of the title I am given. I look forward to serving my lords as a general."

Thranduil smiled, "Excellent. Mirkwood appreciates your service General Tauriel."

LINEBREAK

I went to go deliver the word to Penchanar's wife and children. I stayed with his wife for a short period, comforting her, and wiping her tears.

The night stars had just began to appear, as the light of the moon reflected itself on the cold floor where his family grieved.

I, personally, was in dire need to wash up, and make sure all the original tasks had been regulated.

I stood up slowly, patting his wife on the back, "I must go, my lady. Penchanar wanted me to tell all of you, he loves you dearly. _He will watch and protect you from the sky, as his spirit is with the stars now._" I bow and began to take my leave.

"Captain Tauriel!" His son's stopped me.

I turned to see a young elf walk towards me. "Simply Tauriel will do." I smile and kneel down to speak with him.

"I want to be like my father. I want to train, and become a warrior, a loyal guard of yours." The little voice rang through the silence as Penchanar's son bowed. "_Could you train me_?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, raising his up to standing position.

"I'd be honored to." I say. "_Your father would be proud."_

He smiles through the tears. I reach out to wipe his tears. Losing a loved one, especially such a brave father, was certainly challenging.

I stand up, bow respectfully, and take my exit

Nonetheless, for Thranduil, he had attained a great victory. Word spread quickly that there would be another party the following night.

And of course, when I returned to my chambers, Helena was there, waiting, with a new gown, clips, makeup, and combs.

"Congratulations my friend." She said enthusiastically, "_Your new status as General is all the buzz."_

"I'm sure it is, but I was appointed literally 30 minutes ago." I smirk. "_Thank you though_."

"Your status now welcomes many of the nobility to propose dances, so I personally came to help you tonight." She says. _"Now go bathe. I refuse to dress you in anything less than perfection tonight."_

**Read and review! I hope you liked the deviation and upgrade in Tauriel's status:)**

**Heads up, I intend on tying this story into LoTR and having Legolas leave to journey off with the fellowship. In case you haven't noticed, that is one of the main focuses of the two tense point of views with this story. **

**There is more fluff to come, scenes of jealousy, and most certainly with Legolas/Tauriel! In fact the banquet party will be written in at least two (maybe 3) parts.**

**Please be patient with me, I will try and update as soon as possible. The next update should be up shortly, probably tomorrow, as I have already planned and written out the majority of the story.**

**Much thanks and love to all of the readers of my fic! And as always don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Tauriel Past POV

Part 1

I sighed and obliged, pondering the whole drama associated with my raise as I soaked my body in the warm water

It made illogical sense. Why was it that I had more opportunity supposedly even though I was still the same. I was still the same silvan elf, the same personality, the same companions. What was the difference? Perhaps I had to attend more war meetings but strategy of war was never an intelligence problem for me either.

I suppose it was like a definite line between lower ranks like captain and servants, and those higher such as General or admiral. General was not even that high of a rank, as the prince and king still towered over me.

When I exited and redressed Helena ordered me to put on a royal blue dress.

I held the gown in surprise and she shrugged, "Complimentary colors. Your hair will look vibrant against this shade of blue." She says.

I shake my head in bewilderment and try the gown on.

It was a mullet dress. The back draped down to my ankles whilst the front ended just above my my knees. The silk threads hugged my torso up to one shoulder, exposing my arms and also left the other shoulder bare. I enjoyed this, as I had more freedom to move in my arms, and the gown had neither sequins nor embroidered gems.

Simplicity is beauty. The gown also brought out many of the muscles I failed to notice even from my hunting gown. I stared in awe at myself, how much healthier and stronger I looked since my whipping and capture. Seeing that I was alone, I couldn't help but flex my arm too. It was rare that elves like me ever boasted, as we were degraded and ugly according to that of nobility.

When I exited Helena smiled and clasped her hands together. "Perfect."

I smiled too and walked to my dresser, where she began to style my hair and face.

_"Please tell me you aren't going to apply much makeup_." I swallow uncomfortably.

"Actually none at all." She says. "I feel like all the powder and lotions the elleths use these days are too overwhelming. I'm going for a more natural look tonight."

I smile to myself. Yes!

I sat there for a good four or three hours. Who knew my hair was so thick and long.

Helena curled every single strand and finally began to braid.

She did two simple braids, starting each of them above my ear, and weaved them around to the back of my head.

Finally, she began to brush out the curls. Each of the perfect rolls began to turn into a wavier, less confined twist.

_"You just spent nearly 2 hours doing my curls_." I say quietly in curiosity.

"I know what I'm doing Tauriel." She chuckles, "_Your look is to be striking. Not elegant and confined."_

Finally, I was finished. Helena presented me yet another pair of sandals, these were leather, with beaded sapphires on the bands that matched my gown. She placed pearl clips in my hair on my curls, not to confine anything, merely for decor.

"Where do you find all these sandals." I chuckle. "My wardrobe has turned menacing over the past centuries thanks to your elegant works and gowns."

She smiles, "I may be a servant, but I do get perks. I managed to bargain with the tailor of nobility clothing. _Your gown and sandals in turn for some wine I sneaked out from the pantry."_

I glance at her in appall. "Helena!" I chuckle and she laughs with me.

"Not so innocent. I can't help my wanting to make you look impeccable." She shrugs and I smile genuinely.

_"I thank yo_u." I pretend to curtsy elegantly.

"Just promise me one thing." Helena says.

I nod, "Anything."

"Dance tonight. Enjoy it for once." She smiles and sits on my bed. "_Now, you have a couple more hours before the dinner and dances, you must tell me what happened during battle." _

LINEBREAK

And so I told Helena of my adventures. How I had come to be general. How Legolas had removed Megonir.

She oohed. "Sounds like he has grown quite fond of you."

I shake my head, "He is merely enforcing the law Helena."

"For your safety and welfare?" She shoots back. I shrug, but can't help but smile.

"We've been friends for centuries. Practically since I was born." I say.

She smirks. "Whatever Tauriel," she glanced at the clock, "_You should go, the banquet should start anytime now."_

I walk slower than usual, and make my way down to the dining halls. The music of harps and strings glistened as I entered. Most of the guests and noblemen were already seated at tables, including Thranduil, his son, and many other fair maidens.

I made my way towards the guards table, where I typically sat. Also since I did not wish to seek out the new commanders and table where 'generals' sat.

"Hey it's the captain!" One of the guards chanted but quickly shut his mouth, "Or should I say general now. Forgive me."

I smile, "You have nothing to apologize for. May I sit here tonight?"

"Of course!" The guards pitched in.

It was awkward, as I felt many eyes go on me. Always the striking rebel.

My hair contrasted wildly with my gown. I stared at the tables as I felt many eyes on me.

Soon after, the tables were all filled with decent chatter. Thranduil arose to speak.

We turned towards him, clothed in his lavishing robes he spoke, "Tonight we celebrate the victory of battle over the orcs and goblins. And we honor those who gave up their lives for the welfare of the kingdom. May we take a moment of silence to honor those fallen in battle."

I bring my hands together and shut my eyes. I thanked Kili, the fallen dwarves, and Penchanar for their service.

The silence was then dissolved by the silky voice of our king, "Thank you, may the feasts and dances tonight go well as the stars watch over our reign."

Slowly, the noise in the kingdom grew, as chatter and laughter filled the air. I grabbed a few biscuits, as well as some vegetables.

The conversation at our table always roared, and the guards tended to flirt a bit after a few shots of wine.

"It's great not having you telling us what to do with a dagger all the time Tauriel." A guard joked, "You look much better this way."

I flush, and continue eating my meal. Indeed, I had forgotten my backup dagger. I doubt it would be needed.

"What's it like being general now? Who's the new captain?" Another guard questioned.

"I believe I will still be training the guards, and I do not think much has changed except that I must attend war meetings and of the sort." I reply.

The rest of dinner was silent, as a few noblemen glanced over at me to mutter their congratulations, of which I accepted and thanked.

Occasionally I took a few glances in Legolas's direction, and acknowledged his appearance.

He was clothed in a silver tunic, matched with a black belt that attached his sheathed sword. He left his hair the same, and wore a simple silver circlet to match. I too, caught him glancing in my direction.

We finished eating as the music had begun again. I was beginning to regret the promise I had made my friend.

Usually the nobility had the first dance. Of which I was never involved in as I was never worthy to dance with the dukes and barons and lords.

Legolas usually didn't take apart in the first dance either. He never enjoyed boasting of his status, something I admired of him. How could one be given so much power, yet refuse to enjoy and use it to his or her advantage?

Nonetheless, I was not asked by any of the nobles, as they were all betrothed or married. I sat there, observing and pondering.

As soon as the song ended, more people rose to join them.

The guard sitting next to me. One I remember I had promptly taught him how to load a bow, stood up, and gracefully held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a flashy smile.

I shrugged, why not? In turn, I took his hand, and together, we made our way to the center of the dining hall, which was designated as the ballroom. It was quite large. We made our way to a rather open space, and began to waltz. My hands rested upon his arm and hand, his hands firmly gripped mine. Throughout the course of the song, we switched positions to holding hands. But my attention was elsewhere and I danced absentmindedly, whilst my partner was intrigued as ever. Nonetheless, I was still good. Dancing was one of those talents that elves always seemed to possess, no matter if they hated or loved the event.

The song ended. And I smiled and returned to my seat. I poured some wine. Perhaps a sip or two couldn't hurt.

I also saw Legolas dancing with one of the fine noblemen daughters. He moved with such elegance and grace. I smiled at the two, the lady sure looked infatuated, I could tell she showed interest. Her eyes firmly stuck to that of his blue ones. What love at first sight can do to people is sometimes nightmarish. Legolas however looked more distracted.

Thranduil would be pleased with the couple. I would be happy for my friend, as he too never danced much. But to me, it didn't look right. She was too confined, and the prince more adventurous... Perhaps that was solely my opinion though.

The remainder of the guards and I conversed lamely. More like I listened to them get drunker and chuckled at their comments towards topics. It was as if wine broke down the walls of all concealment of bias and insults.

I took another sip of wine, and fiddled with my hair as I saw Legolas escort the lady back to the royal table. I looked away, as he turned towards me

But he merely sat down, conversing further with the ladies and his father.

A part of my inside sank, I longed to dance with him too, but it was not my position to ask him, nor was it necessarily his to come and ask. After all, we were still drastically separated in rank and status.

I thought in silence until someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned, surprised to see a noble elf. I did not know his name, but I could tell by the robes and weapons he wore, he was certainly wealthy.

"May I help you?" I ask politely and bow.

"_Congratulations General_." He says with a sweet smile. I smile back.

"_Thank you_." I reply.

_"Would you have the next dance with me_?" He extends a smooth hand.

I set my drink down, _"It would be my honor to accept." _

It was rude to refuse a dance, especially to such status of elves. I was sure he was like a councilman or a duke. It was the first time I've ever been asked,

He stood up and led me onto the floor. I kept my fingers stiff to send out the message that I did not want anything more than a dance, as he tried to intertwine our fingers. When he did manage to separate my fingers, I kept my hand stale, refusing to show interest or give hope.

He glanced at me, shrugged faintly and continued.

We made our way near the royal table. There was more space for dancing there.

"You beauty is striking tonight." The nobleman mouths.

I flush, "Thank you, my lord."

"Please, it's just Ramdon." He declares.

"Tauriel." I say back

I turn, placing my hand on his shoulder. He places his on my waist, and pulls me in a lot to his body.

Our lower bodies contact, and I fidget slightly.

The feeling is extremely uncomfortable. What was worse, the song was slow, and especially romantic. I sway absentmindedly, avoiding his eyes, as they were staring at my lips.

I caught Legolas narrowing his eyes at Ramdon. In fact, I don't think his eyes never left us as we danced. I could see him in my peripheral and felt the gaze upon my backside.

I could see all the couples around us kissing, as the song played was most certainly meant for those by far more closer relationship than us. Me, I had just met this elf. As he leaned in to kiss me, I quickly pulled out and twirled so his lips puckered on my cheek. My hands now firmly held his shoulders at a distance, locked so he couldn't pull in again.

"My apologies my lord, _I wish this be no more than a mere friendly dance_." I claim.

Nonetheless he looked disappointed, but it was my choice. He ought to respect it

We pulled through the song, and I excused myself afterward to return to my seat.

This was why I disliked Thranduil's banquets. It was difficult to refuse the dances, of which I was always uncomfortable about my partner turning more intimate than I desired.

I grabbed a glass of wine, and silently maneuvered my way away from the banquet, towards the balcony, to stare out at the sky.

I stare at the glistening stars, of which there were certain that shone extra bright tonight. I thought of Penchanar, Kili, my parents, and of my life. How perhaps I was anchored for a reason broader than just my strength to outlast love.

If I had really loved Kili, would I be fine now, would I be virgin for eternity, or was I still capable of being thawed?

"Tauriel!" A voice speaks up behind me.

I turn to see Helena. She is clothed in formal clothing, but nowhere near my appearance, of which I had her to thank.

"Hello Helena." I smile.

"You promised me." She says playfully and comes to the balcony. She wields a few plates and trays.

"And I did dance Helena." I respond._ "I needed a break though."_

"It puzzles me how you hate all the attention of the dances proposed." She chuckles, "All the other elven maidens would kill for such attention from noblemen and guards."

I give her a look, "You've been watching?" I accuse and she covers her mouth playfully.

"You never said how many dances I had to accept. Just that I had to dance... And I've already danced twice." I cross my arms and look at her.

"Don't be so difficult Tauriel. I spent nearly a day making you look the way you do tonight. You must surely stay for at least a few more hours, and let me enjoy my artful masterpiece mesmerize those around her." She pouts, "You promised me general. Are you not true to your word?"

I glare at her, concealing my smile, "Fine. Three more hours, and then I'm leaving for my chambers."

She smiles genuinely, "Thank you, in that case, could I get you another drink my general?" She curtsies. We could never be serious to each other.

_"I'll get it myself." _I waved her away.

Sighing, I walk back into the banquet. The guards had almost all drunken all of the wine at the table.

_The banquet chapter is to be continued_

**Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Tauriel Present POV

I've reflected a few times on the events in my life. Most of which are dull, but perhaps a few memories clung on tight to mthe.

Most of my memories of life in Mirkwood have faded, as I feel I am more cheerful now. However one of the few things I still visualize crystal clear is burial of my past love.

I wanted Thranduil to take love from me. I wanted to be pain free, because I was Tauriel and all I ever witnessed, saw, and felt was agonizing pain.

I thought love could bring me joy, only to be mistaken.

Alone, I had carried Kili's body into the nearby forest, where it was peaceful, war free, and by the river. A peaceful and perfect resting place in my opinion.

With my bare hands, I dug. There was no coffin available, but I would make the dirt adequate. My tears dripped unstoppably as I worked. I turned around many times to see Kili's body resting in the shade, hoping that this was all a dream, and he was alive.

I dug and dug and dug until my hands blistered and bled, dirt settling comfortably under my coarse fingernails. And I did not stop there. I refused to eat and drink, my sweat beaded all over.

When I was finally finished I had hand dug a four feet deep ditch in the earth. Shakingly, I place Kili's limp body in the ditch, accompanied with his weapons, and many flowers. I had bathed him, wiping all the blood and dirt off his face. Slowly, I fill up the hole. My tears wetting the dirt as Kili slowly was covered to nothingness.

It was the right thing to do.

At the time, Thranduil and the remainder of his army awaited me. They gave me two days. I finished easily, but my hands burned in searing pain as I gripped the rein on the horse, and ride back in pure peril and hell. I never thought could get over him

Today, that was no more than a memory, and it was definitely one of the most vivid experiences. Perhaps tying with the first time I kissed Legolas at a typical banquet.

Tauriel Past POV

Part 2

I walked back to the table I originally sat at, and was surprisingly greeted by the guards.

"There you are Tauriel!" The guards claim.

"Why the surprise?" I smile

"The prince was looking for you-" they hush and I narrow my eyes. I glanced around to see just the prince, walking around, eyes wandering a bit. I noticed he refused the dances and hand gestures from the maidens, my superhearing too.

"Forgive me Lady Katharina." He shakes his head,_ "I am a bit busy at the moment." _Was the reply I heard as she lingered on and grabbed his arm, which he gently shook off

I pour myself a glass of water and turn around again to see Legolas within ten feet of me, of course.

The guards had silenced themselves, and I smiled lightly as he walked over.

"Hello General." Legolas smiled. "You pulchritude shines like that of the stars tonight. Greetings." He also bids acknowledgement to the guards behind, who all bowed.

"Greetings my prince." I curtsy and hide my blush. _"I apologize for not greeting you earlier."_

In the corner, I see Helena jumping up and down in joy. I hide my glare.

He waves it off, "As do I. Allow me to make it up to you with a dance?" He extends his hand.

I am stunned, sure we have danced before, but never with such formalities.

I place my goblet down. "_It would be my pleasure._" I respond politely

I take his hand, linking his elbow as he led me to center.

On our way we were stopped by a baron. I did not know his name.

He greeted Legolas with a formal bow, and whispered to me, "Could you save a dance for me tonight general, after the prince. I would appreciate that."

I smiled, "I'll see what I can do sir."

Legolas keeps a stern look at the councilman, who quickly dipped his head and walked past, but not stopping to sink at me. I flush a deep crimson, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. The remainder of the dancers clear out our way as Legolas continued leading me. Perhaps it was because the prince, nobody wanted to ever get in his way, that was for sure.

Of which I knew in terms of extremities, Legolas had indeed imprisoned and killed his own kin. This was not very common though, as the lives of all elves are treasured

The orchestra begins to play a beautiful string musical. The harpist glissandos.

Once again, I place my hands in his. We don't pull each other in, even though I wouldn't mind contact.

Legolas's face finally softens, a lot. "_You have had quite the popular vote in dances tonight I see." _

"Counting you I suppose. But you always do." I smile.

"You'd be surprised by yours. Rarely do barons and lords dare to ask elleths when they are already taken." He shoots back playfully

"Especially you." I grin.

"I can be fearful." He shrugs it off.

The song transitions into a slow violinist solo, I knew immediately it was of romance and similar.

There was around a two feet gap between us. We sidestep pass Ramdon again, who was now passionately kissing his new partner. I acknowledged Legolas's expression and felt his grip tighten as he spun me around so I was away from the elf and he himself was back to back with Ramdon.

"That disloyal fool." Legolas uttered. I couldn't help but agree.

We continued dancing, but neither mine nor his eyes flared out to observe our surroundings. I found myself mesmerized constantly in his. They could change shades, from the vivid ice azure to a dark, loathsome, cool blue.

A question had lingered on my tongue that I wanted to ask him, for a while now. Or perhaps it was a deep thought I had just begun to realize.

He leads me gracefully to the right before an antistrophe.

He twirls me, and in acknowledging my facial expression, speaks, _"What troubles you?"_

I shake my head and smile, "Nothing. Just a thought."

"Tell me." He urges, and squeezes my hand. "You have nothing to fear."

I chuckle, "Should I fear you?"

"Do you fear me?" He murmurs in curiosity.

I pretend to ponder for a bit, "_No, you aren't fearsome to me at all._" I grin.

He gives me a threatening look, "Watch your mouth General. I could easily send terror through your veins." Legolas playfully jokes.

"My apologies, my prince." I reply. "But you ought to know that I would never be dishonest to you."

"Tauriel, tell me." Legolas chuckles but in an urging manner,_ "I want to help."_

More silence follows, and I feel tension growing in between

"Don't make me command you." His voice has become serious an monotonous

"I do not know how to describe it in words yet." I murmur. "_It would certainly not be appropriate to speak my entire mind in a disorderly fashion."_

He smiles and I twirl so my back is against his chest. His hands intertwine mine from behind, and ha brings them criss cross against my chest. I rest my head against his shoulder and let him take the lead in the dance.

The bow he gifted me, the way he always defended, protected me, the way he could always manage to satisfy everyone's needs, mine especially. He had to have convinced the king to appoint me.

"How much did you say to get me appointed General." I whisper right against his ear, "Your father would have never considered me for the position first if it was by his natural selection."

"Why wouldn't he?" Legolas whispers. "You earned your position by fighting well and proving yourself capable."

"Legolas, I know you said something." I bite my lip. "What did you say to persuade him?"

"Enough to be convincing." He smiled vaguely

_"Could that be any more ambiguous_." I roll my eyes.

Why did he do so though. I would have still had the same duties. The title really didn't matter honestly

"Why?" I whisper my mind, immediately regretting as I was close to his ear, against his shoulder anyways.

"What Tauriel?" He looks at me worried for a second

"Why do you do such good to me?" I whisper. " From the day you've returned a decade after Kili's death, you always comforted me, protected me, defended me. Now I feel as if I have far more than I ever should've deserved."

Legolas smiles, "Is this what troubled you?"

"I told you." I replied. "These are not troubles. _Only thoughts."_

He twirls me again, "You've made me realize many things my father would've never thought of. I do not wish to see you fade away as you have many more centuries to live up to."

"I rarely teach people anything but basics in training Legolas." I smile to myself, "What more could I teach a wise and experienced elven prince like you?"

He smirks, a slight wrinkle appearing under his eyes. I separated from him to a synchronized spin, before we joined hands to continue dancing. "You taught me to become a part of this world by fighting for what is ours, to deviate from my father and follow my heart. That is why I left, in hope to contribute when it is time to fight again.

His words, like usual, fill me up with warmth. My rebelliousness was not often welcomed by those in Mirkwood

He continues, "But that is not all. It is also because-" he stops mid speech.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't. We dance in silence, long enough to run my patience down.

"Because what Legolas?" I murmur.

He waits another second and sighed. I could sense the tension and hesitation.

"Because I never want to lose you." He looked me straight in the eye, I saw nothing but honesty and care through his retinas.

I feel my face heating up. I think now, for sure, I was ready to fess up too. Helena had too noticed, that I wasn't the same since Legolas had comforted me. I had grown happier, spirited, jealous too. Jealous was only what I think I felt at times, perhaps even the slightest bit tonight.

I remain silent, though the awkwardness was present, Legolas kept his eyes on me, as if his words were like that of everyday speech

"_You've always had me friend_." I whisper back finally . "My friendship, trust, and loyalty will forever belong to you."

He smiles, and mouths appreciation, but I see definite sadness come over him, especially when I had said friendship.

"Thank you." He replies.

It was not solely friendship, it was more. I reposition myself, and rest my arms around his neck rather than shoulders; he is taken by surprise, and slowly obliged to pulling me in too.

The celloist begins a melodic solo.

His entire body was warm and firm as ever too.

I snuggled against him, my left shoulder on that of his right. He slowed his dancing pace and pats my back.

It was as if the bleeding pain in my heart, was removed of stitches. Scarred, but ready to move on again

I was very grateful

I suppose we started off being friends and slowly grew closer and closer. That's when I decided, I trusted him most, he was there for me most, and that there was a part of me that loved him. Those were the words I perhaps needed all this time I've grieved.

I felt his warmth, trust, and kindness in the tips of his fingers

A tear slides out from my cheek. Legolas plays with my hair. Yet somehow I knew this was finally right. This was why I was spared. To be anchored again to the world.

"No, thank you." I murmur back. I take a long look into his caring blue eyes.

There was one gap left. The gap that set us apart reputation wise, position wise, attitude wise. For the longest time I left it be. But now, I was ready to close it. The physical part was already done.

I push back a little, place one hand on his chest and the other on his neck, stroking his silken hair. I closed my eyes, and with the slightest brush, my lips contacted with his. It was a gambling risk, and I most certainly felt hesitation when I did touch his lips. They were smooth, like always, and had a distinct firmness, which softened immediately when I kissed him.

He is frozen for a split second before reacting. And that's when I could corroborate I loved him. I loved him a lot.

He responded, pulling me in to him, and then placing his hands tenderly on both of my cheeks. Under the banquet lighting, one of the more unfavored locations in my opinion, we kissed. My hands comb through his blonde hair behind his neck. None of us shifted our weight, but his face was definitely surprised by the time I pulled away. Immediately, regret surges down my spine.

I shrank back a bit as he stared at me in curiosity. But his glance sends prickles of dread and fear through me. What had I just done? What if I just severed the friendship we spent centuries upon centuries building. What is he actually showed interest in other ladies. My mind raced as adrenaline poured through me

"I should not have acted as I did." I say uncomfortably, bow, and pull back away from his arms with no avail.

I could bet that most of the elven maidens in this room would have killed to be given such opportunity, yet I had just done so out of instinct. A move totally out of my rank

He tightens his grip, and pulls me back in. I keep my head lowered in embarrassment, until his hand found my chin. His face is tinted with the slightest smile. Gently, he moves my chin so I'm eye level. Our faces are within three inches of each other. He dips his head so our foreheads touch

"Tauriel." He hushes me, "Never apologize for your actions."

Then his eyes close and he presses his lips to mine again. His hand found my waist whilst the other remained on my cheek

His smooth lips touch mine one last time before he finally pulled away, smiling faintly at me

After 65 years and two battles, I feel as if I've finally recovered. And I was ready to move on. Ready to live on.

It was a new song now. Perhaps the sixth consecutive one that we've danced to.

I did not care. Instead, I leaned my head against his shoulder, my head was turned toward his neck. Within, I could feel his spirited heart beat loudly. Unlike me, his heartbeat remained stable, no matter what. I was quite opposite. My heartbeat described my emotions well, as it was rapidly pounding out of my chest right now.

My hands rested on his upper back. He tucks a strand of hair behind me, and places his hands around my lower waist and back. Our feet sidestepped in synchronization. The majority of my feet were exposed from sandals, and I felt my ankle brush occasionally against the shiny and smooth leather of his boots as we danced.

What I felt was pure bliss, and my eyes twinkled as he guided me.

"Am I dreaming?" I murmur. "Surely this is not real."

"Then it is a good dream." He whispers. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

_To be concluded_

**First of all, thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed my story, your thoughts mean more to me as a writer than you will ever know.**

**I will also gladly take ideas for one shots of scenes. This was probably one of the fluffiest chapters in the story, as I felt a proper banquet must be held before the next slippery slope ties this story to LoTR. **

**Read, rate review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Tauriel Past POV

After the song ended we took a break, and the prince accompanied me to grab a drink

There was neither wine nor water left when I approached my table.

"Allow me." Legolas led me to his table, where Thranduil sat conversing. I suppose he didn't realize what happened within the last few minutes, as the king still talked of marriage for his son. I stood farther away, as the royal table was not my place.

"Can that be arranged though? _For the betrothal of my daughter Katharina and your son Prince Legolas._" Her father said. I bit my lip in regret hearing the news and awaited Thranduil's answer.

Thranduil and Legolas both frowned, and I saw the prince utter something in the king's ear, before walking back over to me with a goblet of water.

"I'm sorry, my son is already occupied with enough affairs and does not express interest." Thranduil replied, winking at me.

"Your father approves? Of us." I ask as he slid an arm around my back while we walked.

"He has not expressed it formally, but I guarantee he will not make the same mistake again over 40 years ago." My friend says.

Was this really reality? Had I just won over the heart and hero of Mirkwood with authority approval. Surely I was dreaming. Or my luck wouldn't last.

"Are you fatigued?" He turns towards me and asks as I drain the goblet, his hand intertwined gently with mine, applying perfect pressure and rubbing in calming circles. He touch is eccentric, as I had long grown used to loving the dead

"I am well." I say, "_Shall we continue dancing?" _

"Of course." I felt his lips rest on my forehead

Before I could reply I saw a guard run up.

"General Tauriel!" The guard panted.

"What has happened?" Legolas commanded, immediately pulling away and masking his face with a stern, towering look. His hands lingered onto mine though.

"My liege." the guard bowed in respect before turning to me.

"It's. It's Gollum. He has escaped our prison cells!" He panted.

I set my drink down and immediately spoke, "Quick, we must go down to the cellar. If he goes the way the dwarves escaped last time we will not be able to secure him."

"I will go." The prince speaks. "Tauriel remain here, I will return shortly. _That is an order."_

Before I could protest he was gone.

This slightly angers me, as both Legolas and I knew the one action that I could absolutely not tolerate.

Not participating and rather, sitting aside in perfect condition whilst the other guard or armies are participating and fighting for their lives.

I sit down on a bench, sighed in anger, and poured myself a refill of wine from a passing servant. I may have disobeyed a king's order, but I surely won't disobey a prince.

LINEBREAK

Third Person.

Legolas found the keeper of the keys in the cellar , drinking his third bottle of wine.

"Is he sober?" He commanded the nearby guards.

"Probably a little tipsy, but for the most part, yes." The guards summarize.

"Very well." The prince nodded. "Where is Gollum?" He interrogates the keeper, physically removing his bottle from his hands.

"Who?" The keeper stutters, spluttering out wine from his mouth and onto his own garments. Legolas glared at the elf in distaste.

"Gollum." The prince repeated gravely.

"In his cell." The keeper replied.

The prince narrowed his eyes as a guard came up behind him, "_My lord, Gollum is not there.."_

"This is the third time you have failed to keep our prisoners imprisoned." Legolas's stern berating voice echoes through the halls from the cellar. "Explain yourself."

There is a terribly long silence, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Explain yourself." Legolas repeated. "_Or I will bring you before the king and you will be humiliated a liar and coerced to speak."_

"Gollum, he did not eat for awhile. He never touched any of the food we handed him this week, and laid in the exact same position when we began to notice and check more. He didn't murmur the precious gibberish anymore. We feared he had starved, as we too were inconsistent with his feeding schedule. His stall began to smell foul today. I disposed of him, sailing him under the water in the cellar, thinking he was dead. Only after he went past the gate did he spring out of the water, shouting gleefully, returning to normal."

"Did any of you pursue after him?" Legolas speaks.

"He was with the current, it was impossible." The keeper said

No one else replied either.

"So you set him free because he looked dead." Legolas crosses his arms, "_None of you checked his pulse or breathing..."_

"I, I was a bit intoxicated at the moment..." The keeper comments. "Gollum has that tendency for biting the first thing in sight too-"

"You fool!" Legolas says quietly, yet it was the coldest, most intimidating voice ever heard, "Gollum knows very crucial information that could be the answer to the dark orc raids. My father couldn't get it out of the creature, so we imprisoned him in the deepest dungeons. Yet you just let him go! If Gollum is found by the orcs, the world is not safe anymore." The prince angrily declares.

"Lord Legolas." The keeper stands and drops to his knees, begging in shame as the prince glowered at him.

"Keep him in the prison cells until tomorrow for further interrogation. " Legolas commands, "You have failed us too many times. _Too long we have pardoned and asked you to watch the alcohol you drink yet you never listened."_

With that the prince walked out hastily

LINEBREAK

Tauriel Past POV

I sat on a seat, slightly angry, observing the dancers and waiting for Legolas to return. He finally walked back into the dining room, and I proceed to stand up, wanting o know the information.

He sees me, dips his head, and continues walking solemnly towards his father. I sit back down in hesitation. However, the anger in his face was noticeable. And that meant something, because Legolas never showed his emotions, similar to the king. If either the prince or king looked angry, they were usually to the extremes. Thranduil would certainly not be pleased

I glanced at them conversing. Perhaps I was not in the greatest position to be waiting for my partner. I could find out details tomorrow.

The baron approaches me, "Hello General, I see you and the prince have finished your dance."

"He is reporting an incident to the king." I reply "I am resting."

"So, would you honor my night with a dance?" He asked

"I'd love to, but I am afraid I am quite fatigued now, I was just about to retire to my chambers. Dearest apologies, I hope we can dance next time." I claim.

"Oh. Of course I understand. Allow me to escort you then." He replies slowly, less eagerly.

"No I will be fine." I reply.

"Nonsense. It would be my honor to escort you Tauriel." He takes my hand.

"That will not be necessary. I can do that." A hollow voice creeps behind us

I already knew who it was, and a bit after, I could feel the nameless baron letting my hand go.

"My Prince, I insist, you have more important matters to attend to." The baron argues

I glance at Legolas, his face is stonehard. He was still very angry, about whatever happened.

"Perhaps you ought to go escort your own betrothed partner." He mocks. "Do you question my father's orders like you question mine?" His firm hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

I had never seen the prince this angry or mellowly hotheaded, but indeed, the prison escape is terrible, especially of such a valued prisoner. I just don't know details. How it upset me too. Why didn't I just accompany him at the time

"No, of course not.." The baron bowed, humiliated. "I, I apologize my prince. I take my leave of you two."

Legolas waited for him to walk across the room before he took my hand, and began leading me. His grip unbreakable, his breaths heavier than the norm.

"Legolas. What happened? Did you secure Gollum?" I ask, straining to keep up with his pace in my rather immobile shoes

_"It is not of your concern."_ He says harshly.

"Yes it is!" I say. "The guard sent the report to me. I take partial supervision of the dungeons. Gollum's escape could be related a dungeon door malfunction or keyhole misfitting or-."

"Tauriel, " he replies coldly, but his face still firm as ever. We were back to status regards. "We did not secure Gollum. And he didn't escape, the keeper 'accidentally' let him go down the current out of our borders."

My face fell, in disappointment towards the keeper of the keys. How does one mistake death for sleep or mild breathing. "He was outwitted?" I ask in surprise. "_How_?"

"The keeper has been drunk all too long." Legolas growls. "_I did not think our kin could be this foolish."_

He continues, "I still have to fill my father in on information and plan interrogation with the keeper tomorrow. He is in the dungeons now."

I squeeze his quasi petrified hand. It softens, just a little, but enough for my to pull out.

"You should go then." I take a step back. "That is more important. I know where my chambers are."

"Nonsense." He whispers, "_That would be most dishonorable of me_." He continues walking me

"Legolas, Gollum's escape-" I start

"I'd like you to be there at interrogation tomorrow. It should be held tomorrow, during the afternoon. You should be there, it is a new general duty to attend interrogations and secure the prisoner." The prince speaks, changing the topic.

I nod slowly, "Of course."

We reach my room. I turn towards him, "Thank you Legolas."

His face softens to like before, and he nods, "I look forward to dancing again."

"No, thank you for telling me." I say. We embrace slowly, my head right against his ear.

"Now go!" I chuckle as he fumbles one of my curls. "_I order you!"_

"You dare command the prince, general Tauriel ?" He asks in equal humor.

I wait a bit, thinking of my answer, "Yes, in fact, it is my upmost command." I laugh.

"_Then I best not disobey you. Goodnight my Lady._" He bows

I peck him one final time on the cheek. "_Goodnight my prince."_

**Please read and review**

**Next chapter may take a little longer to post, as I am making some revisions and have a ton of schoolwork this week.**

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this update**


	27. Chapter 27

Tauriel Present POV

I remember most certainly catching up on war intelligence,as I was not accustomed to commanding so many. In all honesty, I was probably general for approximately 2 weeks, so there was not much to do, and little did I know my time in Mirkwood was coming to an end. It was all such a slippery transition, full of surprises, and I could not frankly recall any of my last days in Mirkwood being free or relaxing. After all, when did I ever news that wasn't surprising in our kingdom.

Tauriel Past POV

I could not sleep that night, even though it had been the seventh consecutive night I did not sleep. Bliss and excitement rushed through my veins, as I thought I was still dreaming,

When the sun rose, I exited my chambers, redressed and ready to attend duties as my first day as general. According to Thranduil, I would have to attend weekly war meetings,and collaborate with the other leaders, generals, admirals, etc., aside from my original duties. However, no longer did I have to scout the borders with guards or take a few guards to ambush trespassers. Thranduil was benevolent enough to have me continue training recruits and dungeon guard, but surely, I should've known I couldn't be both positions.

But, since a new captain had not yet been appointed, I suppose it couldn't hurt to go on dungeon duty for the sake of security and duties

It was peaceful, I walked past beggars, thieves, killers, and the keeper.

He stood in the corner, arms crossed, but his facial expression said it all. He was guilty. And I couldn't do anything to help him.

I looked away when we made eye contact.

"Captain Tauriel." He began.

"General." I say as humbly as possible. "_Whatever you have to say save it."_

"Will the king give me another chance? Like how he gave you." The keeper states.

I bite my lip, turning, "He already has..." I say. "Twice. I'm sorry there's not much I can say to comfort you, _the king does not give third chances."_

Before he could reply a few guards approached, "General, we're here to apprehend the former keeper. "

I nod, "Of course, I'll leave you be."

I turn and exit the dungeons, and take a shortcut for the throne room. Perhaps I was a bit harsh.

When I approached the room, I heard the prince and king conversing, so I decided to wait. After all, it would be most dishonorable of me to interrupt

Soon after, I heard the guards dragging the prisoner along. They entered the room and I swiftly followed.

Both the king and the prince wielded their sheathed weapons. As for me, I just had my daggers. Thranduil eyed me, and it sent an extremely uncomfortable feeling down my spine. Was I supposed to be here?

"Keeper Dûrion." Thranduil says flatly, as the guards dragged the bound elf and threw him before the feet of the king.

"King Thranduil." He acknowledged. Legolas walked around to wave the guards away. He too, refused to look at me

"You have failed me three times now." Thranduil says. "Two of which the prisoners got away. Fourteen prisoners escaped in less than a century, how does Mirkwood's reputation look now?!"

I curl my lip uncomfortably, for I too was in such position a long time ago.

"I'm sorry my lord." Dûrion bows to the best of his ability. I pitied him as he squirmed within the bonds and barely kneeled in balance.

"Sorry cannot suffice." Legolas speaks, "_Gollum is far more treasured by others than he was to us. Hence the deepest dungeons_." The prince shakes his head in anger.

I stare at the ground.

The keeper speaks, "I was foolish. I was not completely sober. Unlike now."

"Which reminds me, when was the last time you remembered something with pellucid conscience?" Thranduil begins to circle the elf.

"A week ago." He says uncomfortably.

"You lie!" Legolas orders. "I see the regret tinted in your face. Speak the truth."

His voice echoes in the deafening silence, as we awaited the keeper's answer

"A decade ago, when we completely ran out of wine in the cellar, and a servant had to go collect more on a long trip." He murmurs.

This was clearly not going so well for him, I could see Thranduil's evident disappointment as well as anger. As for Legolas, he was a little tiny bit more composed today. A shade less furious.

"And are you even sure it was a decade?" The prince glowers.

"Ye-No." The keeper mutters. I saw the beads of sweat running down his head, at Thranduil, who fiddled with his sword hilt.

"Do you have anything else you want to confess?" The king says.

"Honestly." Legolas added with a menacing glare.

"I- I should've done better, and I'll accept whatever punishment you bestow me. I hope you can forgive me my king." The keeper nods.

_"In Mirkwood, you earn everything, it is not given to you_." Thranduil objects "Dûrion, I sentence you to life banishment. To earn my forgiveness, either bring Gollum back to Mirkwood, or die trying."

I saw the keepers face fall in humiliation. "_Yes my king."_

The guards reentered and took the prisoner away. I did bid goodbye to him.

Legolas walked to stand beside me. His gaze softened now.

"Do you think Gollum can be found?" I ask.

"Chances are slim," the prince shrugs. "Serves the keeper right."

I gave him a look addressing his princeliness, "Clearly my presence was not necessary at the interrogation. Why did you cite me?"

"Because now it will be needed." He murmurs. "My father and I decided on more than just one thing yesterday."

Just as he said those words, Megonir entered, equipped with weapons and dressed in fine robes. I kept my straight face, but inside, my fire raged.

"Ahh Megonir." Thranduil spoke.

The former ex general kneeled, "You called my lord?"

"Yes, even though you abused your power, I still find your work appreciated. You shall be given a second chance and appointed the new captain of the guard and keeper of the keys. But do not disappoint me again." Thranduil says. "Do you accept my generous offer?"

"I, of course I do." Megonir bowed again and we met eye contact. I read his expression. He looked a bit misogynist to me.

"Wonderful, you have all captain duties besides training new guards. My son and General Tauriel have that already covered. As they always have."

"Oh...excellent." Megonir replies. The king stands up and retires to his chambers.

Megonir tenses at the word general, and he gives me a look of pure hatred. His hand moves to his sword, but I leave my hands down. I would not provoke a fight. The new captain makes his way over to me.

Legolas removes an arrow from his quiver and strokes the feathers threateningly. I eye him and found his expression a bit illiterate.

"When he was within a few feet he stopped, and stood straight. Megonir was tall, almost to that of the prince, but nonetheless taller than me.

"Tauriel." He addressed.

"Good day Megonir." I dip my head.

"I, I owe you an apology." He says. "My son and the healers informed me it was your work, that saved him from fatality. He is well now."

"I am glad that Maldir is well." I reply unemotionally.

The former general continues, "I, uh I am sorry I misjudged you."

"And you beat her." Legolas crossed his arms.

"And for beating you." He says slowly and extends his hand

I look into his eyes, behind the shield of his humbleness lay a jealous, insincere elf. Hs other hand slides his sword out and back into its scabbard.

I slowly extend my own to shake his hand. His grip was atrocious, as he dug his fingers into my hand. We firmly moved in uncomfortable unison before he scratched away, glared, and sauntered off.

I suppose that was as good as I was gonna get. Nonetheless, I felt an inner satisfaction

"Not too smooth." Legolas spoke up after Megonir exited.

I shake my head in acquiesce and smile faintly, "He will always look ready to slice my head clean off when given opportunity." I joke.

"He would die before his sword fell." The prince replies casually.

"Did you carry out my order yesterday?" I grin, eager to change topics and exercise my 'power'

"Indeed, I talked to father for a bit." Legolas nods. "_I have some good and bad news."_

"Well?" I ask.

"We conversed on a few things. The interrogation consequences, as well as what happened last night. With us."

"Is it good?" I ask.

He smiles sadly, and I already felt dread surging through me. My face fell in nervousness.

"Tauriel." He replied slowly. "He, he approves."

A playful smile instantly replaced his face and I stared blankly at the prince. He laughs at my expression

"_You scared me._" I smacked his arm.

He smiled and shook his head, returning to a serious visage.

"But there is bad news." He spoke again.

"What?" I asked.

"I must leave for Rivendell, and warn Lord Elrond of Gollum's escape." He whispers, "_I'm afraid the time to fight darkness is approaching. My father has already received word, the weapon has been found and will be brought to Rivendell, for further discussion."_

My face fell. For real this time.

**Read and review! Normally I'm not a big cliffhanger type of author, but unfortunately this was the best place to end the chapter. **

**There will be one more past POV chapter, and then present time will pick up. **

**Thank you for all your support to this story, I greatly appreciate all of your feedback!**


	28. Chapter 28

Tauriel Past POV

I am stunned by his words.

"_Father has been notified that situations are getting serious and we must leave to Valinor_." He says

I nod in shock still. "But you aren't."

"I'm sorry Tauriel." He says.

"_I will accompany you!_" I say fiercely. "You cannot stop me."

He takes my hand, "No. I will do this alone. Please stay Tauriel."

I close my eyes, "There are thousands of millions of orcs out there Legolas. And the dark lord has connections with his ring. _You can't possibly expect that I'll remain peacefully in the undying lands while you go fight."_

"I must try to help if I can." He says. "Don't be angry Tauriel. _You knew this day would come."_

I keep my eyes closed. I did know, just not so soon, "You promised me too." I say softly.

I was surprised for sure, and my anger was certainly brewing

"_And I hold my promise to my word. I will not let any damage happen to you so you will not accompany me."_

This makes me angry for real. "Legolas. I know that I've been through some harmful experiences, and I've put you through a lot too, but I can protect and defend myself better than ever. I would only help you attain victory."

"This is not your fight Tauriel. Please trust me. I will do all in my power to survive. If you came, indeed I'd probably have more hope and protection, but I'd also be traveling with my heart in my throat. _And I wish to see you in safety. I can protect myself. You know that. This discussion will go no further ."_ He whispers.

"This is not about you protecting me or vice ver-" I start but he cuts me off, placing his fingers on my lips, and hushing me.

"_This discussion will go no further._" He says again

I nod solemnly and open my eyes. There was no negotiating this time. As much as it angered me, I still had my methods

I say, "Please take these then." I head over and grab my daggers on my table. I place them in his hands, "May they serve you well."

"Tauriel I cannot take these!" He says urgently and pushing them back towards me. I place a finger to his lips now, and close his palm.

"_They are my greatest treasure. It would be as if I was there with you, helping you. Take them. Slay all the orcs under these blades, may they serve you well. You said I couldn't come, but I still can contribute to your journey, can I not?_" I ask

He is quiet but nods eventually.

"I sharpened them this morning too." I say.

"What about your own weapons?" He asks. "You and your daggers are practically inseparable, how, how can I possibly let you give them to me?"

"Thankfully, this is not up to you my friend. _This is my choice. And I choose to give my greatest treasure to you_." I smile.

"Tauriel-" he starts but I cut him off this time.

"This discussion shall go no further." I smile.

He gives me a saddened look. I shake my head. "They will not fail you Legolas."

He opens his mouth and closes it. I smile, happy that he accepted my gift.

Instead, Legolas extends his arms and wraps them around me repeatedly, swaying gently. I keep my head against his shoulder. In all honesty I was still angry. I was trying to mask my emotions to prevent any last second drama. Fighting while emotionally stressed was definitely not the best combination, so I tried to not argue with him.

"I'll miss you." He whispers by my ear

I could hear the nervousness in his silky voice as well, but I don't mention it. I just prayed he'd be victorious.

I spent the afternoon helping him pack, but even that didn't cease my worry nor my anger. We went to the armory, his chambers and finally the kitchen. I packed some lembas bread, as well as dried fruits, nuts, and jerky for snack.

"Watch over father for me." He says in the silence as I cut and packed some bread for him. "He can be a bit lonely at times."

"I will." I reply.

"Come, I take my leave now." He says, taking my prepared food.

"_Will you not bid your father goodbye_?" I ask. "_Or stay for dinner?"_

"All done yesterday. He is busy with errands and organizing the rest of our kins departure. There is no time to waste." He says, taking my hand

I accompany him to the stables, where he prepared to mount his white stallion. He saddle and bridle had already been placed

I stare sadly at him. All of this happened too fast. I received the word this afternoon today and before I could even process what happened last night or let this night carry on, it happened. He was leaving. Just as I fall in.

"What troubles you?" Legolas asked as he slung his tote and quivers of arrows onto the horse.

"It's all so sudden." I reply. "_Surely you can't expect me to be content at the moment."_

He nods "I suppose I'm nervous too."

A servant comes up to me, "_Tauriel, the king calls_."

"I must go." I say.

He nods, "I too."

He moves in and I remain stilll. "You need to remain and help out kingdom." He says. "Please... For me."

I nod in acquiescence.

He smiles, and I see him at peace. I suppose it was the least I could do.

He leans in closer, til our foreheads touch.

Then his lips touch mine, lingering for a few seconds before he pulls away. It was short, but the effect long lasting. He brings his hands on my cheeks and gently caressed them. Perhaps the last time in awhile.

I smile faintly. "Go. Lord Elrond and the council awaits."

"_You will always have my heart Tauriel._" He whispers, burying his head in my hair. "Do not forget that."

And with a spin, he mounted and was gone. His presence disappeared immediately, and I was left with a fading warmth. The breeze of his horse with his aroma of nature.

As much as I longed to disobey him and come, I forced my feet to glue to the earth. It killed me inside, but I suppose Mirkwood needed me more

Thranduil had summoned the guard and servants to spread word that we would be leaving. That's where I was needed

LINEBREAK

In the throne room, he told me, "I need you to gather all the civilians orderly. We must exit swiftly. Pack only the mere necessities to travel to Valinor, since they would have all supplies we have here."

I nod solemnly.

"Legolas left already?" He asks.

I nod again.

Thranduil smiles, "Thank you for staying. I understand the pain of remaining stagnant."

I nod yet again.

"You have matured so much since I first took you in General." He smiles, "I am so proud of you."

I smile faintly, "_Thank you my king, I'll leave now to carry out your order."_

I called forth the guards and told them to send word to 10 civilians, and servants combined that we were moving."

Then I went to my own chambers to pack my belongings.

For me, I just packed a few hunting gowns, and my bow. My trustworthy bow. We set out that night on horse and foot. I trailed behind everyone, and traveled on foot, herding our group, embracing the forest scents, the fresh air, and the light breezes of Mirkwood. It would be so easy to leave and pursue Legolas now, but I don't. I had my own responsibility, and I suppose my people were more important this time.

This time however, my inside felt more content. I had faith in Legolas, I should not have despaired.

**Read and review. **

**I apologize for the delayed update and slightly shorter chapter. I did a lot of editing to try and make the dialogue appear as realistic and flowing as possible.**

**The past parts of Tauriel's life are over. Her present life shall pick up from here.**

**I may include a few chapters of Legolas's adventure, with hints of his thoughts etc or chats with Aragorn and Gimli. From a bit of research, Gimli may or may not accompany Legolas to the undying lands when they return;) just some heads up and points to ponder**


	29. Chapter 29

Third person

Lotr scene

As the fellowship trudged through the mines restlessly, there was obvious tension and definite anger. Legolas was beginning to doubt the gray wizard's sense of direction, and the fact that they were under pursuit by Gollum too did not help. Legolas too, was tempted to kill the disgusting creature, but hesitated too about the consequences. It was not his business anymore.

They had sat there for hours, waiting for Gandalf to hopefully recover some sense of direction.

Meanwhile,Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn huddled around by a dull lit campfire.

Legolas unsheathed the twin daggers behind his back, glancing at them.

Gimli turned around threateningly at the sound of the sliding as his daggers unsheathed.

Upon sight that Legolas was merely examining them he muttered, "One can never trust an elf. He thinks I'm not watching his actions, that fool."

Legolas, on the other hand, heard the dwarf's words. He humorously sliced at the back of Gimli's head in silence, and the dwarf ignorantly sat here, turned around, still ranting,

It gave him more satisfaction and Legolas returned to looking at Tauriel's daggers.

Although they were practically the same as his old ones, Tauriel's daggers were a bit more unique. The handles, though still the same, had a much more comfortable grip, with a wide radius for his larger hands. The blade too, was perhaps the slightest bit more curved, and useful to deliver fatal and wicked slices. The grooves in the knife were polished from sharpening, ready to slaughter orcs and goblins. He knew not how Tauriel had attained such well crafted weapons, as they seemed to perfectly suit her dangerous personality and bold attacks.

He missed Tauriel, the way she could flip these wicked claws in a split second or how her wrists eloquently moved when she violently twisted upon stabbing her prey

And how she had beseeched such gold to him.

He stroked the cold blade, brushing his hard fingertips through the grooves and leafy designs. All of their practice soars had aided him to surviving this far, and he was very grateful for all the fighting technique she had gifted him by simply fighting and training everyday.

_"In all honesty, I think you are more on guard with your bow friend, than with your daggers. Is there something approaching though?_" Aragorn spoke, smoking his pipe too.

"_It's not that_." He replied with a faint smile.

"_Then why do you look at them with such regards?"_ Aragorn replied.

Legolas paused for a second, thinking of a suitable reply.

"_Because they were given to me by an elleth. They were her weapons, her most treasured tributes to my journey_." He strokes the deadly cold blade. "_She is far in Valinor now though, but they merely remind me of her.."_

_"Is that why you rarely fight with your daggers these days?" _Aragorn asked, reaching out to grab and speculate at the weapon too_. "I remember you used to love sparring twin blades when we first met."_

_"Indeed, I do not want to ruin them." _Legolas chuckled_, "Silly thing to say, since they're forged by my kin, but I try to use them only when necessary. It is as if they symbolize my promise to myself to return after this quest. That I must live to return them to her."_

_"That is a dangerous oath to swear upon my friend... But this elleth..." _Aragorn stroked his necklace in which Arwen had given him too, "Y_ou love her, don't you?"_

Legolas replied slowly in a deep sigh,"_Indeed... She always manages to outsmart her opponents in sparring, and one couldn't miss her fiery red hair over 5 miles away_." He asked contently

"_Common elleths do not spar nor fight_." Aragorn said in surprise. "_Does she attack well_?"

"_With more fury and strength than all the opponents I have ever battled before." _He replied_. "Sometimes of which she defeated me numerous times a day."_

Aragorn now took his friend's weaponless hand, _" Do I _ _know her?"_

_"Perhaps you would've known her as Captain Tauriel of the guard. Maybe from killing those orcs when Lord Elrond took his kin to visit Mirkwood." _Legolas replied and Aragorn immediately acknowledged his response.

"Will you two quit speaking gibberish and actually acknowledge the fact that we don't speak elf." Gimli interrupted.

"Are you a little sensitive to secrets and daggers Gimli?" Legolas grinned. "Or both."

Boromir and Aragorn chuckled at his humorous words.

Gimli pouted, "No I just don't trust yee."

"And why not?" Aragorn claimed jubilantly.

"Not you Aragorn, the elf! I've known you barely over a month or two. You elves were the cause of the death of my father's great ruler, Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews Fili and Kili. And as my father always said, never trust an elf!" Gimli began ranting.

Legolas darkened at the name Kili. But he said nothing, and let Gimli continue.

Perhaps had Kili never trusted Tauriel, situations would be much different.

Aragorn smirked and whispered lightly under the dwarf's deep echoing jargon, "_Indeed I do recognize the name. She is very individual... pure..." _He pauses, smiling faintly, before handing the long dagger back,_ "Like your promise."_

"_Certainly_." Legolas replied with a faint smile as he recalled Tauriel's casual appearance. He sheathed the weapon, "_Most definitely."_

Suddenly Gandalf perked up, after his conversation with Frodo, "Ah-ha! It's that way!" He spoke out of the random.

The remainder of the fellowship looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way to follow him. Legolas personally felt more content than the usual now, and trailed the wizard fearlessly into the darkness.

**I have decided to include a few scenes from Legolas's journey, to put a bit of space before he returns, and to sort of lay back on the romance a little. I am considering doing one or two scenes from each book of the LOTR Trilogy, perhaps one where Legolas and Gimli decide to explore the rest of middle earth before leaving to Valinor (which is the primary reason why they delay their arrival anyways according to a bit of research). **

**Please comment on which scenes you would like a bit of improvising conversation aside from the movie/book scene with Legolas and the rest of the fellowship.**

**This is all just to put some space and make the time lapse seem realistic in my story, so I hope you understand if you dislike my format.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and I apologize for the long author recap. Don't forget to review!:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Third person

Lotr scene 2- battle of helms deep

As the orc army approached the fortress, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were readying the weapons and armor for the oncoming line of drafted men and boys for fighting. Aragorn distributed swords to the 'army' whilst Legolas shook his head in dismay at the men and boys.

Aragorn picked up a sword only to drop it in stress, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He sighed.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said, raising his eyebrows

"Or too few." Legolas comments, "Look at them, they are frightened, I can see it in their eyes."

The crowd went silent and stared at Legolas. He held a firm gaze at Aragorn.

"_And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand." _Aragorn replied. "_They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras_." He said hopefully

"_Aragorn, they are not going to win this fight, they are all going to die!" _Legolas glares around the room.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled in anger

With raging fury, the strider exited the room, leaving Gimli and the rest of the soldiers to look upon the prince.

Legolas tried to pursue him but Gimli stopped him, "Let him go lad, let him be."

Legolas shook his head. He was afraid, afraid that this was it. He never doubted his skill in slaying the enemy, but this was different. Ten thousand orcs.

Even if he killed 3,000, there would still be way to many to hold off. They would not last through the night. All these inexperienced men stood no chance against the adversary. He exited outside, up the stairs, to stare at the peaceful night sky once more. It tempered him, like nature always had an effect on his kin. It had been what, 7 months since he left Mirkwood. He had survived this long, through more than a few fights and encounterings.

This, however, would be the third actual war and battle, and he did not feel nearly as confident nor relaxed. The cold gusts of wind sent dark shivers down his back

"You promised me." A silky feminine voice ran through his head.

"That no harm would come to you." He said aloud. "And to that word I hold. What do you want to say Tauriel, I'm alive."

"What do you think I would say?" Tauriel's voice rang through his head.

"To fight." He says. "It is my fight."

"You are part of this world my friend now." The feminine voice rang. "Just like you and your friends. If you are to die tonight, so be it. At least your conscience is clear, and you are beside your companions, protecting the remnants of mankind. What more can the world ask of you."

"What about you? I mustn't break my oath." Legolas whispered.

"Then you won't, my prince. But do what is best for you... Forget me. Forget your love and desire to return." Her voice echoed through his head.

"Tauriel." Legolas said in a pained tone. "Please, stop. This is all in my head."

"Focus your thoughts my prince. You chose this, now finish it through." the voice became softer. "I believe in you. _You just need to believe in your allies, they will come when you need them most, I promise_."

With that, the voice faded, leaving Legolas feeling a temporary surge of indescribable warmth in the cold night sky. Thunderclouds raged upward; a storm would be approaching.

Legolas smiled faintly at the stars, and mouthed his gratitude to them. Perhaps it was a spiritual connection, perhaps not. He could do this. It would certainly grant his self esteem in fighting even mire, more.

He walked back down to find Aragorn strapping on his belt. Aragorn turned around in surprise to see Legolas holding out his long sword.

For a mere second, the two started at each other in slight irritation.

"We have trusted you this far you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I should not have despaired." Legolas said quietly. He would shield his worry, hide his stress. No more secret-slips before the heir of Gondor

Aragorn smiled smally too, placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "_There is nothing to forgive about Legolas."_

The elf smiled and grabbed Aragorn's shoulder, giving it a good squeeze too. They acknowledged each other's strengths and smiled at each other for a split second.

It was the most amiable gesture of friendship, perhaps the last for a while. It left a good impression in Legolas. They wouldn't be trying to injure each other during the approaching fight. It was a huge psychological and strength perk

There was an loud thud and the two turned to see Gimli, with a chain mail dress far too long for his height.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." His voice grunts as he drops the chain dress. A loud clash of metal against wood rang through the walls and Gimli stood stagnantly, looking hopefully at his companions for possible aid.

Legolas held his smile as Gimli said evidently. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn nodded the obvious, and Legolas held an eye roll, instead replacing it with a teasing smirk.

As the three chuckled lightly at Gimli's penguin stance, a horn sounded, and through Legolas's eardrums, the type of horn sent relieving hope through his veins.

"That is no orc horn." The prince claimed and rushed towards the stairs, excitement and adrenaline surging down his veins.

**Sorry all these next chapters will be slightly shorter, as I try to adhere as similar to the original source as possible.**

**Nevertheless, don't forget to review! Like always, your feedback will always be appreciated. **

**Next scene may still be in the two towers or change to return of the king.**

**Comment which scenes you would like to see written out! Thank you again!**


	31. Chapter 31

Third person

Scene 3- the celebration

Shortly after the battle abruptly ended, the fellowship had returned to Gondor.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat impatiently, waiting for Frodo's recovery, as Frodo was at a more critical health stage than Sam. In fact, Sam was fine. Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, and Sam strolled frantically outside the chambers in which the hobbit rested. Frodo had passed out cold, severely traumatized by the ring's power and his own fatigue. Gimli and Legolas meanwhile, sat and stood aside against a wall. They too were worried, but Legolas was not intent on revealing his thoughts. And Gimli was too lazy, and busy smoking his pipe.

"It's really over." Gimli exhaled.

Legolas nodded, grasping Gimli's hand, "Yes, for good."

"Pity, I'll miss never using my good axe for useful purposes again." Gimli sighed sadly.

Aragorn glanced at the two, saying nothing.

Frodo's condition made the situation bittersweet . A servant walked towards the future king of Gondor, "Aragorn, your servants await you to dress for our coronation."

"That's not even until evening." Aragorn snapped. "And I'm already dressed."

"That's the ceremony. Your coronation is in an hour, hurry my lord, all the guests have arrived." The servant said

"There are more urgent matters right now. I will come shortly." Aragorn bid him away

"Will he be okay?" Gimli asked, referring to Frodo

"Gandalf is in there right now." Legolas replied. "And if situations don't improve, Lord Elrond will look inspect Frodo too." Legolas said.

"And what good is that?" Gimli asked.

"Do not underestimate the power of elven medicine Gimli. It has actuallysaved quite a few lives of your kin." Legolas smiled.

"Like who? We dwarves wouldn't even let elves come near us." Gimli grumbled. "And why don't you go check on him then? You're an elf." He challenged

"You'd be surprised, my friend." Legolas smirked, and evaded the other question.

Just then his ears perked up, he heard the bed rustle, he could've sworn it was true.

Then he heard Gandalf's faint chuckle.

"Frodo has awaken." Legolas said with a smile to his anxious companions.

Like second nature, Merry and Pippin rush to the door, running into his chambers.

Gimli stood up gleefully , and walked in the room, still clothed in previous attire.

Legolas too, followed up to see three hobbits jumping boisterously on the bed. Frodo smiled too at his entrance,and he returned the gesture.

Aragorn followed afterward, a large grin plastered on his face. Finally, Sam too entered the room. All talking and laughter ceased, and the fellowship acknowledged the two true heroes

For a while, the two hobbits could only stare at each other.

Frodo smiled, "Sam."

The one who had been there all along.

Gandalf smiled, Pippin and Merry began laughing again.

Finally, the fellowship was reunited.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I must go now, I will see you all shortly I presume." Aragorn dipped his head, smiling at Frodo once more, and exited.

LINEBREAK

Within the palace of Gondor, a joyous feast was held. Aragorn held a glass of wine, his partner by his side. Things were looking up.

He found Legolas and Gimli by the benches, conversing. "Hello my friends, thank you for being here tonight."

Legolas and Gimli dipped their heads, and clanked their glasses with Aragorn's.

"To our success of our completed quest." Legolas started.

"To the success under your reign in the future." Gimli cheered.

"To our everlasting friendship." Aragorn smiled. The three nodded, and drank.

"I too, wish you a safe and peaceful ruling my friend." Legolas comments afterward

"You sound as if you are leaving soon." Aragorn replies.

Legolas nodded, much to the king's surprise

"Surely you must stay for a few more weeks." Aragorn smiled sadly

"I cannot. I will leave within the week." Legolas claimed. "_You understand._" He indicated his own love.

Aragorn nodded, "_Tell her my greetings_." He smiled "_I am happy for you."_

Arwen asked. "Where will you go then Legolas?"

Legolas replied. "I must return to Mirkwood to fetch some belongings, and then for Valinor. My time here is over too."

Aragorn nodded, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder one last time, " I bid my highest respect to you, and thank you... For everything."

Aragorn followed up, embracing Gimli, before walking away with Arwen at his side. Legolas himself did not show his sensitivity.

Gimli on the other hand was wiping some tears and smiling brightly.

Aragorn and Arwen would be happy. Legolas worried not and turned to Gimli afterward.

"Where?" Gimli asked. "Where did you say you're going?"

"The undying lands. Where my father and people are." Legolas clarified.

"No Mirkwood." Gimli interrupted.

"Yes, I came to Rivendell from Mirkwood a year ago." Legolas commented.

"That's where my father and Oakenshield's company were captured!" Gimli exclaimed in surprise.

"Is that so?" Legolas smirked.

"He told stories, of the trees standing up to 15 feet tall, with the huge spiders as well as unwelcoming dangerous elves. Suits you about right!" Gimli pieced together the puzzle.

"How would you like to come with me, see for yourself then?" Legolas offered

"And kill spiders?" He asked gleefully.

"No." Legolas shot him a look. "Spiders are all dead, now that evil is abolished."

"Oh." Gimli acknowledged. "Of course, I know that!"

Legolas smiled, then a thought occurred to him. Where would Gimli go?

"Where do you plan to go then?" Legolas asked casually and took a sip of his wine.

"Well lad, I was thinking, we've gone this far throughout this earth. Might as well explore the rest of it. See the legends for myself before I die." Gimli said. "Mirkwood and its palace for sure came across my mind."

"You return not to your kin?" Legolas asked.

"Not many dwarves of my family exist anymore. My father and relatives have already passed on Legolas. We don't live forever." Gimli rolled his eyes playfully. "Unlike you boring millennium elves."

Right it had been sixty some years since the dwarves came across Mirkwood.

"Then how would you like to be the first?" Legolas smiled.

Gimli paused, in silence, "What?"

"How would you like to be the first dwarf to live forever?" He asked. "We can explore the rest of middle earth, and then you can come to Valinor with me."

**Read and review!**

**Tauriel will return next chapter, I wrote the third persons to just put in some space, with little indications of thoughts coming from the quiet Legolas portrayed in the LOTR.**

**So yes fluff and love conflicts are coming up next;)**


	32. Chapter 32

Tauriel present POV

I remember when we arrived in Valinor. Everyone welcomed us, and we celebrated. That was the first night I ditched out completely. I told everyone banquets are not my favorite activity.

Obviously Helena noticed, and made sure I never missed another one. There was no interest for me. Sure the food was very richly prepared and served, but the dances were pointless. No more entertainment orc bloodshed, or arrow shooting, or Mirkwood style.

Thankfully tonight there would be sparring. I suppose Legolas makes everything an exception

Thranduil is practically still the king. He still rules over all the Mirkwood elves. I glance at a clock next to my bed. One hour left. Which indicated time to meet outside.

I walk slowly thanks to the obstructing shoes. Before I left, I put an aqua veil on my head to match my gown. It served as a hood, and probably made me look less noticeable by dulling my fiery hair under the sun.

It took me a while to get outside in the common grounds of the palace. It was about a couple thousand feet from the palace itself. Where most of the citizens and silvan elves lived. I suppose I could be an exception to many scenarios. Thranduil is waiting as well. He is dressed in his finest robes and wears his flower crown.

He spotted me quickly, waving me over.

"Are you ready Tauriel?" He asks me.

"Yes my lord." I smile, "You?"

"Yes." He nods, "I'm ready to see my son."

Slowly the crowd grows. Thranduil and the king, all the servants, many silvan citizens, all the Mirkwood elves, most of the elves from Valinor. We formed a growing crowd waiting for his return. Practically 500 elves have gathered. I get pushed more to the back, not bothering to try anyways. Everyone practically knew of Legolas in Valinor. Rumors of his heroic fighting, his oliphant victory, his slaying of the orcs one by one effortlessly. Frodo, Galadriel, and Gandalf filled me in a bit when they came to the undying lands and we celebrated again. According to Frodo, Legolas never spoke of me. Apparently, he was too focused on his mission. Then again I don't think they'd spend much time together. And Bilbo was also much more the social hobbit of the Baggins's

Helena stands beside me. We make a half circle around and I'm towards the back of the crowd. Partially because my shoes limit my movement.

"You don't look excited." Helena jokes as I glared at my shoes. My feet had been trampled all too many times as the crowd continued to grow and I got shoved further back more and more.

"Believe me, I am." I say. "I assume for you though, it's been less stressful than that of when I left Mirkwood for 40 years." I joke.

"Of course! Tauriel 40 years to his barely two years." Helena exclaims, "Is that even a question?"

I laugh merrily, "I said assume, not ask nor inquire." I smirk, "Are your ears alright?"

"I see him!" A shout roars through the crowd noise and a bit more chaos erupts.

"Who's the dwarf?" Another yells.

I took advantage of the opportunity stood on my tip toes, even taking a few hops to see better.

Legolas walks humbly with a little man at his side. No, it was definitely a dwarf.

I see he has his sheathed twin daggers behind his back, as well as his bow, and a half full quiver of arrows

The crowd begins to cheer as Legolas approaches. As always, his gaze was faint. He looked strong and clean as always. Perhaps even happier, and definitely larger in size. The battles must've been a simultaneous workout too. I could've sworn his arms weren't that large when he left.

"Hello father." He says elegantly as the father and son embrace.

Many congratulations and bows of respect were paid to him. Of which Helena and I bowed as well, for remaining in sync purposes.

"Mirkwood trained you well. I'm proud of you son. You and who you've become." Thranduil smiles genuinely.

"Thank you father." Legolas smiled in return.

"What of Aragorn?" Thranduil asked

"He rules Gondor" Legolas replies. "And Arwen stayed behind with him, true to her word."

There was a brief moment of silence. I felt sorry for Lord Elrond, who had also arrived earlier with Frodo and the wizard. They had come today as well to welcome Legolas home. I see the Rivendell King cringe at the phrase, but quickly shielded his own pain with a fake smile.

"Very well. How are you then?" Thranduil asks.

"I am good. All the orcs have been exterminated and the evil has been destroyed. For good. A new era has begun for the men and dwarves." Legolas replied

"Then would you care to explain the one you have brought with you?" Thranduil looks distasteful.

The dwarf too was beginning to act a bit hotheaded. At least he looked ready to swing his axe. Surely I wasn't the only one who noticed this.

"Ahh." Legolas said to his father personally, "Father, this is Gimli. Gimli, King Thranduil. He is my companion father."

"Surely," Thranduil shot his son a look, "seeing that you brought him here, when he clearly belongs elsewhere..."

Gimli opened his mouth to protest, but Legolas elbowed him. More like nudged with his hand.

"That was not so courteous, father, he has saved my life in battle and contributed to the survival of all men and dwarves." Legolas lightly scolded his father, much to my surprise. "You owe him your gratitude."

He was certainly not the same. His defiance for the greater good shined, as he defended the dwarf.

But then again, I suppose Thranduil will never get over his disdain for dwarves. He would certainly need some time and practice, that was for sure

The king sighed, "Very well. Hello. Gimli..." He said slowly in the slightest distaste still. I hid my chuckle. Thranduil would never see the beauty that dwarves presented.

"Congratulations Legolas." Elrond continued the praise. "You've fought well."

Legolas bowed, "Thank you for your compliments Lord Elrond. But really, it was Frodo who destroyed the ring."

I see the hobbit flush; he opened his mouth, and closed it at the sight of the audience observing. People began to clap, for all of the fellowship assumingly.

"Nonetheless you're equally as respected and loved for you brave and selfless actions." Gandalf says.

I sigh in content. Legolas bid hello to the fellowship here. The men in Gondor would be happy for a long time, as well as Aragorn and Arwen. After all, people only desire happiness, freedom, and love. What more could they ask for.

Meanwhile, I see Legolas looking around through the crowd. Helena squeezes my hand beside me.

He was scanning from left to right. And I was directly in the middle.

However, his eyes skim past me for the slightest before reverting back in a blink.

I meet slow eye contact with him. His eyes hold for a while in verification, and I eventually look down, smiling to myself. The veil must've confused him when he didn't see my hair.

He walks slowly in my direction, pushing through the crowd gently. Helena urges me to go forth. And so I take two steps.

We meet midway. His blue eyes have lit up

I bow to him in respect but he stops me with his hand so I remain eye to eye with him. He shifts his hand and slowly touches my cheek. His hands are coarse but they send a dangerously warm jolt down my spine.

Slowly his hand also climbs up to my head, sliding my 'hood' down.

"It is you." He says quietly, in a relieved tone. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." I say, placing my hands by my side.

"Tauriel." He stared into my pupils. His voice hushed into a whisper

He said my name as if it hadn't been said in centuries.

I nod, smiling brightly.

He wraps his arms around my back, tightening his grip, and pulling me into a loving embrace. I hear him inhale my fragrance of my wild lilies bath soap, whilst I embraced his cool pine forest, natural scent. I comfortably lean my head into his shoulder, my forehead against the bottom of his chin.

He pulls away, and my arms still rested on his shoulders. We stared in each other's eyes.

His were full of pleasure, glory, and love. Yet they still appeared mysterious. I wonder how my eyes look, and if they had such mesmerizing effects.

Legolas then places a hand on my chin and firmly pressed his lips to mine.

I gasped in surprise at the swiftness, inhaling suddenly before relaxing in his arms.

I smiled, opening up, and returning his passion. He picks me up easily and twirls me around. I send out a true joyous laugh that rang like bells, and leaned my head on his sturdy shoulders, pulling away from his lips.

The crowd, consisting of much of the nobility and guards, around us applauds wildly, whooping and clapping.

When I pull away he smiled genuinely, "I've missed you."

"And I you." I reply, caressing his cheek

I tilt my head up to kiss him again. This time, shorter, softer, sweeter. He pulls me closer into him, almost sweeping my feet off the ground

Thranduil smiles faintly too. He slowly brought his hands together, clapping for us as well

I walk with him back to the palace. "You haven't changed one bit." Legolas nuzzles my ear.

"Perhaps you are a bit biased to say that." I smirk.

"And what does that intend to mean?" He smiles. "You dare question my authority General?" He jokes

"I always will your majesty." I laugh, "And I don't know, perhaps you will find out."

"Nope not one bit." He murmured. "Still the same deceptive answers." He sighed contently

I laugh again, "You ought to answer your own questions for your answers are equally as ambiguous!" I playfully argue. "Hypocrite." I mutter under my breath.

"Excuse me?" He kissed my temple, "What did you just call me?" He smirked.

"I forgot." I put on a puzzled visage. "What did you just ask me?"

He looks at me, amused with my act, "Fine. Perhaps you're the slightest bit more lighthearted now that all is better. But other than that, you're exactly the same."

I laugh. I could get used to a few centuries of such pleasure.

LINEBREAK

Legolas and I rested in my chambers, on my bed. Legolas told me an abridged version of his adventures, while I leaned into his chest. Battles after battles with men, dwarves, and even the dead. He told me about his adventures through the rest of middle earth and how he eventually sailed here. I listen quietly, absorbing in all the content.

"Sounds like you have quite the fighting experience now..." I murmur.

"Perhaps." He smiles. "We could spar again, have you been training?"

I smirk, "And what if I tell you... I don't fight anymore. I haven't trained since you left."

His face contorts, looking me in the eye. I knew he was checking for any tint of regret or hesitation, to see if I was lying.

"Pity." He smiled. "Then I suppose my greatest sparring challenger has stepped down in cowardice, and openly agrees that I am the superior."

"Are you mocking me?" I ask, laughing as he pulls me gently into his chest, refusing to let me out despite my restraints.

"No, simply stating the truth." His eyes show a glint, as he buries his face into my hair,

"Then perhaps you ought to reconsider." I grin.

I unsheathed a dagger behind my back and slashed at him with blinding speed.

Of course, he reacted, colliding his own wrist with mine, whilst remaining weaponless. He smiled as the dagger was only inches from his face. Funny how neither of us took my bold move gravely. A dull throb of pain hits my hand and he smirked as he slowly reached out to move my weapon aside.

"Perhaps your bed is not the best place to fight me." He smirked. "I'd have you pinned in seconds."

"Then since you're so confident, I'm assuming you'll be victorious tonight then." I say.

Legolas was going to 'perform' and spar any challengers during the banquet in the arena. Because many of the Vanyar elves contradicted with the fact that he was the best fighter in all the land. People know it as the cheery elvish style fight dancing at its finest. Mirkwood elves were more about elf versus orc with bloodshed. Vanyar elves, more about honoring warriors and holding challenge matches.

"You have my word. My lady." He kisses my hand.

"I will be watching." I warn.

I never saw the playful side if the prince. Indeed he was always alert, but I could never had imagined joking to him in such frivolous ways til this day. Perhaps it was me too.

He stands up, grabbing my hand gently, "I could use a good luck charm." He grins

I smile and shake my head, standing up as well

He escorts me down to the banquet to eat.

**Read and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Tauriel POV

Down at the banquet, Legolas escorted me through the busy crowds. We find a seat and sit, to grab dinner

"There you are Legolas." A gruff voice comes up from behind. "Yee elves are seriously too tall."

It was the dwarf. He stared at me after greeting the prince. I too, stared back.

"Tauriel this is Gimli. My companion that I've made throughout the journey with the fellowship." Legolas says. "Gimli, this is Tauriel."

I smiled at the dwarf. He definitely talked like a stubborn one.

Yet for the longest time, I still could only stare. Orange frizzy hair, stubby legs, and quite the manners. Yet I immediately envisioned Kili. In all honesty, there was no resemblance between the two. Kili was a bit taller, skinnier, more handsome, and more elegant when he spoke.

I replay in my mind how Kili died heroically, how I wept over his death for many moons. I subconsciously let a few tears fall again.

"Tauriel?" Legolas asked quietly. He encased my hand in his warm ones, and reached out to wipe my next flowing tear with his thumb

"My lady, are you okay?" The dwarf says, and searched his clothes for a kerchief.

I snapped out of my daydream. "Oh lord... Sorry, it, you, uh, you...just remind me of someone. My apologies, everything's fine."

I wipe my tears now, regaining conscience. Perhaps they were of joy... And of sorrow. I eyed Legolas, and he acknowledged my expression.

Legolas had always understood me. I never really bothered to think of it til today. The stone, the stone that Kili gave me during the battle.

The promise stone.

Over time, I forgot about it, but it always lay under my pillow. Back in Mirkwood, I always rubbed the stone and kept it by my heart when I had nightmares. In Valinor, I rarely looked at it.

"Excuse me for a moment." I flush

I wiped the remainder of my tears, stood, turned and walked swiftly back.

"My lady!" I heard Gimli's voice ring and he started after me.

Legolas stuck his arm out, grasping Gimli's shoulder and preventing the dwarf to advance further, "Leave her be."

"She was crying Legolas. You told me she was tougher than steel!" Gimli exclaimed, "Surely-"

"Leave her be." He replied sternly. "She wants a bit of solitude."

LINEBREAK

I didn't want to be dramatic. I just needed some quiet, to calm down.

I ran as fast as I could til I reached my chambers. I immediately went to my mirror and fixed myself up. No, Tauriel you are strong. Do not ruin tonight. I wiped my tears and forced the memory deep inside; it will not be revisited tonight.

Perhaps that too was a reason why I didn't tempt myself to take the stone back out from under its secret spot.

I sat for a good ten minutes, just staring into the horizon as the sun was starting to descend. It calmed me down.

"Excuse me?" Gimli knocked on the door.

I walked to open it for him.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you miss, but Legolas wanted me to send you some dinner. He says he is busy and must 'keep to his word...' Whatever that gibberish means."Gimli says awkwardly, and holds a plate with some bread, vegetables, and meat on it.

I smile, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry earlier." Gimli says.

"No no it wasn't because of you. It was someone else." I said.

"Who?" Gimli questions. "How dare they! Why surely Legolas and I will teach them a lesson."

I shake my head in laughter.

"No, that would not be needed. However...Did you ever hear of a dwarf named Kili?" I ask slowly.

"Oh yes!" Gimli says. "My father Gloin told me all about his adventures. How Kili was a brave dwarf who died in battle loving and protecting a beautiful, spirited, and strong elf, with an angelic face and hair red like fire... Oh." He realizes. "It's you."

I smile, "Indeed."

"Well you are much more amiable than the rest of them pointy eared ones. No wonder I have no problem socializing with you." Gimli huffs

I laugh. "Thank you Gimli, I will be down shortly."

Gimli nods and takes his leave.

LINEBREAK

I shut and lock the door after he leaves. I eat my food, then change into my hunting gown, my hair free of lilac. I bring two daggers as well as Legolas's tunic down to the banquet, setting it in the safe hands of Helena, before leaving for the arena together.

When I reached the arena Antonielo was walking towards Legolas. In fact they were conversing.

It was very heated in all honesty. I sit at one of the farther ends of the stands, near the entrance with Helena. No one ever took notice of the servants, which was exactly my intention, to stay hidden and surprise everyone.

"You are not the best fighter." He bluffs. "Surely someone can bring you down. So you went on a quest, anyone can do that."

I chuckle. Legolas was not the person you'd want to mess with psychologically. In fact the results are quite unfortunate for the challenger typically.

Legolas smirks, "You talk like a dwarf." He replies with the upmost elegance. Almost as if toying and returning the favor. "Do you fight like one too?"

To Gimli, it would've been a compliment, since I could get he was very skilled. However, to an elf, it was a bold insult.

The crowd chuckles at the prince's witty remark.

Antonielo unsheathes. "See this dagger, it belongs against your throat." He snarls.

I have no idea how it came to be such a raging argument, but surely it was entertaining.

Legolas flips his daggers casually in turn. If his oppressor was pushing his buttons, he clearly wasn't showing it. "Was that meant to frighten or humor me?" He asked

The crowd began chuckling again. And I too couldn't hide my smirk. Spoken like a true victor.

As far as I could tell, he wasn't even anywhere close to fatigue.

The elves prepare for the spar. Legolas waits for him to attack.

Antonielo strikes, Legolas blocks it and thrusts the back of his dagger into his back. The adversary staggers but uses the momentum to somersault.

He stands up and the two clash and slash for a bit. The prince shadowed every single attack with his own. Legolas also tripped him several times with his adept footwork. Antonielo rises and is taken by surprise when the prince has followed up with a swift leap with each falling and was slowly fighting him back into the wall.

Growling, Antonielo stabs his dagger into the wall, using it as a lever to heave himself to aim a kick. Legolas dodges with a spin. When it came to aerial-styled dodging, I was definitely more agile than Legolas. But we both had our moves.

Antonielo struggles to pull his dagger out of the wall. It was foolish of him because elven architecture is sturdy, not nearly as loose like those log houses that mankind created. Plus his technique was all wrong. He should have used the daggertip, as the leverage of elven weapons is amazing. Rather, Antonielo had buried half of his weapon into the wood, and struggled to get it out..

Even more foolish, he still remained against the wall. Against Legolas especially, one never wanted to be against a wall, as it limits much of the movement in direction. Perhaps only once in previous fights had I managed to beat Legolas while he pinned me against a wall or tree. And that was only when I distracted and outsmarted him.

Legolas smirks, and stealthily advances, dodging the single dagger swipes until he strikes, clashes his dagger with his adversary's weapon, and using the momentum to kick Antonielo over facedown with a slight heave over his own foot.

Antonielo caught himself by stabbing his dagger into the dirt with both hands, but Legolas kicked it away before he could utilize it to counterattack

"Surrender." My prince commands, standing over his fallen opponent with his dagger pointed at his head

"No." Antonielo instantly reacts and begins to rise, but the prince's reaction is even quicker.

Legolas swiftly kicks his opponent back down, and now pinned him. His knee dug into Antonielo's back, with his dagger firmly pressed against the back of his neck. His other hand pushed Antonielo's face deep into the dirt, and if he moved he would be cut.

"Surrender." The prince humiliated his opponent.

I heard nothing.

"What was that?" Legolas mocks

I barely heard a muffled word, and Legolas finally released him. Antonielo jumped up, glowering at the prince, who kept a straight face that shielded all pride and glory.

The prince walks over to the wall and easily pops the dagger out. He hands the weapon back to his fuming adversary, who now had a browned face, and many minor cuts here and there

They share another brief, inaudible exchange before Antonielo stormed off.

"Any other takers?" Thranduil asks proudly. I must say that beating ought to humble the elf a little bit.

No one answered for the next few seconds. Another elf stepped up, only to be disarmed and embarrassed within seconds.

He surrendered as soon as he was down. Legolas could easily find glory, and as I glanced around, quite a few of the maidens we're mesmerized, and applauded loudly for Legolas.

Of which I overheard, "Perhaps my father could negotiate a marriage with the fine prince. Why, he will surely go undefeated at this point. Why, Valinor's best has been easily taken down!"

"My father has talked with king Thranduil already. He was told that Prince Legolas wishes not to marry."

"Why that is because he does not have interest in you. You are far too young for an elderly prince like him."

I smirked at their bickering.

"Any more challengers?" Thranduil says "Oh come on." Legolas humbly stands aside.

"Then I suppose he has proven himself the best fighter." Thranduil smiles to the king of Valinor.

"I challenge the Prince." I say within the crowd. I stand up, feeling all eyes adjust towards me. "I want to challenge you." I say louder and more audibly.

And I wasn't going down in just a few seconds.

**Don't forget to review! I've had like one or two review with every update. Com'on guys step it up a bit;) **


	34. Chapter 34

Tauriel POV

There were many objections to my challenge.

"But she is an elleth." Protests surged. "No elleth in our kingdom even knows how to wield a bow, certainly not a dangerous dagger."

"She is going to humiliate herself!"

"Where did she even get her gown?!"

"She is very beautiful, hopefully the prince won't harm her face too much!"

Legolas smirks at me. I keep my straight face, pushing all the comments behind.

"Tauriel, are you certain you want to fight the prince." Thranduil says playfully.

"Indeed I am. A little level ranking to see where I am against him would not hurt." I draw my daggers and walk down to the arena. Legolas stood a bit straighter, and twirled his daggers threateningly. I returned the gesture.

"I make no promises to go easy." Legolas says and then lowers his voice to which I could only hear._ "I have to stay true to my word. I promised my lady."_

"Good, _your lady would be most displeased if you lost this match_." I say humorously and I await his attack.

We circle each other, and I was ready for his sudden move.

He twitches his arm and I was ready. I meet his dagger with full movement of my own and it creates a large clash.

The crowd gasps, and began murmuring, "Perhaps she is skilled after all."

I hear Thranduil murmur almost inaudibly. "They're lovers and they still fight like they're trying to kill each other."

I stifle my smile. Legolas spins with blinding speed and I was prepared. I duck at his swipe and dodge his kick.

While I trained on my own I tried a things or philosophies. How a flawless elf always fought like flowing water. Swift enough to make you slip and fast enough to avoid being captured.

I advance. I take a fake swipe at his head and instead stab at his abdomen. He dodges, and then blocks, pushing my dagger off.

Slowly I block him over and over but he pushes me further backward. I'm close to the wall.

'Flow like the water. Do not panic.' I think to myself.

He slices at my neck and I flip away to the side before rolling over and landing, one foot extended out to the side, the other bent and facing straight (quite the comfortable stretch honestly). Most importantly, it was back to the middle of the arena. The crowd applauds my effort.

Legolas walks slowly towards me a faint smile curling on his lips. Almost as if he was the hunter and I was his prey. He holds his dagger out to the side, daggertip up...like a hunter. He flips it a few more times. I braced myself as we became within contact again

I saw his arm twitch again so I dodged the attack but he aimed his foot where mine was. I dropped a dagger and avoided being tripped by flipping an aerial over his leg. My hands did not touch the ground as I glided gracefully but it looks like landed weaponless a few feet away from him. I landed a few feet away, my backside turned from him. Secretly, the other dagger was under my arm

The crowd is silenced quickly as he approached me again. It was very evident, I was the underdog. Legolas showed no sympathy of me. He advances, expecting me to be weaponless. Regardless, he kept his weapons and struck me. I turn and met my wrist with his, and force my surprise dagger towards his stomach. He spins away, but I have secured his weapon. My dagger, actually, and the grip felt so familiar. I had missed the finger indents of the smooth wood and dangerous curve with the sharp tip.

Now, I had two daggers and he one

I glance at him from a distance. Nonetheless, he was not worried. Legolas was stronger and had better weaponless combat skills compared to me. Plus, my first dropped dagger was right at his feet as well, of which he casually picked up and twirled playfully. Darn.

I take a deep breath. Move like the water Tauriel. You can do this.

We circled each other. I kept my focus on his feet, as when he advanced, his first step was light and quickly followed by an opposite hand dagger

And I was right, his right foot advanced and I dodged to the left, my head barely sliding under the tip of the dagger it sliced off a few of my hairs. I slid behind to his backside, so we were back to back for a split second. But his reaction was quicker.

As I turned to face him again I felt his strong kick strike me against my side. It is the first actual hit of our fight.

I swiftly roll over and bounce back up.

He advances me, hunter-style again. "You've got some dirt on your face." He says nonchalantly.

"You've got some dirt up your sleeve." I return.

I advance this time. I clash one dagger against his, struggling to hold my grip against his brute strength.

He sees this, takes advantage to knee my gut and then extend furthermore to deliver a devastating kick to the exact location.

I wanted to cry aloud in both pain and praise, but don't. I will not give him glory. The precision of that blow was so accurate.

I almost catch myself with one hand, the other wielded a single dagger under my own body. I collapsed as I felt his presence tower over me, as if he was waiting my attack. Waiting for me to get up only to get kicked down again. He wasn't going to end it yet. He was Legolas, adored by the crowd, who never emphasized anything, but made the glory evident, especially when it came to public spars. Sure I was probably going to be pitied more by the prince, but not by much, and I now had firsthand experience.

So instead, a stealthy plan comes into my mind. Two can play at this game. I remain still as ever, even hold my breath to cease breathing. Sucking in my stomach made the pain even more torturous, but nothing compared to what I've experienced

"Do you surrender?" His rock hard voice thunders threateningly in my ears. I do not move.

It was by policy, I had to yield unless I physically couldn't, or the fight would continue. And I was pushing that limit.

I remain still for as long as possible, which was certainly enough time, until the crowd gasps and began chatter.

"Legolas." Thranduil spoke with a now worried tone. "Is she alright, she has not breathed and it's been over a minute."

"It was not an intentionally fatal hit father. Has she been training recently?" Legolas asked worriedly, "She could be playing with us."

I could get humiliated even more had he stuck with that belief. Which courtesy to knowing him for centuries, I knew he wouldn't.

"I do not believe so." Thranduil says, "She certainly isn't training as often as when she was in Mirkwood. Legolas why do you think she's playing you, she isn't breathing! I have not seen her body move at all, sprawled in such an uncomfortable position."

I felt the weight shift in the ground as my beloved turned towards his father. I was taking extremely shallow breaths, almost inaudible for myself to hear. I could start to feel my limbs fall asleep, my stomach pain had transformed into a dull throb

The crowd began murmurs, "He injured her. What a pretty elleth to injure. The prince is ruthless."

Then I heard Legolas sheath his weapons and walk towards me.

His guard was down, and I heard him say worriedly, "Tauriel, you shouldn't have..."

He knelt down, and I felt his hands nearing my still body

"This match is-" Thranduil began and I immediately secured my grip on the dagger, rolled over and slashed at the prince with all my strength whilst picking up my other dagger. Both father and son are taken aback with surprise and relief.

Legolas barely slid under the slice of my dagger. I nicked him just a little on the cheek. I stand slowly.

The crowd cheers for me. And Legolas shakes his head in relief, "I should have known you would try to outsmart me." He glared, putting the lethal visage back on.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think." I say, and then whisper so only he could hear. "I won't give you glory nor my humiliation so easily. You must win fair and square." I smirk.

He smiles almost sinisterly, wrinkling the skin under his eyes, and unsheathes his daggers again, then whispers, "_As you wish my lady."_

I see the prince advance, on me. Determination lit ablaze in his irises as he swung a first blow. I ducked, but had to step back. He closed the space immediately. When I attempted to sidestep back towards the middle, he would mirror me, forcing me to spin farther and farther back to even block his heavy blows.

Eventually, I was against the wall.

I slid away as he attempted impale his dagger against the wall where my shoulder had been. It was close, and I felt a warm ooze from my shoulder. He nicked me too. But it didn't hinder him. In fact I don't think he noticed.

I slashed at him and he caught the blow swiftly with both daggers and violently twisted the weapon out of my hand. It lands on the floor, in which Legolas kicks away in an instant. He then advanced

I catch the first blow with my dagger and his next blow with my free hand.

He smiles at me and I knew I was almost on the verge of losing. The smile he gave before he went for the kill, when the wrinkle under his eye showed and his visage changed to a determined glower.

In a quick motion, he twirls my hand so fast my dagger flew out

I was weaponless against the wall, but he knew that was not enough. I would still fight back. And I did. I aimed a punch and attempted to slide under him to no avail. He caught me by his foot.

Legolas dropped one dagger, wrapped his arms around me and in one swift push, he physically pinned me face up to the ground. His knee buried into my gut, one hand secured both of mine, whilst the other held a long dagger at my throat, so close I could barely breathe, for real. The cold metal against my neck and I knew if I moved at all I would be cut.

My gut was feeling intense pain at this point.

"Surrender now." Legolas says with a smirk, "You have nowhere to flee."

"And if I don't?" I force out.

"Don't make this difficult for yourself Tauriel," Legolas shakes his head. "Say 'I surrender' or I will not release you."

I give him a look, and mutter quietly, "Fine... I'll nap. Maybe you could loosen up on the gut a little after kneeing and kicking it twice that would be appreciated."

"Tauriel." He tsks. "_I forgot how difficult you could be_." If he had not been my friend and love, his face probably would've instilled terror to the bottom of my veins. It was like an smirk, but more glowering and full of disdain. He looked at me as if I was an orc, as offensive as that sounds.

Nonetheless, he did loosen up on my poor stomach. Which had been contacted the third time this match.

"I forgot how persistent you were." I glare back

"Legolas, does Tauriel surrender?" Thranduil ask before either of us could speak

He covers my mouth swiftly, replying "Yes, she yields."

"Prince Legolas succeeds!" Thranduil says in a relieved tone. And the crowd applauded wildly. Perhaps more for my fight and act than his victory

The prince retrieves my daggers and reaches a hand out to me as I sat up in playful anger.

I sheath my daggers. I gladly take his hand and he helps me up, with one swift heave. "I haven't had such a good spar with you in ages." He compliments.

"I will get you back." I threaten. "Don't think I haven't been training."

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I look forward to it."

"I have dirt on my face." I pull away from his lips, slightly moody, but more exhilarated than ever.

He gives me a playful look in return, the sinister orc glare completely diminished, and pulls me in more to kiss my cheek again.

He placed his hand around my shoulder, immediately feeling the cut. His face contorts a bit.

I shake my head at his expression, "Don't worry, it's fine." I laugh

Just then, the dwarf approaches us, looking determined as ever

"What's with you elves and sparring against Legolas. Haven't yee all heard that I got the best of him already during battle?" Gimli mumbles to me when we walk back.

"Is that so?" I reply

"No, in fact I actually tied you Gimli." Legolas accompanies us back to my table. "Battle of Helm's Deep."

"Tying is better than losing." I say to cheer the dwarf up. Quite frankly,all of us lost tonight.

What could I say, a Prince was true to his word.

**Read and review!**

**Sorry for the later update, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately. But since it still is April fools day over here where I live, I decided to make add some deception in their spar. Hope it was satisfying to all you readers. Please don't forget to send feedback.:) **


	35. Chapter 35

Tauriel POV

I hurry back and take the spot when Helena sat with my gift.

I left Helena to watch over it. Legolas ate swiftly and then we began the dances.

"I should go change back into a gown." I indicate.

"Perhaps I too into my attire." Legolas says. He was still in the garments he wore when he left on his journey. Perhaps not, but it was still a hunting gown.

I nod. "_Come with me_."I take his hand.

I go back to the table and retrieve the sealed box.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"You will see." I smirk

We make our way into my chambers.

"Open it." I hand him the box.

Legolas nods, and slowly takes off the lid, revealing the baby blue colored tunic I crafted for him. Inside, I also added a black belt for him to attach his weapons.

"Did you make this?" He asked.

I nod, "I figured I could give sewing a try and actually try to act like a proper elleth. Wasn't as easy as I thought." I chuckled a bit

"Very well done." He examines it briefly. "_Thank you."_

I curtsy playfully and retrieve my gown again to change back into.

By the time I've changed, and washed my face, Legolas has too. The fabric matches his eyes and fits well. Thank my instructor and Helena for helping me.

"It fits impeccably." Legolas says.

I see his circlet on my dresser and took it from the table.

He smiled at me and slowly lowered his head. I slipped the circlet on. He in turn grabbed the flowers from my dresser and weaves them back into my braided hair.

He escorts me back down to the banquet. Where music flared loudly and echoed through the halls. Antonielo passed by as we stepped on and prepared to dance. Clearly he had not washed since his fight, as dirt still stained the majority of his face. Whilst I was pinned to lay face up on the ground, he had been evidently coerced to imprint with the dirt.

"Greetings Tauriel, you look very beautiful tonight." He says politely, and takes my hand to plant a slobbery, lingering kiss.

I nod my thanks.

"_Would you honor me to a dance tonight_?" He asked. I pull away slowly, and he looks coldly at Legolas.

Before I could reply, Legolas smirks, and places a hand on the hilt of his sword. The other hand loosely reached and grasped my hand and gently intertwined our fingers. I stare at my feet while Antonielo glanced threateningly at his position.

It was that feeling of embarrassment, and I could feel myself flushing, even though I know I did no wrong

"I apologize lad, Lady Tauriel is taken tonight." Legolas speaks stiffly towering a bit over his former challenger

"Oh is that so?" He replied, "_Fine then, perhaps some other night." _

I nod and bow the slightest in respect as well.

Antonielo dips his head as he walked past. To Legolas, he whispered, "You wait. I will avenge my honor, and tread your glory to nothingness for humiliation tonight. And you will lose. Miserably." He winked to me.

Perhaps not a whisper, as I had heard it, but then again we were of equal distance apart. I feel Legolas's grip on my hand tighten. I could feel myself curling my lip in annoyance, as I now admired the ceiling and chandeliers

"I await your challenge." Legolas smiles politely.

With that Legolas led me away. We continue to the center of the ballroom and began dancing. My arms rest on his broad shoulders and arms, his hand resting on my waist

"He shows interest. I can see it in his eyes." Legolas murmured smoothly as we danced.

I say. "He refuses to receive my message of ignorance."

" I don't blame him." Legolas says. "But quite the stubborn instincts. Almost to that of Gimli. And that says something."

I chuckled at the light joke.

I was fine with his growing fondness of me at first, and tried to accept his friendship, but situations did not go in favor in the end.

"Certainly he won't be particularly fond of me." Legolas chuckled too. "Had I known I would've humiliated him more when we sparred."

"You're jealous!" I exclaim, "_Admit it_." I smile.

"As soon as you do." He grins.

I playfully slap his shoulder, "I see jealousy in many feminine eyes around as well." I smile

"Is that so?" He eyes twinkled and he squeezed my waist a bit.

I see out of the corner of my eye, Antonielo staring at us from a distance. His eyes display evident sadness and perhaps a bit of unconcealed hatred

"Indeed it is. _You'd be surprised my prince._" I say.

Legolas purposely glances around, and shrugs. "Let them be. They can wait a few millenniums."

He caressed my cheek and kissed me tenderly as we swayed. Music had slowed in the background, as if time had stopped

For the first time. I tirelessly danced all night with Legolas. He was always gentle, and warming.

As we danced he told me in detail of his adventures. I rested my head on his shoulder and let him lead. He started with the descriptions of leaving Rivendell with the fellowship.

By dawn, he was describing the oliphant.

"Their huge tusks could send people up to a mile on a good hit. Massive monsters." Legolas described.

I chuckled, "Nothing is ever too large for you Legolas."

He smiled, kissed my temple and spoke "I started in its blind spot, and climbed my way up. I overthrew all the riders and the dead army took them. I brought the oliphant down with three arrows to the brain."

I applauded him. "Impressive."

"Ahh c'mon Legolas. Quit bloatin', that still only counts as one!" Gimli pouted as he was either eavesdropping or had just arisen from the long night and found us at the wrong time.

"So it did. I beat you by 4 on that war." Legolas says.

"Naw. Only 3." Gimli says. "That warning arrow that Aragorn told you to shoot only met its mark cause of me!"

"4 or 3. I still won." Legolas smirked. "Did I not?"

"You will never beat me pointy ears. I challenge you to a spar right now!" Gimli roars.

I chuckle as they bickered.

"Save your tongue until after the victor has been decided." Legolas countered.

**Read and review**

**I just came up with another plotline for Tauriel's adventures, so I can both have a storyline as well as satisfying fluff for all you incredible readers. Hopefully you will like the newer conflicts coming up. No spoilers though! **

**Happy Easter, whether you guys celebrate it or not. Enjoy this update!**


	36. Chapter 36

Tauriel POV

I stood by, watching Legolas and Gimli spar. Gimli was very talented with his ax, a weapon elves were never particularly fond of. Well certainly not me. I disliked the sword even.

Legolas finished off with his dagger point at Gimli's heart. "You lose. Again."

Gimli pouted. "Legolas, that wasn't fair! You started before I said go."

I laugh. A dwarf's stubbornness will never grow old.

"Perhaps I am not the fairest fighter Gimli." Legolas grinned. "I do what's necessary to survive, or in this case succeed."

Gimli grunts, shaking his head, "I call another rematch."

I laugh, "You said yourself that was the last one, you've sparred 8 times now." I get up, entertained by the two

"I promise this will be the last one. What say you Legolas!" Gimli counters, I can't help but shake my head and smiling.

However, instead if agreeing or disagreeing, Legolas changed subjects.

"Tauriel. How would you like to spar Gimli?" He asked me.

Gimli flushed red, "No no, I wouldn't dare want to touch your lady Legolas. You'd kill me if I hurt her. Hurting you is easier."

Those words, although sweet, set me off a little. I could feel the adrenaline brewing,and I draw my dagger, spinning it wickedly,

"I wouldn't be so sure Gimli, don't underestimate her." Legolas says, crossing his arms.

I chuckled a bit, but Legolas continued, "However your intelligence is catching on. If you do happen to harm Tauriel, that will be the last thing you ever do. Regardless if you're in the undying lands now." He spun his unsheathed sword and pretended to be serious. I grinned and Legolas too joined me in laughter as we observed Gimli's ashen face. From remorseful to hesitant to determined.

Gimli breathes loudly in thought, but eventually raised his axe.

"Aight," Gimli says. "I apologize in advance my lady."

I shrug. I ready my dagger and strike.

Gimli charges. I clash daggers with him and acknowledge his strength. He is very strong, but definitely slower. His axe mimics my dagger.

"Whoa." Gimli says.

Gimli and I continue. I manage to pin him down on one of his slower turns and finish with my dagger at his neck within seconds.

"I was goin easy on ya!" Gimli says. "I don't want to be the cause of the pain a lady like you should never feel!"

I laugh joyfully. I could get used to this fellow dwarf. He brings the beauty and humor I once saw in Kili.

"Or you don't want me on your heels." Legolas nods accordingly, his sword twirling at the tips of his fingers.

"Please elf, you're no competition for me." Gimli retorts, "I have the strength of a boar and the heart of the lion!" He boasts.

In a second, Legolas was behind the dwarf. His sword held against Gimli's neck.

"What was that?" Legolas threatened

"Yer ears are failing." He pouts. The prince shakes his head, but removes his sword. The two playfully glare at one another.

I decide to interrupt the silence, "You are a very good fighter Gimli, I am impressed."

Gimli flushes and bows, "Thank you, Lady Tauriel."

"Please, just Tauriel." I grin

Gimli stands up, "I'm true to my word, so I'm done fighting for today... But I call for a rematch tomorrow!" He swings his axe and we merrily laugh

"Speaking of rematch..." I smirk at the prince, "I think I ought to redeem myself from last night."

"Is that a challenge?" Legolas smiles.

I rush towards him again, my twin daggers against his curved sword. Our weapons meet, creating a clash as both of us pushed against each other.

"No." I say. "It's an order." And with that I wickedly slash at his lower abdomen.

We sparred all morning, laughing. Gimli cheered for me, especially.

However a servant approached us in the middle of the fight, "Prince Legolas, your father calls. He wants you to meet with all the nobility."

"Tell him I'll be right there." Legolas responded.

The servant bowed, and walked away.

He turned towards me, "Tauriel, are you available later this afternoon?" He asked.

"No. I don't think so." I say apologetically." I'm helping Helena with cooking tonight, there's going to be a huge dinner for the nobility to celebrate your fellowship. She could use an extra pair of hands." I smile

He nods understandingly, "Will you be seating with us then?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, perhaps just serving you potentially. I want to help my friend in any way I can." I smile.

I mean I'm not a servant, but I felt I should return my gratitude somehow. This was out of my generosity.

"That is kind of you." He smiles. "Very well, I expect the best service from you tonight then."

"Of course." I smirk.

"Work hard." he closed in the space between us, planting a peck on my cheek.

"You know me." I smile

LINEBREAK

I went into my chambers and bathed. The water turned my fiery red hair into a browner blend.

I dressed in a simple blue gown, put my hair up in a tight bun, and covered it with a pale cream bandana. I left my weapons in my chambers. Then I made my way to the kitchen, where Helena was busy cutting vegetables, cooking stew, and baking breads.

"Tauriel." She smiles sadly, "I'm sorry I cannot help you right now, my hands are full."

"And mine are empty." I smile at her change of expression. "I'm here to help you. And serve with you tonight, you deserve better than doing all these chores alone."

"_Don't you have general duties? Or time with the prince_?" She stops, looking at me curiously.

"Nope, I'm here to help you." I grin

She smiles brightly. "Thank you so much friend! Could you start by continuing of chopping these potatoes, I must check on the stew."

I nod, "Of course."

All the other servants turned to me, looking inquiringly, before returning to work as well.

I chopped potatoes, celery, and carrots.

Helena and I still chatted merrily, even through the everlasting work, it was quite enjoyable.

**Read and review. Sorry for the delayed update I have been so so busy lately. But I'll try to update ASAP**

**All if your comments are read and appreciated, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of my story:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author note **

**Hey, I know it seemed weird to some of you for Tauriel to come to cook, so I included an embedded explanation within this chapter that outlines a brief of why Tauriel tried new things. The purpose is also to mainly have a conversation between the two elves working and posing some foreshadowing in the conversation for the upcoming events and twists i outlined... **

Tauriel POV

"So, how was your dance last night?" She said cheerily.

"It went miraculously." I reply, now washing some fruit for dessert. "He told me his adventures and sparring experiences."

"And you said you didn't like dancing." She smirked, "You told me you hated it back in Mirkwood."

I scoff frivolously, "Did you expect me to remain static for my entire life? Training everyday to defend against orcs is no longer mandatory since we are safe from outside threat."

The worse thing I want to do is sit aside helplessly even though my work is not needed. I suppose that's why I've started trying some new things. At least I know I'm producing something, even if it leans to more of the feminine side of me. What would I have done, sit, train, learn a new killing aerial and test it on straw dummies for eternity, improve my shooting speed.

"Still, you should've seen yourself spar! Your aerials were amazing!" She complimented, laughing. "I overheard many dukes and barons taking interest in you!"

I flush, "Helena, what about yourself?" I ask. "You ought to find a mate soon too."

"Don't be silly Tauriel, I'm a servant." She laughs changing the topic. "_Could you please, check on the dough. I have to go out and grab some herbs for spicing."_

I nod. After she left, I thought how could she be so busy, yet so selfless. Surely she had not the best conditions since she would always help me prepare when we had banquets. Her workload was overwhelming! Surely her masters abused her with such work!

I cut the dough, forming it into little bread buns. Then I painted some egg mix on top and checked the stove for the cooking turkeys and chickens.

Helen returned with some corn and basil.

I turn to butchering the meat.

"Are your jobs always this strenuous?" I ask in suspicion, "Surely such a list is meant for more than just you!" I claim.

"Tauriel it isn't much." She said, "You need not help me. You're a general not a servant. You fight, not cook."

"It might be helpful to learn could it not?" I reply.

"We're in Valinor, the elven kingdom, for eternity and happiness. You don't need new skills Tauriel." Helena chuckled.

"Doesn't hurt to try." I reply in a bit of irritation, "Why do you refuse my dynamic offer Helena? I came to help you and enjoy myself." I argue

She shakes her head, I impatiently await her clever answer.

"_You need not do anything for me Tauriel. I am blessed enough to have you as a friend. Your excuse may be to come to help, but we both know that you will never be interested in cooking and sewing. Your heart and spirit belongs to the art war and sparring."_

"Do you understand why I tried them?" I defend, "Legolas was away, I had no one I could train with, so many people have told me in the past to figure out how to act like a proper elleth."

"Follow your heart Tauriel." Helena sighed. "You would be the last person I'd expect to say that too. Yet you are the first. I never expected you out of all people to be so easily influenced."

"Fine, you're right." I smile, I have to admit, she is right, like always. "But I will help you finish, and you cannot convince me to leave. I promised myself."

She smiled and nodded in consent. So I asked, "But seriously, do you always get this much work, surely your authority is crazy!"

There was no one in the room at the time, but Helena gave me a frantic look.

"Many servants have already been dismissed for failure to complete all tasks." She replies sadly. "The assignment just keeps piling on and on, and with less workers to fulfill them."

"Who?" I whisper. "Who is your head."

"Mistress. She has never told us her name and was only recently appointed in the past couple weeks. She has already dismissed 20 servants back. It was based on work ethic and ethnicity. She hates silvan elves." Helena sighed.

"Helena, you could have told me!" I say angrily and slash through the pork ribs. She turns to me.

"Watch the slice Tauriel!" She chuckles. "_The meat is not an orc. The cutting board is not a shield!"_

I don't reply, intent to stay on topic.

She sighs, "You just have more entertainment and joy. I dislike complaining about these onerous tasks. Truly, they're not that bad either."

"I could help you. Pulled a dagger on this mistress. See how she treats you all then." I mumble.

"Tauriel!" Helena laughs in surprise, and I can't help but smile too.

I scowl. "_You deserve better than this_." I stop my work temporarily.

_"I am grateful for what I have_." She says, "No need to worry for me."

Helena and I along with a few other servants set the table. There would be 20 guests seated.

I swiftly placed the goblets, eating utensils, and plates down. Helena and the others carried in the dishes rapidly. Still we managed to fit in some chatter.

"So the prince hasn't proposed yet?" She asked as we subconsciously worked.

"He just returned yesterday Helena." I smile.

"But not before he left in Mirkwood, he just left?" She asked.

"_He promised me his heart. No more_." I reply.

Her eyes rise in surprise and she shakes her head briefly before returning to her chore. I mean I didn't understand why she was so surprised. Why would it be a problem anyway.

Finally, we finished. The wine was in place, so we're all the dishes and we had extra platters of special dishes too.

I stood aside as Helena ran up to me, holding a tray of dishes, a panicked look written over her face

"Tauriel, I forgot." She panted. "Could go down to the kitchen, and clean it up a bit? Make sure there's no spills or left out food. _Feel free to grab some dinner too, for yourself. We have more than enough._" She smiled.

I nod in slight suspicion, "And of you?" I ask.

"I must stay, and answer their callings and refills or of the sort." She says.

I nod and take my leave, rushing down to the kitchen. My friend sounded frantic, as if she like forgot something.

I enter the kitchen, quickly grab a wet towel, and wipe down the area. The flour and vegetables had indeed been left out

I swiftly wiped them away, sighed in anonymous relief, then grabbed two plates to grab some food.

I was grabbing some meat and corn for myself when I heard someone approaching, and expect it to be a servant or of the sort.

"_What are you doing you filth?_!" A cruel feminine voice echoes in the room.


	38. Chapter 38

**A. N. Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I got super sick and had the most hectic week of sports too:/. That's no excuse but I wanted to let you all know I'm aware that I haven't updated in a while and I should get back on track **

**Please enjoy this update, and don't forget to review!**

Tauriel POV

"What are you doing you filth?!" A cruel feminine voice echoes in the room.

I turn around, _"I am grabbing dinner for my master and his lady_." I reply craftily

The woman was tall, elegant. I would assume her to be a duchess, or a baroness.

"I give you a chance, to prove yourself worthy, and this is how you repay me?" The elleth said. "_By stealing the food of the noble!"_

My thoughts matched together, this was the mistress. I instantly pitied Helena. I felt a great disdain to her.

"This is for my master." I reply cunningly, "_I am not stealing."_

"If it was your master, he'd attend the dinner tonight you lying thief. He would be of nobility." She replied.

I knew I couldn't fight her. It wouldn't end well for Helena. But if she did initiate the fight, I would not cower.

I speak in a most cold voice, "I was transferred to this duty today, I am not accustomed to the policies within the kitchen. I typically just call people when they're cited by the nobility."

The elleth glared upon me cruelly. Inside, I wanted to slash at her. None of the elleths in Valinor know how to fight well after all.

"You are dismissed you silvan fiend." She berates, fueling my inner fire. "_I shall be courteous and not imprison you like I did to the others. You may wander about the streets begging instead. I like your ash-stained face."_ She chuckles, and then walks off. I'm assuming to the dinner.

I respond as cooly as possible out of instinct and impulsivity, "I like your cowardice."

Perhaps it was a mistake, but I would not back down. Even to King Thranduil I express my free opinion. Whether the conflict was verbs, or physical. Perhaps that was why I was general.

She turns around, hot-headed, and I smirked.

The next thing I knew her hand whipped across my face. And a tingling pain lingered on my cheek. I take a couple steps back, my rage fuming.

She comes in to strike me with the nearest spatula (which I found humorous) she grabbed and I swiftly dodge, collide wrists with hers, and spin away. She recovered slowly, then came at me again with a hot head.

I slid past with an easy sidestep as the servant head now hit the wall hard, breathing heavily, from not being able to stop in time. She takes a few steps back, before lunging for my midsection. I catch her arms high, elbow her gut, and violently turn her back against the wall. My hand gripped her neck at a good tension, but not suffocating. I was being generous.

"_Maybe you should acknowledge who you fight and dismiss next time you heartless bluff._" I terrorize.

"Who are you?" She ranted hollowly.

"A servant." I whisper in an authoritarian voice

Instead, the mistress called out in fear "Guards, guards come help! I order you to imprison this thief! Never let her see light again. Even you won't have the best of me you filth." She choked the last part to me, as I swiftly reacted and tightened my grip around her neck, but now early enough.

"Mother?" A voice echoed. I knew those vocals by ear now, unfortunately

Antonielo.

My hair was up, and the lighting was dark, so I should be unrecognizable if I stared at the ground

The guards approached, yanking me away from the mistress. I refused to fight them in front of her, knowing that she would be dissatisfied if I beat them all to pulps too.

They force me down and bind my hands so I'm kneeling

I hear Antonielo walk over and tower over me sinisterly. I turned away, keeping my head glued to the floor, hoping the dim light would blur my identity. The heels of his boots clicked slowly, like the way a hunter would slowly circle his barely alive prey, and wickedly walk around to find glory in its pain.

"Imprison this scoundrel. She was stealing our food for tonight's banquet, and nearly killed me when I caught her." The mistress replied, straightening herself out from my grip and terror.

"Oh. Is that so?" Antonielo replied wickedly. I still remain, my head away from them, staring at the floor. "That is a heinous act for someone little like you to commit."

I do not reply

He tsks, and I heard him draw a weapon. I could hear the slicing through air and braced myself. There was a kitchen knife on the table, I could reach it. "Mother you ought to punish her with something more sharp, to instill the correct fear. She's not genuine"

I was disgusted. Appalled. Why would he abuse servants like such?! I was already bound and incapable of swift defense.

"Why yes, I think I shall." The mistress cackled.

"_Tomorrow mother. We must go, we are late. No need to waste time with such an ugly elf. I will take care of this tonight_." I could've sworn he was smiling, but I couldn't risk my identity to look up.

'You will pay for this desperately.' I think to myself.

I heard the mistress walk away, but Antonielo still lingered

He first circled me slowly, telling the guards to back off.

I squinted up to him to see some vile orbs.

He trampled my back down, holding me firmly so my stomach now glued the floor. To add to his extreme superior act, he thrust the hard heel of his leather boot in from left to right so it torched my skin. I held in my breath. As if I was an ant or a bug he was squishing.

"Scream you Silvan weasel. Scream." He stomped on me.

The fifth stomp really stirred my stomach, and I winced, letting out a mediocre yell of agony.

Then he began his lecture, apparently satisfied, "_Listen up. You can either learn this the easy or hard way. One, my family always get what we want, and you're expected to get it for us. King Ingwë favors our long heritage of Vanyar purity. So if you get caught again, you will have the daggers of the best fighter on your tail. And you will certainly regret stealing food_." He said cruelly, continuing to grind his shoe into my back.

"Best fighter?" I modify my voice tone to question.

He smirks, "So you have been listening. Indeed, I train everyday to become elite, and to crush my recent challenger, who stands no chance. That royal fool will regret stealing two things I desire. And I intend to win both over."

"What has he stolen?" I force out as he trampled my upper back now.

"You are in no position to ask questions!" He stomps me again. I ball my fist so tight, tempted to cough, turn and kill him. For his torture, pain, and heartlessness. But I keep it in.

"But since you have no chance of escape, I'll enlighten you of why you are a useless servant. He has topped and stolen my sparring reputation and the lady of my dreams."

There is an odd silence, and I decided not to speak. So he did.

"Guards, take her away." He commanded, kicking my side towards them, "You will be interrogated tomorrow, and see how you should've obeyed the law. My dagger bears a strong reputation to shedding blood. Oh and thank you for cleaning my boots." He chuckled.

Then he also exited the kitchen. Finally.

The guards began to walk me. I struggled to stand up, fighting against their pushing and the pain, to get a view on their faces. I recognized them as from Mirkwood. In fact, I even recalled training them. What were they doing here...

"General Tauriel?" One asked quietly. "Is that you?"

I nod, and the two immediately bow down.

"_Undo my binds_." I command in fatigue "_Now_."

They oblige, quite quickly, much to my delight.

"How long have you been working for that coward?" I ask harshly when freed

"This is the first." The guard looked me in the eye. I could see his candid irises

"I forbid you to do so again. You serve Mirkwood, not some foolish braggart." I command.

"Yes general." They nod.

"Good," I say still with more firmness. "Go, if I see you apprehend servants again there will be consequences."

The guards bowed, and exited swiftly. I then turned and grabbed my plate once more, before exiting to my chambers. My back burned and throbbed. But I could manage a normal walk.

I was raging internally. She had abused her power so rashly. How could she under the nose of so many great elven Kings too.

Perhaps the undying lands were more corrupted than I thought.

I returned to my chambers, and lavered myself. I let my hair out, letting the wild waves freely drape down my back as I bathed. The trampling stung, but my oils and soaps soothed my burns. I finished quickly and then sat in bed to eat, watching the stars twinkle outside. My method of rest, essentially the closest to sleeping. But I couldn't think peacefully. Those fools, I'll cite the mistress tomorrow, and have her removed. And Antonielo. How dare he treat servants or me like that. It must've been my appearance, and the lighting. There was ash on my face, and my hair was still damp from my morning bath.

But how could someone still be so heartless and cruel. How could someone like him hate silvan elves and love me. I was infuriated by him, and thankful that he did not recognize me.

'And I will spar Antonielo, and release all my anger. I will have him on his knees, and begging for mercy. I will shatter him.' My rants poured through my head.

Someone knocked on my chambers, interrupting my thoughts.

I refused to answer.

A familiar voice spoke softly, "Tauriel? _Are you there?" _

It was a voice I was eager to hear, and I swiftly went to go open it.

"Hey." I greet the prince softly with a minute smile.

"Hi." He smiles genuinely, before entering.

He closes the door behind, locking it yet again. He sees my messy bed.

"_My apologies, did I disturb you_?" He asked, reaching for the door handle.

I shake my head, leading him in. Seeing him brightened up my evening, but I couldn't let him know of my burns and Antonielo. This vengeance is my secret, assuming that I can keep it from the prince...


	39. Chapter 39

Tauriel POV

"How was cooking today?" He asked.

"Very strenuous, I won't be volunteering there anytime soon ." I laugh away my vile thoughts, "How did the dishes taste?" I ask.

"Remarkable." He replies, "There was dessert from dinner that tasted very good, I brought you a plate. It's berry tart." He brings out the awkward hand behind his back."

"Helena and I made them." I smile, gladly accepting the slice.

"Well done." Legolas applauds.

"Then, speaking of cooking, how was dinner?" I ask as we sit down in my bed again, eager to change the subject

He frowns, "Not the most enjoyable."

"And why was that?" I whisper gentle, leaning against him. He takes a strand of my hair and begins twirling it.

"Nearly all these noble dukes and barons were asking father if I took interest in their daughters. Maidens after princesses after ladies presented to me." He sighed. "They claim to admire me and believe I can protect their precious daughters with my skill in fighting." _I even got assigned a training task for the two daughters of Baron and Baroness Ithraides: Lady Meira and Saida."_

"And it's only your first day back." I give an impressed nod.

He shakes his head, "Exactly my point. _What's to admire about my defense skill."_

"Everything." I whisper. "Have you seen yourself fight?" I chuckle in praise

Before I could fight people myself, I definitely knew the feeling. The feeling of victory when the damsel in distress convinced an Prince Charming to punish someone she disliked, typically by utilizing her emotions, beauty and slyness. It was the most pathetic and cowardly way to manipulate others. And I am happy to say I have never done that, but do know many ladies and baronesses of our kind that would. That is why so many desire to pledge with nobility.

I never had someone do that for me, as I tend to keep business to myself. But many of the elleths especially of this kingdom thought otherwise. Nobody could defeat Legolas; he was strong, handsome, capable of soundly 'protecting' whomever he wanted. And most certainly s Prince Charming

"So I am skilled with a sword and daggers. I will fight for what I believe and love." He humbles down. "_You are the same."_

I smile, "Their daughters actually could use a bit of protection." I acknowledge. "They may request you fight their so called enemy along with a few convincing tears." I laugh.

"You know your gender type very well." He scowls. "And it's only within the nobles that the ladies fail to mature individually. Like their parents only spoil the daughters, wickedly."

"All elleths dream and desire of being married to their advantage and being protected by an impressive elf, the nobles just emphasize it more." I speak blandly, showing my objection to my speech.

"Don't you fit well into that description." He murmurs, giving me a hypocritical glance.

"I'm not of nobility. Therefore I don't." I smirk, looking into his eyes

"Pity," he sighed, " the one I actually would protect doesn't even acquire it." He says gently and I turn to look him in the eye.

"How unfortunate. All your incredible skills wasted." I joke barely above a whisper.

He smiles and wraps both arms around me as we leaned up against the headrest of the bed, and my head rested on his well built chest. "You were also one of the topics of dinner tonight."

He pulls me into him. I love hearing his solid heartbeat and level breathing.

"Was I?" I play along

" _Many elves have fallen for you too. They asked me of your whereabouts._" He nodded

"The kitchen." I say obviously. "Just for today..."

"Making blueberry tarts. What a sweet treat." He grins.

"Indeed." He kissed my forehead. "Did you enjoy working?" He asked

"I definitely prefer sparring over all." I say, "But since we have a bit of time, and I don't necessarily need war fighting skills, I thought trying something new couldn't hurt."

He laughs, and I settle into his body more. Even in his silky formal robes, I found the fabric quite comfortable.

The moonlight of my window shone in to reflect on his face as we snuggled on my bed. I leaned up a tad to kiss him, gently, losing my senses as we contacted. His hands find my waist, and he unknowingly squeezes my bruised locations. I flex to blur away the pain, and enjoy the moment.

But he pulled away and instantly almost tilted me to the side. "You're tense." He said in concern.

"_If you are uncomfortable Tauriel, tell me, I am patient._" He caresses my cheek

"It's not that." I lean back, "_I have never been more comfortable_." I smile, and lean in again.

He narrows his eyes, "What did you mean by strenuous... Earlier?" He asked, changing topics

I shake my head, "_Helena had a good deal of tasks assigned."_

Legolas narrowed his eyes, and I smiled it off, kissing him again. He obliged, but purposefully squeezed my lower back and stroked up with harder pressure and spanning a larger area a witty act in this situation

I winced away, I couldn't stand the pain. Legolas gives me a fake puzzled look. There is evident worry in his eye, and triumph, as I proved his suspicion correct.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, and I laid back on my bed, facing up.

I shake my head, grinding my teeth with my mouth shut firmly til the burn settled down

He sits up, "_Are you injured?" _

I blame the prince noticing everything.

I cover up "I'm fine. My back is just a bit sore."

"_Let me see it_." He commands.

"_Legolas, it's not a big deal, I-"_ I sigh at his unchanged look and flip over on my stomach

"May I?" He asks to unbutton my gown and I oblige, but shaking my head internally. Clumsy move Tauruel! I self scolded.

"Who?" He commanded, stiffening up and turning me more under the moonlight to examine. "Who did this." His cold voice equaled that of his fingers as they traced over the minor marks, which throbbed a bit at the minute actually.

I don't speak as he looks over it again, "Is that from a heel?" He nearly snarled.

I nod slightly, burying my head in the pillow, trying to instantly fall asleep. Of course, that would never happen. And Legolas would never leave you satisfied.

"Tauriel tell me." He ordered, "You can trust me." He softened his tone on the second sentence

I turned, "I know."

He waited patiently, and rebuttoned my gown.

I turn back around, and snuggle into his chest, in which he gladly welcomes me, this time his grip is much more tender, loving, and gentle.

He rubs my back lightly, "Does it hurt."

"No." I say contently. In fact, a light massage felt very comfortable.

"Who?" He asks, nuzzling my cheek gently with his nose, and fixing my damp hair with his skilled fingers, whilst the other hand continued massaging my back just the little bit.

"Don't kill him." I joke.

"I'll consider not to." He nods.

"I will avenge myself and resolve the conflict." I hiss. "So don't kill him."

He nods again, with more satisfaction this time.

I sigh, lean up, and whisper the name to his ear.

He gave me a look of pure surprise and fire. "Him? Why?"

"He didn't recognize me, it was dark and I wasn't wearing typical attire." I say, "Clumsy on my part."

"Did you not fight back? Like I assumed " He caressed my cheek back and forth, bringing me closer in his open arms.

"I did... But I was bound and to be imprisoned by guards before he stepped in and did his failure fear instillation. He will be wondering of my whereabouts tomorrow."

Before Legolas replies of some sort of revenge method I cut in to clarify, "I will attain my revenge." I say. "This is my fight."

He smiles mischievously, "I have no doubt. Would you welcome my assistance in anyway? I would gladly kill him."

"Preferably not. He would exist spiritually and merely be sent a couple hundred miles away to The Hall of Mandos." I argue.

See the reason why I could never reunite with my loved ones nor see the dead here was because Valinor was more complicated than just spiritual and land enchantment. Once someone mortal or immortal passed, all the souls traveled to this hall. The death and the living were separated, much to my disappointment and relief at the same time. I could sense and hear their voices spiritually and occasionally , but never saw them. Always one step behind.

"It's wonderful. I can sense my mother. Occasionally today, we exchanged few words through my head." He states dreamily, finally changing subjects, and I smile. However I did not experience the wonders the very first day I came here. In fact my mother and father didn't not start chatting with me til it had been three months. They don't speak to me often.

I zone out his talking, and stare at the buttons on his tunic, my thoughts buzzing

"Tauriel?" Legolas whispered, "You alright?"

I flush, "Yes I zoned out. What did you say?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Legolas murmured

I smirked. "Yes I'm fine. Are you making excuses to protect me?" I muse.

He sighs, and then smirks, "How about excuses to express my care. You cannot deny me that."

I applaud his comeback, "Remarkable counter."

He strokes my hair as I snuggle with him once more

"You should probably get some rest then. Cooking is more energy consuming than I thought." He says abruptly.

"You too." I nod.

"I leave you now." He begins to get up, after kissing me one last lingering time.

I stop him gently. "_Stay_." I suggest.

"Tauriel-" he begins in a stunned voice.

"Stay." I say now with more confidence. "Please. What is there to fear? Your father? Antonielo?" I joke.

"You." He smirks, kissing my forehead, "I fear you. I will change my garments and return."

Then on, I don't remember much. I must've fallen asleep, before he even came back.

**Read and review! Forgive me if my research is slightly incorrect about the lands of Valinor. Felt like adding some fluff into this chapter. Enjoy! Next update will be out soon**


	40. Chapter 40

Tauriel POV

I slept soundly for the most part. It seemed evident,that I tend to sleep well under the presence of him.

However, I felt a light shake in the bed and sat up to see what was going on.

"Tauriel" Legolas says in an unidentifiable tone, "_You should go back to bed."_

"What's wrong?" I sit up, touching his shoulder. His undergarment was damp, from heavy perspiration. His entire body was tense.

"It was a nightmare." He smiles faintly, now turning. "_I'm fine now."_

"Legolas." I shake my head, "You're shaking and your garments are damp."

"Tauriel. It's alright." His voice reverts to the original firm voice tone.

"I know the feeling." I whisper, hushing him. "You don't need to pretend to be strong or superior around me Legolas. You can tell me."

My words stun him, who knows if it was positively or negatively...

I don't give him time to respond. I lean over to peck his cheek, and then embrace him genuinely. For once, I felt his heart pounding. And I murmur words of comfort against his ear.

He eventually responds, and I once again found myself curled against him. As much as the event surprised me, as I was usually the one who got nightmares, it felt nice to be the one to take care and comfort

He embraces me tightly, "I'm not used to sleeping heavily now. The journey has changed me. _And when I do doze off sometimes, I'm haunted in my dreams."_

"By what?" I whisper gently rub circles in his back.

"_My dream was originally of orcs killing off my loved ones. You, father, my kin . But now, it's just losing you, by messing up or failing, because I don't deserve or appreciate you and all you do for me_. _But I do, I truly do Tauriel, and I don't know if you can-_" He speaks frantically with more voicing and gone. I think his shaking and intense breathing had ceased.

"Shhh." I hush him and cut him off. I rest my head on his chest. "You won't lose me. I'm right here." I smile into his eyes.

He nods, and plants a genuine kiss on my forehead.

"Legolas." I whisper. "L_ook at our statuses. You saved my life. You have 700 more years on me. Everyone favors you. You could get any elleth that you wish even in these different kingdoms combined._ You need not worry." I murmur in surprise

He shakes his head, opening his mouth to talk, but I already knew the words. And I didn't want to hear them. I place a finger on his lips shaking my head

I say aloud, cutting him off. "You deserve that elleth that think you deserve my prince. And I cannot thank you enough, because every single year that I have been or will spend with you has has been the best time of my existence."

In other words, I gave him a sappier version of what was true to temper him and his nightmares influence

And indeed, I silenced him, and he realized eventually

Legolas smiles faintly, "Me too General, me too." He says with a tint of sarcasm

He tilts my head up and kisses me gently. We repositioned, so he was atop of me. His arms cautiously rested on my waist, not touching my back. We kissed passionately for hours, staying tightly lip locked. He slipped off his top undergarment, revealing his luminescent skin and impeccable abdominal muscles. I slid my nightgown off too so I was down to my undergarments. We rolled back onto our sides, and he now held me close to him. His skin was warm, and softer than I had imagined, as he could also put on such a hard and piercing appearance.

I lean back into his chest, my hands travel up his timelessly smooth back, his rub gently on mine, cautious of my pain and injury. But it was minor now. A bit of rest was all I needed for my back to feel immensely better.

He apologizes. "I should not have spoken so negatively, forgive me."

I nod, my hands now feeling a slight dent in his upper back. I ran over it a few times. It felt like a healed arrow shot. But it could've been from the journey. Had it been cleaned thoroughly?

My expression to him said it all. He shook his head, "No. That was a childhood injury... Because I too was clumsy and uncareful when I was young."

I relaxed a bit, and said sardonically, "I didn't know you got injuries too King of the Battlefield..."

He chuckles, and only grasps me tighter for a minute squeeze, "You missed it, father let me stay close to him when I first started real life fighting against orcs, when I was around 200 years. And unfortunately for you, I was already in my 700s by the time we rescued you, and my 800s when I was training you."

"And who would've thought you'd end up falling for and losing in sparring to a rescued toddler that you trained. It took you a good 200 years." I smirked and looked into his loving blue irises

"_Or it could have been the possibility that my female apprentices so far have all fallen in love with me_... After a good century or two" He counters slyly

Well I was the first female guard and one of Legolas's first private pupils, as he trained me individually, away from the guards.

"Why not both." I smirk

He smiled, and shifted the topic of conversation, "_Won't you tell me your secret vengeance plan_?" He kissed me on the cheek multiple times as if flattering me, which I found incredibly humorous and a little bit bribing.

"It's a secret vengeance plan for a reason." I giggle as he brings his hands down and gently tickles my waist.

"Are you sure you don't require my aid dear?" He says, "_You have my power and weapons liberal to your usage_." He stares into my eyes, as if searching for clues

"I think my power is adequate to remove a servant mistress is it not?" I ask.

"It depends," Legolas answers, "your primary authority is power over the guards and soldiers, which are quite unneeded at this location. But she may question your reason of removing her who doesn't correlate with any of your guards."

"You have a point." I reply grimly.

"_And I have you a counter plan too._" He smirked. "_You just exposed your secret right there._" He tickles my nose.

I playfully glare, "I wasn't going to hide it from you that much longer anyways. And plus there's more to it."

"Anyway..." Legolas grins triumphantly, "_However you plan to remove her, you can speak on behalf of my name, or I could send out the command_."

I thought about it before agreeing. I mean, it was guaranteed success.

"It's almost sunrise." I comment at the rays of light entering through my window. There would still be a good hour or two before the sun would actually rise though.

"I should get going. Better one foolish elf than 10 of them seeing me exit an elleths chambers." He smirked.

"I don't know what they would do." I say sarcastically. "They could report you to your father. How fearful."

Legolas smiles, and sits up to put his actual garments back on. "_Thank you, I haven't had such a peaceful night in a long time_." He tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Anytime Legolas." I nod and faintly smile.

He slides his boots back on, and straightens out his hair, with my help.

"I'll meet you at sparring, after breakfast. Tell me how your plan goes." He stands up by me night stand

I stand up quickly to accompany him to the door. "Alright." I smile faintly.

He kissed me one final time, and embraced me quickly before exiting.

I shut my door again, and lay back down on my bed. His warmth and aroma of pine was still sprinkled in my covers, and I inhaled them peacefully, in a state of bliss and satisfaction.

One insignificant thought lingered in my mind, based off of Helena's observations. That was when would he propose. Not that I found this factor to be immensely important but it did stump me.

However I quickly pushed the thought out of the way, as I saw the sunlight begin to lighten my chambers

I got up, washed swiftly, and headed down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast with my weapons

It was quite early, so I wasn't expecting anyone near the kitchen. But surprisingly there was actually quite the ruckus. So I cunningly slid against the wall to eavesdrop

"You will tell me, who was it that escaped prison yesterday." The mistress's cold voice pierced.

The servants whimpered.

"Blue rags, cream bandana, muddy brown hair. What was her name?!" She slashed.

"Mother please." Antonielo said. I immediately secured my own dagger grip.

He unsheathed his dagger. "Whoever tells the truth now, won't endure nearly as much pain as they will when I find out later." Antonielo waves his dagger wickedly. I could hear the wind sounds as he adeptly flipped it supposedly.

No answer.

But I was worried about Helena. She wouldn't expose me, that I knew for a fact, but I did not want to see her hurt.

" _I came to grab breakfast."_ I step in almost silently."What's going on?"

"Oh we will have it delivered instantly." The mistress bowed. "_My apologies General Tauriel, could you give us a minute, there is some personal business that me and my son must resolve."_

Good she knew who I was. That should make things easier.

"Oh no it's fine, I can just wait here. Carry on." I smirk.

Helena turned to fetch my plate and grab some toast. I purposely unsheathed my dagger too, spinning it between my fingers for fun, and intimidation.

The mistress fidgets. Antonielo however, winked at me, and continued unfazed. "As I was saying. There was a dungeon outbreak yesterday. A servant we imprisoned is now-"

"_Why did you imprison a servant?_" I ask in shock.

"_She was caught stealing a plate of food for the nobility._" The mistress replied coarsely. "Please general, this is not your business."

"And you think that that will solve everything?" I ask. "More will rebel if you treat them with brutality and try to instill fear."

"_Are you questioning my impeccable job I have done? I assure you I have treated them miraculously_." The duchess says in surprise

"You lie." I counter, "Why does your pathetic son have his dagger drawn then?"

I silenced them with this, and Antonielo then sheathed his dagger shamefully.

"You are dismissed from your position for dishonesty and abusement of your power to the servants, who are benevolent workers that build our kingdom. My guards and I will take the investigation on afterward if you are concerned." I command. "_And to be lenient, I'll give you a week to resign to King Ingwë to hide your embarrassment and this secret." _

"I do not answer to you! You do not have authority over me and my actions." The duchess shouted, taking a threatening step. I flip out my dagger so it rested perfectly in my fighting grip.

"You will to the Kings and princes." I counter. " I'll do you the pleasure of reporting to Prince Legolas of your vile actions with which I have these servants as victims and myself as an eyewitness. _I wish you luck while you answer to Valinor's greatest war hero."_

The mistress glared at me. I tossed my dagger up in the air and caught it with ease as Helena finally brought me my plate, smiling gratefully. I nod, as that was all I could do at the moment.

"Thank you." I say genuinely to her and turning back to the duchess before grabbing the plate and exiting, "One week." I say harshly.

**Read and review! I added some more fluff in this chapter between Legolas and Tauriel. There will be a bit more drama coming up. Bear with me, I do have finals coming up for school so my updating schedule will be a bit irregular.**

**Thanks for reading and giving me your feedback! Until next time:)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in so long. I have only like a couple weeks of school left so bear with my awful updating schedule I apologize!**

Tauriel POV

I was halfway down the hall when a dreaded voice called my name.

I turned in irritation, as Antonielo caught up to me.

"Save your speech, you disgust me." I say and continue walking.

"_Tauriel, forgive me, I was wrong to listen to my mother, and abuse those servants. I promise I will change my actions."_ He uttered

"Good, because I'm sure Legolas would've loved meeting with self called the best fighter in Valinor." I say bitterly, expressing anger

"Don't bring the prince of Mirkwood into this..." He sighs.

"_You already have._" I scoff.

He sighs and takes another step into me. His arms find their way around my back. "Tauriel." He pecked my cheek.

I grab his arms, and violently twist out of his grip, "Do not touch me." I pushed him away and speak in a deadly calm voice. "You and I stand no chance now after you've done something so despicable." I place my hands on my dagger evidently

"I've angered you." He replies regrettably, hands reaching up in innocence. "_Please will you forgive me?"_

I don't reply.

"Tauriel, look at me." He says slowly, "_I'll change for you, I'll fight for you. So long as you give me a chance to be with you. You won't be disappointed, I promise. Please... Just answer me."_

I do take a minute glance and see the genuine look in his eyes, and I wanted too, like a mature elleth should. But I couldn't at the moment. Not right after he's hurt my friend and me. Not now, when I am infuriated with him.

So instead, I say ambiguously, with a tint of softness, "_I don't know."_

And with that, I walk away. He doesn't follow me.

I walk back into my chambers, feeling quite triumphant.

I took a glance out my window, because my chambers portrayed the front of the castle, and had the perfect balcony to view beautiful scenery as well as a window adjacent, that showed the training area. Indeed he was outside, like had told me. However, another elleth was with him. Gimli was nowhere to be found. And there was no sparring.

His dream haunted me. I knew very well that Legolas was adored in Valinor. And that he could attain anyone of his wishes. I realized how I too never considered my fortune that he would choose me out of everyone, despite many objections, even myself for a period. And I too should cherish my time, as it could be limited.

I watch them as I eat, sliding the curtains past.

The elleth was very elegant, and certainly beautiful. She wore a blue hunting gown, had hair the color of marigolds, piercing blue eye, sand wielded a low quality bow.

He was training her, in Valinor, where no orcs dwelled, and no evil lingered. I found this a bit erratic.

Then I recall what Legolas told me last night about training a baron's selected two daughters. He wasn't kidding. How come there was only one?

I see her beginning struggle with the bow. And the prince adjust her grip. They look into each other's eyes, and Legolas quickly breaks the stare. He looks around, as if expecting someone. Probably me...

I break away my spying too, ashamed of myself. I trusted the prince with my life. I shouldn't doubt this as an obstacle.

I eat my breakfast slowly, and after finishing, glanced one more time. Legolas talked with the elleth, who no longer wielded weapons. I'm assuming he was wrapping up the lesson.

I decide to descend down. I wouldn't intrude them, as I had no intention to send Legolas a false message of jealousy by interrupting.

As I was walking to the training center, I ran into the prince, who was entering.

He greets me, and a smile crept on his face, "_There you are."_

"Sorry, my plan took a little while to bring into action. _Where's Gimli?_" I ask.

"Not here at the moment." He commented. "Lady Saida barged in while I was mid spar with him. She requested training everyday at this time, since it is her only vacant time block. Meira decided she did not want to learn."

I don't reply right away, "Then shall we not spar in the mornings anymore?"

"_I'm afraid not_." He said in disappointment too. "Father signed me up for this, I have nothing to do with this training idea."

"_Perhaps they have different motives._" I smile.

"How vague of an answer." He shakes his head, placing his hands on my shoulders.

He kisses my cheek gently, hands wrapping around me from behind, "_So, your plan. How did it go?"_

"What if I said told you you might have to take the matters into your hands in a week if she doesn't resign." I smile sweetly, turning toward him. The rays of sunlight make his golden hair shine brightly, and I caught myself staring a little.

He tsks playfully, "That will take so much effort." He groans fraudulently. "_Surprised your original plan didn't work?"_

_"You offered to be the elf. So own up to it." _I say comically. "Because I would've used your father's name if you didn't offer."

"You say the sweetest things to me Tauriel." He shakes his head, grinning ear to ear.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the backup." I pull out and began walking towards the woods nearby. "So how did training for you go?"

"She is not a natural." He says grimly, "But definitely persistent and hard working. Mature and amiable, unlike some I have met here." He joked

I smile sardonically, "Not my fault you guys met that way and had a grudge ever since."

"Did you encounter him this morning?" He asked me.

"I scared him a little. Mentioned a little you in there again." I say sweetly.

He shakes his head, "So many errands I must run for you." He gives me a joking comment

"You should be prepared Legolas. I think he's seeking vengeance." I say, "He told me he'd do everything for me just for forgiveness, _including fighting you."_

"You've had more competition than I expected." He embraces me protectively from the side. "I'll exchange a word with him." He pecks my head. I place my arms so they wrap on top of his and lean in as we stroll.

We approach the woods. I just wanted to be under the presence of nature, and he accompanied me.

Legolas asks me, "Have you tried climbing the trees here yet?" He smiles.

"No." I answer.

"Are you up for it?" He asks.

I give him a sketchy look of indolence, and he reads my evident expression.

"I thought you loved climbing-" ButI interrupt him mid-speech.

"Race you." I sprint past him, my eyes set on a very big, leafy oak.

Evidently I beat him, but he did make it more challenging by shooting many arrows a few feet ahead of me on the tree itself so I had to maneuver around them to continue my ascent.

It gave him decent time to catch up, and I barely beat him to the first branch.

"You cheated!" I claim.

"I do what I have to do to win and survive." He winks.

"I still won." I smirk.

"You started early." He crossed his arms, "So you cheated too."

"I do what I have to do to win and survive." I say dryly.

He shakes his head at me, "How unoriginal." He quotes.

"I can actually be quite opposite. I'm original." I smirk.

We sit down on the branch, admiring the nature around.

"Prove yourself." He murmurs.

"I'm the first elleth to fight in the undying lands." I say.

"I'm the first elf to help defeat Sauron." He towers, and I pucker my lips.

"That sets the standards rather high." I smile, "_I was the first guard to beat you in sparring."_

"I was the first to train you to beat me." He counters. "_If you can't hold a prince to high standards than how do you hold them to the people?"_

"I'm the first elleth who knows both fighting and healing." I challenge, acknowledging his point.

We shoot back and forth, practically stating all our differences and accomplishments.

And I was running out of facts to say. And of course, it was my turn after he practically uttered the sweetest words ever.

He acknowledges, "I was the first who believed in you and followed you to defend middle earth even after my own father banished you."

I smiled, and turn to kiss him, softly, sweetly. Just as he reacts, I pull away, leaving him in surprise and evident irritation.

"I was the first to initiate that at the banquet a few years ago." I smirk.

He smirks frivolously, "Then I hope you don't mind me being unoriginal now."

He pulls me back in to meet his lips. They were soft, and tasted like fresh apple.

How bizarre this was, I had the elf who was practically impeccable in every way, shape, and form. How did such a creation even exist. I have not yet found a single one of his large flaws.

It was exhilarating, but he did pull away eventually.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. "I'm the first to say that." He follows up too.

His words send an indescribably warmth all over my body, yet I was also conscious of his erratic dream. I push that away.

"I'm in love with you." I sigh and counter shamelessly, "Original?" I peck his cheek.

"Is there a difference?" He nuzzles my head.

"Yes." I say.

"_Then care to enlighten me_?" He repositions himself.

"I loved you the first day you saved me. You know for saving me. I wasn't in love until around 50 years ago" I raise my brows, mesmerized in his cool azul eyes. They turned dark under the shade of the forest, yet I could never see more light in them as I uttered my words..

He shook his head. "I'm glad I saved you." He brought his forehead forward. "I will be there anytime you need me." He pulls me in, so I sit atop of him on our tree branch

Eternity, suddenly, didn't seem so bad now. Forever was now measurable.


	42. Chapter 42

Tauriel POV

We sat on the tree branch, enjoying each other's company, and the nature around.

"I need to get going. There's another pointless royalty dinner tonight." Legolas signed finally

"I wish I could accompany you. I'll be dining in my bedroom in solitude ." I say into his chest.

_"I envy you._" He chuckles.

"You should try and enjoy yourself too." I whisper.

"_Come with me_." His voice echoes as I rest my head upon his chest. His arms squeeze my back. "Dine in with me tonight."

"Legolas I-" I start but he interrupts

"My treat." He claims. "I'll protect you."

"From what?" I scoff humorously.

"If they question your appearance." He winks. "Unless you have other requirements."

"Good, cause I won't have my daggers." I grin. "_Don't let me down your majesty."_

"_You have my word_." He says. "You'll find I'm not bad at protecting things I love."

Usually, I would've shaken my head at his joke. Unlike most, I was independent, and capable of protecting myself. However, I don't protest this time. I snuggled into him more. I must admit, a guy offering this doesn't come everyday

"Okay." I whisper. "In that case, I must go prepare myself to look suitable tonight."

"You could just put on a dress." He smirks.

"Easy for you to say." I smile. "_Aroma is important too."_

He shakes his head, "You smell like wildflowers. No need to prepare."

We eventually climbed down the tree, I removed his arrows he shot in the way down too.

LINEBREAK

I did take his advice. I returned and changed into a lavender gown. I readjusted my hair, and put away my weapons.

Legolas told me to meet in his chambers so he could escort me. As I walked the halls, I encountered the servant mistress.

I dip my head down in acknowledgment, but as I slid by, her hand remained on my arm. Her nails dug into my skin and she glowered at me.

"Are you in need of something?" I ask humbly.

"In fact, yes." She growled. "I wanted to tell you how much of a tease you are, thinking you could fool me and get me removed. General, I have maintained my occupation for over five centuries and if you think you can threaten me, you're just as foolish as those hopeful servants."

I nod and attempt to keep walking, but she pulled me back.

"You don't have your weapons, so we're evenly matched." She smiled slyly. "_So this is for threatening me."_

She raised her other hand in attempt to slap my face, but I blocked it with my wrist. I also jerked away and gave her a kick behind the leg

"You should know that I'm not nearly as vulnerable nor dishonest as you think." I scowl. "_And unlike you, I hold myself to high standards."_

I pushed pass her and walked away.

I found my way to his chambers, which were quite large. I had never entered it before.

I knocked the ebony door.

"Come in." Legolas says.

I stepped inside, seeing it was unlocked. The chamber was gargantuan, with velvet bedspread and fine oak floor. There were compartments for his weapons, studies, and wardrobe, as well as a stunning washroom, elegant furniture, and multiple servants standing about.

I gaped at the pulchritude and organization. Legolas sat on his cushioned armchair, appropriately clothed in my hand made tunic, strapped sword, and prince circlet. He smiled at me

"Good evening." He stood up and walked to me. "_Are you ready?"_

"Of course." I grinned.

We walked in the hallway, down to the banquet.

"What is the purpose to this formal?" I question.

"Continuing the victory over Sauron. The elves here want to hear more about the adventure."

"And where did you leave off last night?" I ask.

"I was explaining Gandalf and the Balrog." He smiles.

Ooh. That was not even halfway.

We continue chatting til I reach the banquet, there were guards guarding the entrance.

They let us in, and he leads me to the end of a long line of tables. There were the same 20 some chairs and dishes. Of which, King Thranduil would sit at the end where Legolas had led me, and King Ingwë the other end.

I take glances around the room. Not everyone has arrived, but I recognize many nobles that were from Mirkwood as well as Valinor residents. I spotted Saida, Meira, the mistress head, Gandalf, Gimli, Elrond, the hobbits, and Antonielo. Of which these people were all glancing at me, either in hatred, friendliness, or jealousy. At meats most of them were amiable, courtesy to the banquet dedications to the fellowship.

This would be a very interesting dinner.

LINEBREAK

The servants came and went, serving us seconds, replenishing finished dishes. I winked to my friend Helena as she refilled the wine.

Laughter and chatter roared merrily, I talked with the fellowship, Thranduil, Legolas...

"Yee never told me yee were of nobility." Gimli grinned cheekily.

"She is invited tonight Gimli." Legolas grinned. "But she will be soon."

I give him an odd look, to which he responds with a shrug and another wink.

It was small talk, for the most part. And when dinner was finally wrapping up, The fellowship began speaking again. Retelling their story to the audience.

I caught Antonielo stealing flashy smiles and desperate looks at me, to which I ignored. He sat three seats down and across from me, which I found irritating, and no will to forgive him either.

Gandalf particularly, droned on for hours in the storytelling, or so it seemed. He retold the story through Saruman's death, and the hobbits filled in their part too.

Somehow, I found their stories to be more devastating and intriguing. The hobbits did not know self defense nearly as well as the others, yet they come out as the top heroes. As Frodo shared his story with the elves, I found myself on edge, with his encountering a with Golem, his companionship with Sam, his courage to bear the ring.

Finally, King Ingwë hindered the conversation, calling for dessert. Legolas and I hadn't really talked all night, and it had gone well, so far.

"Tauriel, what brings you here tonight." I hear a dreadful feminine voice as the servants were passing out the tart. "The militia wasn't invited last I checked."

I look up to see the mistress smirking at me. There was still chatter about, but some of it had dialed down.

"She was invited by the invited." Legolas smiled.

"Strange the guards let you enter. Do you manage to threaten everyone to get your methods?" She glowers at me. "Because it doesn't work on King Ingwë. And it won't stop me from attaining what I want, when I want." She whispered the final part

"_I'm sure you'll get what you want."_ I say politely.

"I want you imprisoned for your foolish thoughts." She snarls.

"Mother you've had too much wine, maybe-." Antonielo begins.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth where you do not belong to speak." The mistress hissed, just as nearby chatter began to die down too.

"Is everything alright?" Thranduil butted in, eyeing me in alliance.

The voices around died down. Legolas grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Why yes, I was just questioning the bastard who let impurity enter our royal dining hall." The mistress snaps.

Legolas gives me a look and whispers in my ear, "_Is she the servant head?"_

I shrug, "Indeed, and still in charge apparently."

Thranduil continued, "Then you are insulting a king. Am I a bastard miss?" He looked at her timelessly.

Her silence was deafening, and she shook her head solemnly. All the guests looked at the mistress, who flushed a great deal. I personally, felt a great deal of satisfaction

"Accusation and rumors have it that you also abuse the servants in our kitchen halls." Legolas raised a curious eyebrow as a comeback. "Is that so?"

"Of course now! I wouldn't do such vile-... I-, are you crazy?" She counters insecurely

"I could question all the servants in here." Legolas says. "What could a question hurt?"

"Is it true Elena?" Ingwë spoke up finally, in a voice that was dark as malice, yet smooth as silk. "The prince wouldn't acknowledge you so openly at a banquet."

"This is all Tauriel's fault. Why did you invite her?!" Elena roared.

"We will investigate into this accusation Legolas. Let us have dessert now." King Ingwë declared.

Chatter and laughter came around again, and I found myself smiling faintly as we exited finally.

Legolas and I walked around the corner, laughing cheerfully. "Well done tonight. You did not let me down." I grinned.

Before he could reply someone interrupted.

"Legolas." Antonielo spoke from against the walls. "_I want a word with you alone. Now_" He said in anger.

There was odd silence, "Tauriel. Please, alone." Antonielo looked at me with mixed emotions. I nod

"Meet you in your chambers." He whispered and pecked my cheek before walking past

LINEBREAK

Third Person

"What would you like to speak about?" Legolas stood, glancing over his adversary.

In the next second, Antonielo grabbed the prince, forcing him against the wall.

"How dare you." He snarled. "How dare you accuse my mother. _You have no proof." _He bluffed

"Tauriel witnessed you and her this morning. Eyewitnesses and victims are proof." Legolas smirked. "_Are you asking me to identify you as well?" _

Antonielo raised a fist, but Legolas dodged. His hand hit the wall and he yelled in agony. The prince moved swiftly under and thrust his knee into Antonielo's back from behind, pinning him temporarily, before taking his step back.

"I thought you wanted to have a word, not a fight." The prince said monotonously.

"I will not let you ruin my family reputation." He snarls, turning around.

"I say the same applies to you for Tauriel. But the truth will set us free." Legolas replied smoothly.

"I don't answer to you." He glares.

"Incorrect." Legolas replied. "Your Prince or not, I have authority over you and many people. And the accusation will be brought to justice if it's the last case I sort out."

"I am not a felon, and neither is my mother." He balled his fist. "You are humiliating yourself."

"Then I will apologize when I have been humiliated." Legolas replied. "If you want to fight me, rage ams anger will not help. _You will never win_." He suggested before walking away.

**Sorry guys the chapter wasn't the greatest, and I know it's been so long since I updated. I just finished finals and school so hopefully my updates will be more punctual. I am also mildly suffering a writers block, even though I've planned out the remainder of the story.**


	43. Chapter 43

Tauriel POV

It was rather long after I entered my room that Legolas followed.

He knocked quickly, and smiled when he entered. But I couldn't help but notice he was a bit fidgety

"_What was that about_?" I ask

"You pushed the removal business on me. And I have to deal with the repercussions too." He replied

I smile appreciatively and apologetically, " I'm sorry." I grin a little. "_I mean you signed yourself up for this." _

"Oh I have no problem with it. " he replied. "I only wanted to notify you. My job is done. The King will take the case from here."

We embrace slowly, as he buried his head in mine, and his arms tightly, but warmly squeeze me.

"How did I become so fortunate." I stare up into his azul irises. "_Thank you for all you've done."_

"It helps that I'm attracted to you and your talents." He smiles before kissing me. We back into my bed again, and I end up atop of him.

His fidgeting was still existent, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm flattered." I reply as we sit up.

Legolas seemed to have experience, as he acted so calm, and seemed to know all the hand positioning that was comfortable to me. He pulled me into his chest. And placed his other arm firmly around my lower back. His palm placed perfectly against my stomach.

I rested my head on his shoulder, which was padded with his existent muscles from archery and bone support.

It was also during this that I realized how fluttery I felt. I had no experience, no practice, no way to improve on my own as a girlfriend without simply being with him.

"_Your heart is pounding._" He rubs my head with his own.

"You've definitely had more experience at this than I do." I reply. "Are you alright? You're a bit fidgety."

"What?" He sits up suddenly. "Nothing's wrong Tauriel." He blurts.

"See, you're acting abruptly, what's on your mind?" I ask. "Let me help you." I offer.

He sits me up, "_About my experience... Listen, there's something I need to tell you." _He replies in all seriousness, taking me slightly off guard

I look at him, and see plenty of guilt and remorse. However, I simply nod, and await his explanation.

"I- I used to be quite the attraction. I was strong, smart, flirtatious, and kind back then too. More flirtatious than I should've been." He confesses.

I don't reply, but keep eye contact to prove my listening

"Well, there was an elleth, her name was Lilly, and she was the love for most of my life. We grew up together, studied together, she even helped me with training without fighting. She had the most gorgeous blonde hair, and astounding grey eyes. She was elegant, kind, stunning, everything I looked for and more." He recalled. "_We were good, and my parents were pleased. Mother was still alive, father was happy, and I... Well I was perfect."_

I smiled faintly too. His description of her sounded so stunning. It made me question minutely about myself, about what happened between 2 perfect and well-rounded elves.

He squeezed me lightly. "But then my mother died just as evil started settling in. Im not proud of it, but I too, began to change, like father. But instead of becoming bitter, I became depressed and lustful."

I nod, urging him to continue. I had never known of his malign side, or that he even had one. However, it did now surprise me all that much, he had every right to be heartbroken. I pondered where he was going with this background story, if he knew he was threatening me or proposing something unexpected

"_She never told me why, or how she felt afterward. I needed her more than ever to help me recover from my grief. But she wasn't around the entire journey. She fled to go live in Lorien with the rest of her family, and did not slip me a note or anything_." He tells me.

I sit up, "That's terrible Legolas." I look him in the eye. Even after all his experience, I could see the tint of hurt and pain through him. "_I'm so sorry."_

"I waited for 11 centuries." He replied hopefully. "_Thinking everyday that she would ride back, that she loved me as I did. But she moved on and never came."_

I squeezed him gently, not knowing what words to say. A pang of guilt hung over me too, as I recalled when I had been exiled for over half a century

"Sometimes I thought I went too fast, sometimes I feel like I messed up, like I changed with father." He tells me. "_So I buried my pain. And I learned from it, it made me stronger."_

"_Why are you telling me this?_" I whisper. "Legolas, you're the strongest elf I know."

"I just don't want to ruin my relationship with you. So I want to take it slowly, and not push you into things you aren't ready for." He caresses me. "And I feel I don't let you into my life as much as you have."

I nod. "Legolas, I am. I'm ready for everything and more." I protest.

He nods " I understand... But that's not the only reason I told you. It's also because..." He bit his lip. "Lilly is here, in Valinor. _And I just saw her tonight for the first time, as I was walking to your chambers after my encountering."_

LINEBREAK

"Oh." I was stunned. "_I don't know how to reply to that."_

He nodded, "I didn't either. I feel guilty for not telling you my past with her earlier."

"Legolas, you don't have to feel guilty for loving her." I take his hand, "There is nothing wrong with loving someone who made you happy, even if she left. Besides, the past will not change." I say, "_Trust me I've lost enough people to know that." _

He sighs, "It's not that. Lilly surprised me. I'm sorry Tauriel, it happened so fast, and I barely had time to do anything."

"What?" I sit up. "_What happened?"_

"She- she acted like, like..." He started. "She acted like nothing had happened nor changed between us." He stuttered. "She- she tried to kiss me."

I respond, "_Did she actually_?"

"It was unexpected Tauriel, I would never hurt you-" he spoke immediately afterward. "I don't love her anymore."

"It happened," I say quietly "didn't it?"

"I- yes..." He said.

I remain silent, visualizing the cold blade of a dagger beginning to slice down my heart as I analyzed all his words and intentions for a second. It felt different to be threatened by someone I could not fight directly. I never knew what Legolas's position with Antonielo felt like until now.

"Tauriel, talk to me, what are you thinking?" He brings me closer. "_Are you angry with me."_

"Look, if the reason you want to go slow is so you can decide what do do between me and Lilly then I'd rather you tell me now Legolas." I say rather harshly

"Tauriel-" he takes my hand, "I would never do that to you. You know that, don't you?"

I shake my head slowly, "_I guess what I'm trying to say is, should I worry about this?"_

He shakes his head, "Of course not."

I nod, "I understand, but I'd like to be alone tonight." I say. His flourishing description of her lay embedded in my brain. She sounded like an angel, a deity, his impeccable, and identical match. It made me question myself.

He nods, and murmurs, "I understand too." before standing up, and kissing my forehead one last time.

"Legolas," I start as he makes his way outside.

He turns, and I can see the relief and worry from his eyes.

"I appreciate the fact that you told me, but I want you to know thistoo... I- I can't be Lilly for you." I say clearly. "I cannot give you purity nor wealth." I confess with integrity.

There was no such thing as insecurity when it came to fighting. I was either good or bad, I would either attain victory, or get beat. There was no in between. I suppose that was why I couldn't express my feelings any other way. The minor existence of jealousy for someone with better attractions than me rather than having that someone want my similar desire, of which I have now.

"All I can do is give you my heart." I grit my teeth. "And if that's not enough for you, then I'm not enough for you." I say

"Hey" he hushes me. "You are more than I could ever ask for." He replied. "I will resolve situations with her, I promise. I just need you to believe me."

I sigh and nod, feeling slightly more relief.

"You are impeccable to me Tauriel. Never forget that." He stands before me and looks me in the eye, before gently brushing my cheek with his lips.

I nod, and force a smile. "I won't."

LINEBREAK

A few weeks later, I had found myself walking outside towards the training arena when I had an angry encountering with an angry elf.

Antonielo confronted me the minute he saw me.

"Tauriel." He said with distinct anger.

"Good day." I reply respectfully.

I attempt to walk past him, but he shadowed me.

I spun past him eventually, but he pulled me back, back up against a wall.

My hand went to my dagger, clearly threatened by his body language

"_I just want to talk._" He holds me down in evident anger

I glare back, and somehow found my anger swarming back in too. I give a curt nod, and begin thrashing a bit.

He pins me back, and I'm surprised by his strength to hold down my resistance. There were only a select few elves here who were still stronger than me when against me.

"I hope we are even." He grabs the hem of my gown. "Because you and Legolas just had to expose my kind and well known mother and humiliate my family line . _It took almost all our fortune and King Ingwë's favoring to keep her out of prison."_

"_She deserved it._" I say clearly.

I feel his grip tighten and he pushes me a bit against the wall. His hands grip onto mine, and his heavy boots crush atop of my toes, and it brings a familiar feeling of nausea , "_What have I ever done to you Tauriel. I cannot believe you would betray me. You are just as much a bastard as Legolas is, which is why I will defeat him without mercy our next spar_." He threatens

"Bastard?" I smirk, "Perhaps you should know the names of the people you have beaten before. That servant who loyally served you and cooked your dinner, but went missing the next day at the banquet. That servant who was grabbing dinner for another royal member but your mother accused of being a thief in the kitchen. That servant you nearly trampled the humanity out of, over and over with your hard black heels. The one you never saw again because you killed your chance with her mentally. That was me."

He pauses, his grip loosening. I take advantage, and pull out with one free hand. I draw my dagger, and slide around him at dagger point.

"You, what, you-" he stutters at a loss of words.

"I was the one you stomped on. I was helping out a friend of mine, who was busy beyond her skill because bastards like you threaten servants with death and weapons." I say clearly. "_Did I deserve that?"_

"Tauriel." He bites his lip, voice relaxed "I didn't know."

I step forward and smack him, hard. He winces, and his head slowly turns back towards me again

"No." I sneer. "If you ever threaten me again with being even or any other sort of proposition, you will leave with much more than a smack. Because what you did to me because of my occupation and service to you, is unforgivable."

I see a hurt look down upon him, and it felt satisfying. It felt good, I turned and walked away. I knew on the inside he would spend an eternity or however long it took to earn my forgiveness. I could see it in his sorrowful glance towards me.

I wish I could feel bad or sorry for him, I wish I had the goodness in me to forgive him for hurting, trampling, and then blaming me

I don't.

**Read and review! Sorry if my update was a bit delayed I apologize I have some subject tests coming up and haven't had time to put together another chapter and revise it thoroughly until now. I've also been struggling more recently with writing chapters, so please be patient with me**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!**


	44. Chapter 44

Tauriel POV

A few weeks passed by, as situations were still awkward between us. He told me that he had reconfronted Lilly, but I was still dubious towards the entire subject.

I was ashamed of myself for not trusting him, as he had rescued me countless of times.

Time passed, and situations did improve slightly after Legolas had confessed his incident to me. I suppose both of us were trying to avoid that shady ground, even though I was incredibly grateful he had told me. I suppose of the new facts I learned about the prince everyday, this one wasn't the most appealing.

We mended our relationship misunderstanding, and I suppose the biggest factor was that he stayed true to me, and I to him.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into years. Years into a few decades. All of which were beyond blissful. It was as if our quarrel never occurred, or so I like to think of it.

Throughout the entire time elapse, while we were going 'slow', he continued to train Saida, which struck me with a bit of confusion. Her commitment surprised me, mostly.

On one night I inquired Legolas about it, but he replied with an ambiguous answer, saying that Saida was trustable, and that she was not a threat. According to Legolas, Saida too, had a dark past, and wished to learn self defense so she could be prepared next time

He told me that she often asked how I was doing, what I was like other than training wise, how our relationship was, or how he was planning a night or event for me, which aroused both my suspicion and trust. She sounded like a potential friend or threat, and I did not know what to think.

Anyway, Legolas had taken me stargazing tonight in the fields, as there was a predicted meteor shower. It had been yet another 30 some years. They had passed by peacefully, with pleasant memories associated.

I curled into his chest, and lap. We had laid a blanket out on the ground, and he had lit some candles and brought out a picnic dinner, and two glasses of red wine.

The shower was magnificent. It looked like milky white teardrops, gifted by the beautiful earth and mother nature. I was incredibly blessed to experience it with my love.

He held me firmly, but gently. We were enjoying each other's company as well as the gorgeous view of the castle and surrounding trees, something I hadn't experienced in a long time. I was worried about Legolas. He had been busy all day, and sounded precariously fatigued.

"_What's on your mind_?" Legolas murmured in my ear, eyes closed.

"How do you know I'm worried?" I asked

"You think I need my eyes to sense your worried?" He turned to look at me. "What's on your mind?" He says.

"_I'm just worried about you_." I say grimly.

"_And why would you be_?" He replies opening his eyes.

"Because you are fatigued beyond your capacity. You should get some sleep Legolas." I say.

"I will." He replies. "_I promise."_

"_I appreciate you saying that dear, but you practically haven't slept for the past half decade_." I exclaim, "Every night that we've spent together so far, you're always gone by dawn or however early I arise. I know by tradition, I shouldn't give up my purity to you until betrothal, but I'd appreciate an explanation."

He nods in understanding, and I await his reply.

"I've had a lot of work." He says, "Dealing with all the occasional crimes at court, training with you and Saida, meeting my father for some conferencing, conversing with the servants, spending all the time I can with you, planning our betrothal."

I had tuned out the list of princely duties he listed to me, but my ears perked at the last words.

"_What_?" I sit up in astonishment, and I see his comical visage. "You've been planning our betrothal?" I say slowly.

"_I have for the past decades_." He said smugly

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I exclaimed

"You weren't supposed to know until I was completely ready. Otherwise everything would never be perfect." He said

"Legolas," I say sweetly in an embarrassed yet blissful tone, "everything already is impeccable, you didn't have to do this."

"You only get betrothed once Tauriel," he smiled, "_it should be memorable ."_

"Is that why you took me out tonight?" I give a smiling pout, beyond shocked I was hearing this.

"So I've been told it's your favorite avocation." He grinned. "_I have my resources."_

I flush, and he grins at me. I will definitely be having a grave word with Helena.

We stand up slowly, preparing to return indoors as the meteor shower was ending.

"Father used to tell me that a prince could do anything and everything he wanted. That a prince is respected and adored for his courage and strength, and the citizens look up to him as much as they do the king." He said slowly, eyes lighting up under the light of stars and meteors.

"He trained me, gave me everything I needed, told me what and what not to do." He said slowly, "Of which the biggest action he banned me to do was beg. A prince is never to beg to others, but have others beg him. Whether it was begging for mercy, or begging for forgiveness, father scolded me of being weak when I portrayed that action."

"_Legolas, you are not weak._" I chuckle.

He smiles, "And through all these years, I've learned that begging isn't always an action of weakness, it's also a remark of sincerity, of absolute desire, with no other alternative."

I remain taciturn, awaiting him to finish his anecdote.

Instead, he dropped down to his knees, something I had never in all of my years seen him do willingly.

"Tauriel." He smiles, "I beg for your hand in marriage, as well as your forgiveness of my behavior abnormality over the past years. You have been through death and hell, and nothing would make me more blissful, than to spend my remaining eternity with you, and to protect you from everyone threatening your life."

From behind, he presented a deep velvet box, opening the lid to reveal one of the most stunning bands of jewelry I had ever seen.

It was a jadeite ring, fringed by tiny diamonds. The jewel rested on a silver band, which too, was embedded with diamonds. The band was of intricate and interlocking design, and I was too stunned to utter anything.

On instinct, my hand flew over my mouth, I couldn't stop admiring its beauty and how much work the miners and jewellers had to invest for this flawless ring.

smile uncontrollably. "Of course I will." A tear slipped out of my eye as he slipped the jewelry on my finger. Was this reality?

He smiles too, sweeping me up from the ground after he stood, joining me in laughter.

"This may be the greatest day of my existence." I whisper into his ear as his grip tightens around my legs, which wrapped around him.

"_It is the greatest day of mine._" He kissed me.

LINEBREAK

That night, he led me into his chambers I was still stunned that I had officially been betrothed, and just then I realized how I had never asked of his father's opinion.

It was one thing giving consent to letting me be with him, but betrothal was on an entirely new scale.

"Legolas," I broke away from the kiss, "Did you consult your father of this."

He smiled, "You just now remembered?"

I flush in embarrassment, "Yes I did, he sends his word of congratulations. He is throwing a banquet on our behalf in a few days." He smiles.

I exhale in relief, and the dreamlike night continued. He dismissed his guards and servants, undressed quickly and helped me with my gown too. I was down to my undergarments, but I had never gone further than that. Yet...

I paused temporarily, sitting on his bed, thinking about my choices tonight. My purity will be given to the bravest, kindest, most sincere elf I know. And to me that is still very pure.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_" He asks understandingly, sitting next to me with a bare chest, but in partial undergarments too, "I do not want to rush you or force you to do something you are not ready for."

I smiled, "I'll get over it. After all, we are protected by the law now."

I undid the remainder of my undergarments and leapt onto my champion, and as always, he led the way and trained me through the rest.

**Read and review**

**I dislike writing the details of intimate love scenes, therefore this is as far as I will write. **

**I realized that the past time while I've been suffering writers block, I couldn't think of any more directions to take the story. But I do have an outline now, so hopefully you will be up for a last conflict and plot twist.**

**The questions and PM's that have come up or will come up about bringing Lilly into this story, you will find out soon:). I didn't bring her in the story without reason or future chapter references.**

**Anyway, thank you all to my diligent and supportive readers/reviewers, your feedback means more than you know!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

Tauriel POV

I woke up feeling uncomfortable, like I was not where I belonged before I had recalled everything that had happened that night. Legolas was already sitting up, fully dressed. He stroked my hair gently, and I shifted my position more towards him.

"_Morning, dear_." He smiled.

I raised my brows and smiled back. Everything felt right, it was right. I didn't regret anything.

"I hate to say this, but I must go inform my father and help him plan for the banquet." He says.

"_Isn't that in two weeks_?" I ask. "You've got plenty of time."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He grins.

I sit up too, "Fine. In that case, you better leave. I am dubious that you can outperform last night with this upcoming banquet." I wink.

"Challenge accepted." He kissed my forehead.

LINEBREAK

Two weeks passed in no time, I maintained my regular habits aside from the news spreading, and to me, it seemed like Legolas stayed the same too. I kept training with Legolas, and Saida with Legolas. In fact, Saida personally found me by my chambers and expressed her genuine congratulations

Helena nearly squealed in excitement and pleaded me to let her take care of all my embellishments needed. I don't think she could've taken no for an answer.

Meanwhile, Antonielo and Lilly remained distant, seldomly speaking to me. But it was normal, I mean we've never spoken much anyways over this time elapse.

The morning of the banquet, I met the prince by the archery targets on the fields

He gives me a look, "What's this."

"A test to see if your aim has decreased." I giggle

"Please." He shakes his head, boasting comically before firing an arrow on the spot followed by another one towards the dead center. The second arrow split the first arrow

"Okay." I say, "I propose a challenge. _Of archery."_

He crosses his arms, and nods, "The outcomes are always the same Tauriel, you've never-"

"It will be rewarding." I interrupt, "The game is called make the closest shot and do anything you want to me."

He gives me a risky glance, "_Are you serious?"_

"Perhaps you'll find it more enjoyable." I flip my bow and load an arrow; I fire through his, splitting his second arrow cleanly down the center.

He smiles impressively, "Nice shot."

I smile, saying nothing. I walk slowly towards him, stand on my tiptoes and plant a gentle kiss on his neck followed by a few more. As he gently grabs for more, I slipped out under his arms gleefully

"I didn't say you could do anything to me." I say innocently with a emphasized feminine voice.

He grins, "I do like this game. _You first this time Tauriel_." He gestures

I load my bow onto the next target, take aim, and send my arrow flying towards the direct center. Centuries of training never fade I suppose.

He smirked, loaded his bow quickly and sent his arrow splitting cleanly through mine.

I stand still, awaiting his move. He comes forth, wraps his arms around me, and I feel him bring my chin up towards his lips. I close my eyes and smile, awaiting the contact, but it never came.

His fingers transformed into skillful claws and he began tickling me around my gut and waist.

That was perhaps my greatest weakness. All my vulnerabilities were in my gut and waist area. I broke into uncontrolled laughter, telling him to stop, but he was stronger than me. I kneeled down on the grass, trying to swat him away whilst laughing quietly. I assumed laughing quietly would give him less glory, but it was torturous.

I heard his own laughs at my desperate gestures. He pulled away temporarily, arms crossed for exaggeration. "You won't get away with slipping away Tauriel. Not from me." He pretends to be grave. "_Are we clear._" He chuckles.

"No." I refused to give him authority.

He chuckled again, "I suppose you haven't learned your lesson yet."

He comes forth me again, but I stand up quicker, dagger drawn.

I barely contain my laugh, "I will never be clear with anything you say if I am against it. Regardless if your the prince or the one I adore." I give him a little incentive by throwing my dagger, catching it effortlessly and then turning to sprint away from him

"You will regret saying that!" I hear his laugh and own sword unsheath and his barely audible footsteps approach me closer. It's like I could have sworn he was shaking his head humorously about my stubbornness

I ran in the tall grasses that came up midwaist. Turning, I see him within a few feet too.

"You will regret doing that too." He says. "I played your game by your rules. You brought this upon yourself." I could see the twinkle and admiration in his eyes, as well as determination.

"Fine." I say. I drew my other dagger and prepared his advance. The quantity does not haze him.

He takes a few small steps forward before breaking into a faster jog, his sword in level position. It was unfortunate, because I had no idea where his first strike could be.

He aimed high and hard for my head, so I stepped backward in defense with my daggers in cross to push back the force.

His free hand moving towards his sword caught my attention quickly, which was just enough time for him to send a kick to my gut. I rolled away and let the pain numb out through my body. We were accustomed to bruising and cuts now.

I stand up and charge him. He delivers a diagonal slice, to which I blocked with one dagger and used the momentum to spin around him. Without wasting time, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down too on his back.

My plan was to recover quicker and straddle him, but he saw it coming, and caught my hands with that of his gargantuan one. He rolled aside and turned me on my stomach. I felt his foot firmly down on my back whilst he other remained kneeled to the floor. The cold blade of his sword against my neck.

"_Are we clear now stubborn one._" He coddles me.

"Uh huh." I nod

"I am not satisfied." I could tell he was grinning.

"Well I have to go get ready," I use an excuse, "Or else I will look horrendous and dirt contaminated tonight."

"Grudges and excuses don't work on me Tauriel." He chuckles, "you should know that my love. So either you surrender and I can kiss you, or you don't and I can tickle you; both of which are fine with me."

I purposely wait a while before responding, "_Option one sounds more appealing._" I giggled.

"That's what I thought." He smiled, lowering his weapon.

LINEBREAK

Anyway, the banquet night finally arrived, and as always, I had Helena prepare myself immediately after training, She had somehow found a beautiful sea foam dress that did not tail past my feet. It covered most of my bosom scars, and revealed more of my skin in the back. My hair was braided adeptly, and pined with tens of maybe hundreds of pearls and diamonds. Finally she pinned a violet on my dress.

"There's even a aperture for your backup dagger." She slipped it behind my back, and my hair concealed the handle from behind.

I was left staring at the mirror, stunned at my own appearance. A self-conceited thing really, but she had really outdone herself this time

"I don't know what to say." I smile and embrace her, "What would I do without your unfaltering assistance"

"You'd probably still be where you are." She grins. "Looking not nearly as stunning as you do right now."

I laugh along.

"Who knew you'd go from captain to general to princess in under a millennium." She's sighs. "It will be an even greater honor serving you."

"Stop it Helena. I'm still myself. And no matter what you will still be my closest friend. Mark my words."

She nods, "Sentimentality is really not in your nature. But I appreciate it too." She winks at me, "Now go, the prince will be here any moment."

I shake my head playfully and go to unlock my chambers door, surprised to find the prince waiting calmly outside.

"Legolas!" I exclaim. "You could've knocked, I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"It is my duty to wait for you tonight," he looked over my gown, "you are to be spoiled remember."

I flush as he extends his hand to mine, taking notice of his new accessory too, "_Is that a new blade?_" I asked.

"Indeed." He murmured. The handle was more intricate, with feather carvings, as well as an embedded sapphire. "Father beseeched it to me this afternoon. I suppose as an early gift."

"It suits you well." I make inferences from the curved scabbard. "_The extra curve will provide quicker slashes that are more difficult to deflect."_

"Are you telling me to use it on you?" He grins and I give him a little push as we continued walking.

"Sword or not, you don't stand a chance against me." I wink.

"Is that so?" He pulls away quickly, "I remember very clearly your neck surrendered under my blade this morning."

"You don't stand a chance, " I repeat with a smile, "you haven't seen me at my peak." I whisper in his ear.

He chuckles and murmurs back, "Fallacies."

We enter the banquet hall, where all the guests and lords boom in applause. Thranduil stands from his own seat, a rare smile painted upon his timeless visage.

I hiss from the corner of my mouth as I took a seat down by Saida and he by his father. "I'll prove it tonight, my bedroom."

He smirks, "Fine."

Thranduil beckons everyone to sit, "As you all know, my son has finally chosen a worthy partner, and tonight I wish to celebrate his betrothal with the charming, but unpredictable Lady Tauriel."

Everyone cheers for us. I flush a deep crimson, and Legolas grins beside me.

Thranduil continues after the applause has died down, "Tauriel, we have had many years of conflict and loyalty, adversity and battles. Perhaps only once did I think of you less than my daughter, yet you redeemed yourself easily, and proved us all wrong. I see no better match for my son, and wish you two a happy ceremony and life, forevermore." He raised his glass, "To my son and his staggering betrothed."

I raised my goblet of wine, and drank. Thranduil's toast was followed by numerous others, who talked of Legolas and his bravery, or of my accomplishments.

Afterwards, dances were held, and I felt rather tingly in my fingers, a feeling attained from drinking too many goblets. I could tell the prince felt the same too, perhaps even more sluggish than I felt. Rarely did I ever see his clumsiness display at all, yet tonight, I was guiding him through our dance. If felt strange for once.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be." He swayed more than the normal.

"You're behaving oddly, are you drunk?" I ask.

"No." He shakes his head. "_It's just, the wine was stronger than my expectations_."

I nod, but keep a watchful eye on him the remainder of the night. He drank still, when someone approached us for congratulations, but minimally.

Eventually, the night was wrapped, after all the thanks and cheers had been given.

A baron approached Legolas and bid his salutations, also requesting a private word with Legolas. I personally was beginning to feel queasy from the large amounts of wine.

"Legolas, I'm going to go to my chambers." I whisper in his ear.

He nodded. "I will catch up to you soon." He kissed my forehead. "Be safe." He whispered.

I pushed him a bit, "I'll be fine." I smirked, before making my way to my chambers.

That night, there was a tight cramp in my lower abdomen, and I scolded myself for drinking so much after a long period of abstinence. I waited for him for another few hours before blacking out, too tired to stay awake.

He never came.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been struggling to write out more chapters lately.**

**Please read and review! I'll see you next chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Tauriel POV

I woke up with an existent queasy feeling, like a morning sickness, with the need to use the bathroom.

I shouldn't have had so much to drink, this hangover was not worth it. But then again, I didn't have nearly enough wine into my system to get drunk last night.

Legolas was not in my room, much to my disappointment, and not for the clingy typical reasons. And I could verify that he never came because the other side of my bed was cold, untouched, and did not smell like fresh pine.

But I was also glad in a sort, I didn't need him to see me like this. I would never get the end of his concern about me and drinking. After all, I have had some odd encounterings associated with alcohol, some of which too amusing to forget

I smiled upon recalling a great memory.

There was a comical time, when I was in my early hundreds that Legolas and I had caroused deeply in alcohol from my challenge of course, a foolish one for sure. By the time we finished, I had trumped him 83 goblets to that of his 81. We were both so directionless and tired afterward, but I laughed next to him the entire time. All I remembered after my last drink was toppling over onto him, sprawled onto his lower body, but we were both so groggy and careless the intimacy didn't matter.

The embarrassing part was when I woke up the next day in my chambers, feeling sick and queasy with regret. Thranduil was furious, and made us vow to never challenge each other again, at the punishment that I would be banned from seeing him.. He ended with some utterance of how we were like ridiculous dwarves, before walking elegantly out of the throne room.

We chuckled at his anger, and Legolas snickered more with me afterward. Of course we disobeyed him about the challenge portion, as I had not been appointed captain yet. I suppose everything he said that day also entangled my fate.

So when he told me he had Gimli unconscious at his feet in their drinking game in under thirty goblets, I remember smiling and telling him, "You just cannot afford the risk of drinking against me."

He shot back, "You can't afford shooting against me." He smirked.

My mind drifted back to the present. Back to the enigma of where he went. Maybe I was worrying too much.

I could probably just train the pain away. Eventually, the throbs will numb out .I made my way to training slowly, finding the wall as a support some of the way. This was beyond bizarre. I was never like this, it never gets this bad.

The last time I had experienced pain so intense was while I was recovering from my injury with the orcs.

Training was surprisingly a poor decision, as I found that shooting arrows only made me more fatigued and pained.

In fact I could barely shoot past 15 arrows before the agonizing pain returned and I prepared to return. I hid my grimaces as I overheard someone approaching

"Tauriel." Saida stopped me politely and I stood upright again to face her

"Not now Saida, I'm looking for Legolas." I apologized.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question." Saida says. "Legolas is late for my training too, and he's never missed one morning yet."

I frown, "That's eccentric." I make my way back to the palace faster.

"Tauriel!" Saida called but I did not slow.

"If you happen to see the prince could you let him know I was looking for him." I ask backpedaling.

She nods and I turn back into a jog, headed for the throne room to find Thranduil, truly ignoring the spasms and pain from this morning.

LINEBREAK

"So you haven't seen him since last night?" The King asks

"No my king, and I think it's peculiar because he didn't tell me where he was going if he is gone." I say worriedly.

"Relax Tauriel." Thranduil grins. "Legolas is fine. He left me a quick note from his servant. He will be gone for the next few weeks. No reason specified, but it was urgent." He says calmly.

"And you don't find that ambiguous my lord?" I asked after reading the note. "That he didn't specify anything. There's practically nothing urgent here in Valinor..."

"Considering my son has survived through almost all dangers and that his messages have been vague or cryptic since he left with you to save that dwarf, no I am not worried. Not for him." Thranduil says. "But I am a bit worried about you Tauriel. Your skin is rather ashen. Did you drink much last night?"

"A bit, my lord but it is nothing." I say. "I will be fine."

"You should go visit the healers," he suggested, "my son would never forgive me if I didn't express my concern for you as much as I do to him."

I sigh in dismay and frustration, "I will."

I turned and left the throne room, where there were two guards waiting for me.

"_What are you doing here?_" I asked in a befogged tone.

"_Lord Thranduil has requested that you see the healers. We are here to escort you there_." One of the guards responds.

I bit my lip in irritation. "_I am the general of Mirkwood elves, I can walk myself_." I say.

"Apologies general, the Kings orders trump your opinions." The other guard says.

I shook my head in exasperation, my mind racing as I walked with the guards.

LINEBREAK

I lay on my bed, a few hours later, in shock.

Of course, I had the healer's word that they wouldn't tell anyone, but I certainly did not know how to react when I heard the news.

_Flashback_

_I lay on the cot, waiting for the healer to analyze my symptoms. She had asked more than enough personal questions, and touched me in places I would have decapitated her for examining, after my experiences. My mind was still on Legolas, I still hadn't checked his room yet, which I desperately prayed he was in. Anyway, the healer's parchment scribbling was beginning to irritate me, quite a lot._

_"Well." I order. "There's nothing wrong, correct?"_

_"Nothing wrong Tauriel." The healer grinned. "In fact I ought to congratulate you."_

_I gave her a questioning look, "Why?"_

_She looked up from her notes, smiling goofily, "You're pregnant Tauriel."_

_My jaw dropped, and I was at a loss of words for a second. _

_I finally sit up in shock, speaking swiftly, "Is this some sort of comical joke, because I really have more serious situations to worry about. I already took a huge chance on this time consuming appointment and-"_

_"You might want to take it easy as general then, since you will experience more fatigue than you usually do." She silences me from my swift words. "This isn't a joke general."_

_I stuttered a bit more , not knowing what to say for awhile again. After recollecting my thoughts, "This stays solely between you and me. Nobody finds out until I say so. Swear on your life." I say gravely._

_She nods, "Of course Tauriel, you have my word."_

_I give her a wary look, and she sighs and adds, "I swear on my life I won't say anything until you have given your consent."_

_"Good." I swung my legs over the cot and walk back out, headed immediately towards the prince's chambers. _

_The guards were gone, thank Thranduil, and my thoughts were practically galloping through my mind as I walked, blind to my surroundings and my pace. As a matter of fact I nearly ran over Gimli, from being absentminded._

_"Tauriel!" He said cheerfully, "Congratulations on yer engagement between you and elf boy, regardless that I think Legolas doesn't deserve you!"_

_I smile smally at his humorous tone, but respond, "Thank you Gimli. But have you seen Legolas today at all by chance?"_

_He gave me a puzzled look, and shook his head, "Actually no. I was lookin for him too. He's not in his room. Say, if you see him first could you tell him my congrats? Maybe avoid the deserving part do he won't kill me before your wedding ceremony " he grinned_

_I nodded and smiled over my anxiety and suspicion. "Of course Gimli, thank you again." I say and we parted our ways._

_I still checked the prince's chambers, because I had to see for myself. Indeed, he was absent, and his weapons were missing too. So Thranduil was not joking either. I wished everybody would joke though, I was still clueless as heck about his whereabouts._

_End flashback_

As of right now, I was pondering about what the healer's had told me. I was furious, there was no way I would cut down my training, especially at such a critical situation. I could handle it. I knew I would.

What puzzled me most was why he would not tell me his whereabouts, why he wouldn't say goodbye individually to me like he did every time he left.

I scolded myself after realizing what I had just though. Quit being so conceited Tauriel, you are an individual, independent, and strong elleth. You can survive this, pregnant or not.

But one thing was clear, I wanted this child, more than I had expected initially. In fact, I was very much attached to my unborn baby already, deciding what nutrition I should consume this afternoon and what foods to abstain from. I certainly was not touching wine again anytime soon.

I tried to take my mind off of Legolas meanwhile. Perhaps Thranduil was right, maybe I was overreacting. Such anxiety and worry cannot be good for my condition.

**Read and review**

**I am so sorry for such a delayed update, I have been in vacation, from both my house and writing. Please bear with my random updates, I have been writing a lot more now but just a slower pace. **

**Please leave reviews and feedback. Enjoy!**


	47. Chapter 47

Tauriel POV

Slowly the weeks passed on, still with no sign of the prince nor any message whatsoever. I was beginning to worry immensely, despite my condition and my constant reassurance to remain calm.

I hadn't informed anyone of my pregnancy. Not even Helena. I knew I probably should, but it didn't seem appropriate at all. I mean my physical appearance hadn't altered much yet.

The major difference was my diet change. I taste bile and vomit everytime I smelled meat, and craved the tastings of salads and vegetables. I had asked a variety of servants to bring me other foods at specific times rather than having Helena alone run the errands in order to conceal my secret. She was too keen and would definitely find out if I had her bring me all my meals now.

It wasn't because I didn't trust her. It was because I didn't trust anyone. Sometimes late at night I would stay up worrying about Legolas, trying to reassure myself that he was fine, that I was overthinking, how I could speak to him about this departure.

I visited the healers every two weeks, and they suggested I accept my worry, and deal with it later, that it was out of my control. But I always felt I was solving the fiasco when I worried, or trained, of wandered around randomly.

I somehow survived the one month without going insane. My child made me intact physically, but practically psychotic internally. I practically knew time inside out: how many days and hours had elapsed, how many times I had cried from near insanity and feeling weak and pained, how many times I grinded through training against the healer's orders just to feel strong, to feel like myself.

When the month finally ended, and I was even generous enough to wait an extra day past the timespan, I immediately requested an appointment to see Thranduil. As much as I prayed and hoped he was right, it was finally time to act.

LINEBREAK

"My king, I am worried about your son. He has not returned yet and it has been over a month." I argue.

Thranduil remained stagnant, "Tauriel, it has been only one day past. Surely you didn't expect his estimate to be accurate."

"_I have a terrible feeling about this though. Legolas would usually give me a more detailed explanation. The night before he left, he had caroused an abundant amount of alcohol."_

"We're you drunk?" He asked

"No, but I felt queasy and returned to my chambers early. Then the next day he was gone." I elucidate swiftly. "_We must send out a search party or at least do something_?!"

"Calm yourself Tauriel." Thranduil said with an illegible expression, "Very well, I shall send out guards to scan the exteriors of Valinor if the situation deteriorates."

"Why not now?" I urged in discord.

"You are awfully clingy to your prince now for some reason, I see. Is something wrong?" Thranduil studies me, speaking boringly.

His jargon silences me, and I shake my head in response after a brief period, "No my lord, I'm merely worried about him."

He chuckles "Just be patient Tauriel, it's Legolas, he always comes back. _Now please excuse me, I have matters to attend too."_

LINEBREAK

I angrily stormed out of the throne room. My mind racing with thought. Why, why couldn't the king be more responsive. Why did I have to wait longer to find out. I had been through a month of perilous pregnancy, and if there was more to come, I want to find him before I am too weak to.

I suppose the primary reason why I didn't expose my secret was because I wanted to inform Legolas first. No one else had known that I had given my virginity to my love, and I did not see it fit that I tell anyone unless they inquired or until after I found the prince himself.

I walked absentmindedly back towards my room, thinking to myself, 'If this is a return or payback for my abandonment of 40 years, then tell me now, so I can prepare myself.' The worse scenario ideas poured through my mind. I never fully recognized how worried Legolas was until now; how he tolerated four decades of my banishment thinking I was journeying, and I could barely stand one month without him.

I ambulated so randomly that I bumped inadvertently into Antonielo. In fact, he would've run me over had I not slide out of the way in the last second

"Greetings Tauriel" he attempted to greet me once more. "What is your hurry?" He placed a hand upon my shoulder as I caught my breath.

"My apologies, I'm just looking for something..." My voice drifted off as my eyes focused on a particular object on him.

"Oh, could I be of any assistance to you?" He asked politely, already expecting the answer. I could tell by his tone of voice he had already predicted what I had to say.

"_In fact, yes_." I reply against instantly stunned and nearly fuming expression. "Come with me."

I led him towards my chambers, my anger flooding and my mind plotting.

"Tauriel, why are you taking me to your chambers?" He asked.

"There is a clue in my room that could tell me where to find what I'm searching for." I say equivocally. "Please come in." I opened the door.

"I wouldn't dare. Your betrothed would not be pleased, and I do not wish to anger him." He replied with more intelligence, for the first time I had witnessed. I nearly scoffed at his effrontery.

"Legolas does not mind, he trusts me. You should too. _Come_ " I persuade, purposefully squeezing his hand.

Antonielo waits after a long pause. "Fine, but if the prince barges in on me, you need to swear you will defend me."

I was on the verge of physically dragging him in, but instead, I put on a fabricated smile, "Of course, I swear I'll defend you from Legolas if he interrupts."

He finally obliged, and I closed the door after he entered my chambers. I closed the door quietly and locked it too. I hung my weapons up in the corner of my room and walked slowly and defenselessly towards Antonielo.

He was standing awkwardly in the middle, "So what is it you need help looking for?"

I take a few more steps until I'm uncomfortably close to him. I placed both of my hands on his arms, hiding my scowl and possible rage.

"This way." I whispered. His eyes showed more confusion than ever.

I took one step back, then tightened my right hand grip on his left which was resting on the hilt of his sword.

I drew his weapon with his own hand, kneed him hard in the gut, and pushed him back against the wall, his sword at his neck.

"Tauriel-?!" He started but I interrupted.

"Where did you obtain this sword?" I resisted the urge to thrust the weapon up his neck

When he didn't reply immediately, I threatened again, "Where?!"

"It was bequeathed to me." He choked.

"_You liar._" I snarl.

It was Legolas's sword, the hilt had intricate feather carvings, and the embedded sapphire, and the blade an extra curve. I recognized it immediately when I had run into him in the halls.

"No. My servant gave it to me." He coughed , "I can prove it."

"Torturing your servant to save your pathetic breeches?" I scoffed, "I refuse to fall for it. This was Legolas's new sword. How else could you have gotten it?"

Before he could open his mouth, I cut him abridge

"I will ask you one question." I threaten. "Your life depends on it, so I would be candid if I were you."

He attempts to nod against my iron grip

"Where is Legolas?" I say I patiently

"I have no idea." He responds in pain, eyes shut.

"What?" I roared and brought my knee up against his gut.

"I don't know." He said, pained from my move.

"Look me in the eye and answer me." I commanded and moved the sword a millimeter more, cutting his neck just the slightest. Antonielo winced and I could see him ball his hand in pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, and repeated, "I have no idea."

I was mentally preparing my plan to drag him to the throne room, and tell Thranduil Legolas could be found. I was so sure he was lying, that he had abducted Legolas. It was almost expected.

But instead, in his brown irises, I saw nothing but brutal honesty, pain, and confusion

For a second, I just looked deep in his eyes, shocked to see the result.

He adds, "You can kill me if my answer was wrong, but I am not lying Tauriel, I swear."

The grip on my sword loosened, and I backed away, stunned, and sat on my bed.

I knew Antonielo wasn't a great elf, but he definitely wasn't lying. Even I could tell this one. He was easy to read from the start. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"I-I apologize." I stutter, too stunned to do anything else.

To my surprise, he wasn't angry, nor challenging. Instead he carefully and slowly sat down next to me.

"_Where is Legolas, may I ask_?" He said cautiously. "I haven't seen him much lately, come to think of it now."

"I don't know." I choke, "He's been missing for a month, without any clues. I've been going insane trying to find him."

He nods awkwardly, and speaks again after we've sat in silence for a few minutes, "I can offer you my help. I will summon the servant who gave this sword to me."

I gave him a wary look.

He replied, "I know I've had some malign behavior, and I apologize for causing you previous trauma. I can make this up to you. You may interrogate the servant, if it helps."

It sounded awfully shady, and I did not know what to answer.

But this was my first clue in a long time, I needed to do everything in my power to find Legolas. Even if it meant working with Legolas.

An idea came to mind. I needed the king's help more than ever.

"Alright." I finally say, "_But I must report this to the king first. And he will interrogate your servant, and perhaps you too."_

It feels like I've actually made some progress, after wandering around blindly, I have to take advantage of it.

**Read and review**

**I've been a bit busy with some summer assignments because school starts up soon for me. Finally had time to put together this chapter.**

**Please bear with me, I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! **


	48. Chapter 48

Tauriel POV

I awaited impatiently in the throne room, for Thranduil to respond.

Surprisingly, Antonielo stayed true to his word. He turned his sword in to the king.

He dropped the sword before the king and knelt down, for clemency.

I observed the king's visage, noting his slight wrinkles creased between his eyebrows.

"Where did you get this sword?" He addressed.

"It was given to me by a servant."

"_Look me in the eye when you speak_." Thranduil said with more anger.

I tightened my grip up in my dagger, due to past experiences with the angry, and enlightened lord.

He looked up and I saw Thranduil walk towards Antonielo.

"It was given to me by a servant my lord, I swear by my life." Antonielo continued.

"Do you know who this belongs to?" Thranduil unsheathed it swiftly and had it at his throat.

"I do now, my lord. General Tauriel told me after she saw it." He said, a bit squirmy. "It belongs to Legolas."

"Do you know where he is?" Thranduil said following up.

He shook his head, shuddering in trepidation, "No... My lord."

If I had to put it in ordinance, not many angry expressions get more intimidating than that of mine.

But Legolas and Thranduil took that to the next level. I have not seen the prince angry before, yet the times I have, had been atrocious. How piercing his irises became when he was beyond furious, and how his tone remained calm yet, dark and cold like a sleepless malice.

The king in the other hand, kept his emotions together for almost everything. If I could acknowledge his expression as anything other than timeless or happy, of which I could tell he was definitely upset, he was probably effervescing with fury on the inside.

The time he had given me such an efficacious look, I was held at his sword point, about to be killed.

"My lord," I step in, "I have already asked Antonielo, he is honest."

My voice echoed in the room, alongside of Antonielo's heavy breathing.

After a long silence of impending anticipation, Thranduil finally lowered his weapon.

"Summon your servant..." He said in evident aggravation. "_You may rise temporarily. If your servant is lying, both of you shall be punished_." He threatened.

Antonielo bowed and immediately exited the chamber.

LINEBREAK

I was left alone with Thranduil, in awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but it did not seem appropriate. I couldn't tell him I was right. In fact, I didn't want to be rectified at all. I just wanted to find Legolas, knowing that he had to still be alive.

He was always the one saving me. I have to return the favor and enamor, at least once in this eternity.

Thranduil finally spoke, interrupting my thoughts, "You were right. I could've acted sooner."

Is he apologizing to me? Thranduil never apologized for his pride. And even when he did, it was minimal. He would always reword his jargon around the words 'sorry' or 'apology'.

_"It isn't too late_." I reply in attempt to comfort both myself and him.

"What if it is." The king worriedly clawed his fingers into his long hair. "Legolas would never just simply leave

"You know your son better than anyone, my lord. He is strong and tough. He will be okay." I wanted to believe what I was saying myself.

However, this was a first time Thranduil had needed comfort and bolstering for his actions. I felt happy I could console him.

At that moment, before the king could reply, Antonielo knocked and reentered, a servant following close behind, with her head dipped.

When she faced the king, she immediately kneeled, bringing her head down to the ground.

"Look at me." Thranduil commanded, not even asking her to rise. I knew myself that the kneeling position was especially uncomfortable, as none of us dared slouch in front of royalty. Therefore, all the weight transfers onto the knees.

As the servant looked up timidly. Thranduil continued "I have been told that you gave Antonielo this sword. Is that true?" He waved the sword in front of her eyes

"Yes my king." She replied faintly.

"How did you come in possession of this and why did you give it to your master?" He demanded

"It was in the kitchen, one morning, about 5 weeks ago." She explained, seeking in fear. "There was a note attached, saying: give this to your master immediately, or give your life."

"Sounds like an accurate description of how Antonielo treats his servants." I say in anger. "Do you have the note?"

"No." She said timorously, "Right after I had returned from giving the weapon to Antonielo, the note was gone.

This was another dead end. The servant has no idea who it was from. Anyone could have put it there overnight. And since everyone was at the banquet, anyone could be behind Legolas's disappearance.

Thranduil analyzed her a long time, before speaking again, "You foolish girl. _Do you even know who this belongs to?_" He demanded.

She shook her head, "I had never seen it before it appeared in the kitchen. I promise you my lord."

"I believe you." He replied. "You and your master may leave." He said in a raw tone.

Without questioning his words, the servant quickly exited, followed promptly by her master. Meanwhile, I observed Thranduil, trying to read him. The older the elf, the harder the observation. The elder elves tend to conceal everything in their throats or something, saying and doing everything with caution and closure.

As if all the strings and nerves in the elf were restricted beyond measure, and when he or she did speak, it was just enough, in a faint voice, with a vague tone.

But reading Thranduil's expression now was different, and difficult to decipher too.

The crease in his brow furrowed, and he placed his hands on his temples, massaging them in frustration. The stiffness in his lips was grimmer, and I could tell he was angry. These minimal signs he used to display feeling; I could never see myself behaving with such emotional abstinence. The silence was deafening, and my curiosity practically overflowing.

"My liege," I say softly, "what is your plan of action then?"

It was typically rude to ask what others were thinking, but I was desperate. And by the look on the King's face, he looked remorseful, angry, and determined

Instead of answering me, the king boomed aloud, "Guard!"

The guards rushed in immediately, and Thranduil continued. "Send out a search team throughout this castle in its entirety for the prince. Keep the matters secret, and if you are inquired, utilize my name and authority."

They bowed and exited immediately. I turned to the king as he continued looking over the prince's sword.

"You are dismissed too Tauriel. I want you to lead this search." He said faintly once more. "The healers said you were fine right?"

I nodded instinctively. Nobody would allow me to participate if I unleashed my secret. Even if I have to face repercussions of this later on.

Hey everybody. Sorry I've had this chapter written for a while, I just never had the time to proofread it until now. Please forgive me, I've started school already and have been adjusting my schedule all week.

**I've also been caught up writing ahead for this chapter. I've written approximately the next 3 chapters, and got excited about particular scenes. Please bear with my wacky updates.**

**Read and review. The mystery shall soon reach a peak..;)! **


	49. Chapter 49

Tauriel POV

The king had placed me in charge of the inter-palace search. Accompanied by two guards, we searched through all of the floors of the palace, starting from his chambers, and making way down into the dungeons. The guards searched every room, looked under every bed, in every dresser and washroom.

We searched every dungeon cell, under all of the known trap doors, and through all the hidden corridors.

With every area of the palace that we passed by, I lost hope more and more.

I wanted to save the kitchen for last, because I had kept all this information from Helena, my pregnancy, Legolas's disappearance. I mean, none of it was supposed to happen anyway.

As we approached the kitchens, I felt a distinct soreness in my legs, that had coexisted since we were searching the dining halls. The healers told me that I would become fatigued more often, and I had to take it easy, but I ignored the feeling until now, when it was becoming almost unbearable.

"General Tauriel, this is the last area we need to search before we have covered the entire palace." The guard notifies me, "Are you feeling alright, you look rather pallid,"

I hide my emotions, _"I'm fine, we need to keep moving."_

We entered the kitchens, and the guards commanded everyone to immediately move. I leaned against the countertops, my legs were cramping from walking. Somehow, I had a dreadful feeling he wouldn't be here. The frustration forced tears into my eyes, but I warded them off, coercing my mind to think of positive times.

One of my favorite mornings came to mind.

_Flashback_

_I remembered all the amusing times that Legolas and I got to spend together. And the joy he filled my heart with before he left me, unspoken._

_True, we were very similar, but it sometimes got out of hand. Like our competitiveness over the simplest, most superficial topics _

_I remembered one night that we had spent together, Legolas and I actually both needed sleep that night, even though we osculated plenty more on tireless nights._

_But Legolas was exhausted from duties and training, and I was in the mood to rest more too. So instead, we actually went to bed. This happened after he had sworn his love, and I no longer felt sinful._

_Anyway, I slept like a doll that night, still and sound. I awoke early, around dawn, and abnormally, Legolas was still asleep on his side, facing away from me_

_An amusing idea came to mind, and I acted swiftly to follow. I quickly twirled a strand of my long hair, and crept up silently behind him. I swept my strand onto his ear, making a circular motion as my hair entered his auricle._

_He instinctively awoke and I pounced upon him, my fingers danced over his stomach like spiders as I tickled him. It was also a form of payback because Legolas and I were not on equal sparring terms. I was at the dagger point the last time we sparred, after a long, and brutal fight of clashing daggers and dodging kicks or slices._

_He laughed heartily as I moved my hands down to his sides and continued their finesse movements, laughing with him._

_Legolas eventually overcame the torture, and his hands struggled to grab that of my evading ones. He grasped my hand, one after the other, and immediately flipped over, so that I was under him. _

_"Say your sorry." He would return the torturous tickling as I burst aloud in laughter. Only Legolas's hands were stronger, and larger, thus more difficult and painful to resist._

_"I'm- hahaha- sorry!" I squealed as he straddled my body on his bed, laughing with me now. _

_He chuckled, "That was inadequate. Apologize to your prince like you mean it." He smirks jokingly. _

_"I can't!" I would giggle uncontrollably._

_He sighed "You must understand that you will never get away with anything that you do to me." He commands playfully, still pressing his fingers repeatedly into my belly. I tried to pry his hands off, to no success._

_"Do you understand me?" He asks._

_"I understand-" I laugh again, my stomach hurting from the amusement, " for now..."_

_He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, and stopped, noting that I was close to tears of both torture and joy._

_We sat up against his headrest, finally, and he pulled my body in towards his._

_"You brought castigation upon yourself." He frowned, "I finished your game fairly."_

_"Well we weren't on even terms from the last time you and I had sparred, therefore I thought it was only adequate to attack you this morning." I pouted _

_"Life with you will always be challenging won't it?" He chuckled, now that we both had ceased our horseplay._

_"If by challenging, you mean joyous, and never holding a victory for more than a day, then I would agree." I smirked and snuggled against his chest._

_He squeezed me tighter, "That's exactly what I meant." I felt his lips brush my forehead, "I will spend an eternity of years with you, even if you're insane at times." He whispered in my ear kindly._

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory, trying to focus on peaceful and happy thoughts, to keep my suspicious and dreadful thoughts out of my head. That was a splendid morning indeed. Another flashback popped into my head.

_Flashback_

_I remember being ridiculously fatigued and sore from training camps with new and stubborn recruits for a voluntary opportunity that the king's had organized for new elves who wished to learn the art of sparring and archery._

_I trained with 20 novices for 5 days and nights continuously, wanting them to understand and developed the accustom to fighting at night._

_I thought it would be fine, but by the 4th night, the students were intent on defeating their teacher, and having some great story to boast about upon returning to their families. Therefore I had to fight all of them, countless times, one on one._

_It was too risky to host a minute tournament, and have the students spar each other, as they didn't comprehend the difference between sparring, and stabbing or killing._

_Actually there wasn't, but to undeveloped trainees, I wanted them to survive dodging stabs with full certainty, and wasn't willing to risk any casualties with training. There was a difference between a laceration wound and a puncture wound._

_Thus, I worked with them for 2 days and two nights nonstop, seemingly to be the only one who actually needed a break from nonstop archery challenging and sparring requests towards the end._

_By the time I finished and returned to my chambers I was so exhausted, I could practically sleep on command wherever._

_I quickly bathed and changed into a loose gown. This event occurred prior to my engagement._

_But when I exited, Legolas was in my chambers, lighting a couple candles, and wielding a single lilac._

_I blushed, "What are you doing Legolas?" I smiled at the quick preparation he had done._

_He handed me the fleur "Don't be angry with me, but I found out about your new training assignment of 20 new recruits through my father, even though you told me you would be busy with duties throughout the next week."_

_"And?" I smiled, curious to find out where he was going with this conversation._

_"I figured, you must be exhausted, and wanted to offer you my service for tonight if you needed anything." He bowed with gesticulation._

_"The prince offered his service to me?!" I mock him in shock._

_He smiled sweetly, "As a prince, I too, must serve my people Tauriel. Especially that of my loved ones."_

_"Hmm." I smirked, " I'm super exhausted and could use some rest, but I suppose I could never turn down an authentic massage from the prince... Could I?"_

_He smiled, "Of course not."_

_I proceeded to laying face down on my bed, the prince swiftly followed up, propping half of his weight over, whilst his other foot balanced him on the floor. So essentially he was half sitting on my rear end._

_His strong hands massaged my shoulder muscles, and migrated slowly down my back, "How did training and sparring go by the way?" He asked smoothly._

_"They don't know the difference between stab and spar." I joke, "So I refused to let them spar each other, and instead put myself on the spot."_

_"They didn't stab you did they?" He asked playfully, with an audible bit of seriousness._

_I laughed, "Of course they did, I'm just a little faster than they expected."_

_"That's my girl." He chuckled_

_I smiled, accepting the compliment, "You know Legolas, if one day you were not the prince anymore. For some bizarre scarce reason, I think you could become a massager." All my achy muscles felt more pain as he irritated the area with the massage, but even the temporal aftermath felt heavenly and relaxing,_

_"Is that so?" He laughed, "Well you better watch out, because I'm good with my hands."_

_"So I have seen." I chuckle._

_He counters, flipping me over, and swiftly rolling over so we were both on our sides. "You would be dead if I tried stabbing techniques."_

_"Well stars help me if that's true." I smiled, "But I really don't think you should do that. " I warned_

_"And why is that?" He casually flipped out a dagger from behind his back, twirling it adeptly between his fingers, placing it closer to my face. The most eccentric thing was, neither of us were ever fazed by weapons unless it was in contact with our skin, or deeper._

_I gently take my hands and stroke his chest slowly. Leaning up to leave a trail of kisses from his neck and upward. He responds passionately. Setting the dagger aside adjacent to my hand._

_I immediately jerk out of the stance, and wield the dagger in my fingertips now._

_"Because you wouldn't like it if I was your enemy." I sheathed the dagger back into its scabbard on Legolas's back._

_"I'll take your word for it." He grinned, the crease by his ancient eyes folding the tiniest bit to show amusement. "You're rather important in my life now anyway."_

_I smiled as he brushed his lips gently onto mine for a brief second, before pulling away, "Back to your massage my lady." He gestured_

_End flashback_

"General." The guards reported to me, and I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to cling onto the warmth I felt in that memory. "_There are no traces of the prince, we searched everywhere. The guards have already ridden out in search of the prince in the woods, what should we do?"_

Now, tears streamed down my face in frustration, as I recalled the memory. That was one of the best days and moments of my entire life, and I thought I would have that for eternity. I had heard their words, and I shook my head, mimicking the same motion with my hand

We had searched every inch of this palace, and the guards had ridden out to search the forests for the lost prince.

"Report to the king for me." I say, "Tell the king I am fatigued from many nights of stress and need some rest." I fought the urge to cry. Perhaps this was my hormones, stress, or both.

The guards nodded, "Yes general." And I heard their footsteps leave.

When their noises were inaudible, I opened my eyes, crouching down to sit against the cupboards. My eyes welled up with tears, and I let them out freely, my resistance to cry resulted in random sobbing outbursts.

"_Legolas..." _I whispered in agony and pain, glancing down at my betrothal ring, and twisting it around my finger repeatedly. "_Where are you_?"

**Read and review**

**I'm sorry I ended on a rather depressing note, but I am working to update as soon as possible. I'm super excited for you all to read what I have in store... Prepare for some plot twists.**

**In these next few chapters, I will be writing many encorporated one shots between Tauriel and Legolas like the ones above, feel free to comment any suggestions so I can consider implementing them as flashbacks with your permission!**

**Thank you so much for all your supporting/suggestive reviews! I appreciate each and every one of you. Be prepared for some sharp turns and plot twists coming soon! And like always, please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

Tauriel POV

I struggled to carry on for many more days, eagerly yet anticipating the guards' return from the exterior of the palace.

I hadn't been eating with regularity, and my stomach belched in hunger but I ignored the nagging. In my consciousness, I knew it wasn't healthy. I knew it wasn't good for my child. But I was desperate. More desperate in finding out what happened to my prince over that of the precious life within me.

It was a habit, really. As a guard I had always put other people's lives before mine, and again in this case. I mean it is true, other kind people returned this favor, but few have survived to this day.

I paced my chambers hysterically, wolfing down some crusty bread, responding to my bodily requests.

The healer's stern voice rang in my head from my last appointment. "You must take it easy, for you will fatigue quickly otherwise, and possible traumatized your child. Since you are a guard. I recommend reducing the amount of training, as any injury to your core area could endanger and risk the life both you and your child too."

That was a key point I was struggling over whether to listen to or ignore.

The healers also informed me that I ought to keep my mind off of stressful thoughts, and to be happy and light on my actions.

Well there was no way possible for me to meet this suggestion, especially with my heart so full, of worry.

Legolas had nearly been missing for almost 3 months, I haven't spoken to Helena since I've been pregnant, and I have no idea how she is or wherever she is located

My belly was beginning to bulge outward, and I traced the curve along my stomach in attempt to show affection to the little one inside me.

If only this child's father was here.

A minor flashback visualized in my head. I recalled that Legolas and I did have a children's conversation at one time.

_Flashback_

_I am unsure of how the topic was brought into discussion, but I do vividly remember what the discussion itself._

_It was after he had proposed send I had surrendered my purity to his._

_I was resting in Legolas's chambers, on his bed, in his arms._

_"Do you think I would be a good mother?" I whispered_

_He paused for a bit, rather stunned with my inquiry._

_I waited for him to continue; the atmosphere in between us became awkward and terse_

_"Better than any other." He said._

_"Why?" I countered, feeling self-accusing, "I grew up without parents, I'm accustomed to loneliness and dejection."_

_"Those exact reasons you indicated, will allow you to understand your child. You will know how to prepare your child, and how to protect him or her from what everyone fears most." He says warmly. "And in turn, he or she shall be the luckiest of them all."_

_"I fear I would be too focused on my own grief from past losses though. I'm do emotionally instable. Even bought I am not impregnatd, I worry about myself... I don't feel ready." I say._

_He hushes me, "I disagree. Your strength is staggering Tauriel. And if that happens along the way, both you and our child would have me too."_

_I smiled to myself as he continued, "Besides. I want you to be ready when we plan on having children; and I most certainly wish not to rush you."_

_I smiled a bit, "You already sound like a wonderful father Legolas. It is evident that Thranduil raised you well."_

_He smiled and held me in silence a while longer. His grip was gentle, and firm, with an overprotective edge. _

_He spoke again, "You know I want to have a daughter just like you though... One day, perhaps."_

_I looked at him, curiosity in my eyes._

_"I want to look into her eyes and feel my heart shatter, because she reminds me so much of her beautiful, strong, and loving mother." He whispered gently in my ear, leaving a trail of kisses from my temple down my neck._

_I felt my face flush, in a odd and warm sadness, a question popped in my head, "What if we end up having a son then?"_

_"We give him to my father and let him take care of it." He jokes with a smile._

_I let out a little laugh and grin too."Such high expectations of me."_

_He smiled upon seeing my expression, "No, I will be beatified regardless, when you are impregnated Tauriel. And if we have a son one day, I will educate and train him, to be gentle, strong, fair, and kind. The essential qualities I value in myself when I converse with others."_

_End flashback_

I sensed my general mood relax slightly, feeling grateful that I remembered most of the words he said as well as his tone of voice

Anyway, I haven't trained the guards in a while, and haven't found a replacement yet usually. If everything was close to the norm, Legolas would substitute for me whenever.

And with my condition it's not like my body will be ready to continue the position anytime soon

As I paced in my room with minimal thought processes, my thoughts shifted back towards the days that I was still acquaintances with him. I repeatedly prayed that the outdoor search party would return with good news. And if they didn't, they wouldn't return. Those are the kings harsh orders as he was going to desperate measures as well.

I did this for a good two days, just walking in circles around my room and aspiring to think positively.

After what seemed like decades, the door knocked and I rushed to answer it faster than the speed of galloping horses.

"Well?" I demanded immediately as I opened my door, looking down at the servant who hung her head. "I told you to disturb only if you had news of the prince. Is that what you are here for?"

"Yes, my lady." She replied and I Ignored the formality of her speech, instead focusing on her emotions.

There were tears in her eyes. Fresh tears like the morning dew. Her nose was stuffy red, and it wasn't hard to conclude that she was upset. She was either upset or elated to tears, and by her appearance, I think she was not cheerful at all.

So I tried to cut my anxious and commanding tone, and instead speak elegantly. "What's wrong?" I offer her an awkward embrace and a few pats on the back.

She sniffle, "Miss, Prince Legolas's was found, deep towards the ends of the woods. He he's he-." The servant sobbed aloud.

"Calm down." I say gently, wanting her to tell me do badly I would've pinned her down if it hadn't been for my pregnancy. I look her in the eye coolly she hold her shoulders upright, "What about Legolas?"

"He's he's he's dead!" She sobbed deeply, and my grip instinctly loosened. "They found his corpse rotting in the woods." She choked on her own words.

If I had anything in my hand at the time I would've dropped it. In fact I held on to my bed post immediately, struggling to keep calm. I squeezed my bed post so tightly I could feel my knuckles turning white.

"How do they know for sure if his body is rotting and that the corpse is Legolas's" I questioned after thinking a few seconds.

"Because there are remnants of his robes, his boots, and his hair. The exact robes that he has worn since the night of the banquet." The servant shook her head, buried in her own tears.

My heart sank. I knew he wouldn't have duplicate of his clothes. But for a while. I stared blankly at the servant, unable to process what I had just heard. The servant, unable to bear my silence either, left my chambers in melancholy, and I heard her sniffles as she walked slowly down the depressing hall.

Silence... That was what everything felt like.

I brought my hand over to my left arm and pinched my flesh hard, over and over. I closed my eyes shut tightly, muttering slowly.

"Wake up Tauriel. Wake up from this nightmare Tauriel." I continued pinching until I felt my skin turning soft, with my nail marks shaped deep into the my arm. Tears formed into my eyes and I started physically shaking so uncontrollably that I slid down against the wooden frames of my bed and buried my head into my hands.

The tears started as initially sniffles, which quickly escalated into tears, followed by heartbroken sobs.

"There's no way he's dead. No way there has to be something. He wouldn't die. He's always lived. Theres always an exception." I repeated before commanding myself to wake up. "WAKE UP Tauriel!" I sobbed aloud, choking up on my own name

Nothing. I was still myself in the same location at the same time.

I thought of him, how much he spoiled me, how much he meant to me.

How he would match my competitiveness in everything, and love me unconditionally.

He was the reason I have been alive all these years. And now he's gone, yet why do I have another reason to live? Why must I continue to hurt while I have the responsibility to raise his child

Have we really had our last kiss? Our last embrace. Our last spar?

I don't know what I'd do... How would I recover. How would I raise a child without a father. How will I fight the suicidal urge to join you in death, join my family and loved ones.

No Legolas couldn't be gone. He couldn't be. I refused to believe it. Yet a condescending dread overflowed my body and I knew that the servant was right.

I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. Right now I needed something that gave me hope. I needed the benefit of the doubt to question the evidence.

I sat up, wiped my tears and made my way towards the throne room, with my weapons

I was headed straight for the king. And I wasn't leaving until he told me this was a sick joke and that I was dreaming vividly.

LINEBREAK

When I reached Thranduil's office, since he wasn't in the throne room, I prepared to raise my temper and voice, temporarily burying away the tears.

However, like always, I changed my plan upon entering the office.

Thranduil, for once, was a mess. His crown was thrown on the floor and broken, as I could tell he had stomped on it in anger. His hair was tangled in just the slightest bit, and his sword was buried in his desk table. It was not hard to tell that he threw a rage upon the discovery.

The worst part was that there was a little cot sitting next to his desk. The furniture piece that Thranduil paced about. The cot had a white cloth covering some composite shape underneath.

I gathered the courage and spoke, in a half choke, half shocked manner, "Is it really true?"

Thranduil looked at me finally. Glistening pearls swirled in his eyes.

"My lord, tell me it's not true." I walked forth, tears streaming down my face, I couldn't hide them anymore.

He didn't respond

"Thranduil please." I pleaded. "Say something. Tell my I'm dreaming, tell me I'm dead, tell me anything except what the servant told me. I beg you!" I began sobbing. As the words streamed out of my mouth and an invisible arrow sliced my heart and soul into painful memories and pieces.

"I-I can't." He said, his voice softer and more pained than the norm, "_it's all true."_

He lifted the cover of the white cot in uneasiness and melancholy, and my mouth dropped instantaneously at the sight of the gore

**Read and review.**

**Sorry I've been struggling to write this chapter out ,a tell with all my school work and whatsoever, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**To those of you who are shocked, all I can say is to keep calm, and don't worry, must gets better,**

**This chapter is also dedicated to the idea that this week is suicide prevention week and that people emphasize love and self importance. I feel that those themes play a larger role in this chapter as well.**

**As the Author, I would love to spoil the story, but I can't! Please leave a comment describing what you think will happen.**


	51. Chapter 51

Tauriel POV

I nearly screamed at the sight of his body.

His royal tunic from the banquet night, was now soaked deeply with dried crimson.

There were dagger slashes on his arms, and a distinct puncture wound near his abdomen.

The body was decapitated, but his head had been collected, and deformed in such a way I couldn't identify his visage clearly anymore. Yet his hair remained in the simple fishtail braid, but dirty with mud and blood, like he always had. I could see the obvious ridges In his cheeks and jawbone.

My hands begun shaking uncontrollably and I shivered at the gory sight of his once impeccable figure.

"What have they done to you!?" I sobbed aloud and collapsed onto the floor beside him.

By hands shook as they hovered hesitantly, wondering whether or not to touch his hands.

"Legolas. Legolas. What happened?" I continued asking pointless questions.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me this is a nightmare." I utter all of my thoughts spontaneously, my mouth becoming a twitching mess. "My lord. Tell me I'm hallucinating."

Nothing. No answer, no subtle movement. I suppose yet again, that was normal for the dead to claim.

I punched lightly downwards, onto my legs, "It's not fair... No. No. No... NOO!" I shrieked, digging my short, harmless fingernails beneath my own skin. Tears streamed down my face nonstop, and I felt my abdomen cramp up as my nose became stuffed.

"Go away! Tell me this isn't real! Go away!" I yelled defiantly at the corpse, evidently losing my mind.

"Legolas... My prince..." I stuttered

We were supposed to have a future together. He told me his desire to rebuild family with me. I was supposed to be given an eternity of happiness and love

For a good century, I actually thought I would be given that desire.

I will never get to show him our child, never get to kiss his tender lips nor feel his strong and deadly arms cradle me gently whenever he liked.

I will never see his gorgeous face, look into his stunning blue eyes, nor sniff his fresh pine aroma

I will never be able to tell him how much I loved sparring him, how terrified he became when he cut me on accident, even though he was ruthless in combat. I will never be able to tell him how I loved how selfless, loving, and kind he was. I will never tell him how much I would miss him and love him through all eternity.

But most importantly, I would never earn his forgiveness if I gave up my life and potential to join him in death. That would be too anticlimactic. I mean, I am known for fighting til either my heart or my opponent's heart stopped pounding.

I couldn't bring the innocent life inside of me to him either.

"You're in denial Tauriel..." Thranduil said finally, in a careless, but broken voice.

"Do not tell me what I am!" I angrily counter his bland remark. "He's not dead. I refuse to believe it!" I sobbed

Thranduil cried quietly beside me, "I never got to tell him how proud I was."

I tuned out his words too, continuing to grieve. "SHUT UP!" I sobbed, carelessly using abusive language to the king who stood before me. His hand was gripped so tightly on his hilt I almost got the sense of anticipation that he would draw it and behead me to end my misery

But Legolas... Legolas had been so careful, so strong, and nearly unbeatable. What happened?

I knew Legolas very well, and I was certain that he wouldn't go down without a fight. So who was audacious enough to anger both the king and the general, and brutally slaughter a beautiful, strong soul.

"The matter is no longer about why this happened. It is about who did this." Thranduil spoke solemnly beside me. The king inched closer towards me, and I clearly saw the sympathetic, heartbroken gaze in his eyes.

"No animal attack could do this."Thranduil studied the wounds, rather than simply grieve with me."Guards!"

See if it had been simply some blonde hair and some blood, I would have doubted this to be fake... However, this sight was too convincingly brutal. I couldn't bear the atrocious pain that tingled all over my body.

The guards finally entered, "_You called, my lord?"_

"_Yes I need you to reinforce the armor of the military. Make the breastplate of hunting attire as strong, versatile, and indestructible. Take this body and deliver it for further investigation. Find who did this._" Thranduil nearly raged by the end of his sentence.

Thranduil next called a servant in, _"Prepare a small ceremony to memorialize my son. His body is putrid from many days of rotting. We must resume a funeral tonight after the guards and healers deliver their autopsical report."_

I looked up at the king, appalled. "How could you move so swiftly?!" I protest.

"Someone has too." Thranduil curled his lips inward, looking exasperatingly at his son.

"But Legolas is loved by so many. Shouldn't we plan a more public ceremony?" I objected his command, crying through my words. My hand clung onto the bottom of his elegant robes. It was the only physical thing I felt safe to cling onto.

Thranduil didn't fight me this time. Instead, he kneeled beside me, and sat down, pulling my head into his chest. As I wept, I too felt warm drips from his face fall onto my head.

"I blame myself for this..." He said solemnly

"Don't." I start in my stuffed tone but even I wasn't convinced by my own speech.

"No Tauriel, I must learn from mistake, and close this situation as quickly as possible, so the rumors and ruckus will die away." Thranduil said, his body stagnant. "I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you when you came to me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you over my missing son." He wept authentically.

Had the situation not been so depressing, I would have stopped and listened to the king shed his hurt. Not once in my lifetime have I seen him in such a mess.

Not once in my lifetime could I not be more shredded inwardly.

As if it has been bad enough that I lived through getting my heart ripped out of my own chest, I felt as if I could still feel the organ being sliced into brutally small pieces.

I then realized that Thranduil probably shouldn't be cradling me... I'm pregnant, there's no possible way he can find out now.

There's no way he would fake it, and pretend to not notice I was of his sons heir.

Elves have superhuman senses. There's no way he would leave me unnoticed now I've trapped myself

What appeared eccentric was that he didn't seem to notice. I could feel myself protruding. I could see myself growing.

Then it clicked to me. Strange how such a muddy and melancholy elleth like me could be not as muddy minded as the average victim who had discovered some tragedy

Thranduil couldn't see nor feel my protrusion. My belly was infringed by my under gown armor as well as my belt with daggers sheathed on my waist

I suddenly and awkwardly stand up. As filthy and disgusting as it was, I picked up Legolas's limp hand and pecked the slightest cleaner spot on his skin. My tears dripped onto his hand, onto the dried blood that ran down his arms from numerous puncture wounds.

"I love you." I shiver the words out of my mouth, and hold his clean palm against my own cheek. "I'm so sorry... About everything."

"May the stars bless you and bring justice to your tragedy." I bite my lip and finally look away, unable to tolerate the gruesome body ahead of me.

Anger, loneliness, and fear sparked inside of me, as I exited. My mouth didn't even attempt the effort to bid the king farewell.

At that moment, only one thing burned inside of me. Hotter than the stinging of depression and pain that I was enveloped in. Angrier than a bull who had seen red. My feelings that desired to deliver the same wounds, stabs, and slashes that I noted from Legolas magnified numerous times.

Rage.

Third person

Legolas was in a dark room. A dark dreary room, with minimal lighting and decrepit surroundings. A dungeon or of the sort, it looked to him.

He was wearing a different tunic, that seemed rather thin, like a sleeping gown almost. He couldn't remember anything lately, nothing about who brought him here and for how long.

He was extremely sore and tired, but had not been tortured nor whipped. Still, the rope he was bound to would not budge in the slightest. His hands and legs were bound to a pole, and he as gagged. His eyes opened slightly at the sound of the door creaking.

Thirst.

He craved water and food. His insides ached desperately for consumables.

Tauriel.

He wondered how long it was, where she was and where he was. He missed those dangerous smirks of hers, her fiery red hair, her beautiful eyes, her nature aroma.

He needed to survive, to be reunited with her. She needed him.

The door continued to creak, and a dreary and blurry dark figure walked into the room, carrying two small bowls.

Legolas felt his gag be removed and he gasped for a second

"Drink." A covered voice spoke and brought the cup to his lips. His ears couldn't identify the person, nor could his weak, fatigued eyes.

Nonetheless, he obliged. The cool running water trickled down his throat soothingly and he craved more.

Next the dark hooded figure provided him a piece of lembas bread, which he wolfed down like no other. He felt strength returning the slightest to his body. He desired to be free and to stretch his sore and blistered hands and legs that were firmly bound to the post.

"Tauriel is a mess." The raspy voice said in its unidentifiable voice. "Someone's faked your death successfully my poor, poor prince." It's cold voice pierced his ears carelessly. "Took a lot to convince your father and your fiancé."

"You had no idea what amount of makeup and art it took to make it resemble your deformed visage." Another evident masculine voice said

Wait so there were two people now? He could hardly identify the two people.

He was so weak he could barely muster the strength to open his eyelids and focus.

"She's been sobbing all day, looking suicidally outside the balcony all the time." The raspy voice spoke.

His eyes widened, but before he could speak he was gagged again.

He felt the cold hand whip past his face, followed by a burning sensation.

It was a slap, therefore it was most likely an elleth. Usually male elves tended to punch, of that was anything he learned from training.

"How dare you treat your family like such brutal ways." Her cold voice screeched. "How unfair it is that someone who wants you cannot have you."

He wanted to ask the person to release him, let him be free, but it was too late.

The elleth, by inference, now placed a blindfold over his head, and he longed to feel her hands.

Smooth, they were, but cold as ice.

Indeed this was definitely the craft of an elleth, but who?

Now that another sense of his was infringed. He peeled his ears, to see if he could further identify anything. He heard her exit for sure, but what was that next dragging sound that drew closer and closer back into this room.

He heard her slight grunts too and then the tightening of rope on the pole.

"Have fun in here Helena." The male voice whispered almost inaudibly for him to hear. "We're going to lure Tauriel in here next."

"Shhhh!" He was hushed by the unidentifiable elleth. "When the time is right."

Legolas balled his fists in anger that they began to shake and turn white. The elf and elleth chuckled and then exited the dungeon, slamming the door in the process.

Then everything was dark again.

He grunted and yanked, against the rope, trying to break free.

He kicked and thrashed in his bonds, only to be held firmly in place.

He tried to spit the gag out and free his face in the least.

But nothing budged. Finally, in dismay and anger, Legolas hung his head in failure.

**I'm so sorry for such the long wait. I've been so occupied with school.**

**I guess the only good news I have is that I have started preparing the next chapters and synopses. **

**Please read and review. I'm sorry to leave off with such a cliffhanger for so long.**


	52. Chapter 52

Third person

Two unknown figures chatted outside in the forest during the night.

"_You have done so well."_ The women complimented the male, "I am proud of your loyalty and aptitude. I just have one more task needed to be fulfilled. We must lure her into that dungeon and kill her."

They did not refer to names that could raise suspicion, and therefore used pronouns instead.

"How does this go into detail?" The male voice responded

"Once I let her into the dungeon she will immediately head for him or the servant. You must stop her, by threatening to kill the servant, who will not be her priority." She explained. "_He will be lethal once he attains any sort of weapon, but his weakness is her. You must take advantage of her pregnancy, and aim for the abdomen with any kick or blow if possible."_

"What of him though. We could whip him to pieces, til he is too weak and she has no out." The guard suggested. "That would remove the threat the prince poses."

The elleth smacked the elf, in scolding for saying the prince. "Don't say that aloud." She hissed.

"We carry out our plan in two weeks. Since he hasn't eaten in a week, we will starve him til then. That is equally as strength consuming." She said.

"You realize that if he gets any elven food, he will instantaneously return back to strength. Note the power of elvish food." The male voice hissed. "_Whereas wounding him will guarantee us a safe."_

"No. I need him to be in the best, starved physical shape he is in, because he's going to need his vision to see us kill his love and then leave him for eternity to rot." The woman insisted, with other motives behind her counter argument

"Can't we just capture her separately, and kill her, then free him and our other prisoner to grieve?" The male suggested. "Or kill all of them."

"_No! He must live, no matter what._" The female voice commanded. "I want revenge for what they did to me. What she did to me and how she made me feel worthless and inept. I want her death witnessed by her only loved ones." The female voice sniffled in tears of anger and persuasion.

They embraced quickly, the taller male kissed his loves forehead, "_Then you shall have your wish my lady."_

"We can run away afterward and start our own family and eternity." He whispered in her ear. "I just want to make you happy."

"This will beatify me." The woman said, and they embraced once more, " No matter what I do or act out, know that I'm on your side. But you have unmeasurable strength and bravery. You can take on all three of them alone."

"Their skills do not intimidate me." The male said confidently. "_I love you dear."_

"_I love you too."_

The anonymous figures kissed again, before turning around to return to the palace grounds.

Tauriel POV

The next few days passed by like years. I was physically present, yet spiritually drifted from my body.

We had memorialized the prince in secrecy, and just merely spread the word that the prince was missing, and to keep all eyes peeled. But it's only a matter of time before conversation about this topic will be brought up again

All of it seemed to be a blur. I refused to eat, drink or sleep, and was well on the road to desiccation and fading.

I sat on my bed, tearing endlessly. As my hellish eternity trudged forward, I continued to spend my days in solitude. My hair was uncombed, my food untouched, my bed tear-stained. I hadn't moved in weeks, even though my child was craving nutrition. The only thoughts processing in my mind were the events that led up to all this mess.

Yet this exasperated conscience within me clung on, telling me to keep myself in check. I knew the death of the prince did not indicate the death of his thriving child. That wouldn't be fair, as much as I wanted to join my love in tragic death

But it wasn't about him anymore, nor was it about my child. Actually, I had no idea what anything was about anymore. I don't think I have the capacity nor strength to endure raising a child fatherless, knowing how he died, and how I would feel for the rest of eternity.

Helena was also absent at the minute, at least I hadn't seen her or attempted to see her since I've been preoccupied with Legolas. But I wanted to see her so badly now. I wanted her to tell me what to do. She always says the right thing after proper consideration and thought processing. And once again, the two people I needed most were absent, or already dead.

Had I really had my last moments with Legolas? Did I really do something so horrendous as to deserve all this pain, to have every last person that I loved even the slightest to die and disappear? Do I have to raise a child by myself of royalty? What would I tell him or her when the time came?

Why did I allow Legolas to drink that night, or why didn't I accompany him through the entire night? Why was I so careless?

Thranduil was a distortion, it was not hard to determine. Some nights, he would visit me in my chambers, and hold me as I cried in his arms, like a true father. He attempted to comfort me, but to no prevail for himself nor myself. Most nights, he would simply hush me, rubbing my back gently, and in the end, weep with me.

There were no suspects, nor reports from the guards' search for the murderer.

With every moment passing by, I could feel myself unraveling into the world. Valinor or not, we all needed Legolas. He was always there, through the pain and the death and the celebration.

I need an out. Somewhere, someone, something, anything. I unsheathed a dagger, which laid on the table next to my bed. Maybe this was the right time to die. I sniffled and brought the weapon above my abdomen. No, I shouldn't hurt my child. I closed my eyes tightly, doubting my critical choice. But I set the dagger in my lap, still gripping it.

"It's now or never Tauriel." I tell myself, "This isn't about Legolas anymore."

Should I leave a note or memo? No, that would make me rethink my entire life. I'll make it verbal.

"My child." I cry, tears flowing freely as I gripped the handle tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't deserve this. Neither did your father, nor any family member I ever had." I stifle my next unleash of tears.

"I fear you will never be happy without a father, and single, depressed, and forever suicidal mother." I stared down at my abdomen, "So forgive and understand mr, for uniting us with entire family. Because I don't deserve to live any longer, and I do not wish to hurt you, something that will inevitable happen if I have you, and then fail as a mother or fade against your will. You deserve every life and every choice, and I'm beyond sorry and furious that I cannot give that to you."

"I'm sorry everybody." I barely see through my tears of grief and rage. "I can't stand this life anymore."

I raised the dagger, once more, preparing to plunge it into my heart instead. I needed to believe that this was not going to hurt my child.

I'll count myself down.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One...

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, and had the dagger centimeters from my pumping heart. But I couldn't attain the courage to do it... I've plunged weapons in others plenty of times before. Why couldn't I do it now?

Thus, I dropped the dagger in shock and terror. As the cold metal clanged against my wooden floor, I cried aloud. My child. I couldn't kill it with me. Why was I so immoral. What in mandos was I thinking... My confusing thoughts swam through my mind.

In frustration, I unleash a scream of pure agony an irritation. What's happening to me.

I just wanted pain to go away. I punch my hand against my mattress, causing no pain, and making me only more furious with myself.

Just then, someone knocked on my door.

"Not now Thranduil." I say in a fake tone. My usual tone

"Tauriel!" A different called my name and knocked urgently, "Please open up, this is super urgent!"

A distraction. Yes I could use a distraction to stop the life I live in now, at least postpone my contemplation about suicide

I casually sit up, and make my way over to the door.

**Read and review**

**I apologize for taking so long to update, but I cannot promise any quicker. This year has been extremely busy for me, and though I say it a lot, it probably isn't going to speed up my updates**

**To those of you who questioned Tauriel's motives in this chapter, I will tell you that I intentionally made it a bit jumbled as in illustration to her mind. I attempted to write the descriptions of her thoughts, and how quickly the brain thinks especially after tragedy.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. The next chapter will tie back to Legolas!:) **


	53. Chapter 53

Tauriel POV

"Tauriel, it's me, Saida." Saida said. "I think I may have some more information on Legolas. It's slim, but there may be this part of the castle-"

I walked to open the door, "_Saida, I appreciate your efforts, but the prince is gone..._"

"Can we just try this one. I feel so unsatisfied by his death, like there's more involved." Saida murmured.

I found it suspicious how she had found out so much about the situation. But then again, Saida always seemed to be the type of source when it came to either my information of that of Legolas's. Not that it creeped me out or anything

"Fine. Lead the way." I grabbed my weapons. "_But if he isn't there, promise me you will stop looking for him. I need time on my own to accept this tragedy."_

Saida nodded, "Of course. I am so sorry about what happened too by the way."

LINEBREAK

Saida led me through the dungeon corridors.

"How do you know this area so well?" I ask in more suspicion

"Meira and I used to explore here when we were young. We grew up in this castle." Saida replied, taking another left turn.

"These are soundproof cellars, used for only the vilest felons. They're typically left closed because guards have orders to let them rot. And some of them are dangerous enough they could escape. I think Legolas maybe in here, but I don't have the keys."

I sank my shoulders in disappointment at the door, "_Saida we already searched this cell, I watched the guard search it myself."_

"Please, it doesn't hurt to try again." Saida objected, "I asked my father about these cells there are actually three cells in this one dungeon, each with a unique key. They lead deeper and deeper. Rumors spread that the last dungeon is practically hell itself. With hardly any light, and no humanity nor sympathy..."

"Fine." I say, stopping the nearest guard. "I need your key for this cellar."

He nodded, and handed me 3 keys instead.

"What's this?" I asked

"There are 3 different doors that you must open before reaching the actual cell General. I'm uncertain of which one you wish to enter." The guard elucidated. Saida gives me a suspenseful glance

I keep a firm face. If this is the only part of the palace that we missed, then maybe just maybe I could have hope again . It has to be it. I enter the key and push through the first gnarled black door.

Saida trails behind me, as the door creaks shut behind. It is a small room, barely long and wide enough for 5 grown elves There is minimal sunlight glowing in through the windows. The pungent odor of carrion sifts through my nose. I take a mini step, and hear cracking on my feet.

Looking down, there were a few rotting skeletons, and my foot had crushed a brittle pelvic bone.

Saida says uncomfortably aside me, "Perhaps this was not the best idea."

I drew my dagger, maneuvering around the skeletons towards the next gate, "You do not have to come, you've done more than enough for me." I smile faintly.

She draws hers too, "I will try to accompany you" She says. "_The prince hasn't taught me nothing."_

On the inside, it makes me more grateful, perhaps all my doubt this whole time was incorrect. "_Legolas trained you well." _I smile again before turning past the second door.

The interior was completely dark, with no light nor windows. I walked slowly by the walls, rummaging around like the blind, looking for the third keyhole. The room was very large this time, with nothing dangerous in it, of which I had noticed. There were more skeletons here, but I was accustomed to them cracking under my weight now.

When I finally found it on a side wall, I turned the key. Saida had been particularly quiet recently.

"Saida." I called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Just some cobwebs got caught on my feet, _go ahead I'll be right behind you."_

I nod, "Okay, call me if you have trouble." I push forward into the third chamber, which was large and lighted by windows.

There were tall poles around the edges of the room, used for binding criminals, I assumed. My eyes scattered around quickly, locking onto the two prisoners actually living in this morbid prison. And on the inside, my heart immediately melted with relief.

There were, the two most important people in my life, chained and left to starve like the rest of the corpses beneath them.

There was a single torch lit on the far side of the room. But it was adequate light for me to identify everyone and the entire cellar structure.

I ignored the odors of the vile cell, and the spikes protruding at random directions around and across the room. My eyes widened the most at someone else though. In fact more than just one prisoner

Legolas and Helena were gagged and bound severely to the pole. The prince was fully dressed in his royal tunic. His head faced down, his body was filthy with dust and charcoal, and his hair was greasier than I had ever seen.

Helena, on the other hand, looked more vivacious, as she quickly perked up at the sound of my entrance

I pocketed the keys and rushed to the prince first, immediately removing the gag.

I drew my dagger quickly, moving to cut his bonds after I ungagged him and shook him awake.

His eyes glistened with a twinkle and I placed a finger to my lips, "_Stay still, I'll get you out of here..."_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A masculine voice spoke from behind.

I immediately turned, and stood behind Legolas protectively, both daggers drawn from their sheaths. I was shocked to see that the figure had his own dagger placed against Helena's throat.

It was a guard, of which I did not recognize.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." He stunted.

"What's it gonna be general." The male guard sneered. "Lower your weapons and surrender yourself to me, or the servant and prince both die." He placed his own dagger against Helena's throat.

I gave her a look, her eyes were defiant, and she looked me solid in the eye, attempting to shake her head.

Reluctantly I took the risk. Perhaps the decision that could've changed my entire life.

"I surrender." I say slowly, walking towards the guard at a cautious angle. I lowered my body to place my daggers down, but aimed at the last second, and threw the weapon swiftly towards the guard's head. He barely dodged the blow, shaking his head in dismay.

"Well Tauriel. I was really looking forward to killing you more. But since I already killed another servant to help fake Legolas's death, _I suppose another killing wouldn't change me."_

With that he plunged his dagger into Helena's abdomen, without any reaction nor empathy. Her crimson blood squirted out violently, and stained the floor feet away from her. She looked calmly down at the laceration wound, as if in slow motion.

I shouted aloud in protest as I saw her eyes go wide, watering with tears as the light slowly faded in her. My own eyes began to water.

But there was no time to spare. I went into adrenaline and fury mode. My insides throbbed from fatigue and I quickly spun, around, slicing through Legolas's bonds. My heart bled of pain and anger as I worked subconsciously.

The guard advanced towards me, and I met I him in dead heat and hatred, I managed to get a few cuts on him and he me, but he seemed to gain the upper hand when he seized the opportunity to knee my lower abdomen multiple times as I held him in a stiff dagger clash.

I yelped aloud in pain and rebounded back, just in time as the guard loaded his bow again and fired, which barely missed my cheek. I loaded an arrow and aimed it at his foot. He jumped up and dodged it barely

When the guard reactively fired another arrow towards the defenseless prince, I had run protectively back in front of Legolas, and reactively slashed the next arrow with my dagger. How I managed such a difficult and unpracticed stunt, I am not completely sure. The arrowhead fell at my feet, in two pieces

"Hurry." I hissed to the prince, who was scrambling, almost out of his bonds. My stomach throbbed and I could feel my vision becoming faint

Swallowing my fatigue, I too loaded my next arrow as he loaded his. I had sheathed my dagger and aimed straight for his skull.

I was never particularly fond of harming my kin, much less killing them. But it had to be done now. This guard was a lunatic. A lunatic who severely hurt my best friend.

At that moment, Saida ran into the dungeon,her daggers drawn. She stuck her dagger through his bow, before spinning around him gracefully. She elbowed him down and wrestled him to the ground before tying up his hands and legs. She then immediately, sliced Helena's bonds open, and caught her limp, bleeding body onto the ground. All this I watched with a fuzzy glare. The injury that I received had much more severe repercussions now since I was pregnant. It seemed the guard has nailed the sweet spot of just where I had began to protrude.

Legolas had just gotten out of his bonds too and took a dagger out of my sheath, standing protectively in front of me now. I was surprised by how strong he was, but couldn't help but notice that he still looked evidently weaker

"Helena! Helena! Legolas!" Saida cried aloud, "I need you to carry her body to the healers, "Shes still breathing, very very faintly."

I struggled to keep standing and had to back myself against the pole, and crouch down. My nerves surged with both guilt and pain, respectively towards Helena's death and my own injury.

"I'll do it." Legolas immediately volunteered, but still noticed my weakness. "Tauriel." He looked towards me.

I was in a less critical condition, and shook my head, "_No listen to Saida. Get Helena to the healers first. I'll be fine ."_

"Please Legolas. She's fading quickly." Saida urged emotionally. I never knew such an elegant maiden could have such varying sides.

Reluctantly, the prince obliged. "Help me get Tauriel up too."

Saida nodded, and Legolas jogged over to Helena, scooping up her body, and swiftly left the room.

"Tauriel, Helena is in a critical condition. Can you fare on your own?" She inquired with concern.

"Yes." I say, "I'll be fine." I say as confidently as possible

Saida nodded and jogged out the room. But I barely heard the light jingle in her hands. She had the keys with her?

I checked my pockets and still felt the very keys there. It was against the law to forge another dry of keys in all elven kingdoms. How peculiar?

I struggled to stand up once more, after she had briefly left, but felt a stiff hand hold me down. Arahir was now glaring ferociously at me.

"You're not going anywhere Tauriel." He commanded. It was almost as if Saida's attack was a bluff.

As if the room had just started to have a fearful impact on me, I felt a dramatic sense of haunt and dread surge through my veins.

**Read and review.**

**I had this chapter written out for a while, but just had time to recently edit it**

**I apologize for ending it at yet another cliffhanger. They seem to be my writing specialties XD**


	54. Chapter 54

Tauriel POV

"What are you doing?" I asked, snapping back to the my alertness.

"Killing you." The guard snarled in malicious content. "_You should be quite familiar with the term vengeance I hear."_

"_Why_?" I asked, clutching my abdomen, which felt excruciatingly painful from his previous blow.

"You seriously don't have the slightest idea..." The guard rolled his eyes, evidently angered

"Well, I'd like to know the reason if you're going to kill me." I reasoned

"Fine, I will enlighten you. You're such an imbecile." The guard scoffed, "Saida used to feel affection for Legolas. She tried to captivate him."

"That's all?" I say in confusion. "_That is all you have to say?"_

"No! Be patient. You're the prisoner here. Anyway... In return, she was devastated when he proposed to someone much _dirtier_ than her. "

"I apologize for hearing that. But aren't there numerous other maidens who take interest on the prince?" I play along, trying to elongate my time in conversation.

"_Perhaps you miss out on the part where all these maidens think the prince is condescending to your level. A tree bowing to a weed."_

His words irked me, but I remained steady, "I cannot change who I am. It was not my initiative to love the prince." I flatly declare instead.

"You are so sharp and rusted! Have you no manners nor condolences?" He began raising his voice. "Her sister was favorited over her her entire life. She always had the lesser amount, and persevered through her struggles, gong about her own to seek the dreams her parents would never guide her towards."

"_She considers those her problems, but at least she has parents, family, and everything I lack."_ I propose in shock

Everything I had pictured her to be, a selfless, truly gentle lady, turned out to be fraudulent

"No wonder your so selfishly careless. Have you ever thought of how hard the prince must be to be able to tolerate being seen with you in public..." The guards commentary began angering me more and more. I fought the urge to shoot my arrow in his foul mouth. "Anyway when Saida found out she couldn't even compete with a felonious uncivilized ragdoll like you, it was her last string. "

I stayed quiet, concealing my rage and misunderstanding. This guard was horrid,but if I had any chance of survival, I needed him to keep talking, so I could distract him, and partially regain my own strength.

"She became angry with you. She came to me, seeking help to eliminate you as her source of anger." The guard said, "Meira is still her sister, and she treasures her family, unlike you I now see and agree."

Thus was literally the weakest, most pathetic excuse I had ever heard. I couldn't believe my ears. All of this out of jealousy?! Surely elves were a few centuries past that maturity level.

I debated on counter arguing through. Words or violence, because I figured I'd have to resort to both eventually.

"How was Saida's sister more favorited. They are equal." I defend, trying to stall.

"Of course you wouldn't know. So I'll word it this way." The guard scoffed. "Her family treats her at an inferior level, compared to her lavishly spoiled sister. Thus, she is more insecure and easily angered than the normal elleth, and has nobody. How could you blame her?... Only I find her ferocity and eccentricities beautiful."

If by that he meant psychotic, I would agree. But oh how this story angered me, I get pregnant, and get taken advantage of by putting me through all of that worry and suffering because some psychotic lunatic got jealous

Her lack of tolerance infuriated me tremendously, for she was the first to behave so rashly about her dislikes. However, against my instincts, I chose to remain composed.

"Arahir you have won someone though," I argue nicely now, "_Saida loves you dearly. Isn't that enough? Because if it was just love and no revenge, you would have run off without conspiring against so many innocent people."_

"Indeed," his cruel voice says, "But the entire realm would be happier seeing Legolas with a better partner too, one who was loyal to the kingdom, studied a bit more embroidery, and at least had some taste in fashion or etiquette!"

His words, stung, but I knew they weren't his. They were from someone else. A foxy actress...

A surge of anger and adrenaline returned to my body too. It was my last verbal string of negotiation attempts. I still had a bow and arrows left to use. I wasn't going to last much longer anyway, might as well make the first move. Did Saida really attain all my information from asking Legolas during training about me?

All of the sudden, it did make sense. She had trained with the prince to try to get close to him, seeing hope that he would choose her over Meira, or mainly me.

"So Saida used you to do her work," I analyze, "_Because she wanted me dead out of jealousy, rage and failure to gain anything useful. Very elegant choice of hers I see."_

"_Watch your mouth_." Her upper lip quivered as she reached for her bow. "I volunteered out of sympathy to serve her, and give her her missing half.

"No, now you lie" I taunted. "You were used by her. Why else would she need you to kill a servant that looked nearly identical to the prince, and then push the blame on Antonielo's constant abuse of power towards his servants. Why else did she lock you in here with me so that after you killed me, you couldn't get out."

His silence that followed was deafening. I pushed forward, "Go on, try to get out. She forged another pair of keys, took them with her, and locked you in with me. I guess she didn't trust you to finish the job either hero. Aren't lovers big on trust or is that a joke?"

His temporary glance towards the series of exits, and absentmindedness was all the time I needed to act. I shot my first arrow and instantaneously loaded the next one. The first flew straight towards Arahir's abdomen but my aim was too quick and it hit his thigh. My next shot was aimed towards his skull but he ducked and threw his dagger at me. I ducked out of the way in time, and repositioned

"She is just testing me." He said, _"I will not fail her."_

My stomach throbbed of his initial blow and I shot another arrow into his shoulder too as he staggered downward, distracted with his leg wound. He pulled the tips of both arrows out, toughening up while tossing the weapons aside.

I had a single arrow remaining when I reached back to load my next arrow. I knew that from my strength deficiency, I would lose to him in sparring, and die, even if he was wounded. He would not hesitate to obey his 'love', a blind and manipulated fool.

"What's it going to be general." The guard smirked. "I still have a full quiver and a dagger. You stand no chance with your weapon deficiency and pregnancy combined. "

What? So he knew about me. How could he and Saida possibly notice? The healers couldn't have informed others.

"You realize you will never see her again." I say, "Either surrender to me, or be killed." I threaten with my fueling hatred and emotions

"You realize I will kill you, and it is you who will not see the prince again. You should've said your goodbyes more fervently, I suppose." He cackled, with a face full of physical pain.

I remained stagnant. I was quite skilled at the game of threats. "_You don't want to fight me._" I say. "I see nervousness painted all over your visage." I mock

On my insides, however, I truly felt my organs collapsing.

We were both rather immobilized and loaded our bows and at each other, neither fearing death, nor pain.

The guard was reckless though. He still bluntly fired first. His arrow flew into my shoulder, though I suspected he was aiming for my heart. I staggered backwards, and fired mine as precisely as I could with a new burning wound into his stomach.

This time, he went down and remained there, clutching his injury .

"Do not underestimate me. Enjoy rotting in here you wretched slave." I give him a good kick in the side on my staggering way outside this horrid cell. I picked up his weapons and took them with me, eliminating his chances of easily hurting others if he did escape

I barely managed to drag myself out of this dungeon. Once I reached the door, after trudging out of the first and second cellars, I pulled in the handle to escape.

It didn't budge. Just like my predictions. Thankfully, I had the real set of keys. How Saida managed to get another set forged baffled me, once again.

All of this for revenge over nothing. All of this to see my pain, to make me equal to her. I could not even stand to think about such selfishness and corrupt mindedness she had.

I mustered the strength to escape, locking the cell afterward once again. Though I was pleased with myself, a bigger problem posed at me. I felt myself losing consciousness, and couldn't escape this dungeon hall now.

Reluctantly, I slid down against the wall, and sat upright. I tried to keep my eyes open; Arahir's weapons were on me, and I felt my feet slide against the smooth cold floor as I grimaced from the immense fire set on my shoulder and abdomen.

The darkness was so welcoming, I was tired. I should rest...

Finally, the task to stay conscious was too much, and I gave into the darkness awaiting to envelop me. I felt a pleasant feeling of comfort

Silence.

Third person

Legolas scrambled to get Helena towards the healers, but he felt his strength faltering. He continued trudging on his shaky weak legs, refusing to give up. Helena's blood soaked through his fingers and his musty tunic. He felt the liquid warmth, but focused on standing upright.

"Hang in there Helena." Legolas muttered as he hollered aloud to any guards nearby for aid.

"I'm sorry my- p-p-pr.." She struggled to speak

He hushed her, "I'm right here. You need not apologize for anything. I will get you to the healers."

"I- it." She gasped, her hands hanging limply, "It's no use." She said with the slightest smile. The curve on her pale mouth brought tears to the prince's eyes. "St-stop" she muttered

"No. You cannot pass on Helena. Keep fighting." Legolas panted in fatigue but obliged to her request. He leaned against the wall, keeping his arms as still as possible

"Just... Promise me o-one thing." She muttered in a barely audible tone.

"Anything." He whispered back, holding his grief back so she wouldn't sidetrack her thought with his emotional concerns.

He kneeled down, holding her frail body in his. He squeezed her hand gently, whilst the other balanced her head. His fingers felt her gentle but fading pulse.

"Help her." Helena mustered through her regurgitation of blood. "Tell her it's not her f-f-fault. I did not-" she paused.

Legolas nodded evidently, and waited for Helena to continue,but her hand went limp and then cold. It was as if he literally felt her spirit pass away...

"Helena?! Helena!" Legolas looked down upon the servant. Crystals formed in his eyes and he let them flow onto her ragged clothing. "NOO!"

He squeezed her hand one last time, and in vain, scooped her body up against his strength's will.

He jogged towards the healing chambers, feeling as if his legs were ablaze.

"Legolas." he heard a faint voice behind him and stopped slowly.

Saida jogged up to him, and immediately reacted to the body as well as Legolas's expression. Saida covered her mouth with a shaky hand. "Is she-"

"I need to get her to the healers." He said painfully, "Help me."

LINEBREAK

"You realize all we can do for her is bury her right your highness." The nurse said to the pacing prince.

"Keep her safe then, until I say. We will celebrate her life properly." He responded with gravity.

The healer nodded and turned back into her chambers

Legolas turned back too, feeling stronger. He had eaten hastily, but enough to regain his strength. He had retrieved his weapons and changed garments. The news of his survival was spreading, and he had been refreshed on what happened during his absence by some guards.

Saida stood next to him, by the healing chambers, expressing a concerned look.

"Where's Tauriel?" He asked.

"I'm sorry my prince. Tauriel told me to come assist you. I do not know of her whereabouts." She bowed hesitantly.

Of course Tauriel would do such a thing. Oh how Legolas admired and detested her selflessness sometimes.

"_She's injured Saida._" He reacted, grabbing his weapons. "I need to find her."

"I can help." Saida responded willingly with a tint of nervousness.

"No, you've done enough. You should go tell my father of my news. Im sure based on what I've heard, he's devastated."

"_What of Arahir though_?" Saida responded quickly.

"If he wanted revenge on his former general or captain, he should have thought otherwise." Legolas spat,_ "I know not very well of Tauriel's guards, but he will be punished for his crimes if Tauriel didn't do something already."_

Saida nodded. "I will inform your father then your grace." She bowed.

"Thank you Saida." He nodded, "Your skills really improved and became useful back there. I had no idea you were capable of such quick moves." He praised her

"Oh no it's nothing." Saida smiled fraudulently

The prince smiled faintly, "Tauriel and I both owe you for saving our lives." He remarked and swiftly went his own way. "Excuse me."

The prince ran swiftly back to , where his heart raced at the sight.

She was wounded with a fresh arrow wound, leaned against the wall, unconscious.

He sprinted towards her, immediately checking her pulse. She was still breathing too. Thank the stars.

Legolas scooped Tauriel up too, feeling much more relieved, but still moved at high speeds.

"You're going to be okay." He smiled down at her, "Don't worry."

**Read and review**

**I hope everyone has been faring well since I last updated. Especially recently with current events. I had this chapter done a while ago, but needed to edit it and add a few more embellishments.**

**Once again, thank you for your time and patience. I've been bouncing all around the remainder of this story writing little segments when they come into mind. So hopefully, the remaining chapters will be posted relatively quicker.**

**Don't forget to leave a review or two:) **


	55. Chapter 55

Third person.

Once Legolas had successfully brought Tauriel to the healers, he sat own outside the chambers, head in hands.

It's just... Tauriel had barely escaped death so so many time. In a way, he worried that she wouldn't survive this one, though the chances were in his favor.

He felt like a failure, not being able to save Helena in time. God what would he tell Tauriel. How would she react?

He then pondered of the times Helena had contributed to ameliorate his life.

How she comforted him when he thought Tauriel was dead. How honest, and caring, and truly loving she was as a friend to both him and her friend. How even in her final moments, she never complained, gave up, or ceased her radiant personality.

Rare tears trickled out of the prince's eyes, and he prayed to the stars that Helena was at peace. He prayed she was dining in mandos, and was treated like a queen, with everything she ever wanted. It was nothing less than she deserved.

Then, the prince heard footsteps approaching, and he casually looked up.

His father, stopped in his tracks and stared back at him. Legolas too, stood and returned the shocked glance.

"S-son?" The King asked with a rare quivering lip. "_Is that you_?" A tear trickled down his cheek, followed by more. "Have my eyes been cheated by some spell?"

The prince shook his head, smiling and stifling to hold his water crystals back. "I've missed you father." He saw and instantly felt the pain of his father's distraught face. The King's eyes sparkled like they had when his mother was still alive, and an unbelievably wide smile plastered itself onto Thranduil's face as he jogged towards his son with open arms.

The two embraced heartily, and Thranduil nearly choked on s small whisper, "I thought you were gone son. Never. Do that to your father again." The King sniffled with multiple emotions. He was containing both sob and laughter

"I promise." Legolas smiled with his eyes closed. His head rested on his father's shoulder, and he too let more tears of mixed feelings fall freely. "I may not say it often, but I appreciate you father, like none other. And I think I ought to say it now whilst I have the opportunity."

The King pulled away finally, and his eyes shone with more pearls. He moved his hands up to wipe away those of his son's. "And I you, my son."

The King then waved away his servants and took a seat beside Legolas, "Why are you sitting here son. We must inform Tauriel of the news. She has been a typhoon too long during the last month. Where are her whereabouts" Thranduil said both happily and rather ignorantly

He didn't know...

"Father, Tauriel was the one that came to save me. She injured herself badly while fighting a guard opponent, whom I very well might have trained with my bare hands. I was held hostage with a servant. She was killed during Tauriel's rescue," Legolas said in agony. "_The healers refuse to report to me anything at the moment. I feel guilt deep through my bones."_

"Son, you would have done the same." Thranduil comforted his upset son. "Though I do not necessarily approve, Tauriel would've buried herself into such conflict whether you could control it or not. You have her spirited, and wild heart son. It's an act of love that you must accept and appreciate."

"Helena need not be the victim though!" The prince countered with a frustrated voice. "She was the most innocent, and caught up in a mess far from relevant to her life. Now Tauriel must live with another pure companion so undeservingly stripped from her melancholy life." The prince released his guilt, both informing and scolding his father and himself with his words.

Legolas buried his head in his hands again, sitting down, and shaking his head. This was his fault. He was the reason all of this happened. He hated himself for being so clumsy and easy to capture in the first place.

"_What of Tauriel? Shall she survive_?" Thranduil asked worriedly, rubbing his sons back, and sitting beside him.

"The healers refuse to speak to me. Yet I read their expressions to be solemn, and vacillating." The prince groaned. "Father I cannot bear the fact that this occurred to rescue me." He shook his head in frustration.

"Son, let me handle everything from here." Thranduil patted his son on the back. "_You look terrible, and beyond unrested. I will ask of her from the healers in person, and _you _should take care of your own needs for at least the next few hours."_

The prince showed signs of disagreement, but saw how adamant his father looked. "You have my word son. Get some sleep and nourishment...You need it severely.I will wake you up as soon as I hear news."

The prince nodded, and reluctantly stood up, "Father-" he objected nut was cut off.

"Let me take care of everything. I owe it to both of you, more than ever." Thranduil smiled reassuringly to his reluctant son, who had visible eye sacs dropping under his old eyes.

The King waited for his son to disappear, and then knocked upon the chamber's door.

The healer that opened the door immediately bowed, "My king, my apologies, but there is an urgent patient awaiting the healers' attendance right now. I fear you must wait a while before I can assist you. I promised your son I would do everything in my power to save her."

Thranduil nodded firmly. He was never gentle nor naturally kind speaking to his citizens, "_And a promise you shall keep, I presume_. But could I see her, or in the least have someone else of yours report to me of Tauriel's condition right now?" He asked quietly.

"My apologies, my king. I am sworn to not let anyone, King or slave, watch us operate unless the patient herself gives conscious consent, or the visitor is her family." The healer replied with a sad smile. "But I can update you with her status as soon as it has been stabilized or conscious. I'll alert you to come visit as soon as she is stabilized, alright?" The healer began closing the door,it Thranduil forced his hand back, physically overpowering the now intimidated healer.

"Tauriel is engaged to my son. And I have been her guardian for over 600 years. I've always viewed her as my daughter, though she has no true family. _Will you not sympathize her?_" The King replied with concern.

The healer wrinkled her eyebrows, pondering, "Very well, _but understand that you mustn't tell anyone of her status until more concrete information is achieved. Understood?"_

The King nodded, "I understand, you have my word."

"Please come in my lord." The healer opened the doors, and the King entered hastily

LINEBREAK

A week later.

Legolas, now nourished and refreshed, paced the halls outside his room with fury and concern.

He was now fully updated on all conditions, courtesy of both healers and his father. With everyday passing by, the prince only felt more guilt, sorrow, and worry towards all the circumstances he was twisted into.

Two days ago, Legolas, his father, and the majority of the servants prepared a very small memorial for Helena, as the healers reported to Legolas that they were unable to preserve the body much longer, and had another urgent patient visit.

The prince himself, covered his servant's cot with white flowers, contributed to her casket preparation.

Helena's wound had been sewn, and her garments burned. The fallen angel servant that was finally at peace, and rested in an ebony casket, from Legolas's orders.

That morning, they buried her deep into the forest, on a little hill, under a large oak tree. Rays of sun shone minimally, but vibrantly through the shade of the large tree leaves.

The prince initially wanted to await for Tauriel to awaken to hold a funeral, but Tauriel was still being seriously treated and checked that day, and was in a weak, deep slumber

However, the prince was well aware of all the news now. He was notified by his father the following day after he had finally slept soundly for the first time since his capture. In fact, he remembered this day the most vividly from the entire hectic week as a whole.

_Flashback_

_ Legolas had returned to the healing chambers, after taking a long half-day nap. _

_When he awoke, he immediately sprang up from his bed, and jogged back towards the area, where he found his father, pacing with impatience._

_"Father? What's wrong?!" He demanded._

_The King looked up, "You look healthier."_

_"What of Tauriel?" The prince inquired, once more_

_"She will be okay." The King responded. "You didn't miss anything, except that Tauriel is predicted to most likely survive."_

_"Then why do you still look so concerned?" The prince crossed his arms. "What are you concealing from me?"_

_"I asked the healers to inform me on her status..." Thranduil paused in his speech, "Legolas... Tauriel is past four months pregnant."_

_The prince froze, four months ago... That was when he first consummated his betrothal with her. He remembered the day and time more vivid than ever, especially with a clear conscience now._

_"She rescued me... While of child?!" He muttered the last portion almost inaudibly. "You're bluffing!" He exclaimed in a worried tone. "Tell me you're joking."_

_"I'm assuming it's yours." Thranduil commented, ignoring his son's last remark. __"But the healers are unsure her child will thrive after all these events though. Tauriel's lost a substantial amount if blood." Thranduil proposed_

_Legolas was stunned. "I apologize, what did you say?" He asked. "Are you certain?"_

_"Son, the healer removed her undergarments in the chambers." The King said. "I saw it with my own eyes. __Depending on her condition, the child could pose a risk to her recovery. Saving both of them will be extremely challenging, and all this could potentially hurt Tauriel later on."_

_The prince's face became even more shocked, looking more conflicted than ever._

_"I did not tell the healers which life I wanted to be prioritized. Rather, you should make the decision." The King waved his hand forth and an elleth cloaked in plain robes walked over. The prince recognized her as a healer._

_"I cannot ask for you to do much more than you already do, but I want to prioritize saving Tauriel." He said. "Of course, I'd like you to stabilize both lives, but if the child poses a risk to Tauriel's life, I want you to save her first." He says. "Should my child be lost after you operate and successfully save Tauriel, I will not be upset with you."_

_The healer nodded before exiting, "I will do everything in my power, your majesties."_

_"Legolas." Thranduil continued speaking at a rather awkward time, "That is not all."_

_"Father, I cannot remain calmly composed right now. Is this comment absolutely critical?" He began pacing worriedly_

_"Yes. I tell you of the news now, and hope you take time to digest, for I must plan more upcoming events." Thranduil spoke blandly, like always. "The guard who captured you was shot by Tauriel as an act of self defense... an arrow to the abdomen."_

_"That's satisfying__ to hear." Legolas spoke straightforwardly. In fact, the prince even thought death would have been too kind to just envelop the guard, especially after what he had done to his victims _

_"Son, he survived." The King paused before spilling his thoughts._

_Legolas remained emotionless, until he processed his fathers words clearly. And when he did, he turned his head with a painful jerk, "Pardon?!" He asked for urgent verification to prove that his ears weren't plagued or malfunctioning_

_"Arahir... The guard who attacked Tauriel, killed Helena, and mocked your death, survived the arrow to the stomach. The guards searched the dungeon after the keys had been returned. They knew not of his crimes, and delivered his body to the healing chambers after you had retired a few nights ago." Thranduil paused before continuing, "The healers informed me that his armor obstructed the arrow from penetrating deeply, and he survived after a minor surgical operation and stitches."_

_Legolas was instantaneously infuriated, and threw his hand aside, up in the air. "That is outrageous!"_

_"Son. Arahir may be a criminal, but his life is still precious, like all other elvish lif-" _

_"Not if he took one!" Legolas replied angrily. "He deserves death father. I say not of it often, but death would have been kind to have taken him in its arms." _

_"His trial is also one of many events I must supervise." Thranduil replied. "The other lords and I must discuss this guard's castigation later today. I must leave you now son, send me word of Tauriel immediately if she awakens."_

_The prince nodded, "Send me word of your final decisions too father." He kept his message curt. _

_After the King left, Legolas's face contorted further, and he angrily kicked a rather petite chair, stationed towards the outside in the palace halls. It flew across a few feet before toppling over, creating quite a ruckus. _

_Tauriel would never forgive him of such selfishness if her child did not survive. He prayed he would never have to tell her is such be the outcome._

_End flashback_

Legolas paced impatiently in the halls, tempted to beat himself for being absent while Tauriel was pregnant. She must have gone insane, trying to find him when she was supposed to rest and stay calmly composed. According to the healer's daily reports, Tauriel had been beyond exhausted both physically and mentally for over a months time minimum.

Even worse, Arahir had already been released after recovering from his wound. He was imprisoned, but the fact that he had easily rebounded back from such an intensive wound irked Legolas. It was so unjust, Tauriel hadn't even shown much sign of life over the past few days.

Fortunately, she had been successfully stabilized, and the healers transferred her to the prince's chambers with his approval to rest more peacefully and comfortably yesterday until she would awake. However, the prince still ordered the healers to monitor her status until she awakened.

He had put off asking about his child for the past few days, dreading the response he would receive.

Surprisingly, Thranduil still visited frequently, and expressed his concern. He was busy planning ceremonies, organizing memorials, and all his other duties, but the prince truly appreciated his father's genuine care towards her.

The healer suddenly emerged from the prince's chambers, her eyes darting swiftly until she found the prince, who was immediately walking towards her with a frantic glance. "Your majesty, Tauriel has awoken, and should be able to move minutely. You may visit."

"The child? What of her child?" He immediately asked afterward.

"We did barely manage to save both of them. But I warn you. _She needs to be careful."_ Healer urged. "_Any rash movement or injury could be fatal to the child and Tauriel actions."_

Legolas nodded. "I know. I'll take over now. Thank you for your service." He said gratefully. The lump in his throat instantly disintegrated, and relief and joy flooded over the prince's veins.

**Read and review**

**Thank you for being patient with me, I had a rather hectic week and was finally able to edit this chapter this weekend:)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave some feedback! Reunion and conflicts are coming up next!**


	56. Chapter 56

Tauriel POV

I woke up, snapping awake from a long dark dream, in which I saw nothing but blackness, neither comfortable nor tortuous. I was alone, wandering in a sea of darkness, trying to escape. I blinked repeatedly, and moved my arms wildly, trying to feel or see my whereabouts, yet found myself getting nowhere. Finally, after blinking numerous times in attempt to snap out of whatever trance I was in, I was somehow pulled into a very familiar room. It was dark, but I was able to recognize the simple furniture and colors I saw.

I felt numb all over, as if I hadn't used my body in weeks. I yearned to feel something, and wiggled my fingers and toes. Pain, cold, warmth, anything.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath and another, trying to get a feel for myself again. How long was I asleep anyway for this body dysfunction to occur?

"My lady," a voice called out to me. I jerked my head rigidly to see a healer, holding a tray of hygienic products: soaps, and brushes. My entire body still felt numb all over. "The healers have bathed you, but still highly advise that you freshen up on your hygiene. I must report to them of your awakening, after you finish."

Then I recalled what happened, and my face contorted. I wondered about Helena's conditions, and whether Legolas was even safe... My dreams had clearly still haunted me in inexplicable manners

Nonetheless, I got out of the prince's bed, wiggling my toes in the process. When my feet hit the ground, a stiff jolt of soreness and pain hit my knees, erasing all my memories of the past temporarily. I held onto the sides of the bed tightly, taking deep breaths, though my strength didn't seem to return.

It was evident that my body wasn't invincible. A surge of pain ripped at my abdominal area when I was turned to sit up, and I struggled to deter from screaming.

My shoulder wound seemed numb, and throbbed a bit, blending in with the pain and soreness that was amplified through my entire body, particularly at that of my abdomen.

I clutched my simple nightgown and shamelessly lifted it above my protruding belly, to see the dark purple splotches scattered across my belly. My cold fingers stroked these marks, and I cringed painfully once they contacted the bruises.

I inwardly apologized to my child, worried of the immense pain it might have felt too from what I suffered.

"You're recovering from quite a mild wound Tauriel, but it is significantly harder on your body due to your pregnancy. You've overexhausted yourself with your child still surviving in your body." The healer said awkwardly. "Take your actions slowly."

"Where- is the prince?" I croaked my first sentence upon looking towards her. My voice was thick from not talking for a while, I presumed. I proceeded to stand up, feeling my knee pop followed by many stiff joints located all over my body, and I winced at the sharp, sudden pain. Instinctively, I clung on to the nightstand nearby, to catch myself from falling

"I will alert him immediately after you wash up." The healer responded. "Would you like assistance walking my lady?"

I was unsure of my own abilities, and sense of balance and direction, so I nodded

And indeed, I found myself grabbing onto the healer's shoulders the entire time, as we dragged towards the sink and bathroom. There, she helped my by preparing a bowl of warm water for washing my face, while I brushed my teeth and then my tousled hair. Despite my self confidence, I found myself stumbling and more tired than ever. I even wanted to go back to my slumber after I had finished freshening up, as my muscles were atrophied beyond imagination.

The weight on my legs was enormous, like boulders balancing on twigs. It was pathetic, and I couldn't help but long to be free of my inner burden of a child at the moment.

The healer assisted me back to the bed, catching me when my legs gave out or when I stumbled unexpectedly. I didn't feel anything like myself anymore, and was significantly weaker than my spirit had assumed. I was exhausted, and breaking sweat when we returned to the bed, a mere ten feet journey maximum.

Why was I weak? Why did it feel as if every muscle in my body was torn or strained. Yet I had no leg related injuries. My inner emotions raged with frustration, especially when the healer pointed out my minor wounds. The symptoms I exhibited were nowhere near minor vicinities.

In fact, her remark and my performance only motivated me to try walking once more, but I could barely manage to keep my eyes open once back on the bed.

"I shall summon the prince now my lady." The healer bowed, making a prompt exit. I had no reaction in response. Her words barely made sense in my ears and slow mind.

At least, through all my confusion and body malfunctions, my voice had returned to normal. The rest of my body felt as flowing as water. I grew instantly frustrated since I was the one who saved the prince in the end. And now it seems I don't have the power to even climb into bed

All this thought only made my brain more baffled , and I closed my eyes temporarily through the agonizing physical and mental adversity, trying to relax or feel numbness again.

But I heard the door softly slide open, followed by a quiet creak, and slowly turned my head towards the door.

_Flashback_

_Third person_

_The healer stopped Legolas once more before he entered. "There's one more thing you need to know, Tauriel is in dire need of rest and nutrition."_

_"I understand." The prince impatiently crossed his arms._

_"Her body is significantly weaker than her wild and strong spirit. So she may feel out of herself and adamant to move or train and regain power."_

_"What is it you recommend then?" The prince asked with concern, crossing his arms._

_"I've prepared some herbal remedies and broth that is easily prepared in the healing chambers. And Tauriel must rest for perhaps another week minimum. However, knowing her aptitudes, that time could be shortened. She mustn't train nor even attempt physical sparring until after she has given birth to the child, or else both of their lives could perish forever." The healer warned. "When she awoke, she couldn't even walk, and she need not push herself beyond her capacities."_

_Legolas nodded, "I can overlook and see that your suggestion is implemented. Please bring by the food and nutrition that you see fit for Tauriel whenever you wish. I will stay with her the entire time she is resting."_

_The healer smiled and bowed, "She is very fortunate to have you, your majesty. Please, go on in. I will return soon."_

_End flashback_

Tauriel POV

Could it be?

I tried to focus my vision through my soreness and fatigue. The prince? His dull colored hunting gown, and his plain circlet. I recalled seeing his shining blonde hair before, in addition to some piercing ice eyes.

It was the prince, and he was beaming. "You're awake Tauriel." He uttered barely above a whisper.

It was the first time I could exchange words with him in months.

Out of all the things I ever considered to say in this moment, the one that came out of my mouth was simply. "Legolas?" I questioned hopefully.

My eyes peeled immediately to stare at him in silence, and he too stopped to gaze back at me.

"Am I dreaming?" I replied finally with a tired voice. "Tell me you're real. Please..." I felt slow tears of pure joy coming into my eyes. I was too doubtful at the fact that I wasn't fooled by my own eyes.

Legolas smiled, coming over and sitting up next to me. For a second, I was awed by his ever-graceful stature, and the way he carried himself in his confident strides and peaceful face. "It is me." He said planting a lingering kiss on my forehead. "And it is a good dream."

I wanted to sit up, and attempted to, but the prince shook his head, laying a warm hand against my shoulder. "_Rest_."

Feeling his spark like touch, I instantly felt a renewal of happiness, and allowed a few crystals to trickle down my cheeks.

"I cannot believe it's you." I sniffled with mixed emotions. Perhaps the tears also felt compatible with the amount of pain I felt at the moment.

"I would never leave you by my will." He responded. "You've suffered far too much to endure through this eternity yourself." His words comfort me

"_I'm not suffering_." I struggled to resist his suggestion. "Legolas I am strong, I can walk with a bit of assistance."

"I'm sure you can, and will ." He smiled, but kept his hand firm, "Out of all the elves I've met, you are undoubtedly the strongest... And fiercest."

My heart raced, but my body refused to make much movement. I felt more tears sliding out of my eyes, and I smiled sadly back at my prince, happy that he was in good health.

"_Yet even the strongest warriors need rest._" He murmured, kneeling down before me. "Sleep, love." He stroked my hair, and repositioned himself to plant another kiss on my forehead. His thumbs slid swiftly across my face, wiping my tears of joy. Had my vision not been slightly fuzzy from deep fatigue, I could've almost sworn his eyes too leaked a few tears through his beatified face.

"You will feel stronger when you awake once more." He whispered, climbing onto his bed next to me. "_I promise."_

I turned slightly, and embraced his side, the best I could. I ignored the intense soreness that followed, wanting to inhale his aura of strength and aroma of pine. Suddenly, I found myself comfortable, peaceful, and sleepy as ever. And I decided to give into my desires

_"I love you_." His gentle whisper were the last words I heard before dozing off once more. I smiled inwardly as the shade of dark numbness overtook my lively spirit once more.

LINEBREAK

Three days later

Tauriel POV

I awoke peacefully once more, with a familiar beside me. My memory was hazy, but I managed to recall where I was quickly. The prince was tirelessly stroking my hair, and I felt his gaze down upon me.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me quietly, in a calming tone.

I nodded, wriggling around. I felt a tad stronger and less sore, and turned back so that I could gaze in his eyes.

He smiled, "Good."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked and yawned, feeling much more spirited this time

"Three and a half days." He grinned. "You look much improved."

"You've been here for three and a half days?" I respond in an embarrassed tone. "Legolas-"

"You needn't worry, I am fine." He laughed, "The more important question is how you are faring?"

I attempted to sit up, thankfully with the prince's assistance this time. Though I experienced a fair level of pain, it was milder, and I felt accustomed, perhaps even stronger.

Then my stomach released a rather inelegant growl, one of which made the prince chuckle while I blushed a deep crimson.

"I feel hunger." I admit openly, as if it wasn't obvious.

Legolas nodded, and turned away, picking up a bowl from the dresser that I failed to notice was there until now, "I had the servants and healers prepare you with fresh hot broth moments ago." The prince smoothly turned towards me, gesturing me to rest back upon his bed. "_Please, allow me."_

He sat up on the side of his bed, stirring the spoon while I repositioned myself to sit upward against the headrest, "Here." He spooned out a sample of soup and brought it to my mouth with impeccable balance and posture. I drank without hesitation, and my mouth was filled with unexplainable warmth. The savory taste lingered on my tongue as I inhaled its identical scent calmly.

"The healers informed me this would do your health good." He smiled at my appeased face, and spooned out more. "And I intend to pamper you beyond your imaginations."

"Thank you. But I can take the bowl from here." I paused between breaths of drinking the spoons Legolas shamelessly fed me. I tried to grab the bowl myself but Legolas swapped his hands, holding it far out of my reach

"Did you not hear me just now?_"_ He chuckled back at me, ladling another spoon. "_This is the least I can do Tauriel."_

I protested, "You stay with me for three days, abandoning your duties, and ignoring other calls. Surely, I can feed myself, while you certainly have other business to attend to!"

"And have the healers take care of you?" He chuckled, "I fear you won't listen to their commands, general."

My title. It rolled off his tongue with such smoothness, and admiration. I had genuinely missed being addressed with such a playful manner by the prince.

"I listen to what I comprehend appropriate." I counter

Instead of listening to my opinion, Legolas smiled genuinely, "_You're spirit has not altered one bit, I see."_

After I finished reluctantly, Legolas stood up, to return the bowl to guards who were waiting outside near his chamber.

Taking advantage of his momentary absence, I decided to test my limits again, and slid out under the bed covers quite easily. I swung my legs over, holding onto the sturdy bed post, and laid a foot down, followed hesitantly by another. My ankles were a tad shaky, but I kept striving forward. I pushed off the bed, transferring my heavier weight onto my unstable legs, wanting to test them. The feeling was exhilarating, and my confidence soared as a sense of control, strength, and balance overflowed in my body. I managed to stand individually on the cold wooden floor, for the first time in almost a week, wanting to properly embrace him.

After all, turning oddly while resting on his bed was no comfortable way to thank one who has dedicated three days of precious time to watch me rest.

I finally moved my head upward, diverting my focus away from my feet, and saw Legolas feet from my body. I felt a stronger sense of my balance and stood proudly before him. He stopped in his tracks, a bewildered and astonished look plastered upon his visage. The tips of his mouth curved into a wide smile.

He stepped towards me with open arms, closing the physical gap, and I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and back, resting my temple against his soft ear. I inhaled his scent of fresh pine, and relaxed in his grip. His arms easily spiraled around me, and I felt his little weight shifts from each foot, swaying me gently. I had dreamed of this day for months, and my heartbeats raced as I felt the time around me cease temporarily

I absorbed and observed every minute detail that composed this impeccable moment, wanting to cherish this memory forever. How I was barefoot, and his heeled boots allowed him to tower an additional inch above me. How there were tiny rays of light that magnified the shine in his hair. How I could feel his breathing sway unevenly and his shoulder muscles release tension as I stroked over his upper back. How he, after all this time apart, still remained cautious of my wound and abdomen when embracing my imperfect body, when he longed to squeeze me as tightly as I him. Yet in all honesty, my wound was not as severe as it was before, and I personally felt much healthier, even frustrated that Legolas was still treating me like a precarious doll.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you? How much I desired this moment?" He sighed blissfully, and I felt his lips touch my cheek slowly once more, remaining glued for a few seconds.

"Surely it cannot equate to how much I've missed you." I whispered in return, feeling a tad more myself.

He smiled. He shifted his head so that his lips now rested on my forehead. I keep my hands wrapped around the princes waist, stroking his empty belt, and soft tunic. He repositioned so that his hand caressed my cheeks, cupping them eventually.

Then I saw his eyes shut and he moved slowly, but surely in, finally making gentle contact with my lips. His lips tasted of crisp apple and had a soft, spongey touch as he rubbed his hands slowly on my skin. My hands found their way up to his hair, and stroked his silky locks.

He was the dominant of the two of us this time, and kept a very consistent and warming hold on my face. He held our kiss for as long as possible, and I simultaneously lost my trace of thought and breath.

I placed my hand upon his chest, feeling his heart pound, his guard drop. I felt safe, I felt taken, and I felt blindly consumed by his love. These feelings hadn't been opened up in what seemed like years, and surges of warmth raced down every last nerve in my repaired body.

Oh how I missed him, his gentle elegance, his passionate love, the beautiful and softened edges and features he rarely showed his kin.

"Thank you for saving me." He whispered to me after pulling away.

I reply easily, "It's the least I could do, after the countless times you've rescued me."

He shook his head opened his mouth to argue , but I stopped him with a gentle finger, repeating my words. " Legolas, saving you ensures that our child has an additional protector, and both parents' care and love. That is more than we will ever receive, and it is what our child deserves." I placed his tender hand upon my protruding belly. "_Please forgive yourself, because none of what happened previously is of your fault."_

His face softens, and he nods.

At that moment, a guard knocked politely on the door, and Legolas stood up, speaking elegantly and sternly once more. "Enter."

A guard bowed after he entered the chamber, "Forgive me, your majesty, your father summons you Prince Legolas."

Legolas turned back towards me, and I nodded adamantly. He smiled genuinely at my aggressive response. "Very well, tell him I will be there shortly." He responded. "Leave us now."

The guard dipped his head curtly, and exited politely.

"I shall return immediately after I meet with my father." He said with a time of sadness

"I shall remain here. Perfectly fine and recovering smoothly." I cheese smile, "You go back to your princely work and duties."

"Did you just order me?" He wrinkled his brows, taking an intimidating step back towards me.

I giggled, stood up with much more familiarity, and ease. And kissed him once more. "You never denied me that right. Now go!"

"Your responses to my loving affections baffle me sometimes." He chuckles once more, but strapped on his weapons and exited promptly.

I smiled uncontrollably after he exited, my veins rejuvenated with happiness, and I laid back down carefully on his bed.

Things were turning up again. And I had a great feeling they wouldn't stay that way.

**Read and review!**

**Conflict is soon to come I warn, as Tauriel still has not yet recalled of her friend Helena :0**

**And I must apologize to all you lovely and loyal readers for sending out this update so late. I had it done quite a while ago, but ended up rewriting many parts. I just thought this reunion should be an extra strong and meaningful chapter, considering the fact that these two haven't seen each other in a long time. **

**I hope you all have a very wonderful day and Merry Christmas. To those of you who do not, please enjoy the holiday season, and whichever holiday you celebrate with your family! **

**P.s the gender of this child has not yet been decided. I'm still debating XD**


	57. Chapter 57

Third person

"_Father you summoned me?"_ Legolas knocked curtly on the door to his father's study and entered shortly.

_"Yes, son. Please take a seat."_ Thranduil gestured to his son. A displeased expression painted upon his face

Hesitantly, the prince sat down, his mind evidently elsewhere. "_Tauriel has awoken_." He spoke with indirect hints. He should be with her. Especially at this critical time

"_I will be curt. There are only two things I wish to discuss with you, though they may require more time and contemplation to resolve."_

Legolas saw the gravity in his father's eyes, and instantly matched his solemn expressions. "Very well. What matters concern you?" He urged forward, wanting to be as swift as possible

"First, there have been some uprisings in Tauriel's guard. Her prolonged absence since your capture til this day have stimulated many guards to revolt more aggressively, and wrongfully take leadership and replacement." The King said. "Normally, I'd converse with her, but I do not believe she is and will be in any condition fit to resume her general position and quell these revolts anytime soon."

"Are you suggesting to remove her?" Legolas asked in a disapproving tone, his arms and face appeared cross

"I suggest we ask her an her opinion after she recovers to her original strength, but until then, we must have another more appropriate officer or leader over her duties."

"I will until she decides." The prince said confidently. "I am in debt to her selflessness, after all."

"Very well." His father replied, "They are training outside at the minute. I suggest you pay a visit after our conversation."

Legolas nodded.

His father continued, "_The more difficult matter is Arahir."_

The prince scowled almost naturally at the sound of that name, "What of that bastard?" He said in evident anger and irritation.

"I am updating you of occurring events both now and during your absence from duties. Countless of the kings and nobles, including myself, have tried to interrogate the guard, yet he refuses to speak. Nothing stimulates his sealed mouth to speak." The King replied. "And though I would much enjoy sentencing him to rot or death for his sinister acts, the King Ingwë still insists he is held a trial before the Kings and nobles. And the King is persistent on this decision before settling castigations."

"I doubt he has words left to defend himself about attacking an impregnated elleth and killing an innocent servant." Legolas clenched the armrests of his chair tightly, tempted to strangle that filthy body of the prisoner. "_His trial would only serve to humiliate him to public and draw attention to Tauriel. I wish she is given some secret solitude from the guards and civilians while recovering."_

"I agree... Yet he refuses to speak." Thranduil responded. "He has hinted us of additional crucial information regarding your capture and Helena's death. We've tried mild methods of everything, yet Arahir still stays silent as night."

"And if he never answers your interrogations?" Legolas sat back, with crossed arms. "_I suppose my concern is equivalent to all of yours."_

"Then I will suggest we utilize his silence against him. His taciturn will serve as consent for all the questions asked." Thranduil said, "But this policy must be approved by the remainder of the rulers."

Legolas stood up and nodded, "Do what you must. And when the final trial is set, I ask to attend and be informed once more." He indirectly excused himself and began making a rushed leave

"Very well." The King replied. "Send Tauriel my greetings and condolences."

LINEBREAK

As much as he wanted to go back to his chambers and care for his beloved, Legolas had to fulfill these new duties. The guards could wait no longer

He personally did not mind training guards. It was a suitable, intensive task he always enjoyed mentoring. But he did have other tasks, so when Tauriel showed exhibited passion towards mentoring inexperienced guards, Legolas saw it fit that she take the position.

When the prince stepped into the training area where all the guards were chaotically yelling and sparring, he was stunned.

Some guards were shooting at targets, others flipping daggers. But there was an increased load of disorder and unnecessary violence.

The guards sparring would beat on triumphantly, even after their victims surrendered. He winced upon watching a guard deliver a solid kick and stomp to its victims visage, who had his hands raised in surrender with a blood covered face.

No longer was there respect for the weak or slow, which disturbed the prince immensely. The superior or larger sized guards treated their inferiors like slaves and mutts.

The smaller sized guards, if anything, had more agility and endurance to actually last through actual war.

Yet all the guards were so harsh, rebellious, and uncaring now. Nothing like the way Tauriel had left them, the last time he remembered.

Already in a foul mood, the prince took a breath in, and commanded with vast volume. "_Everybody halt! Now!"_

His thunderous voice mimicked that of his father at angry times, and all the guards stopped immediately, looking rather shocked. Some instantly bowed, a few kneeled before him, whilst others didn't, and remained arrogant as ever.

Fair. At least some of these animalistic machines still knew respect. Not that the defiance to his status bothered him, but Legolas too felt guilt for being responsible for this result. He felt boiling determination to fix everything too.

"As you all know, your general, general Tauriel, is injured and cannot come to train you."

"That's not a surprise, my prince. It's been nearly four months since she last supervised our training." One of the more injured, skinny and bloody guards responded, still staring timidly at the floor.

It seemed those who still did respect him were suffering more in the trainings now, which angered him.

The prince narrowed his eyes, "I see. And I apologize for her varying presence, but she is going through a time of adversity, and will not be able to return to you all for the next half year." He spoke to all the guards.

"She's never returning." An arrogant elf crossed his arms and fired back, his foot trampled the wriggling body of a guard beneath him. "You're just buying time so you can control us, when we no longer operate under your commands."

"_Release him before my patience wears thin_." Legolas commanded, pretending to ignore the guard's remark. He felt a sense of anger arise in him, but contained it.

When the guard defied him once more, Legolas approached the guard slowly, "Are you challenging my command and integrity?" He asked in the upmost containment.

"We already sparred for the newest general position during training, and I was triumphant." The guard stood haughtily with crossed arms, yet he removed his foot, kicking his victim aside. Legolas hid his disdain and sympathy. "_The guards answer to me now. I fear you arrived a few weeks late."_

"Ahh." The prince easily identified the looks of fear around him towards this guard. This leader ruled his others with fear and brutality, when the elven way sparring was more an elegant and graceful art. "And should Tauriel return within the half year I suggested?" He said.

"She will not have my respects nor attractions. I suppose I have you to thank for that." The guard smiled rawly, and disgust flamed through the prince, "But we all heard about the rumors, and your prediction is wrong."

"Tauriel doesn't stand a chance against him." The guards began speaking with rowdiness. "He will have her beneath his blade."

"_Silence_!" The prince ordered, and stepped threateningly towards the unwavering guard, "And why are you so confident?"

"I abhor to deliver the bad rumors to you , but Tauriel's dead." The guard spat with a wry smile . "And so shall you if you waste another second of our training."

"Your threats rise little above the dirt under your feet." Legolas boldly countered, "I will leave when I see it fit."

The guard shook his head, "Your mistake." then lunged way the prince with a conspicuous fist. Legolas stepped aside with ease. Yet his fury had quickly grown. He caught the next fist blow with an open palm. He then used his other hand to catch the guards fist, using it as a hinge to yank the guard forward off of his feet, and swiftly onto his face flat against the hard ground the next minute.

"Perhaps irony has sided with you..." Legolas replied disdainfully. "_I will not challenge your skills."_

The guard lay facedown at the prince's feet within seconds, and as he tried to rise and draw his sword. Legolas delivered a firm kick to his side to cease his struggle.

"I advise against trying to fight your very own prince fools." The prince scolded almost mercilessly. "Very few, including your general, have successfully done so. I will not show mercy next time you treat each other with such brutality."

Stepping elegantly over his groaning body, the prince ordered, "The King Thranduil as given me permission to replace Tauriel. Thus, I shall train you all hence forth, and we begin tomorrow, at dawn. You will be punctual, and you will cease this ridiculous brutality and unreasonable beatings. The art of elven sparring is elegant, and only granted to those who are privileged snd respect others more than themselves. Are you all clear?" He spoke with upmost authority.

The guards nodded, now intimidated by the prince. Like he suspected, they were governed now over fear, and strength, and he had shown his capabilities in both.

Strange, how much power a manipulative leader had, even on such a disciplined group he had once supervised

"Anyone who fails to obey my orders will be removed!" The prince threatened. "_Anyone who challenges me will be educated."_ He gestured to the defeated guard

Legolas turned around, making a respectful exit. Behind him, he heard the demoted guard struggle stand up, and take a few swaying steps.

"You, guard, are given a second chance to remain in this unit." Legolas spoke without looking at him. "I will see you tomorrow, humble, and equal with your fellow guards. Clear?"

Instead of a vocal response, the prince heard scuffling and growling.

He inwardly shook his head, able to identify every groan and movement the guard made. He even heard the small unsheathing slice of a probable dagger, and readied himself.

"_I will never answer to you_!" The guard growled and broke into a jog. "Either defeat me in a challenge, or demote me now."

Legolas turned slowly, reactively placing his bow to collide with the dagger hilt. He then moved the bow downward towards the right, disarmed the weapon, and tossed it to the side.

"I'd let you fetch your weapon, but you'd only lose it again." He mocked in disdain. "Your challenge is accepted."

The guards face heated up into a redder tint. He growled gallantly in fury, and drew his sword. Legolas, meanwhile, kept an easy grip on his bow.

The guard broke into a sprint, and positioned the sword tip directly towards the prince's chest. He was evidently going for a kill, which stunned Legolas, and made him question if the guard had ever taken elven life.

Legolas held his ground, and as the guard thrust, he sidestepped, and caught the blade underneath his arm. He pulled the hilt forward, dragging the adamant guard towards his body until his hand grabbed the hilt

The prince proceeded with kicking the guard square in the chest, causing him to topple over, while yanking the sword up and away.

The guard remained fallen, and groaned to try and get up. This time, Legolas pursued on with the sword, he walked towards the fallen, anchored the body victoriously by pressing the tip of the sword to the guards throat.

"This spar is over." The prince glared condescendingly at his wincing victim

Some murmurs arose out of the prince's guard audience, but he ignored the complimenting whispers

"You will never threaten me ever again." He ordered in a brute voice. "Understood?"

The guard tried to turn his head away, so Legolas further pushed the tip, and a trickle of blood began flowing out on his neck. "I will not kill you, but I also will not hesitate if you threaten anyone in this unit again. "

The guard nodded. "Yes." It attempted to speak with a hate filled voice.

Legolas nodded, "Good." He thrust the sword in the floor beside the guard, and walked away. "Tomorrow at dawn!" He called to the rest of the guard.

As he exited, Legolas felt a sense of strong pride and authority, in addition to disappointment and anger.

Tauriel POV

Another half day passed before the prince returned, but I made use of that time. Being cooped up gave me time to think and recover even more. I thought about what actually happened, and recalled Helena... She was stabbed, and I hadn't attained any information of her status.

Arahir. I shot him in the gut too, and no one had informed me of his whereabouts, whether dead or alive.

Saida, that lying, manipulative bastard. I had so much to ask Legolas of...

I refused the urge to ask the guard to summon him. He needed to fulfill his tasks today, and I wasn't going to try in any way to stop him.

Supporting myself against the wall. I slowly got back into the walking motions. I stumbled numerous times... But by the time he prince did return, I was improving.

The healers also brought me endless snacks, and fruits, of which I graciously accepted.

I was resting on the bed, eating an apple, when the prince finally returned. The door clicked softly, and I saw the elegant prince enter.

I had eaten so much in a little interval, but the healers only pushed forward with nutritional dishes

I smiled, and excitement flushed through my veins.

When the prince turned to look at me, his face was tinted with the slightest anger. His frown softened upon seeing me, and he smiled smally.

"You look better." He unbelted his sword, and unstrapped his daggers.

I stood up, setting my fruit aside, and half walked half hobbled over to him.

He embraced me, and I could inhale the scent of nature he carried. I could always drown myself in his aroma.

"How was your day?" I indirectly hinted towards his foul expression when he initially entered.

"Rather foul." He swayed and shifted his weight while sniffing my newly washed hair. "There were grave matters I had to attend to."

"I must apologize." I uttered, "_They are of my doing are they not?"_

"No." Legolas instantly replied, "_I only feel remorse that I could not come visit you sooner, especially at such a critical stage." _He smiled, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

I could tell he savored the apple taste of my lips, and I pulled away perhaps too soon for his liking.

"What matters?" I asked, my curiosity overflowing.

He sighed, his hands lingering onto mine. This time, my hands warmed his.

He smiled, "Perhaps later Tauriel? I spent the entire day contemplating them, and I wish to temporarily break from speaking of them." He squeezed my hand pleadingly.

"Legolas-" I pouted playfully but saw the genuine fatigue and annoyance in his eyes. My face softened, and I nodded instead

I gave a half smile half frown, "You better answer the rest of my questions later. I'll fight my agonizing curiosity for only the next hour." I presented a bargain.

He shook his head, grinning with pleasure, "_Do you know how much I adore you?"_

I easily and flirtatiously walked backwards, a smirk on my face. "You better."

He walked towards me, lifting the covers of his bed. "After you madam."

I obliged and he swiftly followed. His hands lingered upon my hair, while I gently stroked his chest. I couldn't get enough of his aroma.

"You smell like pleasant nature." I murmur out of jealousy. "_I envy you."_

"I envy your peace and solitude." He commented back.

"I'd rather be outdoors than peaceful." I pouted.

He chuckled at my face, and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. At my back, I felt his hands lock around my waist as his breathing steadied and he physically relaxed.

Silence. A peace lingered as we lay together in each other's arms.

Finally, the prince spoke, "How is my child doing?"

I shook my head grinning, and repositioned to look at him, "Since when were you allowed to inquire, if I'm not?" I nearly laughed.

"I was born a prince Tauriel." The glint in his eyes mischievously sparked a little, "And it was never part of the bargain you proposed." He laughed

"The child is alive and mother has been eating all day." I mutter in a playful and childish tone. "I_ refuse to answer your questions until you answer mine." _I slouched back into bed

He whistled, and abruptly started laughing too, _"Fair enough_. Good stars my lady has quite the attitude today."

I realized the accuracy of his comment, rolled my eyes unexpectedly while concealing

my own laughter "You adore me remember?" I smiled blissfully.

The prince laughed again. "Indeed. I'll savor my hour of given silence."

I was about to snort or snark a response again before he turned his body towards me. His hand stroked over my cheek, caressing it twice, before I felt the other hand draw my body into complete contact with his.

His lips were upon my my shoulders, moving slowly up my neck and cheek, and I irresistibly complied to his passion.

I should've known better of the prince's charms, after spending over half a millennium with him... Yet I'd rather remain ignorant

I have an eternity of time on my hands, after all.

**Hey everyone, I am so so sorry I took very long to update. This new semester was a bit more challenging for me to adjust, and even though I've written ahead, I never had time to add finishing touches til now**

**Please read and review, I'm trying my best to update ASAP**


	58. Chapter 58

Tauriel POV

I nearly lost my trace of thought again.

His energy was so tireless, and the touch of his lips constantly remained smooth on my colder skin, and lips

The prince was so gentle, so tender, treating me with both a sense of ownership and passion. He was neither laid back nor aggressive

I felt good, I felt like his.

It's been a while since I'd experienced such joy. I was so engulfed in his affections, that I had completely lost track of time. What I mentioned to last an hour maybe lasted longer. And though I could've simply looked over my window, or at the clock. I chose otherwise.

We now just sat together, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. He had called for a guard to drop by dinner to our room, so we could spend the evening together.

"You should be dining with your father and the officials." I say with guilt. "They haven't seen you habitually in nearly a month."

"They can wait a few more nights." Legolas smirked. " I've had enough company from guards and officials to last me the next millennium."

He rested against the bed frame and I sat between his spread legs, facing towards his front, so that my eyes gazed into him.

He held a plate of my favorite bland foods recently: Salads, broth, and fresh baked bread. Sounds quite like the diet of a prisoner, but I enjoyed such tastes now, for some reason.

He insisted on hand feeding me, so I did not object. Rather, I closed my eyes, acknowledging my privilege to be in such a position. My mind was tranquil, empty of evil, and full of love.

The prince's hand stroked over my shoulders. I smiled, and then felt painful, but bearable thuds, as if I was being prodded from the inside out.

"Can you feel that?" I murmured with a smiling grimace, breaking away from eating temporarily. I moved my hands down to reposition Legolas's hand a little lower on my belly, where our child was kicking very persistently. I grimaced here and there, but my inner joy overtook the painful physical feeling.

He stopped and froze, and focused his attention to the site. Our child kicked only more.

"_We've got a fierce one_." I murmured and then chuckled

"I feel it." The prince whispered with an excited smile. "_That's... That's our child!_" He exclaimed at me, his eyes lit with joy

Legolas lightly tickled my belly, and our little one simultaneously kicked harder. I yelped a little and my body squirmed a little in his tender grips

He swiftly reacted, and his hand shifted to mine, loosening my tension and stroking my hair, "What a spirit." He said admiringly

"I suspect that this ferocity originates from its heroic, strong-minded father." I say with my eyes still shut in pain until it quelled. "I'm surprised our little one hasn't figured a way out of there yet." I chuckle, and pat my protruding body too

He laughed, and readjusted himself higher, so that his chin rested on the top of my head, opening his entire front to my body, which curled up nicely into him. "_No I think it's traits come from its worthy, unyielding mother."_

The way he spoke, addressed me as a mother sounded oddly warm to me. Mother, after all, was a term that neither of us had associated with nor spoke of for centuries.

I was thrilled to be a parent, but I suppose I was more worried that I had lost my role model for this task long ago, and I had no resources to resort to. So I hid my worries and instead postulated them to my partner

"Are you ready?" I whispered quietly. "_To become a father?"_

Silence. I waited awkwardly for a reply.

"To be completely honest, no." The prince finally responded. "I disliked the methods my father took to raise me... So I fear I can be much better than him."

His answer sparked my curiosity and oddly relieved me. I wasn't the only one feeling uneasy towards parenthood.

"What methods?" I whispered softly. He continued feeding me after slicing the loaf of bread into smaller pieces and spreading butter on them.

He paused, and smiled it off, "He always prioritized his work, and when he did spend time with me, it was always regarding martial training, my studies, or manner and etiquette. I rarely recalled a time he and I simply spent time to relax."

Legolas continued, "Of course, I easily became the most trustworthy, strongest, and most intelligent as a result. I grew up valuing order, justice, self superiority, and the Kings command over all, like my father had taught me.

"Legolas, I rarely observe those traits from you. You're kind, loving, and protective of your people." I argue.

"My mother. I shared short, but more loving bond with her. She taught me to be lenient and kind." He confessed, and fed me another bite of food as I listened. "Her influence on me is not nearly as great as that of my father's."

"You're so gentle though." I object, "I remember when you were training me in my early forties... You're nothing like you say."

He smiled, and spoke softly, "You forget how adept, amiable, and charming you are yourself. I have no reason to be stern with you." He replied, pausing a bit, "Father was the same. He was gentle and tender toward my mother, but colder towards myself and others, especially after her death."

I frowned a little, "Legolas." I take the tray out of his hands and set it aside.

His eyes met mine, soft and sensitive, "You're father raised you well. You're should be proud of the elf you've become."

"I am." He asserted. "I only fear I will instinctively treat my child with a colder love and embrace, like Thranduil did with me, because I know no other method."

"Then you fear too much," I murmur, as the prince spoon fed me some broth. "I hardly remember the years my parents spent raising me."

His face fell, "_Forgive me for my insensitivity. My past is not something I often visit."_

I smile genuinely. "I enjoy listening. You already know of mine after all."

He looked down upon me, placing his lips at the top of my head. "I suppose that's why I'd love to have a daughter" He laughed heartily. _"I want to look into her eyes, and feel my heart shatter, because she reminds me so much of her incredible mother."_ He began spoon feeding me broth once more

I chuckle, "What if we have a son?" I squirmed slightly in his affections playfully, but gladly accept his service. Each taste was so fulfilling with warmth, and tranquility, and I simultaneously closed my eyes and smiled, spoon still in my mouth.

The prince laughed at my blissful expression. His finger swiped down my nose affectionately as I sat there with my head held high and proud, like an infant rejoicing over nothing. "I don't know. What would you do if we had a son?" He countered

"I'd tell him to take after his father." I winked, "Because you're is the best anyone could ever take after."

He flushed just the slightest. _"I adore you."_

"When's the wedding?" I joked as a response

He chuckled, "Six weeks."

I sat up rigidly, "Six weeks?!"

His face was beyond smug, "Father and I have actually been planning the celebrations for a while, and we're about to send out invitations for the wedding to be in an additional month's time." He replied cheerfully

"Six weeks?!" I said again in shock, "How-"

Legolas smiled, "Thranduil has been planning for my marriage celebration practically since I was eligible of age a few centuries ago. He recently advised I send word through with you, since most preparations have been set. _He's even ordered the guards to make sure you are safe, and well rested before then._" He rubbed his hands on my shoulders, their warmth surged through my veins like lightning

"That is most unnecessary Legolas!" I shake my head in embarrassment almost. "My pregnancy has no correlation to my ability of self defense and strength!" I argued.

"Oh really?" The prince questioned, "You're no match for me." He triumphed with much arrogance.

I scoff, "You wish that were true."

"I know that is true." He began to spoon out another dose of soup, but I snatched the bowl and spoon out of his grip

"I don't think I can handle being pampered to such extents, much less this session." I grumble.

"Give it back," the prince chuckled, but I shook my head, and finished the broth in barely a swig before placing it back on the tray he wielded.

The prince laughed, "Tauriel I swear you're the only one I've ever met who detests being served by me." He rubbed me in my arms, and moved his lips close to my temple, "Hmm?" He pecked it gently

"My apologies." I spoke with shallow bitterness, "I happen to prefer my own handiness over unnecessary service."

"That's exactly what I expected." Legolas winked. "Wait til the guards and I begin to address you as your majesty." He chuckled

_"Must you remind me_?" I groaned both literally and playfully

The prince laughed fully, releasing a full resonating echo into his room. The sound was powerful to warm my entire body, and I automatically smiled with him. He set my dinner on his dresser

The prince continued speaking through a series of chuckling and I cringed with embarrassment. "_Now you know why I dislike it when you address me as lord or prince. However, this is definitely a higher level of hatred I've observed."_

I stuck my head into his chest, shaking my head playfully. He pulled the rest of my body into his, enveloping me in the scent of fresh pine and nature

People couldn't dream of my fortunes. This was also a reason I made my mind up to try and tolerate these upcoming events as much as my simplistic lifestyle could.

"I already enjoy calling you haughty titles. You're face tickles crimson." He stroked my hair, smiling softly.

"Are you teasing me?!" I scoffed, and lightly slap his arm.

Legolas laughed only harder, "Prepare yourself for_ the opulence and pampering of eternity Tauriel, I'm positive you will abhor it."_

I moaned once more, shaking my head. "You're fortunate I'm pregnant and temporarily weaker, or else I probably would have sparred you for such encouragement." I sighed.

"You have no weapons." He raised a brow.

"I'll use yours." I reached for his belt on the dresser but he beat me to it.

"If we were still friends... " He scoffs, "I would have had you locked up or under my blade the second you challenged me."

I groaned playfully. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy these next six weeks my lord." I addressed him uncomfortably

He frowned, but a smirk quickly replaced it. "I'll enjoy the eternity after we are united." He began laughing heartily.

Before I could fire back with a remark, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter." Legolas spoke in a completely different tone. I moved to get off his bed, but rather, he lingered, holding me down by my hand

"My lord," a guard entered. "The Kings request your presence at dinner tonight."

"Tell them I have priorities to my family." Legolas sat up, arms crossed.

"But my lord. The topic is urgent. It covers-" he looked at me and paused for a second.

I got the message, "Legolas it's fine, I've had a wonderful night." I whisper, but the prince did not release me.

"What matters?" He squeezed my hand.

"The trials for Arahir's crimes." The guard spoke.

I hid the shock from my face, as all the questions I had came running back through my brain.

Legolas too, tensed, "Has he revealed the information he was hiding?" He asked more tersely.

"No." The guard bowed, "He confessed it was just a stall to postpone his trial, after King Ingwë deemed the knowledge invaluable.

"Very well." Legolas spoke after a pause. I sat beside and listened, my mind formulating the answers to my own questions. "Notify me when the details are determined. I see no point in going tonight."

"No!" I interrupted. "The prince will come, it's my fault he's absent tonight. I'll be going good lad, please escort the prince to his duties, and tell the grand kings I apologize for keeping him." I smiled fakely.

"Tauriel." Legolas warned, "Stop."

"I'll wait outside." The guard spoke, and swiftly exited.

Never have I heard a more deafening silence

He stood up, and began strapping his weapons back on.

"I told you I didn't want to attend tonight." Legolas spoke with a tint of anger and annoyance. "Why'd you intervene?" He asked sternly

"These matters are urgent. You should go." I speak barely above a whisper

"They're always urgent Tauriel! Yet We've discussed this topic every night for the past week!" He raised his voice.

"I'm sorry..." I say, but I knew he was irritated. I pushed him away from me, and he was hurt. "I didn't understand."

He lingered, in silence, not meeting my gaze. Then, he exited his chambers slowly, rejecting my apology. Sure, I was a bit hurt and shocked by his reaction...

But I had other motives.

Immediately after Legolas was out of sight, I opened the door to still see the guard is nearby. He was headed another direction, perhaps back to his post outside the dining halls.

I swiftly caught up to him. "Guard?" I asked politely.

He stopped curtly, and addressed me politely with a bow. "My lady,"

I smiled smally, before continuing. "Could you inform me what crimes are charged against Arahir?"

"My apologies, but I do not think I am permitted to." The guard articulated.

"I'm one of his victims. He shot me in the dungeon too, and I passed out." I describe. "I'm just curious of his other acts."

"My apologies my lady, I cannot inform you of details until the trial is set and Arahir's punishment is determined." The guard spoke adamantly. "Now please, return to your chambers."

He began to walk away, and I followed, "I must ask you to walk me back then. King Thranduil has ordered that the prince's fiancé be watched at all hours when the prince is absent." I was approaching the dining hall fast.

The guard sighed in irritation, and turned towards me, "Very well my lady, lead the way."

We walked swiftly, and silently. I was trying to formulate a question that the guard could answer.

"Can I ask of you one more question then, good lad?" I spoke quietly, and turned towards the direction of my own chambers.

"If I may answer it, I will, your grace." The guard said politely.

"Is the servant Helena, in the healing chambers still? I'd like to visit her." I asked with burning curiosity.

"No," the guard answered, "She is not."

We approached my chambers, "Then where is she?" I asked

"Unfortunately, she has passed my lady." The guard spoke curtly once more. "Good night."

My jaw dropped as I opened the door to the prince's room, and shut it. My hand shuddered as I positioned to lock the door, and walk away from it.

**Read and review**

**I'm finally back guys! Had to tune up this chapter lots after I suffered a major writers block, and I have also been ridiculously overwhelmed with work and everything lately. I apologize for the long wait, but I will try to update more regularly. I've had quite the time to write over spring break though, so expect another chapter very soon:)**


	59. Chapter 59

Third person

It was cacophony at the meeting.

Legolas sat with noticeable irritation at the dining table next to his father, eating minimally. He crossed his legs, and his hands balled into fists periodically.

He was not angry, but certainly displeased with the way Tauriel had behaved. Sure he could have rejected the guard again after her plea, but then the guard would report back saying it wasn't his impregnated fiancé who occupied him up, it was he himself who declined attendance.

There wouldn't be a severe punishment for this, but the Kings would condemn his behavior and question him for his absence. Since Tauriel bluntly insisted, he could not use her as an excuse. He had but no choice but sullenly come and listen to these debates.

Thranduil, supported by Rivendell and Lorien officials, dominated these conversations, insisting on punishment, severity, and haste regarding the upcoming trials. But the Valinor officials out voiced him, and seemed inclined to simply imprisonment. They responded patiently, passively, and took a peaceful defense towards Arahir's crimes.

Arahir had served in the guard for a general who highly favored him, and adamantly defended him. This general, of course, had positive relationships with the other officials of Valinor, who all supported his defenses.

Continuously, tensions and voicing would rise, til Ingwë had to shout above all, "_Silence_!" And the conversation would practically restart, escalate, and be halted once more.

Legolas sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and tried to tune the thoughts out meanwhile, until the King Ingwë addressed him.

"Prince Legolas." The King began, "As a victim of Arahir's treason, your opinion ought to be heard. What say you about his crimes, and trial."

The prince almost lethargically looked back, his face emotionless, "_I only wish to see that justice is served_." He said curtly. "_Other details are not in my interest, your majesty."_

"Very well." The King responded, "_Should your opinions change, do not hesitate to address them."_

"Son-" Thranduil hissed, but Legolas nodded, then looked away, and sat back in his chair

Nothing was decided, as equal numbers argued how valuable the information Arahir concealed was.

Until finally, Ingwë made the same remark the past couple nights, "This conversation is adjourned, to be continued tomorrow."

The prince loudly slid away from his chair, and walked swiftly out in annoyance, his arms crossed and his face stern. His boots clicked rhythmically, and his ears hurt from the arguing all evening

As he walked through the hall, a voice halted him. One that caught his attention and brought a smile to his face.

"Prince Legolas!" Saida yelled with urgency.

The prince stopped, and turned, "Good evening Saida." He smiles appreciatively.

Saida scurried towards him, "I beg of a huge favor, my lord." She grasped onto his hand.

His expression immediately became concerned. "What is it?"

The sound of running footsteps follow, and guards with rope and weapons closed around them.

"What is going on?" Legolas pulled Saida behind him

"Release her. She is to be imprisoned and interrogated for your capture and held trial by the King Thranduil's orders. " a guard commanded

"She saved my life." Legolas narrowed his eyes. "She's to be released and her family rewarded."

"Her trial is demanded. And if she is innocent, she will be released." The guard spoke adamantly.

Legolas grabbed the hilt of his sword. "_Guard, that is unnecessary. Tell my father he is wasting his time, and she is innocent. She will not be tested, and certainly not jailed."_

_"My prince_." The guard spoke.

"_If you want her, you shall fight me._" He pulled his sword out an inch. "Leave us..."

The guards backed up hesitantly, and turned back towards their posts.

The prince exhaled, and turned to Saida, who was grasping his hand tightly. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered

Gently, he wiped them with his free hand. "You are not guilty. It was just of me to defend you." He smiled. And slowly pulled his hand out, to wrap around her shoulder comfortably. "Come, I'll walk you back to your chambers."

"They will come again." She spoke fearfully.

"I won't let them." He countered instantaneously.

She nodded, and wiped her own tears. "Thank you Legolas."

"It should be I who is thanking you." He smiled, and walked with her back towards her room.

Tauriel POV

As if in that moment, once again, my whole world flipped. I had forgotten what it felt like to lose my loved ones, as all had perished. The feeling was overpowering. No matter how happy, how fulfilled I had felt minutes ago, this agony was stronger, deeper, and deadlier. I couldn't overcome it. I knew I couldn't.

Suddenly my desire to be alone rose almost exponentially. Same for my desire to grieve.

'Don't cry.' I told myself. 'Don't cry.' My subconscious rang.

I wanted to leave his room, to flee to solitude... But I didn't want to stir more tension than had already been formed. I didn't want everyone worried for me either.

As all these memories flooded back into my head, I tried to suppress them, thinking about other topics, but I always found my way back to Helena. She saved me long before Legolas did. There's no way I can process that she's gone.

I tried to stand once more, with intentions to head towards the healing chambers, but as I stood, my injury seared in pain, and fatigue overpowered my limbs. I had overworked my athleticism tonight.

But I needed to hear the confirmation from someone else. I wanted more proof.

I thought of Legolas and how he would react when he returned. I was curious of his response. But more than anything, I wanted him to assure me that it wasn't true, that people were just messing with me. I knew he wasn't too thrilled about what I did earlier, either.

As time passed, my thoughts only became more ablaze and I was fidgeting with foreboding dread. The more I thought about the kidnapping, the more I recalled. She got stabbed in the center of her gut, her stomach... She's had previous injuries there too, from being crushed by a spider.

"There's no way she survived." I whispered to myself, which choked halfway. Guards were trained to know the weak and fatal spots of bodies: neck, skull, heart and gut were definitely fatal locations.

I closed my eyes, shaking the gory imaginations out of my head, a few tears sliding down out of my eyes. I fought hard to stop them, to restrain myself.

It was nearly midnight when Legolas returned haughtily, and met my gaze afar.

I sat in his armchair, curled up tightly in restraint of my emotions. My anger levels raged. It was dark outside, so we couldn't see each other's faces clearly. But I could tell by his body language that he was displeased. The way he unstrapped his daggers and slammed them on the table. The way he breathed heavily out of his nose.

"You should be resting by now." The prince said emotionlessly, with evident fatigue, as if expecting me to apologize repeatedly.

Instead, I said nothing. Rather, I shut my eyes, holding myself together from exploding. "I wasn't waiting for you." And I truly meant what I said.

He scoffed at me shortly afterwards. "You're upset." He snorted. "Tauriel I told you earlier I didn't want to attend but you pushed me anyway." He sighed. " I am frustrated with the matters and how indecisive everyone is behaving. I did not intend to snap at you."

I stayed put. And now my elongating silence bothered him.

"Love." He walked closer to me, his voice tender. "Can we rest now?"

"I need to ask you something." I spoke, my voice hoarse and nasally. "My questions I had earlier." I commanded harshly, and immediately a pang of guilt hit my chest. I shouldn't take anger out on him. But at the minute, I had no other person to interrogate.

Part of me wanted him to fire up and yell back, so my rage would be easier to release. Rather, he unbelted his sword, and walked slowly to me, "What's wrong?" His voice was sweet, like honey, so soothing and open.

I bit my lip, trying to not lose control of myself, "Were you ever going to tell me Helena's dead?" My voice was colder than I wanted it to sound out.

He paused, almost freezing in place, "You know..." He sighed. I cut his next sentence off

I shook my head, "So it is true." I looked up at the ceiling and blinked back my tears. My anger rose once more at his silence, "You knew about it too?" My voice nearly cracked, and it's volume rose..

My lip quivered, and as he grasped for my hands I balled them into fists.

His face softened, and all signs of guilt swept over his face. "Yes. I knew... I was there when she passed..." He barely mouthed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stood up, my own blood bubbling as Legolas backed away.

Silence

"Why?" I whispered again.

"I wasn't planning to." He said honestly.

That snapped a nerve. I looked up at him, my face hard, "And you thought I'd be so oblivious I'd never find out? That's so selfish." My vocals cracked mid sentence, but my entire body was tense, furious, and deep down breaking.

I wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't. None of this was in his control.

I shook my head, turning away from him, but his arms anchored on my shoulders, and his hand found my cheek.

"You were so happy." He pulled me into his body. "I wanted to protect your smile and laugh, and I feared your suffering and grief, especially at this status. And call me selfish but I didn't want tell you." His hand found the side of my belly.

_"It's too late_." I continued to restrain my tears.

He hated seeing me upset, in the few times that I have openly cried to him. This may only be the third or fourth time he's witnessed me grieving in sadness in nearly a millennium. Other times I've shed tears were of celebration

Legolas continued speaking, "I know. I'm so sorry, Tauriel."

I was breaking down, and my subconscious was screaming at me to go to the woods or my room or anywhere I could be alone.

I tried to remain strong, and covered my feelings and intentions with a fake smile, "Can you take me to see her?" My eyes glistened with tears

He contemplated disapprovingly, but I suppose I persuaded him because he eventually nodded, "Sure." He whispered with a sad smile, and I saw a tear form in his eye too under the moonlight.

He went back to fetch his weapons, and I stood quietly, taking shaky deep breaths.

LINEBREAK

We walked slowly in the halls. Noises up echos sounded, as on many nights dinners were festive for the guards. Or there could have been another wedding celebration. The source of noises in this vast palace is quite varied.

Legolas had an arm around my shoulder, and I curled my body against his. For a period of time, I closed my eyes, and let him lead me. I was barefoot, and wearing no more than a sleeping gown, so we were headed towards my chambers so I could grab a cloak and some shoes.

Nobles passing by us would greet the prince politely, I could hear them. Some asked if I was feeling alright, and Legolas would reply, "We're just taking a walk."

His breathing was steady, and I nearly fell asleep had my mind not been thoughtful.

"Are you fatigued?" He whisper to me quietly, as we continued walking, at a pace of perhaps a turtle.

"No," I shook my head.

He, however, stopped and propped back against the wall. I opened my eyes, noticing his motions. "Why are we stopping." I whispered, fearing that if I spoke any louder, my voice would crack and I would cry.

"You don't need to conceal this grief." He stroked my hair, as if reading my mind. "Let me take some of your weight."

"I'm not hiding it." I look in his face, but not his eyes.

"Yes you are." He said soothingly. "I know the agony of grief."

That was an understatement. Legolas had long forgotten what depression truly was for an elf.

When I didn't reply, I felt his soft lips on my head. "Promise me you'll let me help you through this."

He moved his hands to my face, and angled them upward so I looked at him.

"_Promise me."_ He tilted his head.

I nod reluctantly. But it was adequate for him.

He smiled, and his lips touched my forehead again, "Come on, let's keep going."

Tears of guilt formed in my eyes, and I let them fall, knowing that I would break that vow. There's no way I would let him see me grieve. I wouldn't let him make that sacrifice for me. He had all his duties, including that of mine and his meetings, plans for weddings, and more. Here I was doing nothing to help. I wouldn't let him see me grieve.

In fact, I wasn't even planning on visiting Helena tonight.

He noticed and he squeezed me tighter, rubbing around my shoulders

We finally reached my door, and I opened my eyes, "Give me a few minutes." I spoke quietly.

He nods, and almost reluctantly releases his grip. I slowly enter my room, closing the door quietly

Deceptively, I put on my cloak in the closet, and then climb into bed, awake, my body turned away from him.

Minutes passed, and I heard the prince enter my room, "Tauriel?" He barely whispered, before seeing me 'asleep' on my bed.

I hear his quiet footsteps approach me, and focused on my steady breathing.

"I knew you were fatigued." He turned me gently, untying my cloak, and setting it aside. My bed was small, and I had laid across the majority of it so he could not squeeze in.

I felt him lean down, and press a gentle kiss to my temple. "I love you." He whispered, before leaving the room again. "I'll visit tomorrow with breakfast and then we can visit Helena." He spoke and took his leave.

The door clicked, and I felt myself relax, and give into crying lightly.

I knew he'd visit tomorrow, and he had a key to my room. So I got up again and pushed all of my furniture: my wardrobe, vanity, desk, and armchairs so they all anchored the door from reopening. Even if Legolas could open my room, he'd never get the door open.

To move the furniture, I slid some cloth under the legs or corners of the furniture, so they would slide silently, and removed them easily.

I didn't have a balcony, but I did have two large windows, which I covered with curtains. My room was on the third level of the palace, so it would be nearly impossible to access.

After I was satisfied with my secured isolation, I slid back in bed, my face wet with tears

I feared to sleep. Knowing past experiences, my nightmares would haunt me for at least the next decade.

'She deserved none of this...' I thought to myself, sniffling loudly. 'She was kind, selfless, modest...' I balled my fists under the covers.

'She gave me advice, rubbed her beautiful personality onto me, inspired me to serve others rather than appease myself.' I choked, my lip quivering and I took a high pitched breaths

The more I thought about all her positive qualities, the guiltier I felt, and the deeper my pain cut

'S-s-she saved my life so many times and I could have just kept training her to learn self defense but I was too selfish and chose you over her numerous times... Every single ball, she'd pamper me before cooking her long assignments in the kitchen.' My lip quivered. 'She didn't deserve any of this.'

'I've lied so many times, taken so many lives, and failed people continuously.' Tears flowed freely. 'This... This is my fault.' I pinched myself to feel pain physically, as my thoughts were drowning me in my tears

I could tell it was nearly morning as light shined dimly through my curtains.

Surprisingly, I had been quite ready for this isolation. In my desk, I had stocked drawers full of lembas bread, dried fruits, and nuts. It would sustain me for at least a year.

I knew that when Legolas was training guards in the afternoons, I could sneak out to attain more water, dressed as a peasant to the kitchens and take more food and water.

Yet overall, I was still surprised I had a desire to eat. Usually my diet was the easiest to ignore in the previous times I was depressed. So half of me desired to still keep going for my child, while another half wanted to be isolated and grieve til i gave up one day or simply couldn't feel the pain anymore.

My thoughts were once again broke by soft knocking on my door. I knew who it was. "Tauriel." A muffled voice spoke and I held my breath. "Please let me in."

Tears came to my eyes, as I was touched by the concern and emotion in Legolas's voice.

A part of me badly wanted to move all my furniture, open my door, and let him in. But I stayed in bed turned away from the sound and silently wept instead.

"You promised me." His voice was heartbroken, and desiring. And I covered my ears with my hands and pillows to cease the tempting pleas.

**Read and review**

**Everything is all piling up I know I apologize for leaving it so suspenseful.**

**I'll try to update soon though but I will warn you all April and May will be the busiest times of my year so please bear with me!**


	60. Chapter 60

Third person

Legolas tried to open her door, and calling out her name, but Tauriel did not respond. He turned the handle and pushed, but found the door barely moved a centimeter. It wouldn't open. Legolas drew a dagger, and tried to push his way in, but it was no use. Tauriel had blockaded the entrance with something massive. He waited for quite the while, until his patience ran clean and his anger rose rapidly. He stormed away, mind full of worry.

Legolas went back to his room. He knew she was grieving, and he was upset she had broken her vow to him. Yet, similarly he was understanding, knowing he too would be isolated if he'd lost someone as close as Helena was to Tauriel.

He was angry because he knew better. With every loss Tauriel dealt with, the light in her eyes dimmed a little more. Her spirit darkened, and she would suffer from extremities of grief, loss, pain, and even hunger. He was angry at himself because he should have stayed with her through that entire night.

Now, she'd made it evident she didn't want company, and made it physically impossible for anyone to see her. He wanted to respect her decision, knowing that if he tried to see her he would not be able to help her, and she would not speak to him. She would spend the time trying to conceal her grief, and act strong, which defeated his purpose anyhow. She would not let anyone see her like this, not even him. And it broke his heart.

He paced in his room, mind in conflict. Tauriel was pregnant. Her depression would push her to starve herself. Her child is an innocent spirit. This could severely impact both their lives.

Not to mention their wedding. She could easily go into labor before even thinking of removing her barrier, which would again, defeat the purpose of their hasty wedding

Frustrated, Legolas kicked his footrest across the room, and a wooden leg snapped off and thundered hard against his floor. His mind raged for a scapegoat.

He strapped on his weapons, planning to go grab some fresh air, shoot targets, and perhaps be brutal to the guards he had to train. However, in the last minute, he recalled someone.

Arahir

This was all his fault, he remembered the failed interrogations that the officials had mentioned. He would go today.

His blood boiled as he stormed outside his room, turning to go downstairs towards the dungeons instead

He walked swiftly in the halls, not acknowledging those who greeted him in the hall. Most of them simply bowed in intimidation as his footsteps grew quicker, and his arrows rattled against each other in his quiver.

He reached the dungeons, and found the keeper napping at his post.

"Keeper." His voice echoed solemnly and the elf quickly snapped awake.

"My lord Legolas." The keeper apologized and kneeled before his feet. "What can I be of service to you?"

"_Give me the key to Arahir's cell._" the prince commanded to the keeper impatiently.

Lethargically, the keeper rubbed his eyes, and reached for his keys reflexively.

"Today!" The prince spoke impatiently.

The keeper shuddered, trying to find the right one on his bracelet.

"Here y-you go. My lord. My apologies." The keeper touched his head to the floor and extended his arms out, as if stroking the shiny leather of his boots in apology. Legolas angrily snatched the key out of his hand, and approached Arahir's cell farther down the hall

Inside, the prisoner was eating. There was a tray of stale bread, salad, chicken slices and a pitcher of cold water. He sat on the floor, munching on bread, and cutting another piece with a dull knife

The conditions in prison were poor, but the king still kept them well fed.

His stomach was bandaged, and he wore a simple ragged tunic. Legolas glared at the elf in hatred as he pocketed the key, "_Stop eating_," he commanded with more will and fire than ever.

Arahir ignored him, his eyes remained focused on food.

Legolas grew angrier, walked swiftly forward, planted his left, and delivered a devastating kick to his nose. The crack upon contact was evident

Arahir yelled unexpectedly, looking up to glare at the prince. Blood dripped faster than rain from his nose, which was evidently crooked . Legolas smashed the tray into the dungeon ground, creating a loud clatter. When Arahir foolishly tried to reach for the knife nearby, Legolas stomped his hand, snapping another bone from the force. He crushed the bread with his other foot, and the crumbs cracked under his forceful blow.

"Do you know why I'm here?" The prince rotated his heel, grinding into his deformed hand slowly, watching the peril in Arahir's face as he wailed in agony, screaming for help.

He waited for Arahir to rasp, "Perhaps."

"_Why did you kidnap me and pursue Tauriel?_" The prince snarled. Legolas tossed his pitcher of water aside, creating another echoing clang.

He heard footsteps coming in response to Arahir's wails, and braced himself. He reanchored his foot on Arahir's neck, while instantaneously drawing and loading his bow.

He aimed for the guards that ran towards him, but lowered it instinctively when they came to the dungeon unarmed.

"Return to your posts, I am interrogating," he spoke huskily. "Now!"

"My lord..." The guard hesitated.

"Waste another second and I'll have you on your servile tasks for the next century." He threatened their statuses." The prince had temporarily lost his control and kindness, completely functioning on anger.

The elves nodded, apologized, and quickly left.

The prince returned to his victim, releasing him temporarily so he could catch his breath and speak. " What's the information you refuse to tell the Kings?"

Arahir spoke raspily, coughing up blood from his fresh pains. "There's an accomplice..." He choked, "involved in your capture."

"Who?" The prince loaded his bow and aimed for Arahir's skull.

At his silence, Legolas threatened, "I'll snap your neck." He pushed harder until Arahir gagged.

Arahir smiled and shook his head, "You won't kill me, I haven't been tested on trial yet."

The prince looked at him with disgust, then one side of his lips curled upward into a murderous glower.

"You're right," he spoke coldly, "_but you forget who I am."_

The prince planted again and kicked him directly in the stomach, where his wound was still fresh.

Arahir yelled excruciatingly, and fell onto his side, before stabilizing himself by laying on his stomach, tears flowed out of his eyes uncontrollably.

Legolas kneeled down, and instantaneously set his bow down. He drew a long curved dagger, and placed it at his throat

"You're going to wish I killed you now, because I'll make your execution torturous the next time we meet." The prince brought his face down and spat in Arahir's ear. "I could slice through your gut," he applied pressure on the wounded area, causing Arahir to squirm. "Or have you drawn out by horses. You'll wish you could burn in hell after I'm finished."

"What makes you think they'll let you kill me." Arahir choked again, blood spluttering out of his lips. "Ingwë hates the Mirkwoodian violence."

Legolas looked away briefly, and his other hand quickly drew the second dagger from behind.

He thrust it hard against the ground, creating a thundering crack that echoed into the depths of the halls.

Arahir roared again in pain as a result, for he had severed the tip and edges on the side of his ear. His screams had caused quite a ruckus that the peasants could even hear on the opposite sides of the palace

"Next blow goes in your eye." The prince threatened lowly, tempted to sever his head "WHO is the accomplice!"

"_Enough Legolas_!" An authoritative voice spoke behind, and the prince hesitated.

He closed his eyes, gripping the dagger tighter and tighter in his fingers. "_Father_."

"_Take your leave of the prisoner_." Thranduil said. "_Now_!"

The prince sighed haughtily, looking back down towards the injured guard

"You mark my words." Legolas snarled in an almost inaudible, twisting his dagger so that the piece cut completely off. "After you are sentenced, I'll hunt you down, and kill you. Whether or not Ingwë permits you to live, will not save you." His could practically see Arahir shudder, but try to play it brave. They both knew that he wasn't lying

He reluctantly released his victim, and slammed Arahir's head on the hard floor before standing up, sheathing his weapons.

Legolas stood up, only now acknowledging how morbid he was during the past minutes.

The bottom half of Arahir's face was stained with blood from his nose. His wound had reopened, and he clutched it in agony. His fingers were swollen too, and his ear gushed incessantly. Legolas had never been so monstrous except to the long extinct orcs.

He sheathed his weapons, and unsympathetically walked out the dungeon. He threw the keys back to the keeper's feet, and walked slowly back to his chambers. He felt his anger taming down after revealing magnified coldness, like his father. He felt more and more feelings of guilt.

Thranduil walked with him silently back towards their chambers for a while.

"Son, what was that?" Thranduil asked with definite quietness and evident shock, "We elves usually never resort to such violence, even if Vanyar elves are milder than us. And you never expressed such disdain at the meetings with King Ingwë"

Legolas curled his lips and bit his tongue in frustration. "Everything that happened over the past few months is his blame. It was my revenge."

"Son, the rumors of your violence will spread like wildfires. I've taught you this before. Revenge and torture are not-" Thranduil was cut off.

Legolas spoke emotionlessly, not wanting to accept his father's criticism. "Scold me if you must, but I do not regret my actions."

Still angry, Legolas went back into his room, shutting the door on his father. Outside the walls, he heard his father sigh, and walk faintly away.

Tauriel's voice spoke in his head just then, as if lecturing him, "This is not who you are." Her voice was like the spiritual wind, and he felt his conscience fluctuating more. Her voice always spoke in his conscience when he was alone, like it had during the Battle of Helm's Deep to inspire his courage

"Be the strong, kind prince I know you are, my love" She spoke to him once more, and Legolas again felt a huge pang of guilt.

He waited, and she consciously continued, "_Those who are weak seek vengeance, and those who are strong grant forgiveness."_

He spoke instantly aloud, almost an inaudible whisper, _"I could never forgive Arahir for what he's done to you and Helena." _

"You have lost yourself." She replied all in his conscience.

He sighed inwardly, his mind took conflicting turns. Her absence had released a darkness inside him. He sat in his chair, contemplating her condition and slowly feeling more and more remorse for his violence

He called for a guard, who nervously entered the chambers.

"Your grace." The guard bowed, "What can I be of service?"

"Tell the guards training that I will not attend them this afternoon. If they revert to their horseplay, I will find out and I will punish them." He commanded, guilt flooding his conscience more and more

Tauriel POV

Days turned into weeks, and weeks quickly slowly cumulated into one month. I survived in isolation for four weeks, off of my cache of bread fruits, and nuts. Why I chose so, I truly do not know. But I found comfort in solitude. And outside in the grandiose palace, I felt I had a tough and invulnerable reputation to maintain. When alone, I could be myself through these depressing times. This was almost habitual, every time I lost a close friend or family member, I'd physically distance myself under natures cover.

I had a very limited source of water, and it was almost all gone after a few weeks had passed.

I did not bathe, but that was the least of my worries

Initially, Legolas would approach my room everyday, thinking my isolation would be short lived. He pleaded to see me, and brought up my health concerns. Yet slowly, as week after week passed, he only became more worried, and begged to hear my voice, or my assurance

As simple as it would have been to slip him a note, or reply to his voice, I chose to remain silent. In all honesty, I had no courage to bring myself to speak. He sounded more and more worried everyday, and angrier everyday when he'd approach me, you could hear the fear in his hollow voice. Inside me, an unspeakable about of guilt and sadness cumulated with every passing day, weighing heavier on me every day.

Surprisingly, I cried minimally, but often thought of Helena, of our friendship.

She was supposed to design my wedding dress, be my maid of honor. She was supposed to teach my child how to be good, how to put others before his or herself like she always did.

At nights, I never slept, fearing the nightmares that would come. They were cumulative, once one came back, all of them did. I'd not only dream of Helena, but also reopen old wounds mourning my parents Kili, and even my lost guards over the years.

I tried to take a nap one day, and was haunted demonically by Helena's ghost, and repeated sayings of how I was to blame, how I was responsible for her death. She taunted me, and then Arahir's wicked dagger penetrated her innocent body and I snapped awake, swearing to never sleep again.

And thus, after a month, I looked worse than hell. My body ached ruthlessly as I not only grew in size and craved more food, nutrition, and water, but also became ridiculously sleep deprived

The ends of my long hair were stiff, hard, and reeked of odor and salt. My room was arid, and my eyes were dry and bloodshot. The bags under my eyes were black as night, and swollen purple from crying on and off. The dampness on my cheeks felt normal, and I was sore all over.

That was not the worst. Everyday, I heard more pleas and knocking from the prince. I received deceptive invitations to attend weekly balls or banquets. Legolas's voice was a stimulus for my emotion, as uncountable levels of guilt and longing surged through me everyday he knocked. His voice was hardly audible, but so full of purity, sensitivity, concern, love, and loneliness. Some days, I would cover my ears, so I wouldn't be tempted to move my furniture and face him.

He would tempt me with water, food, and informed me that he had left it outside my door.

I ignored his offers until I actually ran out of my stash in my room. I was stronger than I looked, as lembas bread had been keeping me nourished. It didn't save me from looking beyond physically disoriented though.

Why I refused to let him in, I don't genuinely know. I felt almost accustomed to this brutal agony, and felt the habitual obligation to isolate myself, cry until I had no tears left, starve until the pain numbed my body, and ultimately continue until I either pushed to kill myself or snap back from the extremities. I chose not to resist nor fight the pain, so no one who could influence my decisions but myself... I suppose that is also why I separated myself from Legolas after debating for so long

Surprisingly, this time... This period of depression was much shorter than those of before. I had an intense drive pushing me away from the edge of suicide, and ceaseless grieving... My child.

It gave me unexplainable reasons to be mild. For instance, every time I thought of skipping a meal, I'd always reconsider and end up following my healthy consciences. I never wanted my child to feel pain, starve, or suffer under my wing. Perhaps it too was the reason why I was so driven to grab food after I ran out

I had planned my venture all out. There was a ball that night, I believe, according to the invitation Legolas slid under my door. It was the third in a month, which seemed to be ridiculously frequent. Whether he was lying or not, I did not know. But I would sneak into the kitchen that night, grab leftovers, water, and necessities, to save the servants spotting me, as they would probably inform the prince. I would lock my door, and leave just enough space to slide in and out easily.

I spent the morning composing myself, stylish in my hair in a messy, yet presentable way. I caked my face under my eyelids, and contoured areas that swelled on my face. It looked evidently unprofessional, but in a servile fashion.

In the mirror, I noticed the ends of my hair and my hair in general has darkened, almost to the extent in which I looked brunette under dim lighting. I could pull this off.

I left promptly in the late evening, when the guards would be dining and the servants retired. I dressed myself like a servant, putting my hair up casually, wearing a pale bandana, and put on a beige cloak outside my sleeping gown.

I struggled to move my furniture a few feet back, and tucked a dagger under my garments. I walked in flat sandals silently, knowing all the squeaks and creaks of the new palace. And with me I brought with me a basket and a bucket for more food and water to collect in the kitchen.

**Read and review**

**I apologize for not being in touch this month. I had a lot of testing going on in school and couldn't get this chapter polished until now**

**Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this update. **


	61. Chapter 61

Third person

Today was yet another pompous banquet. Ingwë had grown accustomed to throwing parties nearly every week, to continue discussing the crime that recently occurred. Elves around were beginning to become antsy, because they were neither accustomed to experiencing crime here, nor skilled decision makers when it came to discussing the fate of the criminal. So the banquets served a purpose no more than distraction. The servants around were all exhausted, as crimes as severe as murder rarely occurred in the purified lands of Valinor, where all the elves were innocently genuine.

Legolas was exasperated from all his duties, and for once, wanted to relax at this banquet. His mind worried constantly of Tauriel, and he'd tried various times to lure her out, or at least understand how she was faring. Guilt hung over his head heavier than ever, as he blamed himself for much of the pain she was feeling, and the unnecessary pain he brought upon Arahir. He'd ordered guards to keep a distant watch on her room in case any movement or sound would come from it.

He dressed in exquisite robes, and had his boots polished before heading down to the banquet.

LINEBREAK

Legolas sat at the royalty tables, trying to thoroughly relax to his extent and temporarily stop thinking of his worries. He never truly enjoyed elven cuisine, always oblivious to the tastes. But today, he savored every bite, smiled at the trifling festivities, and blended in.

Gimli had also come, sitting by him to dine. It had been awhile since they last spoke.

Gimli was also the only one who dared approach him. His father was right. Ever since the interrogation, all the servants, guards, Dukes and nobles had taken precautions, as if they were terrified of him. None of their avoidances bothered him more than that of Tauriel's

"Mate, yer finally looking yerself again." Gimli chomped happily. The two had caught up after Legolas's return, and for once, Gimli showed signs of noticeable care for his companion. "You're sure you're not up for another drinking game?"

"I'm positive I will never consume such concentrations of alcohol in one sitting again." The prince chuckled.

Gimli cooed, "Scared I'll beat you this time?"

Legolas scoffed, "I've defeated you at every game you proposed my friend."

"Lies!" Gimli roared and the prince couldn't help but start laughing. He sure missed these childish bickerings

Promptly, the orchestra had finished their meals after a couple hours and were about to perform. Elves all around Legolas stood up, found partners, and made their way into the ball room.

"Dance with me Gimli." The prince chuckled.

"Absolutely not." The dwarf replied stubbornly.

"Fine, excuse me while I find a taller partner to enjoy the evening with..." The prince threatened. "Sit here alone by yourself." He threatened.

Gimli shouted, "Don't you dare! This is beyond disloyal-"

Legolas turned, chuckling and nearly bummed and stepped on someone's feet.

"Hello Saida!" The prince spoke in an amiable tone, extra loudly for Gimli's foul ears. "Forgive me." He instantaneously hopped back.

The lady smiled, "Legolas, it's fine." She reassured.

Legolas, knowing his nature, forgot his last conversation and became concerned again, "Are you faring well? The guards haven't returned for you?" He looked into her hazel eyes

"_They have not disturbed me since. Thank you so much your grace. I cannot express my gratitude enough_." She bowed.

Legolas caught her by her hands, "_The pleasure is all mine to give_." He smiled, then seeing Gimli out of his peripheral vision, "Come join us." He offered her to sit next to him.

Shock flooded onto Saida's face, "L-Legolas, you're-"

"I'm merely asking you to sit with me, unless you're partner or betrothed of course has already spoken for me." Legolas offered.

She flushed, "I'm honored, and I am not betrothed, nor taken."

Legolas smiled. He genuinely wanted to feel the warmth of these celebrations, pointless or not, and embrace the laughter. There had been far too much tension these past few days.

"It baffles me why you don't have a partner." The prince questioned. "_I see nothing but purity, love, and kindness in you."_

Saida flushed, "My parents have been trying to find me one since last century."

"Frankly I don't think anyone is worthy of your loyalty. You risked your life to save me and my fiancée, without knowing her nor serving my kin." The prince spoke smoothly. "You're easily what a noble would want and more."

"Your grace I thank you for your support." She flushed again.

Gimli looked awkwardly at Legolas, and coughed obviously. Legolas smirked.

"Something troubles you friend?" He ignorantly spoke to Gimli.

Gimli flushed, and Saida chuckled, "Hello, I'm Saida."

Gimli flushed more, "Gimli, my lady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many of your heroic stories." Saida smiled warmly.

Gimli flushed again, "Ayye they're not that heroic, compared to what you did to save this irresponsible lad."

Saida laughed, and Legolas chuckled, kicking Gimli under the table.

Around them, Legolas noticed more people whispering to themselves, probably about his lack of faith now, or Tauriel's prolonged absence,but he didn't care. He enjoyed feeling the trifling atmosphere, feeling more childish than Royal.

They conversed a bit, and brought the topic back to marriage. Gimli had uncomfortably left the table to go possibly flirt with other elleths. Not that he'd stand any chance

"Tell me, did your father not impose authority and arrange your marriage?" Saida chuckled, after discussing her situation with her partner.

"To say he didn't would be a lie." Legolas smirked, "I combatted and refused every negotiation he tried to impose."

"How rebellious of you." Saida laughed, "_My family would have never permitted it."_

"My father didn't tolerate my refusal well either." Legolas objected, "It was my mother, who convinced him to let me choose. She wanted my life to be happy, and didn't restrain me. My father was slow to accept."

"You never speak of your mother." Saida replied trying to feed the conversation, "Is she with us tonight?" She asked, a bit out of place and oblivious

"_She has long passed."_ Legolas spoke softly

"Legolas." Saida's tone tensed. "My deepest condolences to hear this news." Her face softened, and she gripped his hand

"It doesn't bother me to share with you." He smiles. "Your curiosity, kindness, and bravery remind me of her often." He squeezed her hand back.

"I want you to be happy too. Choose a partner you adore, and should he refuse, then he is a fool." He spoke confidently.

"Legolas, you flatter me." Saida spoke with a charming tone

"There's no one you've ever taken a liking into?" His voice was shocked. "I could help you in that respect, as I value your happiness and well being, after all you have done for me." He slyly reached for his sword handle

"Well...to be frank," Saida flushed. "There is one."

He nodded, not wanting to force her answer. But she continued anyway

"I've felt quite connected with you since you've been here. My guilt floods back to me every time I think of it, as I do not want to threaten nor jeopardize your betrothal." She spoke slowly, and almost inaudibly if not for his ears

The prince stayed level, "Is that so." He spoke with an unidentifiable tone, but pulled his hand away from hers

"Forgive me, I know it is not possible." Saida murmured.

"Do not apologize." The prince countered. He smiled warmly, "To claim I don't find your kindness, selflessness, and loyalty admirable would be a lie on my behalf too." He said.

"But it cannot happen." The prince said, "Maybe-"

"Your grace." A guard from Tauriel's post approached him.

He curtly stood up, stepping say from Saida, as the guard whispered in his ear "Tauriel was seen leaving south of her chambers. I assume she left to go gather more food. She locked the door but I'm sure the blockade is temporarily removed, I checked."

"Good, do you have guards in there now?" He responded swiftly, and the guard nodded

Legolas turned immediately, "My apologies Saida, I must go." He formally kissed her hand, "Thank you for tonight, it was relaxing to converse amiably with you." He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied with sad eyes and he left with a swift turn.

Tauriel POV

I successfully made it to the kitchen downstairs, but encountered more servants inside. They were all dressed formally, in simple monochrome gowns and hastily carried trays back and forth.

I tried to blend in, just acting like Helena, and carried my basket towards the countertops, where countless of dishes lay. Servants were scurrying about, carrying trays, washing goblets, grabbing wine.

Someone spoke up to me as I found and began gathering more fruits, vegetables, and breads of many assortments. "What are you doing here?" The question was neither polite nor rude. They mustn't know me well, or at all, thinking I'm a healer or dresser

I coughed, "My lady upstairs was not feeling well and asked I fetch her some lighter foods and water."

The questionee nodded and returned to her tasks, "Send her our bests then."

"I will." I speak lower than usual and carry on.

They were leftovers from the meals tonight I assumed, as late in this hour, only dessert or wine would be served. I filled my bucket up, with water, and snuck a goblet in my basket

Then, I slowly began my way back to the chambers, choosing to take unused or remote passageways when expedient.

LINEBREAK

When I approached my room, after collecting supplies, I found the door was still closed. But when I moved to push to open it, it swung right open.

The fact that this was odd did not register to me, until I walked inside

My heart pumped practically out of my chest in surprise, and then sank almost immediately. I closed the door behind me.

My furniture was moved back, my bed was made, everything was organized.

The windows were open, and under the shining moon, a light illuminated onto golden blond strands, shining bright with the stars.

Legolas sat, back towards me, unflinchingly when I entered.

Uncomfortably, I took a step back. He spoke reflexively, "Please don't." His voice froze my body and sent chills through me. In it I heard nothing but desire, even anger.

I didn't meet him in the eye, and my eyes burned from my insomnia, and sensitivity to the light. So I stood my place, and lowered my head instinctively. I set my food and drink down too.

He got up. I saw his hand tighten against his sword, in my vision.

"I love you." He spoke abruptly, taking me in shock. Neither of us had said those words in a while. If anything, it sounded out of place, and out of the prince's character to start conversation like this

But I smile, nonetheless.

"I want you to know that I will always support you." He says slowly, and pauses a bit. "Why do you doubt that?" His whisper is compelling.

I smile, tears forming in my eyes, "I don't."

"Then why did you shut me out?" He walks towards me softly, and I instinctively back up, finding myself against the wall. "Why do you cower away from me like prey?" The tone in his voice is agonizing. He pours his feelings out, letting all his walls down, and drowning me in his pain and confusion.

I don't answer, partly because I'm trying to fight back my tears of guilt. The prince was not only smooth with knives, but also relentless with words. I close my eyes tightly, and take slow breaths

"_Talk to me_." He surprises me again. I find him down on one knee, grasping my two hands in his. I jolt a little at the warm touch, realizing how freezing cold I felt. He kisses them softly, noticing their coarseness. His eyes penetrate through my squinting

"My friend died." I say slowly, opening my eyes into his, and feeling them well up in guilt. "My heart broke." I muster out

He is patient, sympathizing, and waiting for more. But he and I both know he's winning me over. As much as I hate to admit it, I enjoy his presence, and crave his light in my dark.

"I needed to grieve her. Alone." I choke out. "_To let the guilt of her death fall on no ones shoulders but mine. To remind myself that everyone around me is endangered and bound to fall."_

As irrational and unsatisfying my explanation was, Legolas took it, rubbing my hands softly.

"I've been grieving too." He says quietly, "You know it is not your fault-"

"Stop." I stubbornly pull away, sidestepping away from him and he is silent. "_Stop comforting me."_

He stands up slowly, the expression in his eyes heartbreaking. "Tauriel this is not true, it's poisoning your-."

"IT IS TRUE!" I say and sob afterwards. "My mother, my father, my guards, my friends, even my first lover." My last words strike him as a dagger, and he flinched in discomfort. "Every last one of them died and for what? Me." I hold my hand over my mouth to dampen my sobs form echoing across the room.

He is silent now, waiting for more I have to say.

"When the orcs attacked our village, my parents died for ME. When I led guards to battles and raids they died at MY command. When I chose to engage Mirkwood in the battle of the five armies, Kili died protecting ME! And when Helena went to investigate your absence like the rest of us, she was captured, and killed because I failed to train her, because I chose to tell her!" I explode, perhaps the trigger I actually needed was Legolas, to set me off.

He is still, but through my blurry vision, I can tell he let a few tears fall too. He doesn't deny them, and instead stands helplessly at me

"Arahir even went after you, to try and kill me." I shriveled up into myself, coughing and curling up against the wall and hugging my knees. "You see, even you're in danger at my hand."

Each loss, weighed down more and more on my own life. And now I realized more than ever the dark truth that no one could save me from

I want to die. And the pull is even stronger than the love I have and am given

Legolas took a step forward, and I shake my head, scooting away, "Let me be." I say.

He pauses, but doesn't comply to my order. "No." He whispers, closing the distance. He scooped me up, and began walking towards my bed. However, curled up in his grasp, I feel him pause, probably regarding the stains and soils of my bed from all the tears. I shiver a little too, and he turns his course, carrying me outside into the hallway. I don't bother to stop grieving. I threw myself over that cliff long ago.

The guards come to his side, "Your highness."

"Leave us." He commanded, and continued walking.

"Release me." I murmur unconvincingly, and then I add foolishly, "I command you." My voice falters.

"Legally, I don't take orders from anyone but father." His muscles tighten, as if in physical response. "_You cannot command my heart_." His tone is firm

He whispers. "You need rest." He rocks me a little.

"I can't." My lip quivers and I sniff a bit. "My nightmares, the guilt, pain." I fail to speak completely, but he understands it all the same

"Close your eyes." His voice is silky, and I easily comply

I feel him turning into his room, where the temperature was already warmer, more comforting. I never realized how cold I was physically too.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, let it calm you." I jolt a little when he sets me down on his bed. He continues, "I'm here."

My breaths become a little quivering, once in a while, but Legolas doesn't miss a single detail, "Do not fight your tears. Do not fight your desires."

He tucks me in, his hand stroking on my belly, as I remain still with loses eyes. The touch is electrifying. And a smile tugs from my mouth.

He climbed into bed next to me after undressing, and I never realized how much I desired him. One arm tucks around my waist, the other on my back. I feel the grooves and indents of his body and muscles. He has me absolutely encased in his a bright aura, killing the darkness I've drowned in since isolation.

With every cry I release, he hushes me gently. And the last words I hear that night tickle my ears, slowing my heart down to his eventually too, "You're not alone."

Even though I fall asleep face wet with tears, I do not dream. I am warm, and I see a comforting darkness.

And it feels good.

**Read and review**

**Next chapter coming soon:)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Authors note: some of the reviews were questioning about Saida... She was not identified yet as a criminal because of Legolas's trust in her and also because Tauriel thinks they captured all culprits involved in Legolas's capture.**

**So I'm building the next few chapters on this lack of communication, as Saida's demise is not to come... Yet;)**

**Also, one of you asked for a Legolas POV, and I found a nice little place to insert a little section. It isn't much, as I don't like to divert from my pattern, but my creativity sparked a little and I thought of a little treat. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I tried to work harder on being more descriptive in this scene, finding it especially appropriate because of Tauriel's 'awakening/recovery' as I call it.**

**Thank you so much for all your positive feedback! Here's a nice lengthy chapter I figured I treat you guys with before conflicts sneak up on us again!**

Tauriel POV

Darkness. Comfort. Tranquility.

I slept soundly, with all senses shut off. No thoughts of violence, love, anguish.

Nothing.

It feels good. Is this the truth behind death? Do all my nerves numb out, all my senses shut off, and all my life forgotten?

I envy this trance...

In the morning, as light set in, I opened my eyes with a little sensitivity. I felt more familiar, as all my feelings and nerves kicked in again, from the stiffness of my neck to the strength in my legs, and finally the slight burn in my eyes.

My child, kicking gently as I lay on my left side, was the first feeling that I registered. I pondered how he or she must feel, after experiencing so much in the few months of its' existence. I smiled, looking forward to the joys of bringing my own life. For so long, I have been the last of my line.

And to my sudden surprise and acknowledgement, I realized that I was no longer thinking about the tragedy, as my conscious attention had diverted from my friend back to my family. Now, that I realized this, I felt another obligation to still grieve deeply, but couldn't...

It was strange, but not unfamiliar... My physical body's negative feelings had become smaller. It was hard to describe: I felt pain, guilt, sorrow all the same. No it was not extinguished, but indeed, it was now tolerable. Tolerable enough for me to set new priorities... Strange, how sleep and tranquility could easily sway my thoughts.

Third, I acknowledged where I was... After crying periodically on and off, I could finally visualize my surroundings, despite knowing them already. Yet, I absorbed the details, slowly, endorsing my clear, tear-free vision. I hated the feeling of crying. But now, seeing everything again, almost as I had before, gave me the pleasure of self control, rebirth, and recovery.

Legolas was breathing steadily, and I was tucked comfortably under his chin, facing him. We were heart to heart, and I never felt so comfortable. One would think that after being still for so long I would yearn to squirm, or feel beads of sweat form from our body heat, but it was quite the opposite. I was warm, but cool; I was compressed, but comforted; I was isolated by heart, but not physically alone; I was sad, but recovering...

And the feeling was absolutely exhilarating. I adored this silence, giving me time to think, even smile as I felt pieces of my happiness returning

"You're awake." Legolas murmured suddenly.

His voice shocks me, it's silky tone, almost luring me to rest again. I feel his vocals generate from inside his body, vibrating against my body gently too.

I jolt a little, but he doesn't flinch. If I was inclined to even see his face, I think he'd even smirked.

"L-Legolas." I acknowledge him quietly.

As if he could read my mind, he released me in his gently firm grip. I slid away so I could more comfortably converse with him.

I turned til comfortable again im his bed, noticing the way the sunlight reflected on his eyes. His golden blond hair sparkled so purely, giving off a vibrant yellow, like he was the sun itself. His skin shone, illuminating the curvature of his facial features, and emphasizing his jawline's shadow. He lay still, eyes closed, like an untroubled saint, resting peacefully.

I often saw the prince for his actions and personalities rather than his physicality. I fell for his humbling kindness, not his masculinity. So for the first time in centuries, I admired his body, his face, his physique.

He was so handsome, so strong. He looked peaceful and luminescent, and the sun captured his straight nose and sharp jawline impeccably.

"You finally slept." he also turned towards me with a quick and smooth flip, looking happier than I've ever seen. "I knew you would."

I nod. "I feel much, much better." I say gratefully in an emphasized whisper, and extended my hand to stroke his chest. "How long has it been?" I had a reputation for taking a week or close to rest after long terms of unrest.

"Four days." He says happily, and I see a faint shimmer on on the edges of his eyes.

I had the courage now to look into his eyes, and found myself falling all over again.

They were tearing up, and fell freely down his perfect skin. Under the sun, his eyes glistened a cold, soothing blue, sparkling like the night stars

"Legolas." I speak painfully, and stretch my arms upward to wipe his tears. "It breaks my heart to see you cry." I whisper

He exhales out of his nose. Another tear streamed down his perfect skin. "I'm sorry." He sniffled, for crying in front of me or for other reasons, I do not know.

I smiled, stretching out to wipe more tears. I find my touch is rougher than his skin, and realize how shaken I myself must look.

Shortly after, he stops his the tears, and we stare at each other in silence, perhaps at a loss of words. His eyes captivate me. The icy blueness of his irises lured me, as if pulling me into his pool of concealed emotions. The many shades of blue I saw would almost swirl, coagulating into a soft whirlpool of affection. I feared looking into his eyes sometimes, knowing they could decipher every last of my moves, every feeling, every truth and lie. But right now, I found myself helplessly mesmerized by them

I was going to commentate on his handsomeness, but he beat me, "Your eyes are captivating."

LINEBREAK

Legolas POV** (here it is:)!)**

"Legolas." She whispered softly, voice shaking with pain, "It breaks my heart to see you cry." She reached out to wipe my tears.

I struggled to show her how I felt sometimes, never wanting to be another source of her negativity. She was so strong, so individual... While she slept, I wondered how I ever got myself even close to her heart. I wondered when I got to see how many broken pieces she concealed behind her fierce personality, her compelling voice, and her pure loving heart. I had rarely gotten the chance to see a different aspect of her, of which she tried so hard to hide from me... The aspect of which grief utterly consumed her, when the entire world fell on her shoulders, and she couldn't fight back like usual. I felt so helpless a few days ago, when she crouched before me, as if my words subdued her three-legged stand, and she was crushed before me.

By the way she had slept, hard as boulders, I knew she was peaceful, and her tranquility brought me inexplicable bliss. Bliss I couldn't even fight back with smiling or laughing. Bliss I had to reveal with tears, admiring her resilience and strength.

I looked into her eyes, after her hands had relieved my tears, seeing that she was trying to hold herself together, "I'm sorry." I apologize, and quickly subdue my emotions with centuries of experience.

She smiled, and for the next few minutes, we just stared into each other's eyes. I was at a loss of words, and simply wanted to observe, and admire

Her eyes were green. They could range many shades of green, from a dark emerald to a light forest and grassy color. Now they were the light grassy green. The type of green that pushed its way out of thick snow after a blizzard storm, to remind me of the countless spring seasons I witnessed. The type of green that grew back slowly in spring, budding into future blossoms on the oaks outside, after autumn winds had blown all deciduous leaves to the ground. The type of green that brings back life. The green of the forest after rain. How fitting it was she was the daughter of the forest.

In her eyes, especially now, I saw the green color bringing hope and life no matter what has happened.

"Your eyes are captivating." I murmur, my breath literally taken. Looking into her eyes, I knew she was going to be alright, I knew she always would be...

Tauriel POV

"_Thank you_." I whisper finally, having enough composure to say it. I could feel myself flush. "I know what I did... What I've done... It can be a handful."

"I wish I could do justice to what you've suffered through ." He says instead, warming my insides. "The accomplice and Arahir will be punished, but how severely, I cannot say yet." He reassures uselessly. "I've been absentminded at the discussions, not contributing to either argument. I'm sorry."

At least I know Saida and Arahir will suffer, and despite the immorality of such thoughts, it is comforting to know their pain to come.

"Legolas." I see nothing but light in him, "You need not apologize nor worry about me." I say. "I will be alright." I smiled.

He looks warily, but I continue, "I survive." I speak, conveniently and successfully concealing my inner emotions and pain. "I always do."

I look him in the eye, finding his face unreadable, "I don't want to hold you back..." I say, taking assertive first today, "Go focus on your people today. They need you. Your father needs you. The guards need their trainer. Justice needs your voice."

"And what of you?" His hand gestures to move a hair, tucking it behind my ear. "What do you need?" His eyes soften more and smile, checking me out. I almost flush again, embarrassed of his openness.

What did I need? That was a simple question. But I had no immediate answer.

I think, long and hard. "Time." I finally answer.

He sighs, almost disappointed. I flushed as his lips touched my face again. "I can manage that."

I snuggle back into him, and he welcomes me, with more than open arms. "I love you." I almost inaudibly say, but I know he heard it. "Your people do too, and it's their turn to benefit from your generosity and power."

He and I both knew the truth. The downfall of being a prince. He had duties, and avoiding them for nearly five days was absolutely unacceptable, alongside the other times I found myself in a sleeping trance for weeks. I wondered of my own duties after I'm wed, still refusing to call myself anything near a princess.

"How are you so selfless?" He murmured, stroking my thigh with the side of his index finger. "From my experiences in the past, impregnated elleths are moody... They would cling on to their partners, especially after being abandoned for a single hour... I haven't been by your side for almost five of the nearly seven months."

I chuckle, "Legolas, there is nothing selfless about my existence." I say almost sadly, instantly regretting my choice of words and immediate afterthoughts, as he tensed, and held me tighter.

"I don't want to leave you." He hesitates, but sits up nonetheless. "I just got you back... You could easily plunge back into previous states of depression while I'm gone."

"I'm not like the other elleths." I say quietly. "If it comforts you, I won't try to block you out of your own chambers..."

He scowls at me in response, pausing in the middle of sliding on his boot.

"You do not humor me." He says, a smile tugging at his lips, but when I laughed a little he let it show. "I'll have to have guards and servants watch outside your room." He says.

I nod

"You will be served breakfast and lunch whenever you demand." He lingers... "And I'll be back to see to you for dinner."

"You speak as if I'm under house arrest." I scowl

"You are not..." He is the one smirking now. "But there will be a minimum of four guards following you wherever you plan to venture."

I gape. "Four-" I hated the feeling of being followed, heavy boots, and all. Needless to say four pairs of them

"My rules love." He winked, before leaving, now very amused. "Be safe." He said seriously though before exiting.

LINEBREAK

I did three things after Legolas left.

One, I cleaned myself up relatively, washing my face, brushing myself back into a presentable figure.

Two, I had the healer check on me.

She rubbed me awkwardly in a few places, against my adamant will, and I cringed a few times in ticklish response.

She chuckled, "You seem quite well Tauriel, perhaps more rested than the other times."

I smiled, "Yes, I did recently rest fully to my capacities..." I say comfortably, initially nervous to hear malign news.

"I suggest you also start to eat more fruits, vegetables, grains, and red meats as you quickly approach month seven." She positioned her hands up to stroke my breasts, to which I uncomfortably squirmed. She mumbled to herself, "Mild."

I shrugged it off. I suppose elves felt milder symptoms of pregnancy

"You will very soon learn to readjust walking again, find your emotion fluctuations magnified to another level too." The healer wrote down suggestions. Out of all my checkups, I paid closest attention to this one, as I was more desiring than ever to give birth to the child. My priorities had shifted, even though I knew I was still recovering

Being a survivor, however, I knew how to overcome depression. The easiest way for me, was to distract myself with other duties, priorities, and thoughts. And my child was certainly doing an excellent job keeping me occupied.

"I also suggest you move. Walking about to maintain your activity, but do not touch weapons." She glowered at me. "Only walking."

If I was a few centuries younger, I would have shrugged and rolled my eyes. But I simply nodded.

"Good, I will return to check on you in another month approximately, unless you desire to meet sooner for any reason." She smiled, and exited.

Three, I walked around the castle, with four obnoxiously loud guards at my heels. I did not enjoy this walk, and yearned to go outside, but the guard refused, indicating that it was too windy or too hot for my liking. So I sullenly walked back to his room, after picking up some food personally down by the kitchens.

LINEBREAK

I was fine for the most part, I had a few plates of food I prepared, which the guards insisted on carrying for me much to my annoyance.

I was feeling quite myself, after not setting foot outside for a while, unfil I felt an intense kicking on my protrusion. I winced, leaning over a little, holding onto the wall for support

"You alright my lady?"I heard the guards approach me, almost collapsing around me and ready to carry me the rest of the way. I

I wanted to snap back at the, but simply nodded instead, rasping. "Yes. The baby is just being a little- aggressive- right now." I even release a pained shout, curling over. Beads of sweat formed on my head. "_It's never been this bad._" I whisper.

I waited for a few until the discomfort dialed back down, and made relative haste to return to the room.

I spent the rest of the day under house arrest, pissy and unfavoring my accompaniments, and craving to see the prince again. But of course I'd never tell him that.

I was moody that I could not successfully walk that short distance, that I had guards watching me, and that I could not go outside... I felt like I was going insane as I chowed down my bland fruits and vegetables, and snacked on ridiculous cravings of nuts and berries the remainder of the day.

LINEBREAK

When Legolas returned, I tried my best to conceal my desire for him. I did not want to prove him right, nor did I want to send him off the other end... I didn't want to reveal my hormonal fluctuations either. It was the first time in my entire pregnancy, I felt angry for almost no reason. And I was angry that I felt so moody...

When Legolas returned, I was sitting on his bed with my arms firmly crossed, my thoughts raging to go outside, and my insides screeching from the occasional pain.

"So tell me." He smiled. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

Instead of answering his question, I replied, "I thought I wasn't under house arrest." I scowled.

"You aren't." He responded, confused...

"Your guards refused to let me leave the palace today when I went for a stroll, Legolas..." I enlighten him, "I thought... That I wasn't under house arrest." I repeat, pausing to emphasize my discontent

His face cracks into a grin, and then he chuckled heartily, "Is that so..." He said. "Well I was in the palace for most of the day... You could have asked me to take you outside, and I could have dismissed them-"

"You liar!" I yell out in more annoyance, but felt my humor returning to me. I picked up the pillow and threw it at him. He caught it, and tossed it back.

He starts laughing, "I don't understand why you're so moody either love. Did you miss me that much?"

With that, I picked the pillow back up, and threw it at him again...

He lets it hit his face this time, to my satisfaction. "Fine... Fine." His face is still amused. "WHERE... May I ask, do you desire to dine tonight?" He struggles to keep a straight face.

I shake my head. "Nowhere." I utter.

"What?" Legolas's humor magnifies. "You don't want to go outside... After I've cooped you up here all day?" He laughs harder at my scowl

I nod, my face firm. It takes all I have in me to pretend to be serious and a tad saddened again, when I'm actually feeling better.

"Tauriel..." He sits down beside the bed, taking my hands. "You-"

"Can go eat with your father and the important officials for all I care." I sat up, waddling away in my pregnant disdain. "I'll fix myself a nice meal and enjoy a night under the stars... By myself." I sass him

He laughed. "Tauriel..."

I bit my lip, trying to pull the deceive card. I storm out of his room in my waddling stance, the guards position to follow me but I command, "Don't you dare!" And they step down.

Legolas easily catches up to me, and I know he's amused... But he's also confused

"Where are you going?" His pace quickens and slows with mine, and I know I'll never lose him. Not like I seriously planned on it anyway

"My room. I need to grab a cloak." I say, approaching my chambers.

"That won't be necessary." He replied.

"What?" I ask and look at him like he had multiple heads. "I don't want to catch cold."

"Trust me on this." He winked and I scowled. He laced our hands together, continuing for the kitchens.

When we got there the servants greeted him, handing him a basket. He opened it, pulling out my evergreen cloak.

"Satisfied?" He winked and I'm speechless. "I wanted to make the night more meaningful, and I'm sorry if I angered you, my love." He bowed, trying not to laugh.

"Legolas." I suddenly felt ashamed. "I can't believe it..." My whisper went high pitched in excitement.

He smiled, "Come on you goof." He led me outside the gate.

I had hardly come outside to explore the castles these days. And at nighttime, it was an entirely different experience.

I was breathtaking by the countless stars, shimmering on the dirt, even making the dull brown shine under out feet. The breeze gently tickled my cheeks, and my endless smile replaced my frown earlier. He led me into the forest, slowly and steadily, taking a sharp left about a few hundred feet in off trail, until we reached a grassy lakeside.

"I never knew there was a lake here." I said.

He grinned again, setting up the picnic blanket, and plates. He had a container of vegetable soup, some fresh garlic bread, butter spreads, and assortments of my berry snacks. For the little time he had spent observing me eat while I was pregnant. I had to say he nailed my cravings spot on.

"I hope you have some appetite in you." He sat me down, before taking a seat adjacent... "Because it took the servants quite the time to prepare this for you. And they were a little anxious under my demanding supervision."

I pout a little, but nod my head

He smirked. "You picked up quite the mood in my absence. I ponder if you want me around tomorrow, to save you from insanity."

I picked up a knife, slicing my bread to dip into the soup, "You would be the last person I disturb." I say, "Even if my emotions got the better of me today."

"Are you sure about that?" He almost taunts me. "I-"

"You forget I still know how to use a knife, Legolas." I shut him up with my threat, but I knew it unfazed him.

"Are you really testing your chances against fighting me, while being pregnant to this stage?" He narrows his eyes.

"You would never dare touch me." I say victoriously, and take a large, stuffy bite out of my bread.

He chuckles, and repositions to pull me close to his chest. "I talked with father and the officials today about castigations..."

I listen, savoring every taste in the soup. The stew itself sent a feeling of gratuity and satisfaction with every bite...

"They will have the murderer's head." He said, "That is all that was decided today."

The news does not faze me, nor did it change my emotions...

"And they are still researching the accomplice's background for further information... Just in case." His voice numbed out in my ears as I zoned out. It seemed he went on and on for ages, and it was losing my interest expediently.

I turned towards him, finding him also enjoying his meal.

"Please stop..." I smiled at his seriousness. "It doesn't matter anymore." I lean my head back into his shoulders.

I finish the rest of dinner especially quickly, for it certainly satiated my cravings and matched the healer's recommendations.

He and I stargazed at the thousand of twinkling diamonds in the sky that night for a bit.

We lay on the cool grass comfortably. He supported his head with one hand, while the other supporter my waist, as I rested slightly atop his chest.

We stayed like this, a perfectly peaceful night until he stretched and reached into the basket, and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"What's this?" I turned my attention away from the shining stars, finding that he stood now, towering over me.

"Come with me?" He offered, extending a hand.

"Where to?" I eye him suspiciously, but place my hand in his. He assisted me to stand, and led me a few feet upstream.

It did not occur to me what we were doing until I saw it. The little headstone, adorned with flowers all around.

Helena.

I smiled softly, as we approached the grave.

"I wanted to take you earlier, but didn't see it fit until now..." He lets go of me, giving me half of the bouquet.

He goes first, approaching the grave slowly, taking a knee before it. I struggled to keep myself together, but couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"_Hello, my friend_." He set the flowers down, "May you continue to rest peacefully. Know that your absence has left this palace darkened, but soon you will be avenged." He whispered.

"I pray you've accumulated excellent skills, and can have your own schemes, your own life free of service, your own servants." He continued, and I let a few more tears fall, moved by his impactful words.

"You were a selfless lady, in it and of yourself..." He concludes, "_That's how you'll be remembered, I'll make sure of it..."_

He stands up, and I swiftly wipe my tears. He stands aside.

I walk slowly, feeling the soft dirt get stuck between my toes.

I sit down in front of her stone. It was small, simple... Beautiful. Just the way I would have imagined it

I place my bouquet down, thinking to say something. I know that saying sentimental or long would be too hard, and I was never good at eulogizing, nor given the chance.

So I just sit there in silence, my hand stroking the soft stone.

I take a few deep breaths, after a long while, and push myself to say the following words.

"There are no words to how much I miss you..." I sniffle, "Say hello to my family for me." I whisper in a high quivering pitch.

I stand up, to find the prince behind me. His face softened, and he opened his arms

I walked into his embrace, a smile surprisingly plastered on my face, "_Thank you_..."

"_Anytime_." He buries his head in my hair.

I take a shivering breath, "I love you." He sways me back and forth, and I tighten my grip on the one who has completely and utterly consumed me.

"I love you too..." He replies, and I tilt my head backwards. My hand caresses his cheek, as if trying to feel his timelessness and absorb his affection furthermore.

I close my eyes, and stretch up to touch his lips. It is a rather constrained act, as I kept my mouth more than open. But with one swift touch of his soft lips, I craved more.

Both my hands move higher, stroking his body, and I kiss him repeatedly, opening my passion and myself more and more to him. I feel his own callused, rough hand find my cheek.

I almost feel his soul, drowning in his love as we shared the romantic night.

Eventually, when we were both breathless... He pulled away from me first.

"I have more planned for tonight." He led me back to the lake side, for us to clean up.

"Stars save me." I gasped.

He smirked. "How does a nice, warm, lavender bath and an afterward massage sound?"

"_I get to give the massage._" I raised my brow.

He began to object, but I countered again, "You have been so good to me... So truly good." I lean my head on his shoulder as we walked, "So I insist on this... _Please_."

His gaze softened, "Fine." He finally accepted.

On our way back, all I could do was smile. This was good, to be reminded of the pain again, but to drown all back into my happiness.

I couldn't wait to marry him...

**Please read and review :) I hope you enjoyed the little moodiness Tauriel had this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I barely focused on her symptoms and personality transformations until now since she became pregnant. Please tell me any feedback or suggestions, because my research gives me strange results sometimes XD.**

**One final thought I wanted to leave you all with: the gender of the child has finally been decided;), I will not reveal it quite yet, but after a very long time of thinking, I finally thought of something that I think will do justice to all your ideas.**

**These last 2 chapters have been an absolute joy writing, and I thank you for every last review you all have left me!**


	63. Chapter 63

Tauriel POV

A servant helped me undress, and slowly, I slid my body into the tub of hot water she had prepared. The aroma of lavender was so so soothing.

I was back in Legolas's chambers... He had insisted on pampering me himself, but I pushed him away. After all he did, all he has done...

The bath waters around me danced, swirling with my breaths, and every little movement. Bubbles were effervescently popping consistently, and the smell of lavender was strong. My urge to sleep here augmented by the second, it was so comfortable.

The servants gentle hands massaged my shoulders and I steadied my breathing, nearly falling asleep. The aroma was consuming, but I restrained it, still fearing in my conscience the guilt and nightmares that would haunt me, despite my recent success in sleeping.

Rather, I just closed my eyes, relaxing in my surroundings, feeling safe as a babe. I took steady breaths, and laid my head back in comfort. It was almost as if I was sleeping again.

My body gradually began to feel very slow, and I began feeling more and more lethargic. I felt surprisingly ready to rest, but felt obligated to at least get out of the bath. Strange, baths should not have such a powerful influence on elves. I had just slept for four days straight too. I still had to give the prince his massage... Plus, the thought of lavishly sleeping in this bathtub, despite the temptation, was too much for me. Call it modesty, but I was not noble born to think of resting in such scandalous conditions. The air from the steam of my bath was becoming thicker, and perhaps suffocating. Or it was my imagination, to convince myself to stay awake and not give into sleep here. However, the water actually began bubbling, and I started feeling burning prickles, as if allergic or something. I knew then I needed to get out. It was too much, and I was not accustomed to this.

Suddenly, the servant's grip tightened on my shoulders then and forcefully submerged my head underwater. I nearly choked as the water went up my nose, not seeing the blow coming at all.

She thought I was asleep... She wanted to drown me. No, I would not die at the hand of a servant in this pathetic bathtub. I always does aw my death as more noble, more heroic too. Despite my determination , I reacted slowly, only registering what was happening until my head touched the warm water. And after that, my physical movements were slower than my mentality. My skin prickled and tingled like a thousand needles were piercing it. Furthermore, I did not have the leisure to take a bit breath either beforehand. This created feeling was not painful, but so uncomfortable I felt the burning desire to scream.

While holding my breath I use my hands, and grab onto hers, which had repositioned themselves very aptly. One firmly held onto my shoulders while the other pushed my head a good half foot under water. I reach for the one on my shoulder, grabbing it much to her surprise. She must have thought I was asleep too. Her grip was gentler than I expected, as if trying to deceive me that I was still sleeping. Foolish girl. I yanked it away from my shoulder against her resistance and pulled it further down into my scrunched up chest. When I tried to push my head up, her hand grasped onto my neck, and I felt her full force. I could not best her with brute strength, not like this

So, in survival mode, I grabbed her arm in mine, my head still submerged. I was beginning to run out of air in my lungs, feeling the tightening pain kick in a bit. My vision was blurring, so I shut my eyes too, focusing all my energy on one task.

I dug my nails into the top of her forearm, as hard as I could, and I scratched downward to her palm. I could feel her skin collect under my fingernails briefly before my abnormal bath waters washed it away, but I knew the pain it had caused. Without releasing, I repeated this with one hand, while the other pinched her fresh scratch wounds, with all my might. Hopefully, this cat scratching plan would work, because it was all I could resort too.

The servant screamed in agony, so loud I could hear it clearly while underwater, and I felt her tugging for me to release. Her other hand pressed my head down harder, as if in response, and my throat was tight like a loaded bow at this point. I will not consume this bath. I won't lose consciousness. I won't die today.

With the varying strength I have left, I reach my hand up, clawing her quivering and pained hand off my head, and pull it down towards my chest. My lungs are aflame, and I'm dying for air. But I'm free of restraints

I surge my head out of water, gasping desperately for breath, my hands tangling to grasp hers. I noticed servants chest towered precariously over my head after I pulled out. If I yanked any harder, the girl would've fallen headfirst and be subjected to drowning too. But I didn't have much strength left.

The atmosphere was steamy. My bath water was fizzing irregularly; the burning feeling was evident; the air was thick, and almost unbreathable.

Now, the servant started to resist me, and to my own surprise, her own hands began to slip out. I was oddly weaker than I thought. The fizzy air from this bath was suffocating me just as well as the effects of drowning, but at least I could still inhale to an extent.

My vision refocused, and I saw that the servant had a dagger hidden on the side of her gown as well. To stop her from probably reaching for her weapon, I dig my nails as hard as possible back into her arms, as if clinging onto her flesh for my life.

Her second yell was piercing again, and only motivated me to dig deeper.

"Tauriel!" Legolas shouted at the door, "What's happening in there?" His voice was concerned

My grip was faltering, and I knew the servant's tugging hand was slipping out of my grasps. No this bath was abnormal. It weakened me, like medicinal anesthesia. I fought the urge to rest with my life, but I could feel my sense of feeling fading altogether too. I couldn't hold on for much longer, the fatigue was overcoming me, as I was literally in a pool of it.

I opened my mouth to respond, but my speech and and breaths were halted from all the steaming, bubbling, and fizzing air. Instead, I start coughing, and feel the servant sliding away out of my grasp with every passing second. After each cough, I repeatedly tried to inhale, only to fail and continue this choking cycle.

The door clicks, and I know I've held on for long enough. Additionally, I immediately feel my sense of touch slip away. Now, the servant was also coughing, and stepped away from me rapidly. I turned with much difficulty, swinging my own arms numbly over the edge of the tub

As I tried to push my body out of the tub, my legs felt like boulders, and my arms felt like feathers. So I just hung over the edge, slowly suffocating inside out.

Sleep, it was so welcoming. I knew I couldn't fight it

LINEBREAK

Third person

Legolas walked into the bathroom, concerned.

In the bathroom, the steam was overwhelming. The lavender odor was strong, but Tauriel's bath was fizzing irregularly. The servant was struggling to heave her body out, so it seemed.

The prince felt the suffocating atmosphere instantly, and jogged swiftly to open the window, to let the area air out,

"Tauriel." He next made his way over to the bathtub, and saw she draping over the edge of the bathtub, coughing uncontrollably

"My lord." The servant rushed out of the bathroom. "I can't breathe-" she rasped and coughed suffocatingly.

He did not hear her as it was muffled from Tauriel's coughing. His hand swiftly sank into the tub, scooped her up gently. After securing her in his grip, he noticed the bath was tinted a crimson shade

Blood.

Her skin in areas aside from her face were red. Whether that was from the heat or for other unthinkable reasons, he did not know.

"Are you alright?" He uttered, holding her close. Her body was warm. Warmer than the water. He patted her back with every cough, until she finally settled down more in his arms, taking deep breaths.

He set her down on the bed, and she curled up. Her soaked hair easily drenched his linen, and he retrieved a towel.

She finally regained her color, and breath, nodding briefly. She sat up, and he wrapped her in a towel.

His hand found hers, "What happened? You're bath was tinted blood red." His eyes were full of worry.

She still coughed a bit and her body was warmer than usual too, "That servant... She tried to drown me." She slowly realized.

"Are you hurt?" He pressed, "The blood-"

"It's all hers." She assured, sliding her hands out of the towel. Her body was red too, almost burnt "What-" She quivered at her skin physicality. "But I'm not hurt-?"

"Poison." Legolas growled, letting go of his love for a few. "Rest here."

He turned a swift head over to the servant, who was nowhere in his chambers.

"She fled." He said, turning back towards Tauriel, and summoned five guards quickly.

To two of them, he commanded like a general, "Stay here and guard her." He ordered before turning to the other three. "_Let's go hunting._" He snarled, his face full of anger, hatred, and malice. One could even see him as a murderer in the way he spoke.

LINEBREAK.

Outside his room, the body guards informed the prince, "I saw her run off south, towards the servants wing, most likely.

Legolas nodded, before turning to another guard. "Send out my command as swiftly as possible to secure the gates. No one can leave the palace for the next few hours."

Then with frightening pace, he rushed towards the south gates, ordering other guards to search the servants' quarters.

When he reached the gate, he demanded "_Has anyone attempted to leave the palace this past hour?"_

"No my lord." The guards bowed. "_All gates are under lockdown, until your command is uplifted."_

He nodded, and stood by the exit, hand on sword hilt. Shortly, a cloaked figure approached the gate. He slid aside a few feet, adjacent to the hand operating lever to the gate.

"I'm on errands for the Prince Legolas to go out and fetch some healing herbs." She excused herself, as if going to collect a crop. Her voice was confident, and Legolas saw that she was wearing work gloves, and had a tote with her. What a perfect excuse, but not good enough.

"Prince Legolas sent out an order to lock all gates down, and to search anyone who tries to leave." The guard replied huskily, stepping forward to apprehend her.

To his surprise, the servant drew a dull blade, a kitchen knife, to defend herself. The guards laughed.

"Step aside." Her voice was unwavering... It was confident, and stirred suspicion in Legolas. "You dare defy the prince?"

He stepped forward, not wanting the guards to get hurt. "I sent out no command." He stepped in front of the guards. "Show your face, _fraud_." He concealed his rage, ready to disarm her.

He saw her jump back, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She dropped the knife in fear. If he wasn't infuriated, Legolas would have smirked.

"Surrender and kneel." His command penetrated the halls, echoing a few times too. He rarely called for such actions of respect. Out of his peripheral vision, the guards even flinched at his tone.

But to his surprise, she didn't surrender. She turned and ran, surprisingly quickly too.

He reacted instinctively, loading an arrow, aiming as her steps moved further away from him. He fired the arrow into her calf, and saw the figure collapse, face forward. The guards moved to bind her, but Legolas waived them off, approaching her slowly himself.

The halls were eerily silent, and he heard his heels clicking with each step. As if to add to his intimidating presentation, Legolas slowly unsheathed his curved sword, adorned with sapphires and weighted to generate deadlier blows. He listened to the metal scrape and s,I've out of his sheath, as if music to his ears

He approached her, face firm. She was shaking, and crying too according to his ears.

"Please don't kill me." She rolled over on her back, clutching her sound in pain, and Legolas identified the servant. He saw the bloody scratches that ran down her arms. His face hardened.

She tried her best to kneel now, and Legolas barely smirked this time.

Authoritatively, he circled her. Her leg bled incessantly, staining the wooden floor.

"You will answer my questions." He spoke from behind her, and she nodded passionately. He prodded her wound with his foot, provoking another screech of pain from his victim.

"I promise. My prince, I promise." She whimpered through her unsympathized pain

She was a coward, and he knew one thing about cowards. They didn't want to die.

"Why did you try to kill her?" Hs crouched before her, twirling his wicked sword a few inches away from her heart.

"I-I-I was paid by a servant." She flinched and then shake uncontrollably

"What?!" He cut his patience and glowered into her eyes, Legolas had little intentions of using his weapons, but was hoping fear could get him answers. He pushed the blade towards her, til it touched her neck, pushing inward to her skin a little too.

She could only repeat her words, "Please please please. Don't kill me."

"You were paid... By a servant?" He glared into her eyes, not removing the weapon "_How much?"_

She nodded timidly, "Yes my lord. I was given a pound of silver coins."

That was not much. In fact that price was affordable by many lower class families. Her answer infuriated him.

His look pierced hers, then adjusted to his blade. He stroked it, speaking dangerously. "So you would succumb to murder someone impregnated... Someone who is soon to be royalty... For coins that would not even last you a week in the village?" He scolded.

"Please don't kill me." She gulped, tears streaming down her face, "I've told you all I know."

"Who paid you?!" His tone quivered in rage. "_Show that person to me, or I'll have your head._" He was not completely exaggerating.

She scrambled to her feet, limping towards the servant wing. He followed, blade still drawn, determined to get to the bottom of this.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel POV

I was stunned, but still somehow felt fine. It was as if murder attempts had no psychological effect on me, after being in the guard for so long.

Meanwhile, the prince had also called forth a healer to inspect the poison. She also brought me a cool burn-soothing lotion to help with the red areas across my body. We stood back in Legolas's bathroom, and I observed as she assessed my bath

"This is a form of monkshood, combined with the lavender." The healer muttered. "Classic."

"Your murderer tried to poison the water of your bath, and must have overdosed the lavender with healing anesthetics, to make you physically drowsy eventually, when the water permeated into your skin. You would have absorbed or consumed the water and died, or drowned in the process."

I shudder a little

She turned to me, "You did not swallow any of the bath, I checked, so you should not suffer extreme symptoms besides fatigue. This red is just a result of your body reacting to the bath, as the combination of herbs produced an internal feeling of scalding heat. It is also the explanation of the cloudy air and fizzing bubbles."

I nodded, "_Thank you... Truly." _

The healer bowed, and took her leave.

My body felt numb, painless, relaxed. But slowly, the numbness was fading, and I felt more myself as Legolas was away.

He returned a few hours later, when it was late in the night. By his stiff body language, I could tell he was angry, and desired silence, but I also needed answers

Legolas turned back to me finally, walking swift towards me. "Are you alright?" He rushed towards me.

I nod, "I'm okay." I say, now clothed in a short sleeved gown rather than the towel. "_Did you discover anything?"_

_"Not much_." He spoke casually, but I could sense his frustration. "The true conspirer paid a circle of servants off to kill you. And when I tried to backtrack them, I found the next servant in the chain had been hung by her feet. Her throat was slit and she was bled out..." His fist gripped tightly. He absentmindedly unbuckled his belt, hanging his sword up. His actions were flustered

"The case of Helena's death has been resolved right?" I verify, "The murder and accomplice have been dealt with, so this must be a new conspirer." I double check my beliefs.

He pauses, and then nods, "Yes I believe so. But I don't understand why a servant would come after you..." There was an evident falter in his voice. His tone sounded so confused, so frustrated, so angry.

"You've done more than enough for me." I try to thank him, reaching for his arm. He catches mine instead, inspecting my skin.

_"It looks as if you saved yourself and were evacuated in time." _His voice is stone hard, returning to my gaze, and meeting my eye.

"Legolas..." I start but he beats me.

"From hence forth, your security will be increased. I will double the guards in case of more physical murder attempts, as well as enforce that bastard servant who tried to drown you as your new royal taster..."

"Royal taster?" I speak, confused.

"So in case this conspirer strikes again with poison, especially in your food, you will not be the victim." He speaks so defiantly, I feel wrong to challenge his will. "_If that happens again, she will suffer suitably for her crimes_."

"Legolas," I say it anyway. "I am alive, nonetheless. My murder attempt failed."

"You're alive because your lucky." His hand shook with fear. "_And I must increase defenses around you until I solve this case_."

"I will NOT let others suffer... Let others DIE because some new servant conspirer wants me dead-" I counter fiercely, and angrily, my military training and instincts kicking in.

"WELL I WILL!" Legolas raised his voice so fully, it sent a chill and echo down my spine and I nearly jumped. "AND YOU WILL NOT CHALLENGE ME. NOT THIS TIME!" If I wasn't me, I figured he pull a weapon too. I jolted and stepped backwards as he glowered at me, his eyes aflame

He closed his eyes in fury and regret, almost simultaneously as he spoke those words, "_Sorry_." He muttered.

I caressed his cheek, scooting closer.. "Look at me." I whispered, and he eventually obliged. "I'm alive." I say.

He smiled smally, but I continued.

"You are a true prince. A prince who any princess, duchess, lady, and servant would kill for." I whisper eye to eye. "So... It is not a surprise I have many enemies, jealous that they will not be surrounded by you everyday of every year of every eternity."

As he began to speak, I stopped him, "Let them plot my death, let them try... I'll survive." I whisper. "_I am not afraid."_

_"I am_." He stood up, pulling me with him. He touches his forehead to mine, under the moonlight shining through the window.

He was breathing heavier than usual. "Please, let me do this." He said softer this time, but I knew it wasn't for my permission. "For our child's safety too." He reinforced

So to please him, I sighed, and nodded against my own will. His face softens nonetheless, and he leads me towards bed

I pray for the best.

**Read and review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing some more action again that seemed long overdue. I needed to remind myself and you all how badass Tauriel is even when pregnant**

**Next chapter to come soon. I'll warn you I will pick up the pace a little, and fast forward a few more weeks. Thank you all my readers for your never ending support! **


	64. Chapter 64

Third person

One month later

Legolas was now occupied with pressuring tasks everyday that left him exhausted. He trained lightheartedly, focusing more on helping father with royal audiences, planning the wedding, and investigating the recent murder case, as well as the accomplice case. He knew he and Tauriel had to get married this month, in fear that she would go into labor soon.

It was unfaithful of elves to conceive, and give birth to a child whilst unmarried. Should she give birth before marriage, there would be nothing but more trouble... Not to mention they were already pushing their luck with time.

As for the case, Legolas had not covered much ground. He discovered from the healing chambers and library research that the poison type and anesthetics were rarely used, if ever heard of. Therefore, a skilled healer must have been a part of the plot, or the conspirer knew and had access to a lot of poison and healing herbs. That could be any noble elleth who had half a brain and completed her studies.

His suspicions lay mainly in noble elleths, because healers were kind hearted. They had gone through too much special training and qualifications to conspire such deeds. Plus, healers were not wealthy, as they already benefited from the opulent foods and jewels granted to the nobility for their selfless services, so they would not have paid servants to do work they specialize in. If anything, a healer would do all the dirty work herself if she actually conspired in such ways.

Additionally, if the conspirer was an elf, then he'd probably resort to more violent methods involving weapons, or brute strength.

There was only one problem with his conclusion: there were countless noble elleths. If he tried to search and question every last one, he'd be finished by the end of next century. Not to mention investigating a murderous case was highly offensive to many accused noble families, and revealing his intentions could cause more danger in his fiancée's direction. Nowadays, Legolas rarely confided in anyone except his father, putting a stern, authoritative, and almost cruel disguise up towards his people for Tauriel's safety. The less they knew, the better. No one dared question him anyway.

He had reached another conclusion, based off of his interrogation with Arahir, and his warning to beware: the accomplice was most likely the same person as the conspirer. The conspirer was most likely a noble elleth, skilled at the arts of healing, but sly as a fox.

She could be anyone. Anyone with a small, stone cold heart and jealous attributes towards Tauriel. Anyone who had interests in him. This was likely his doing, as he'd created a scene proving himself the best at sparring in Valinor. This simultaneously proved himself the most worthy for noble and royal marriage, creating more dramatic matters for everyone. He'd created Tauriel's danger, and lied to her face saying the crime had been averted when she questioned him.

He lied because he had failed. He lied about one of the most threatening cases ever dealt with. He was frustrated with his failure, wanting to keep Tauriel at peace, fearing she would react far worse than she did when discovering Helena's death.

She was smart, so the prince wouldn't dare question Tauriel of her knowledge. If she found out, Tauriel would never sleep, nor forgive him again. Neither would he... Not until he reached the bottom of this.

Everyday, his guilt drove him to find this accomplice, consuming his thoughts and time. Legolas visited the dungeons daily, trying to pry information out of Arahir. Arahir had still refused to honestly talk, against everything the prince had tried: from torture, to starvation, to threats, to even blackmail. Arahir probably knew Legolas wouldn't truly ruin the lives of the many elves he threatened. But still, he had a substantial tolerance for pain.

Even after Legolas told him the council decided his imminent death, he shrugged, still refusing to reveal the information.

He analyzed the day over and over again: Tauriel saved him, Arahir killed Helena, Saida injured Arahir and helped him escape, followed shortly by an injured Tauriel. Aside from Arahir, no one else was physically involved in this crime. It certainly could not be Saida, and he could not even bring himself to consider Tauriel as the suspect.

There could only be one driving force. Only one force was so powerful, that could control someone as selfishly cadaverous like Arahir. One reason why he wouldn't drag the accomplice into his fate, after experiencing so much physical pain.

Love. And it certainly was not love for family

LINEBREAK

Legolas was conversing with his father, frustrated with all the dead ends he'd been hitting.

"We need to try him, and execute him promptly." He insisted, finding Arahir as a hopeless source.

"That would be rash, and incomplete son." Thranduil seemed unfazed, no longer concerned about the situation. He sided with Tauriel's opinion on the murder attempt, not viewing it with much weight. "Until we capture the accomplice, Arahir must live. You know that."

"_And he knows that too_!" Legolas combed his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "He knows we won't touch him until this accomplice is caught. And because of that I say we execute him now. He's proven himself next to useless, but all the same dangerous. If he manages to escape, or this so-called accomplice breaks him out of jail..."

"Son." Thranduil consoled, not moving from his studies, nor paying much attention to him, "Does Tauriel know? What does she think of the situation?"

"She thinks the accomplice and Arahir have both been captured, which is why she thinks this servant crime is new, and does not view it heavily." He said vaguely, "We had a miscommunication when she was recovering-."

"_You lied to her."_ Thranduil knew his son, speaking curtly

Legolas paused, sighing with guilt, "Yes, I did."

"She will not be pleased with your dishonesty." He warned. "Your mother didn't speak to me for months when I lied to her face about matters far more trivial than this."

"Tauriel would relentlessly engage in the hunt. And I can't let her do that, not eight months pregnant and unmarried..." He countered. "I was beginning to doubt the existence of the accomplice, until this new murder attempt." He paced back and forth.

"What about others present in that dungeon the day. Saida..." Thranduil spoke neutrally, "Have you considered approaching her?"

"No. I know it cannot be her. She saved both of us by attacking Arahir by surprise. If it were not for her, I would not be here today, fortunate as I am." He said. "Telling her about this case will only bring more harm. After crimes seen these past few days, I cannot guarantee her safety, especially if she were to try and investigate the crime."

"She is the only other person from that day who was physically there with you." Thranduil suggested

"_There are multiple reasons why I cannot turn to her father." _Legolas spoke, thinking of that banquet evening, "Telling her would only endanger her life and Tauriel's too."

"Very well then." Thranduil spoke, "I suppose the next step is to investigate Arahir's background. Ask his commanders, fellow guards, or family if they knew anything."

"As for the wedding, I'm working on the final accommodations. All but the King Ingwë have approved and signed your marriage documents. He is the most busy of all, so I may not hear from him until next week." He continued explaining to Legolas.

"What about the ceremony?" Legolas inquired. "I think it is not wise to organize a hasty wedding ceremony in the next few weeks. Not until these criminals have been apprehended."

"That may be after Tauriel gives birth son." Thranduil spoke, a tint of concern looming in his voice.

"So be it." Legolas agreed. "If we are legally married before that, then no rules will be broken."

Breaking his thoughts, a guard knocked urgently on the door to the king's study.

"Enter." Thranduil spoke clearly. Legolas turned, crossing his arms, and sternly regarding the guard walk in.

He entered quickly and politely took a knee while dipping his head, "My king, my prince."

"What matters?" Legolas commanded, dropping his cordial, previous tone. He had no patience nor respect left to be kind to his inferiors, not during grave times like this. In many ways, he now resembled his father now.

"Arahir has been poisoned." He spoke quickly, "His breakfast killed him imminently the next hour."

Thranduil stood up, "Have the healers tried to save him?" He asked, showing no sign of hurry nor care.

"Yes they have tried, but he is far beyond the realms of saving." He said. "The healers and guards noticed many hours after he'd died."

"Very well." Thranduil spoke monotonically. "Organize his disposal then for all I care."

Legolas's brows furrowed, "Is that all?"

"No my prince," the guard reported, "The servant declared Tauriel's taster was also poisoned by a meal. She has also passed."

Legolas responded swiftly, "Did Tauriel touch the meal?!" He commanded, his heart in his throat.

"No your grace. The servant was monitored closely by the healers, who observed the change immediately. The kitchen maids were quick to refix and retaste Tauriel's meal..." The guard flinched a little at his pressing, fearful demands. "She does not even know of the event."

The prince and king both sighed in relief. And Thranduil spoke now, "Appoint one of the other prisoners in the dungeons as the new taster for my son and future daughter in law. Report back if anything happens. You may exit."

"Yes your highness." The guard bowed again and quickly left.

The door clicked shut, and Legolas placed his fists on Thranduil's desk, hovering over and looking at his father's empty eyes as he reclined back in his rocking chair.

"Why would the accomplice kill Arahir?" He accused.

"Tying up loose ends. Arahir knows her identity. You must have gotten close to exposing her." Thranduil showed a tint of thought too in his visage.

"I've still gotten nowhere." He pounded a thundering first on the desk in frustration, and hung his head. Thranduil did not even blink at the aggression.

"When I find this wretched orc-" he growled, finally looking up. "_She better pray I have an inch of mercy left."_

"When the time comes, "Thranduil cut him off, "we will flip a coin to decide castigations upon her entire family."

His son met his eye, seeing a glint of appreciative cruelty on his father's face. It almost made the prince smile. Legolas knew the pain and guilt he himself carried from being cruel I'm previous centuries, before he'd saved the girl with fiery hair. How while he suffered the grief of his mother's death, he'd torture every last orc they'd capture, whip all their elven criminals for insignificant crimes, kill out of anger and will. Those were dark times in his life, but he felt this time it was nearly appropriate again.

There was a difference between Mirkwood elves and the rest of the breed. Mirkwood elves and officials had suffered far more darkness, far more violence than any other race here. No matter their blood, they knew much more about the art of torture, pain, and suffering.

Thranduil and Legolas shared the same pains, except Thranduil had failed to avenge, even save his queen. The king supposed that was why he was also so simulated to react to this case. When he had failed, Thranduil did not take action, resorting to concealing his emotions, and showing less sincerity to everyone. Not this time though. The depravity of this so called accomplice was far worse than he'd envisioned.

LINEBREAK

2 weeks later

Tauriel POV

My pregnancy was going smoothly. Surprisingly smoothly.

There had been no other attempts on my life... That or Legolas was refusing to tell me things. But I never doubted his honesty. He'd earned my trust completely, and utterly over the past centuries we've shared.

And even if it was hiding anything, it was very difficult to tell. Everyday, he'd come back to my chambers, where I spent most of my time. I took a few strolls outside in the courtyards, and even into the woods a few miles with guards.

However, I was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the day as my third trimester progressed. The healers made more visits and found it unusual that I was abnormally larger than the others they'd monitored. Everything I felt became more intensified, more lopsided as time passed; the kicking I felt seemed twice as powerful, alongside my cravings to eat.

Nonetheless, I'll take physical difficulties and discomfort over murder attempts any day.

Tonight, Legolas returned to his chambers, a gentle smile on his face. I smiled, seeing him so calm and composed.

"_Come with me._" He extended a hand, and l took it graciously. He took my hand, and hooked it around his elbow, leading me outside

"Where are you taking me?" We walked quietly and peacefully in the dimly lit hallways, with no guards following finally.

He didn't reply, instead smiling and looking off ahead.

I shrugged it off, and leaned my head on his shoulders

We approached the King's study.

"What are we doing here?" I looked questionably at the prince, who jokingly shrugged it off.

He opened the door gently, holding it open. Curiously suspicious, I walked inside, finding the room brightly lit with many candles.

Thranduil was standing tall, and proud behind his desk. His sword was at his side, and he wore a long woven silk robe alongside his spiked flower crown.

"My king." I dip my head the slightest, probably looking really silly since I struggled a little to walk a little these days, I felt like I had a watermelon inside me.

"Tonight, you call me that no more." He spoke calmly, but I see his eyes were softer than usual, and there was the smallest upward curvature on his lips.

Legolas joined my side. "What's this?" I whispered. "_Has your father gone mad_?"

The prince laughed heartily, and Thranduil smiled a little bigger. He must have heard me.

"Tauriel." Legolas took over, taking my hands and turning me so I faced him. He pressed his lips gently to my forehead

"What's this?" I questioned him, an eyebrow raised.

He looked into my eyes, "This was not the way I had dreamed of marrying you."

My jaw literally dropped, "What? Legolas-" I pulled a little, but he yanked back so I stayed put.

"You two must be wed before you give birth Tauriel." Thranduil took over, "Or else it would unethical, and create troubling questions and rumors across the nobility. It could create more enemies for you guys than you ever imagined."

"I-" I stuttered. "Legolas I'm not even in presentable attire." I hissed in his ear. "Why would you surprise me with this news?! I'm wearing a sleeping gown for stars sake."

"I'm sorry." Legolas smiled sadly. But I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Today is not your wedding ceremony Tauriel." Thranduil continued, catching my attention. "You will simply be officially married tonight."

Simply. Simply?!

He slid a scroll paper out towards us, with a ink-dipped quill on his desk.

Marriage documents. I cursed myself for not paying attention in my youth studies. I'd completely forgotten the processes of elven matrimony, needless to say royal or noble marriage.

I was breathless, shocked. I never thought I'd ever be wed. I never thought I'd ever fall in love. I never thought I'd even be friends with anyone of royalty. Legolas squeezed my hands comfortably.

"Come on." He led me

There were a stack of papers, most of which were already filled and completed. I saw all of the elven king's royal stamps, and signatures in the back, granting their blessings and approvals.

The sheet was formally dated, but my eyes were only glued to a single sentence on the certificate.

_The Royal Marriage Pronouncement between Legolas Thranduilion and Tauriel Daeroniel_

My father: Daeron the great. The warrior of his time. I hadn't seen his name printed in over half a millennium

It was written in fancy cursive, with 4 lines under. Two of which were meant for our signatures. The other two were meant for witnesses. I noticed that there were other Mirkwood councilmen and guards in the chambers. Thranduil's seal decorated the side of the paper, stamped in evergreen ink.

Legolas went first. He stepped forward, picking up the quill, and fluidly signed his name on the line. He had beautiful penmanship, writing at the perfect slant, with elegantly written loops and spacing. I suspect it was many of the skills he had to master as a prince. I, on the other hand, had no such training.

He stepped back, and I hobbled forward. My thoughts were rushing, I was almost panicking.

"I must inform you, that once you are wed, it is tremendously difficult to annul, especially since you both have consummated, and you have lost your virtue." He spoke in all seriousness. "Elleths do not have as much freedom, and may suffer drastic castigations for infidelity. By marrying Mirkwood's prince , you will be placed under his protection, his responsibility, his _property_."

He spoke as if I was walking into a trap, as if spending my last moments of freedom warning me of what I was going into.

"Property?" I questioned, my ears perking up in disdain at the selection of words Thranduil chose.

"It is an ancient elven law. A tradition that lays deep in writing of scriptures. I thought you ought to be informed." Thranduil said, almost smug.

Next to me, Legolas is silent.

My lessons as a child came back to me. I remembered learning about this indeed. The elf was also allowed to take mistresses if he chose, and the elleth could face accusations from one single lingering glance at other guards.

Nonetheless, I slowly pick up the quill. I dip it into ink, my hand hovering over the line adjacent the one Legolas signed on.

With one last breath, I press the quill down, and sign my full name. Behind me, I heard the prince exhale smally, as if relieved or something. I didn't have a choice. I chose him the moment I gave up my virginity when I became betrothed. And I did not regret it.

I set the quill down when I've finished, and step back, suddenly feeling a sense of joy, no, exhilaration. The king steps forth, signing his name underneath his seal, and then calling both of the councilmen to come forth and sign as witnesses.

Legolas took my hand, squeezing it in the discomforting silence

When they have all finished, Thranduil spoke again, a soft smile on his face. "Congratulations. I legally pronounce you husband and wife. Prince and princess." And I think he adds the last part for humor and amusement.

"I know neither of you enjoy being told what to do." I almost scoffed at his words, "So I hope you two wouldn't mind being told this twice, as marriage must be sealed and witnessed by a kiss." Thranduil said softly. "Legolas." He gestured

Now, I almost laughed at the king's completely solemn words. Looking into the prince's warming eyes, I saw he was smiling too. We faced each other, hands interlaced at by our sides. Then he leaned down, and I leaned up a bit. Our lips brushed initially, simultaneously opening up. Our tongues danced in circles a few times before parting. When I reopened my eyes, I felt they were glistened with tears, happiness flooding each and every last nerve, muscle, and bone.

His smile was bright too, and I saw white teeth illuminated with the candlelight.

The witnesses next exited the room, leaving only the three of us behind.

_"Thank you father_." Legolas speaks finally, not taking his eyes off of me.

I nod in agreement, "_Thank you. F-father_." The last word comes extremely unnatural to me.

I turned to look at him, he looked quite pleased despite his placidity.

He nodded too, "I must be the one thanking you, Tauriel." His voice was quiet, "You have brought my son a true bliss I have not seen in a very very long time, since he lost his mother. I see why his affections for you are vigorously impenetrable now."

I dip my head, my cheeks flushed crimson.

"I'm pleased to call you my daughter Tauriel." His words move me nearly to tears again, "Welcome to my family."

LINEBREAK

I didn't actually realize anything until we were back in his chambers. He smiled wholeheartedly as I readied myself for bed.

He was waiting in bed for me already, as I let down my hair, and changed gowns. Thoughts flew through my head as I habitually climbed on his bed again

'Were married now... Sleeping together is now lawfully permitted...'

Legolas reached out to me in attempt to encase me in his grip affectionately, but I avoided it. I swung a leg nimbly over his body, my hands pinning his shoulders.

"Never, ever, EVER surprise me like that again." I say through a contained smile, pretending to be angry. The nice night breeze blew into his window, refreshing my cheeks and other bare areas. "What else are you hiding from me?" I interrogated but saw his expression change only the slightest before he smirked.

"If I told you, it would ruin surprises..." He grinned. "You're quite good at adjusting anyway."

I slap his chest playfully, "How dare you treat your bride in such ways! I don't even know the plans of the wedding ceremony to come!"

"I like the sound of bride." His eyebrow quirked, "And I do what I please." His lips pressed on my neck. I stroke his left hand, feeling it's barrenness. My ring finger was already beautifully adorned with a priceless jewel of starlight.

He seemed to understand my concern, "But since you're so curious, wife," his voice lingering on the last word. "in the ceremony, we will abide to the formality traditions: exchanging bands, vows, glasses."

"And when will this all happen?" I look into his eyes, seeing their glint under the dull moonlight.

"After things have settled down and you have given birth. But our official unification will be announced tonight at a banquet tonight celebrating the betrothal of two others." He smirked. "_So no one will dare speak against our ceremony."_

I sit up, "Shouldn't we be paying our respects then to the newly betrothed?" I suggest. "You as a royal prince and such."

"_You mean we as prince and princess_?" His eyebrow quirked again.

"I already feel like a completely helpless damsel, thanks to this." I gesture to my lump. "I can't even spar, go near knives, or even be independently alone now from your commands and recent events." As he sat up I pushed him back down authoritatively, unsatisfied.

"Are you having post marriage regrets princess?" He teased me. "Or are you now experiencing my annoyance when you call me my prince." His smirk is so definite I wanted to wipe it away.

His hands then reached up, grabbing my arms, and he rolled back over, now pinning and atop me.

I rolled my eyes, "Call me that haughty name one more time, and I swear on my immortality that after I give birth, I will repeatedly pin you under my blades until you surrender calling me that name." I spoke in all seriousness, pushing to pin him again, but he was rigid.

But his eyes are still amused. "Funny how you threaten me while trapped under my grip." He laughs. "I'll take my chances... Princess."

"_You think you're the best warrior in Valinor_," I antagonize him, "_but you haven't even seen me at my best in a long time."_

"Tauriel you are anything but a damsel. You'd save yourself long before I'd even hear about it." He starts laughing.

His lips crush onto mine before I could reply, his hands intertwining mine. I'm taken by shock, but easily give in to his irresistible kisses.

He rolls over to his side, and repositions his hands onto my cheeks. My arms cradle his back and hair, like a tender baby.

And finally, throughout the night, I fell asleep, in his arms, like always.

**Read and review**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was taking a vacation that gave me no time to sit down and thoroughly draft this chapter until now. Hope you enjoyed the little unexpected surprise.****;)**

**And here is another tease to make up for all the time waiting:) in the next chapter, the gender of the baby will be revealed aka Tauriel gives birth:) **

**Thank you for your feedback, I greatly appreciate it!**


	65. Chapter 65

Tauriel POV

It was not much different, being married, and my last months of pregnancy passed swiftly. I found myself more fatigued to join the prince in the new Royal appearances and my new obligations, so I suppose that was a reason why I did not experience much change.

But word spread since the banquet announcement we didn't even attend. Rumors of everything regarding my blood, qualifications, even my feminism. No princess, duchess, or even lady should ever be seen near a weapon, and I enjoyed playing with them.

As much as Legolas tried to limit it, my secrets were being unraveled and investigated ever since our marriage. Fiery remarks regarding my filth and status raged the halls, but I did not care.

I was thankful Thranduil was making alterations to our wedding ceremony. There would be lesser opportunity to hear from the crowds, as there would be no general toasts. From what I've heard for my own protection, the ceremony of exchanging vows and rings would be small, but the following banquet would be more vast, with only dances and minimal opportunity for words.

Legolas, meanwhile, was still out most of the day while my delivery was closing in. He'd given me his word that he'd be there, but I knew he carried a lot on his back right now.

He was relentlessly hunting for the conspirer, which I would have forgotten about by now had he not come back everynight with disappointment hinted on parts of his face. It was nothing I couldn't fix with a few reassurances, words or gratitude, and expression of my healthy self.

Nowadays, a few healers stood in the room too, monitoring my every movement. I was growing accustomed to feeling such plumpness and natural discomfort from my child. I could feel it inside me, and my enthusiasm raved.

LINEBREAK

I had an estimated 5 weeks remaining, but I still took to my normal strolls in the morning to retain my strength and health to the extent I could maintain.

I was in the forest, taking my intake of the beautiful warmth, scent, and breeze. I would stop at Helena's grave every few days to replace the bouquet, and exchange more words. It felt easier since the first day I went; I'd tell her about my day, about my life, my child. I'd ask the guards to stay on the path only around 50 feet away, requesting the minimal privacy I could receive.

"I've been thinking of what he or she will look like." I sat next to her gravestone, seemingly talking to myself. But part of me was so confident she was spiritually there, and she could hear me somewhere. "Perhaps a beautiful petite Legolas: golden hair, and sky eyes. Or a daughter that was the mix of us with blue green irises and strawberry blonde hair." I smiled sadly at my imaginations.

Silence.

"I wish you could be here to see when I deliver." I say, "I would have chosen you to be its instructor, and appointed you to a lady position now that I too have grandiose authority." I whisper, "I miss you friend."

I stood up, proceeding to leave. Then, I could feel my stomach harden, feeling the contraction start at my back and move around. They were like gripping pains I'd received after running for over 50 miles that come and go especially as I began to lose my breath.

I leaned against the tree, wincing loudly in the forest. The pain was present in my belly and my back, and I felt my bump go hard.

The guards came rushing towards me, and I clung onto the trunk of the tree, digging my nails into it in attempt to alleviate the pain. My legs then felt drenched, as I felt my water breaking then and there too.

"Your highness." The guards asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

I panted, cursing this timing. I was going onto labor. "It was just a kick."

Healers had been accompanying me too, wherever I went, and 2 rushed to my side.

From the looks on their faces, I could tell they knew my delivery was imminent

"My lady, you need to stay and rest." One said while unfolding her cloak whilst the other acted to go grab water by the lake.

LINEBREAK

I tried my hardest to keep it together. I knew Legolas was meeting with Ingwë discussing criminal matters with the other lords at the hour, so I did not want to call him. We were several miles outside and deep in the forest anyway.

As I lay on the cooled dirt, above several spread cloaks, healers were scrambling all over, gathering materials, scurrying like squirrels.

My cramps were consistent and persistent, and I winced at everyone of them. It seemed they grew more and more intense by the minute.

A healer stood by me, holding a towel to wipe my sweat. It baffled me, how she was so prepared, "You're alright, just keep breathing."

Time passed slower than crawling slugs, and I felt myself losing control of my own body. I felt helpless, like I was once again chained or bound.

"Tauriel." Another healer spoke to me, "I need you to start pushing at my count. One, two, three."

I felt indescribable pressure down in my body, and the pain associated felt like my body was splitting into two as I surged with all I had.

"Where's Legolas?" I cried aloud in between, barely managing to croak the words. My breaths were high pitched. My contractions were becoming constant, as I nearly choked out my thoughts

See at least with wounds and injuries, I knew where my pain was centered and could react or limit my movements to avoid the feeling. This one was unpredictable. No matter my movements, I was in twitching agony.

"He is being alerted." The healer sitting next to me responded soothingly. While other healers were surrounded me, sending nothing but encouragement.

"You're doing great Tauriel," the healers spoke soothingly, but it did not calm me internally. "One, two, three."

LINEBREAK

Third person

Legolas was at lunch with his father, Elrond, Ingwë, and many of the other elven lords. Apparently, these were dark times in Valinor, as crime rates had never been so high. At one of the banquets a few weeks ago, one of the elves drank until he was intoxicated, and assaulted another elleth. Then there was the attempted murder on Tauriel, alongside another servant theft of noble jewels.

To him, it was all foolish. Mirkwood experienced such crimes on an annual basis, and Thranduil had always handled it smoothly. However, in the undying lands here, King Ingwë was solemn, as if murder or purging now haunted his halls.

"We must enforce new rules." Legolas tuned out the king's suggestions and stared at his food rather. He was bored, and anxious to continue his own investigation of the conspirer case. With Arahir disposed, alongside the two servants, he wondered who could possibly have a heart so black to kill so many, and kidnap him without even thinking twice. Sure those dead were mostly foolish and cruel hearted anyway, but he had rarely seen such cadaverous actions by one before. It made him nervous, as he worried for the safety of his wife and future child. She was still an evident target, so it seemed. But there had been no attempts since they had announced their marriage.

And ever since Legolas had put on a more intolerable, solemn visage to his people, they didn't dare question him or speak to him unless absolutely necessary. He had his own business to piece together.

The door to their banquet hall creaked open, breaking his thoughts.

A servant entered timidly, "Your highnesses." She kneeled before them, almost like a petit mouse bowing to a dragon.

Ingwë snapped, "We are in the midst of discussing the upmost seriousness regarding this realm's safety. How dare you interrupt me!" He called the guard.

Legolas watched her unsympathetically. Ever since that servant murder attempt, he too belittled all servants, with the exception of one, who of course was no longer in service to him.

"Please I need to speak with Prince Legolas. The matter is urgent." The servant called as she was being led out.

Legolas was bored anyway, he saw this as an opportunity to get away.

"Very well. I will see to it." He stood up, excusing himself politely. He never had much input to give to the dramatic, sympathizing king anyway. If anything, he cursed his royal blood for involving him in so many trivial, insignificant meetings.

Legolas walked outside, greeting the servant. Despite his gratitude towards her, he still spoke in a condescending manner, "What matters could be so urgent you dare intrude on our meal?" His hand rested on his wicked sword hilt.

The servant kneeled before him once more. "The healers summoned me, your grace. Princess Tauriel has gone into labor."

His eyes widened, but he showed no more emotion. Without a reply, Legolas turned away from her, running straight for the healing chambers.

"Your grace, wait!" The servant called.

Legolas stopped cold, a good twenty feet away. "I have no time to lose. Speak quickly." He commanded harshly

"Tauriel isn't in the healing chambers, she's in the forest by the lake!" She finally caught up to him, panting the sentence out.

With another swift turn, Legolas broke into his run again towards the stables

LINEBREAK

When Legolas rode towards the lake, his heart thumped rapidly, and his ears focused on the little crying sounds echoing across the wood. He dismounted, and sprinted towards the noise, stopping dead in his tracks after he reached the lake.

Her hair was up, she lay breathing steadily. In her arms cradled a babe, wrapped in a towel.

She turned her head slightly, showing evident weakness. "We have a son." Her voice squeaked in a higher pitch than usual.

Tears found their way into his eyes. And he walked slowly to her. She was still unusually plump though, but he quickly ignored the thought. He took the child out of her arms.

He smiled uncontrollably as he held the little one. It had been cleaned, and he could see its little blonde roots. He hushed it as it was crying, but caught its eyes as it blinked. They were a beautiful ocean bluegreen.

"He's striking." Legolas nearly choked too, swaying it.

Tauriel smiled too, but he saw her wince again.

"What's wrong?" Legolas immediately became concerned again, and was by her side in a second.

The healers around her began scrambling again. He gave the child to the healer, "Take him to the nursery for care on my horse. I will be there shortly."

He then focused back to her, taking her hands in his. He demanded, "She has given birth already. What is going on?"

Tauriel shrieked in a way his nerves stood on end, and her nails dug into the ground a good inch deep. She thrashed her chest a little, and the healers moved to pin her down. He stopped one of the them with a quick hand, moving to do it himself.

He knelt by her, stroking her swear soaked hair. His hand pushed her shoulder down, then found its way to her hand. He felt her relax a little more. They knew each other's grip all too well.

"This is beyond rare." The healer murmured, massaging her abdomen. "I haven't seen it in over a millennium."

"What?" Legolas demanded.

"She is still of child." The healer replied, after rubbing her still protruded lower abdomen. "Tauriel! Focus your attention back to me. Tauriel!" The healer tried to calm her down.

"What?" Legolas's jaw dropped, but he stepped closer, taking the towel to wipe her sweat, and the few tears that naturally flowed out of her eyes, as she moaned.

"Tauriel listen to me. Get ready to push again." The healers regrouped around her, she her breathing was deep and heavy. "On my count of three. One, two, three!"

LINEBREAK

Tauriel POV

"Again." The healers urged and I pushed again. My energy was dwindling.

Pain

Out of all my injuries I've suffered, this was definitely manageable. But with those injuries, I always found myself losing conscience eventually. So this version of pain was different. It was more like intolerable discomfort.

I could barely hear the healers encouragement, only focusing on when they told me to push. The pressure down there weighed down like boulders crushing my insides. Like I was trying to excrete a boulder.

Legolas was by my side, but I could barely find words to speak. His voice however soothed me.

"Focus on the sound of my voice." He spoke like a gentle carrying breeze, consuming my ears with relaxation despite the event. My eyes were shut most of the time, as I've pushed a count nearly ten times now.

"Just a little more Tauriel!" I felt and heard the healers yell, and with whatever remaining and quivering strength I had left, I pressed. Ifelt myself scream for as long as I could. I felt the pressure die down, and the child exit my body.

It was over. I heard the crying again, and I relaxed. Joy rushed through me, bringing tears to my eyes, but I was too exhausted to move.

"Congratulations." The healer spoke again. "It's a girl."

I sighed in relief.

LINEBREAK

I had fallen asleep again, my fatigue had consumed me this time.

When I awoke, I felt different. Lighter, sore, relieved.

I had children now.

My eyelids fluttered, as I absorbed my surroundings. I was in a new bed, still in the healing chambers. I felt a hand stroke over mine.

Legolas was still by my side. I turned to acknowledge him.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"Please tell me I wasn't asleep for more than a day." I sighed, feeling relaxed.

"You were asleep for a few hours." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you." He squeezed my hand."

"You should be with our children." I whisper faintly, still extremely weak

"I should be with you." He smiled, "Our children are in good hands Tauriel. The healers and my father are with them."

I proceeded to sit up, finding my strength had replenished quickly. I felt so proud inside, so accomplished. So lucky.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, "You're a father." I sniffled, feeling inexplicable joy. "Our children have parents." I squeaked. It sounded odd, a sentence Iike that. But Legolas drew the connection. He understood the pain of losing a parent.

I catch a tear flowing out of his eye. "And they always will."

**Read and review.**

**Author's note: because of this story's rating, I chose to write this chapter in a way to exclude much of the details associated with childbirth.**

**But surprise! Twins XD**

**I know from previous chapters I've indicated that it would be a single child, but I also did research and included many subtle hints indicating twin pregnancy (earlier and quicker birth, abnormalities, etc)**

**Baby and marriage fluff to come in the next few chapters. Thank you for all your support!**

**I also wanted to tell you I will be ridiculously busy this upcoming school year, so my updating schedule may fluctuate readily. Thank you for all the support though!**


	66. Chapter 66

Tauriel POV

I lay in the cot, trying repeatedly to get up and walk to see my kids. But I was way too weak.

"Finish this broth, and I'll summon the healers to bring the children." Legolas evidently was concerned more for my health and well being.

"_Are you bribing me_?" I glared at him. And then the bowl in his fingertips

"My orders love." He grinned.

"I swear on my immortal soul as soon as things settle down and I regain my strength the first thing I'll do is send your weapons and victories beneath mine. You will apologize for this." I growled and chowed down the liquid

"You say the loveliest things to me wife. And we haven't even been married a month yet." His chuckle almost burns out my hormone-influenced rage

"Hush." I pout, to his further amusement.

"_They're beautiful_." He spoke softly nevertheless as I drank. "I cannot thank you enough for bringing such beauty and life into the world. I cannot wait to teach them self defense, their studies, watch them grow."

"They are not a day old... Legolas." I smirked at his enthusiasm, and my excitement too was inexplicable.

I finished my broth, handing it back to Legolas, "Let me see them." I literally commanded this time.

He nodded and stepped out of the room smirking. Shortly after, he returned, followed by a healer who cradled a babe. Legolas himself also carried one.

I sat up more on edge, ignoring my own pain, eager to see them. The healer placed my son in my arms.

His skin was so tender. He was so small. I cradled him, praying I could freeze time forever. He wrestled a bit in my gentle grip, but began crying soon after.

I attempted to bounce him a little, soothing him with my cooing noises, anything. Meanwhile, my thoughts buzzed rapidly.

I'm a mother... The thought nearly scared the pain out of me. Growing up motherless, I never had any role model to look up to. Neither had Legolas. The thought that my children would grow up to despise me haunted my thoughts, especially now as my first time holding my son was spiraling downward.

"Is he hungry?" I asked anxiously, my eyes focusing on the healers.

"No, we just fed him. Try rocking him." The healer replied.

I obliged, whilst Legolas watched me, but his attention mainly focused on our daughter, who was peaceful as a relaxing wind breeze. Out of the ruckus our son was creating, I could almost feel my heart enlarge. Sure enough his crying stabilized in my rhythm.

"_We have yet to name them_." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. It was as if all this warmth, love, and joy had too quickly enveloped my soul into its grasp. I was drowning in the beauty of life, unable to convey any physical responded except cry.

"I know she looks nothing like her, but I have an idea on what to name our daughter." He smiled so brightly. I was happy his desires for a daughter came true

"What?" My voice is soft, a whisper echoing barely back in my ears

"Helena." He stares at me, before smiling down at her again. The name took me by shock, because I haven't wait it in so long.

"_What about him then_?" I smiled genuinely and warmly at our son, who was peaceful as the calm prairie. I contemplated naming him after Legolas. My babe, there was something about him, this inextinguishable fire from within

"How about after your father, Daeron." His voice cuts through my brainstorm. "They are the next heirs of your immortal line."

I nearly choked on my next words. "They're our children Legolas. Naming our children Helena and Daeron does not verbally extend you nor your family line at all."

"_You're wrong." _He smiled. "_I knew your father for three centuries before he passed. And Helena and I had an everlasting companionship, such that she lives on within me."_

He continued. "Your father was a loyal, great elf. One of the best I know to this day. Even my father cannot think a more fitting name for our new warrior."

"That's precious." I whisper, touched by him... Every last bit of the husband in front of me, so selfless, so sensitive. Everything was perfect.

LINEBREAK

Being a mother was by far the hardest reward I ever attained. The first few weeks were irksome, especially as I was weak in recovery. Legolas took over the late night awakenings, much to my gratitude

There were many changes in my life after I became a wife and a mother.

As if I didn't have enough duties as princess after I found my strength returning, I spent most of my free time in the kitchen or with the healers. Call it an urge to be the best mother in the world. I skipped my citations by anyone except King Ingwë and my elleth lessons, which were apparently taught to all young and wealthy girls destined to become ladies. I suppose the instructors believed I learned now since it is actually fitting to properly conduct myself at formal events.

Anyway, in these two locations, I'd study, write notes, and work harder than ever before. I learned all the masterful tricks to caring for my child, and memorized tens of recipes every day.

Of course, I still made time for my leisure walks and training sessions, but I wanted to be the mother I never had. I wanted to be firm, but kind and permitting. I wanted them to love me, proving my success. And the thought of failing scared me irrationally.

Nonetheless... It would take them a while before they learned talking, and developed a fluid childhood memory.

I was also consistently updated about upcoming events, whether they be banquets or conferences or feasts. Quickly, my wardrobe expanded, and I had an unimaginable assortment of formal attire. But there was only one ceremony I was particularly looking forward to.

Our wedding ceremony had been nearly finalized these past weeks, and thankfully Legolas didn't surprise me like last time. Not as badly at least. I still did not know the exact date though. And frankly, I hadn't made any preparations in terms of my gown or jewelry. I'd personally moved on from my last stage in life, being invulnerable now to any more physical threats if they dare tried,

Although these past and future thoughts lingered in the back of my mind, here I was, nevertheless, knee deep in reading a guide to nutritious meals, and washing some fruit

"You've been avoiding me." Silent footsteps catch me off guard, and his hands wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little, and felt his body vibrate mellowly in amusement

"_I've been researching_." I wipe an apple with a cloth.

"Pray tell me what or who may be more important than me." He joked casually, and I smiled.

"Our children's health." I smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous? Is my third most important babe craving some attention too?" I cooed him uncomfortably, to the extent in which I was cringing through my own words.

"_Third most important? Why I don't quite like that tone love."_ I felt his hands squeeze my back and heard his betrayed playful tone. "Our children are only a month old and you're years deep into their nutrition? Your husband feels neglected." His smile is unbelievably genuine.

"Hush Legolas. Our marriage barely ages past our children." I grin, "But would you truly want to compete against the well being of your children, after thriving for so many centuries? A prince never complains."

"I'm not complaining Tauriel. I'm shocked tear you've practically removed all my possible struggles of parenthood." Legolas smiles, "And I don't know what to say." He looks at me with admiration.

"A mere thank you will suffice." I winked

"Alright, on behalf of our entire family, I profess my thanks to you, and to the stars for blessing me with such an impeccable wife of unfathomable beauty." He tilts his head to peck my shoulder, and then my cheek. His words were slow and almost inaudible

He then proceeds to kiss my lips, sighing quietly

Even though we're familiar to each other's touch, it still feels electrifying every time.

Mid kiss, a servant entered the kitchen, and we broke away. My cheeks flushed instantaneously, but Legolas took control.

"My prince, princess. My dearest apologies. I did not think-"

"Leave us now. Your cooking can wait." His voice was unkind, almost cruel.

The servant hastily exited, and he turned back at me warmly, intending to pick up where we left off

"Must you treat all servants so rashly now?" I asked quietly.

His eyes hardened, "One crossed me after I was kind to her. I paid her well for giving you a relaxing and romantic bath and she tried to kill you." His tone unwatered. "I dare not show my kindness again."

"Not all servants deserve such rashness Legolas." I tried to persuade him.

"I know." He whispers. "But I just got my family together. I need to stay on guard in case situations like such occur again."

I knew the culprit behind this servant behavior was not significant, but I could see how it haunted Legolas. So I walked towards him, hooking my arms around his neck. "It matters not my love. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled, and moved back to kiss me, but I cut him off before contact, seeing the hunger and dehydration in his lips, and slid the apple I wiped in between his path, signaling him to eat. "_You didn't ask me, but I'm a millennium deep into your diet too."_ I winked

He bit and chewed feverishly, to my amusement. I sat myself on the table.

Since I became a mother, something about seeing my loved ones happy and healthy brought great elation in my nerves. I smiled at Legolas's enjoyment, finding it just as satisfying as watching my kids devour their nutrition everyday.

He finished his food, and I cut to the chase, "As much as I'd like to think you're here to spend time with me, I know your first priority is to your people." I hopped off my table and walked toward him. "You should go, I've seen your agenda ." I say with a sad smile.

"I beg your pardon?" He smirked. "Did you just suggest something? I didn't hear you clearly."

His comment sparked more competition in me than it did anger, "It's a command now." I smirked as he picked me up at the waist, and cornered me against a wall. I was comfortable and elevated so my legs could not touch the ground. I wore a flowing gown, so I wasn't as stiff as usual when wearing my hunting attire.

"I will not be manipulated and leave my wife here to exposure of other senseless elves." He spoke in a penetrating whisper but I could see his hidden grin.

"You'll have to eventually..." I wrapped my legs around him, like climbing a tree.

He sighs in discontent. "And if senseless elves woo you while I'm away?"

"I'll enjoy it." I smirk, "I know I look more approachable in such loose attire and no weapons." To further irk him, I loosen my hair and my gown so it showed my curves more

"Well with you wearing this, it is obvious you need a bodyguard while I'm away. Call me jealous." He returns the antagonism to my last comment. "_Gua_-" I cover his mouth before he summoned the guards.

"It's a shame then because I might decapitate your best guards if you call them." I whisper threateningly now. "Or they may even woo me." I winked

"Well I may slice apart anyone who dares lay eyes on you." He fires back coolly.

"Our wedding shall be interesting then." I reposition myself a little. "You realize everyone is going to watch me walk down an aisle."

His grin finally comes, and I know I've triumphed at our banter . "_Well then, I've got two weeks then to plan for a massacre. It's fortunate blood does not make you falter."_

I grin temporarily. "That means I also have two weeks to plan my attire and everything."

"You realize how little time that is?!" The news sank in now, and I hadn't even considered my dress yet, needless to say the bridesmaids or any other responsibilities.

I started pushing him away, with actual intentions this time, but I was pinned against the wall.

"Something the matter love?" Legolas put on an amused face. I felt his arms flex more, restricting my movements

"Let me down I have duties." I look him in the eye. "You dropped the wedding day me like everything is already planned."

"Frankly it already is." He asserted.

"In your opinion..." I scowled. "I still have much to do. Why won't you let me down!" I pushed him but he was stiff as chains

He replies humorously. "Need I do anything?" His hands linger on mine, as if dead to my past pleas

"You give me no choice but to pry out of your grasp on my own." I say. I squeeze his hands, and twirl out of his grip, painlessly for either of us, but smooth and swift. My hand pressed his back against the wall, and I was free

"That ones mine." He spoke of me possessively, now physically cornered and helpless

"Watch the hands love, or I'll use a blade next time." I wink and blow him a kiss

"You stand no chance dear. But keep dreaming." He calls out.

I picked up the kitchen blade and threw it backward on my way out, towards the sound of his voice.

I purposely used less strength, and the blade sailed dead in between his legs, landing one foot short of his body

I turned, seeing his impressed look, "You me, tonight under the moonlight after our children are asleep. If I were you, I'd pray to the stars to send you a blessing."

Legolas smiled, and stomped the knife handle so it flipped up in the air. He caught it between his fingertips. He then threw it against the wall, missing me by a foot purposefully. "Don't be late."

My lips curved up, and I blew him a kiss before walking out.

My spirit was completely back. I could finally live up to my words. And I doubt he knew how hard I'd been training to recover and progress further.

It felt good

**Hello everybody. I have been offline lately. School has been keeping me occupied, so I apologize for the delay**

**I told myself to take Halloween as my dead,I need for this chapter upload. Hope it doesn't disappoint you, especially after taking a writing break for so long**

**Read and review!**


End file.
